Dam-2
by Lauraa Black
Summary: ghdkryir ueyiuyrogt
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 8

_No lejos de aquel barrizal, lugar de aquella terrible batalla en la que casi toda la fuerza del norte se enfrentaba a casi toda la po tencia del agresor nilfgaardiense, había dos aldeas de pescado res: Culos Viejos y Brenna. Mas como para entonces Brenna esta ba quemada hasta los cimientos, de inmediato se comenzó a ha blar de «la batalla de Culos Viejos». No obstante, hogaño nadie habla si no es de la «batalla de Brenna», y dos son las causas de ello. Primo, Brenna, hoy rehecha, es aldea grande y próspera, mientras que Culos Viejos no se repobló y hasta sus huellas se perdieron entre la ortiga, el carrizo y la bardana. Secundo, tal nombre digno no era de estar conectado con aquella famosa, epocal y al mismo tiempo trágica lucha. Porque y cómo es esto: hete aquí una batalla en la que más de treinta miles de personas dejaron la vida, y allí, no sólo Culos, sino que además Viejos. Por ello en todos los escritos históricos y militares no más que se acostumbra a hablar de la batalla de Brenna, lo mismo en los de nuestras tierras como en las fuentes nilfgaardienses, las cuales, notabene, muchas son más que las nuestras._

Reverendo Jarre de Ellander el Viejo,

_Annales seu Cronicae Incliti Regni Temeriae_

—Cadete Fitz-Oesterlen, suspenso. Siéntese, por favor. Quiero llamar la atención del señor cadete sobre que la falta de conocimiento de las famosas e importantes batallas de la historia de la propia patria es una ironiza para todo patriota y buen ciudadano, pero en el caso de un futuro oficial es simplemente una ignominia. Me permito además una pequeña consideración, cadete Fitz-Oesterlen. Desde hace veinte años, es decir, desde que soy profesor en esta escuela, no recuerdo ningún examen en el que no haya caído una pregunta acerca de la batalla de Brenna. La ignorancia de este hecho cierra prácticamente las posibili dades de una carrera militar. Pero cuando se es barón no hay ninguna obligación de ser oficial, se pueden probar las fuerzas en la política. O en la diplomacia. Lo que le deseo de todo corazón, cadete Fitz-Oesterlen. Y nosotros volvemos a Brenna, señores. ¡Cadete Puttkammer!

—¡Presente!

—Al mapa, por favor. Continúe. Desde el lugar en el que al señor barón se le fue la olla.

—¡A la orden! La razón por la que el mariscal de campo Menno Coehoorn decidió realizar una maniobra y una marcha rápida al oeste fueron los informes de los servicios secretos que hablaban de que el ejército de los norteños iba en ayuda de la fortaleza de Mayenna, que estaba sitiada. El mariscal decidió cortarles el camino a los norteños y obligarlos a una lucha decisiva. Con este objetivo se dividieron las fuerzas del grupo de ejércitos Centro. Parte de ellas las dejó junto a Mayenna, con el resto de las fuerzas se lanzó a una marcha rápida...

—¡Cadete Puttkammer! No es usted un escritor de literatura. ¡Es un futuro oficial! ¿Qué significa «el resto de las fuerzas»? Déme el correcto orden de batalla del grupo de ataque del mariscal Coehoorn. ¡Utilizando la terminología militar!

—Sí, señor capitán. El mariscal de campo Coehoorn tenía bajo su comando dos ejércitos: el IV ejército de caballería, dirigido por el gene ral mayor Marcus Braibant, patrón de nuestra escuela...

—Muy bien, cadete Puttkammer.

—Lameculos de mierda —susurró desde su pupitre el cadete Fitz-Oesterlen.

—... así como el III ejército, comandado por el teniente general Rhetz de Mellis-Stoke. El IV ejército de caballería, que contaba con más de veinte mil soldados, estaba compuesto por la división Venendal, la división Magne, la división Frundsberg, la II brigada de Vicovaro, la VII brigada daerlana, así como las brigadas Nausicaa y Vrihedd. El III ejército se componía de la división Alba, la división Deithwen, así como... humm... la división...

—La división Ard Feainn —afirmó Julia Abatemarco—. Sí, eso si no habéis errado en algo. ¿Seguro que llevaban en el confalón un gran sol de plata?

—Lo llevaban, coronel —afirmó con dureza el ojeador—. ¡Lo lleva ban sin duda!

—Ard Feainn —murmuró la Dulce Casquivana—. Humm... Intere sante. Esto significaría que en estas columnas que al parecer habéis visto va detrás de nosotros no sólo todo el Montado sino parte del Tercero. ¡Ja, no! ¡No me lo creo! Yo tengo que ver esto con mis propios ojos. Capitán, durante mi ausencia vos dirigiréis la bandera. Ordeno enviar un enlace al coronel Pangratt...

—Pero coronel, acaso es razonable que vos misma...

—¡Ejecutad la orden!

—¡A vuestras órdenes!

—¡Es una verdadera locura, teniente! —gritó por encima del ruido del galope el comandante de la partida de ojeadores—. Podemos caer en alguna trampa élfica...

—¡No hables! ¡Dirige!

La partida galopaba rápidamente bajando por un barranco, atrave só como un huracán el valle de un arrollo, entró en un bosque. Allí tuvieron que reducir el paso. El sotobosque les dificultaba la marcha y además les amenazaba de verdad el que pudieran encontrarse con una patrulla de reconocimiento o una avanzadilla de las que los nilfgaardianos sin duda alguna habían enviado. La partida de los con dotieros se acercaba al enemigo por el flanco, cierto, no por el frente, pero de seguro que también tenían los flancos cubiertos.

De modo que la empresa era peligrosa de narices. Mas a la Dulce Casquivana le gustaban tales empresas. Y no había en toda la Compa ñía Libre soldado que no la hubiera seguido. Aunque fuera al infierno.

—Es aquí —dijo el comandante de la patrulla—. Esta torre.

Julia Abatemarco meneó la cabeza. La torre estaba torcida, arrui nada, erizada de vigas rotas, cuajada de agujeros en los que el viento que soplaba del oeste tocaba como si fuera una gaita. No se sabía quién ni para qué construyó esta torre aquí, en el desierto. Pero estaba claro que la habían construido hacía mucho.

—¿No se nos va a hundir?

—De seguro que no, teniente.

En la Compañía Libre, entre condotieros, no se usaba el «señor». Ni «señora». Sólo el rango.

Julia se encaramó a lo alto de la torre casi como si corriera. El comandante de la patrulla se le unió sólo al cabo de un minuto, y jadeaba como un toro cubriendo a una vaca. Apoyada en un torcido parapeto, la Dulce Casquivana examinaba el valle con ayuda de un anteojo, sacando la lengua por entre los labios y tensando su donoso trasero. Ante aquella vista el comandante de la patrulla sintió un esca lofrío de deseo. Se controló al punto.

—Ard Feainn, no hay duda. —Julia Abatemarco se lamió los la bios—. Veo también a los daerlanos de Elan Trahe, allí también hay elfos de la brigada Vrihedd, nuestros antiguos amigos de Maribor y Mayenna... ¡Aja! Están también las Cabezas de Muerto, la famosa bri gada Nausicaa... Y las enseñas blancas con los aleriones negros, la señal de la división Alba...

—Los reconocéis —murmuró el comandante de la patrulla— como si fueran amigos vuestros... ¿Tanto sabéis?

—Terminé la academia militar —cortó la Dulce Casquivana—. Soy oficial de carrera. Bueno, lo que quería ver, ya lo he visto. Volvamos a la bandera.

—Se dirige contra nosotros el Cuarto Montado y el Tercero —dijo Julia Abatemarco—. Repito, todo el Cuarto Montado y creo que toda la caba llería del Tercero. Detrás de los pabellones que vi, la nube de polvo llegaba al cielo. Por allí, en aquellas tres columnas, van, a mi parecer, cuarenta mil a caballo. Puede que más. Puede...

—Puede que Coehoorn haya dividido el grupo de ejércitos Centro —terminó Adam «Adieu» Pangratt, caudillo de la Compañía Libre—. Tomó sólo el Cuarto Montado y la caballería del Tercero, sin infantería, para ir más deprisa... Ja, Julia, si yo estuviera en el lugar del condes table Natalis o del rey Foltest...

—Lo sé. —Los ojos de la Dulce Casquivana brillaron—. Sé lo que harías. ¿Le enviaste mensajeros?

—Por supuesto.

—Natalis es un viejo zorro. Puede que mañana...

—Puede ser —«Adieu» no la dejo lerminar—. Y hasta pienso que será así. Apremia al caballo, Julia. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Se alejaron algunas varas, deprisa, saliéndose significativamente del resto del ejército. El sol casi tocaba ya las colinas del poniente, los bosques y las praderas oscurecían el valle con una larga sombra. Pero fue suficiente como para que la Dulce Casquivana se diera cuenta al punto de lo que quería mostrarle «Adieu» Pangratt.

—Aquí —le confirmó su presentimiento «Adieu», poniéndose de pie sobre los estribos—. Aquí plantearía mañana la batalla. Si yo tuviera el mando del ejército.

—Bonito terreno —reconoció Julia Abatemarco—. Llano, duro, pe lado... Hay donde prepararse... Hummm... Desde aquellos montezuelos hasta aquellas lagunas, allá... habrá como tres millas... Aquella colina, oh, es una posición de mando como soñada...

—Bien hablas. Y allá, mira, en el centro, todavía hay un lago o un estan que, oh, aquél que brilla... Se puede usar... El riachuelo sirve también como línea de frente, porque aunque es pequeño es pantanoso... ¿Cómo se llama el riachuelo, Julia? Lo cruzamos por allá ayer. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Lo he olvidado. Cartelas, creo. O algo así.

_Quien aquellos alrededores conozca imaginar podrá descansada mente la cosa, mientras que a aquéllos que menos mundo tengan les diré que el ala siniestra del ejército real alcanzaba el lugar donde hoy se halla la villa de Brenna. En el momento de la batalla villa alguna allá no había puesto que el año precedente habíase por parte de los elfos Ardillas puesto fuego y aniquilado hasta los cimientos a ésta. Allí, en aquella ala siniestra precisamente, esta ba el cuerpo real redaño, el cual por el conde de Ruyter era acau dillado. Y había en aquel corpus como unos ocho miles de perso nas de infantería y de a caballo._

_El medio de la mesnada real estaba dispuesto siguiendo el montezuelo que después fuera llamado de las Horcas. Allá, en el montezuelo, estaban el puesto del rey Foltest y del condestable Juan Natalis, teniendo perspectiva desde aquellos altos de todo el campo de batalla. Allí estaban las fuerzas principales de nuestros ejércitos unidos: doce mil bizarros infantes temerios y redaños en cuatro tercios bien formados, guardando decenas de escuadrones de caballería, los cuales extendíanse hasta el canto septentrional del estanque que los lugareños nombraban como Dorado. Tenía a cambio agrupaciones centrales en la segunda línea del destaca mento de reserva: tres mil infantes de Wyzima y de Maribor sobre los que tenía el mando el voievoda de Bronibor._

_Mientras que del extremo sur del estanque Dorado hasta el villorrio de los pescadores y las revueltas del río Cautela, en las márgenes de una milla de ancho, estaba el ala derecha del nues tro ejército: compuesta por los enanos del Pelotón de Voluntarios, ocho escuadrones de caballería ligera y las banderías de la estu penda Compañía Libre de condotieros. El mando sobre el ala dere cha lo tenían el condotiero Adam Pangratt y el enano Barclay Els._

_Enfrente, a una legua o quizá dos, en campo pelado tras un bosque, organizaba al ejército nilfgaardiense el mariscal de cam po Menno Coehoorn. Allá había gente de armadura como muro negro, regimiento tras regimiento, bandera tras bandera, escua drón junto a escuadrón, por doquiera se miraba, no tenían final. Y por el bosque de estandartes y alabardas se podía apreciar que no sólo a la larga se extendieran, sino a lo profundo. Porque había de soldados unos cuarenta y seis mil, de lo que por aquel enton ces no muchos sabían, y bien que así fuera, puesto que incluso ante la vista sola aquélla, a más de uno se le escapara la fuerza de su corazón._

_Y hasta los corazones más valerosamente fuertes comenzaron a latir bajo las armaduras como si fueran martillos, porque clarísi mo era que una penosa y sangrienta lucha iba a comenzar presto y que más de uno de los que allí montaban filas no vería la puesta del sol._

Jarre, sujetando las gafas que le resbalaban por la nariz, leyó otra vez todo el fragmento del texto, suspiró, se pasó la mano por la calva, después de lo cual tomó una esponjilla, la apretó un poco y borró la última frase.

El viento susurraba en las hojas de los tilos, las abejas zumbaban. Los niños, como niños, intentaban gritar el uno más que el otro.

Una pelota que rebotó contra un muro se detuvo a los pies del viejecillo. Antes de que alcanzara a inclinarse, desmañado y torpe, uno de sus nietos pasó junto a él como un lobezno, llevándose la pelota sin dejar de correr. Golpeó la mesa y ésta se tambaleó. Jarre evitó con la mano derecha que se volcara el tintero, con el muñón de la izquierda sujetó la resma de papel.

Las abejas zumbaban, pesadas por las bolitas amarillas del polen de acacia.

Jarre siguió escribiendo.

_La mañana estaba nubosa, mas el sol atravesaba las nubes y su altura recordaba con claridad las horas que pasando iban. Alzóse el viento, agitáronse y revolviéronse las enseñas como ban dadas de aves que se dispusieran al vuelo. Y Nilfgaard quieta estaba como había estado, hasta que principiaron todos hasta a extrañarse de por qué el mariscal Menno Coehoorn no daba a los suyos orden de avanzar..._

—¿Cuándo? —Menno Coehoorn alzó la cabeza de su mapa, plantó los ojos sobre sus comandantes—. ¿Cuándo, preguntáis, ordenaré co menzar?

Nadie habló. Menno examinó de un rápido vistazo a sus comandan tes. Los más tensos y nerviosos parecían ser aquéllos que tenían que quedarse en el campo. Elan Trahe, comandante de la Séptima daerlana, y Kees van Lo, de la brigada Nausicaa. También estaba extraordinaria mente nervioso Ouder de Wyngalt, edecán del mariscal, quien tenía las menores posibilidades de todos de tomar parte activa en la lucha.

Aquéllos que tenía que atacar los primeros tenían un aspecto tran quilo, qué digo, hasta aburrido. Marcus Braibant bostezaba. El tenien te general Rhetz de Mellis-Stoke se hurgaba con su meñique en el oído y de vez en cuando se miraba el dedo como si de verdad se esperara encontrar en él algo digno de atención. El oberst Ramón Tyrconnel, joven caudillo de la división Ard Feainn, silboteaba en voz baja, con la vista clavada en un punto del horizonte sólo por él conocido. El oberst Liam aep Muir Moss de la división Deithwen examinaba su insepara ble tomito de poesía. Tibor Eggebracht, de la división de lanzeros pesa dos Alba, se rascaba el cuello con la punta de su bastón de mando.

-Comenzaremos el ataque —dijo Coehoorn— cuando vuelvan las patrullas nocturnas. Me inquietan esas colinas al norte, señores ofi ciales. Antes de que ataquemos tengo que saber qué es lo que hay detrás de aquellas colinas.

Lamarr Flaut tenía miedo. Tenía un miedo horroroso, el pánico le roía las tripas, le parecía que tenía en las entrañas al menos veinte angui las resbaladizas, cubiertas de una mucosidad apestosa, que buscaban ansiosamente una apertura por la que pudieran salir a la libertad. Una hora antes, cuando la patrulla había recibido las órdenes y se había puesto en movimiento, Flaut, en lo más hondo de su espíritu, contaba con que el frío de la mañana expulsaría su inquietud, que el miedo lo ahogaría la rutina, el ritual cien veces ejercitado, el duro y severo cere monial militar. Se equivocaba. Ahora, al cabo de una hora y después de haber recorrido unas cinco millas, lejos, comprometidamente lejos de los suyos, dentro, peligrosamente dentro del territorio enemigo, cerca, mortalmente cerca de un peligro desconocido, el miedo comenzó a mostrar de qué era capaz.

Se detuvieron al borde de un bosque de abetos, cautelosamente, sin salir de detrás de unos grandes enebros que crecían allí. Delante de ellos, tras un cinturón de pequeños abetos, se extendía una amplia hoya. La niebla serpenteaba por los tallos de hierba.

—Nadie —apuntó Flaut—. Ni un alma. Volvamos. Estamos ya de masiado lejos.

El sargento le miró de reojo. ¿Lejos? Habían avanzado apenas una milla. Y para colmo remoloneando como una tortuga coja.

—Merecería la pena —dijo— mirar aún tras aquella colina, señor teniente. De allá, me se parece, mejor tendremos perspectiva. Le jos, a ambos valles. Si acaso alguien anda por allá, no podremos no verlo. ¿Entonces? ¿Nos acercamos? No son más que unas pocas varas.

Unas pocas varas, pensó Flaut. En terreno abierto, que se ve como una sartén. Las anguilas se retorcieron, buscaron con violencia una salida de sus tripas. Al menos una, Flaut lo sintió con claridad, iba por el buen camino.

He oído el tintineo de unas espuelas. El bufido de un caballo. Allí, entre aquellos jugosos y verdes pinos, en aquel banco de arena. ¿Qué se movía por allí? ¿Una silueta? ¿Nos están rodeando?

Corría por el campamento el rumor de que algunos días antes los condotieros de la Compañía Libre, habiendo atrapado en una embos cada a una partida de la brigada Vrihedd, apresaron con vida a un elfo. Se decía que lo habían castrado, que le habían arrancado la lengua, cortado todos los dedos de la mano… Y al final le sacaron los ojos.

Ahora, bromearon, no te vas a poder divertir con tu puta elfa. Y ni siquiera vas a poder mirar cómo se divierte con otros.

—¿Qué, señor? —habló el sargento con voz ronca—. ¿Nos acerca mos a la colina?

Lamarr Flaut tragó saliva.

—No —dijo—. No podemos perder tiempo. Lo hemos comprobado: aquí no hay enemigos. Tenemos que dar nuestro informe al coman dante. ¡Volvamos!

Menno Coehoorn escuchó el parte, alzó la cabeza del mapa.

—A las armas —ordenó en pocas palabras—. Señor Braibant, señor de Mellis-Stoke. ¡Atacad!

—¡Viva el emperador! —gritaron Tyrconnel y Eggebracht. Menno los miró de forma extraña.

—A las armas —repitió—. Que el Gran Sol ilumine vuestra gloria.

Milo Vanderbreck, mediano, médico de campo, conocido como Rusty, mantuvo en sus narices con ansia la embriagadora mezcla de olores del yodo, el amoniaco, el alcohol, el éter y los elixires mágicos que se albergaban bajo la lona de la tienda. Quería hacerse con aquel perfu me ahora, cuando todavía estaba saludable, limpio, virgen, sin infec ción, clínicamente estéril. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo así.

Miró a la mesa de operaciones, igualmente de un blanco virginal, y al instrumental, a las decenas de herramientas que engendraban res peto y confianza con la impasible y amenazadora dignidad de su frío acero, con la impoluta limpieza de su brillo metálico, con el orden y la estética de su posición.

Delante del instrumental se removía su personal: tres mujeres. No, se corrigió mentalmente Rusty. Una mujer y dos muchachas. No. Una mujer vieja, aunque con aspecto hermoso y joven. Y dos niñas.

La maga y sanadora llamada Marti Sodergren. Y dos voluntarias. Shani, estudiante de Oxenfurt. Iola, sacerdotisa del santuario de Melitele en Ellander.

A Marti Sodergren la conozco, pensó Rusty, ya he trabajado más de una vez con esa belleza. Algo ninfómana, con tendencia a la histeria, pero eso no es nada, mientras funcione su magia. Los hechizos anes tesiantes, desinfectantes y para detener las hemorragias.

Iola. Una sacerdotisa, o mejor dicho una adepta. Una muchacha de belleza común y corriente como una tela de lino, de manos grandes y fuertes de aldeana. El santuario evitó que las manos se mancharan con el feo légamo del sucio y pesado trabajo en el campo. Pero no consiguió enmascarar su origen

No, pensó Rusty, no tengo miedo por ella, en suma, lisas manos campesinas son de seguro manos dignas de confianza. Aparte de ello las muchachas de los santuarios pocas veces fallan, en los momentos desesperados no estallan sino que buscan apoyo en su religión, en sus creencias místicas.

Interesante: esto ayuda.

Miró a la pelirroja Shani, que estaba enhebrando diestramente el tillo quirúrgico en los ojos de las torcidas agujas.

Shani. Niña de los malolientes callejones de la ciudad, que llegó a la universidad de Oxenfurt gracias a su propia ansia de saber y gracias al dinero pagado por sus padres a base de increíbles fatigas. Una estu diante. Empollona. Un hurón. ¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¿Enhebrar agu jas? ¿Poner compresas? ¿Sujetar los ganchos? Ja, la pregunta es: ¿cuán do se desmayará la pelirroja, soltará el gancho y caerá de narices sobre la tripa abierta del operado?

Los humanos son tan poco resistentes, pensó. Les pedí que me dieran una elfa. O alguien de mi propia raza. Pero no. No confían en ellos.

En mí, al fin y al cabo, tampoco.

Soy un mediano. Un inhumano.

Un extraño.

—¡Shani!

—¿Sí, señor Vanderbreck?

—Rusty. Es decir, para ti, «don Rusty». ¿Qué es esto, Shani? ¿Y para qué sirve?

—¿Me estáis examinando, don Rusty?

—¡Responde, muchacha!

—¡Es un raspador! ¡Para retirar el periostio durante una amputa ción! ¡Para que el periostio no estalle bajo los dientes de la serreta, para poder serrar limpiamente! ¿Estáis satisfecho? ¿He aprobado?

—Más bajo, muchacha, más bajo.

Se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

Interesante. Somos cuatro médicos. ¡Y todos pelirrojos! ¿El hado o qué?

—Venid, por favor —se inclinó—, fuera de la tienda, muchachas.

Le obedecieron aunque las tres murmuraron. Cada una a su modo. Delante de la tienda estaba sentado un grupo de enfermeros aprove chando los últimos minutos de dulce pereza. Rusty les dirigió una severa mirada, olió para ver si estaban ya borrachos.

Un herrero, tremendo mozo, se removía alrededor de una mesa que recordaba a un potro de torturas, ordenando sus herramientas para extraer heridos de las armaduras, cotas de malla y abollados bacinetes.

—Allí —comenzó Rusty sin preámbulos, señalando el campo— va a empezar dentro de un momento una carnicería. Dentro de un momen to más otro momento aparecerán los primeros heridos. Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer, todos conocen sus obligaciones y su lugar. Si todos tienen en cuenta lo que hay que tener en cuenta, nada irá mal. ¿Está claro?

Ninguna de las «muchachas» dijo nada.

—Allí —continuó Rusty, volviendo a señalarlo—, dentro de un mo mento comenzarán unas cien mil personas a mutilarse mutuamente. De modos muy elaborados. Nosotros, incluyendo los otros dos hospi tales, somos una docena de médicos. Por nada del mundo vamos a conseguir ayudar a todos los que lo necesiten. Ni siquiera a un porcen taje mínimo de los que lo necesiten. Ni siquiera hay alguien que lo espere.

«Pero nosotros vamos a curar. Porque ésta es, perdón por la bana lidad, la razón de nuestra existencia. Ayudar a quien lo necesita. Así que ayudaremos banalmente a tantos como consigamos ayudar.

Tampoco nadie dijo nada ahora. Rusty se dio la vuelta.

—No vamos a conseguir hacer más de lo que podamos —dijo con voz cálida y baja—. Pero todos haremos lo posible para que no sea menos que eso.

—Cargan —afirmó el condestable Juan Natalis al tiempo que se lim piaba la mano sudorosa en la cadera—. Su majestad, Nilfgaard está cargando. ¡Vienen hacia nosotros!

El rey Foltest, controlando a su nervioso caballo, un rucio con ador nos de lis en los jaeces, volvió hacia el condestable su hermoso perfil, digno de figurar en las monedas.

—Habrá entonces que recibirlos como se merecen. ¡Señor condes table! ¡Señores oficiales!

—¡Muerte a los Negros! —gritaron a coro el condotiero Adam «Adieu» Pangratt y el conde de Ruyter. El condestable los miró, luego se ende rezó y tomó aliento.

—¡A las armas!

Desde lejos les llegaban los sordos sonidos de los atabales y timba les, zumbaron los cromornos, los olifantes y las chirimías. La tierra tembló, golpeada por miles de cascos.

—Ahora —habló Andy Biberveldt, mediano, sargento del pelotón, esti rando los pelos de su pequeña oreja terminada en punta—. En cual quier momento...

Tara Hildebrandt, Didi «El Lúpulos» Hofmeier y el resto de los que estaban reunidos alrededor de los carromatos menearon la cabeza.

Kilos también escuchaban el sordo y monótono estampido de los cas cos que llegaba desde el bosque y la colina. Percibían el temblor de la tierra.

Un rugido se alzó de improviso, saltó a un tono más alto.

—La primera salva de los arqueros. —Andy Biberveldt tenía expe riencia, había visto, o mejor dicho, escuchado, más de una batalla—. Habrá otra.

Tenía razón.

—¡Ahora ya se están enfrentando!

—Mej... or queee... nos metaaa... mos bajjj... o los carros —propuso William Hardbottom, llamado el Tartaja, retorciéndose intranquilo—. Hummm... os digo...

Biberveldt y los otros medianos le miraron con piedad. ¿Bajo los carros? ¿Para qué? Los separaba del lugar de la battalla cerca de un cuarto de legua. E incluso si alguna patrulla llegaba acá, a la reta guardia, a los carros, ¿le salvaría a alguien el esconderse bajo los carros?

Crecieron el ronquido y el estampido.

—Ahora —apreció Andy Biberveldt. Y otra vez tenía razón.

Desde la distancia de un cuarto de legua, desde detrás de la colina y el bosque, por encima de los rugidos y los chasquidos del hierro chocando contra el hierro, alcanzó a los carreteros un sonido claro, macabro, que ponía los pelos de punta.

Un cloqueo. El salvaje, terrible y desesperado cloqueo y relincho de unos animales mutilados.

—La caballería... —Biberlveldt se lamió los labios—. La caballería se clavó en las picas...

—Ma... sss... —balbuceó un pálido Tartaja— no sé qué les haaa... yan hecho los caballos, hiii... jjjooos... de puta.

Jarre borró con una esponjina por no se sabe qué vez la frase escrita. Entornó los ojos al acordarse de aquel día. El momento en que choca ron los dos ejércitos. En el que ambos ejércitos, como dogos rabiosos, se lanzaron el uno al cuello del otro, enlazados en mortal abrazo.

Buscó palabras con las que se pudiera describir aquello.

En vano.

La hoja de la caballería se clavó con ímpetu en el tetrágono. Como un gigantesco puñal dando una cuchillada, la división Alba aplastó todo lo que protegía el cuerpo vivo de la infantería temería: picas, lanzas, alabardas, jabalinas, pavesas y escudos. Como un puñal, la división Alba se clavó en el cuerpo vivo y derramó la sangre. Sangre en la que ahora pateaban y se resbalaban los caballos. Pero la hoja del puñal, aunque profundamente clavada, no alcanzo al corazón ni a ninguno de los órganos vitales. La hoja de la división Alba, en vez de rajar y des cuartizar el tetrágono temerio, se clavó y se quedó atorada. Sujeta en la masa de infantes, elástica y densa como la pez.

Al principio aquello no parecía amenazador. La cabeza y los flancos de la hoja los constituían las tropas de élite con armadura pesada, en sus escudos y armaduras rebotaban como el martillo del herrero las hojas y piquetas de los lansquenetes, no había tampoco forma de al canzar a los caballos cubiertos de hierro. Y aunque de vez en cuando alguno de los armados caía del caballo o junto con él, las espadas, hachas, mazas y clavas de los caballeros producían entre los infantes atacantes una verdadera mortandad. Rodeada por la chusma, la hoja tembló y comenzó a introducirse aún más profundamente.

—¡Alba! —El subteniente Devlin aep Meara escuchó los gritos del oberst Eggebracht, que se alzaban por encima de los tintineos, brami dos, gritos y relinchos—. ¡Adelante, Alba! ¡Que viva el emperador!

Se lanzaron, sajando, golpeando y cortando. Debajo de los cascos de los caballos, que chillaban y se retorcían, se podía escuchar chufidos, churrupeteos, chasquidos y crujidos.

—¡Aaalbaaa!

La hoja se quedó enganchada de nuevo. Los lansquenetes, aunque machacados y ensangrentados, no cedieron, rodearon, apretaron a la caballería como una tenaza. Hasta la tierra temblaba. Bajo los golpes de las alabardas, los berdiches y los manguales, se deshizo y desbara tó la primera línea de los acorazados. Acribillados por las partesanas y las clavas, arrancados de sus monturas por los ganchos de las bisarmas y las rogatinas, golpeteados sin piedad por las mazas y las porras, los caballeros de la división Alba comenzaron a morir. La hoja clavada en el tetrágono de la infantería, no hacía mucho tan amenazadora, hierro mutilador en un organismo vivo, era ahora como un carámbano de hielo en el puño de un campesino.

—¡Temeriaaa! ¡Por el rey, muchachos! ¡Matad a los Negros!

Pero tampoco les era fácil a los lansquenetes. La división Alba no se dejaba deshacer, las espadas y las hachas se alzaban y caían, rasga ban y cortaban, por cada uno de los jinetes derribados de su silla la infantería pagaba un amargo precio en sangre.

El oberst Eggebracht, pinchado a través de una raja en la arma dura con la punta de una jabalina fina como un punzón, gritó, se balanceó en la silla. Antes de que se le pudiera ayudar, un terrible golpe de mangual lo tiró al suelo. La infantería se hizo un ovillo sobre él.

El estandarte del alerión negro con el perisonium dorado en el pe cho se agitó y cayó. Los acorazados, entre ellos el joven subteniente Devlin aep Meara, lanzaron en esa dirección, cortando, rajando, golpeando, aullando.

Quisiera saber, pensó Devlin aep Meara, extrayendo la espada de la destrozada capelina y del cráneo de un lansquenete temerio. Quisiera saber, pensó, rechazando con una amplia finta los dientes de hierro de una bisarma dirigida a él.

Quisiera saber para qué todo esto. Para qué todo esto. Y para quién todo esto.

—Eeeh... Y entonces se reunió el convento de las grandes maestras... nuestras venerables madres... eeeh... cuya memoria siempre vivirá en nosotras... Puesto que... eeeh... las grandes maestras de la Primera Logia... decidieron... eeeh... decidieron...

—Novicia Abonde. No estás preparada. Suspendida. Siéntate.

—Pero si he estudiado, de verdad...

—Siéntate.

—Por qué leches tenemos que estudiar estas cosas viejas —murmuró Abonde, mientras se sentaba—. A quién le importa... ¿Y qué sacarnos de esto...?

—¡Silencio! ¡Novicia Nimue!

—Presente, señora maestra.

—Lo veo. ¿Sabes la respuesta a la pregunta? Si no la sabes, siéntate y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—La sé.

—Dime.

—Pues las crónicas nos enseñan que el convento de maestras se reunió en el castillo de la Montaña Calva para decidir en qué forma terminar con aquella guerra tan dañina como estaban llevando a cabo el emperador del sur y los reyes del norte. La venerable madre Assire, santa mártir, dijo que los poderosos no dejarían de luchar mientras no se desangrasen como es debido. Mientras que la venerable madre Filippa, santa mártir, respondió: «Démosles pues grande y sangrienta lucha, terrible y cruel. Les llevaremos a tal batalla. Que los ejércitos imperiales y las tropas de los reyes naden en sangre en tal batalla y entonces nosotras, la Gran Logia, les obligaremos a firmar la paz». Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Las venerables madres consiguieron que tuviera lugar la batalla de Brenna. Y los gobernantes fueron obli gados a firmar la paz de Cintra.

—Muy bien, novicia Nimue. Te pondría un sobresaliente... si no fuera por el «pues» que has dicho al principio. No se comienza una frase con «pues». Siéntate. Y ahora os contaré acerca de la paz de Cintra...

Sonó la campana del recreo. Pero las novicias no reaccionaron con el inmediato chasquido y crujido de los pupitres-. Guardaron la calma y la dignidad, una tranquilidad distinguida. No eran ya mocosas de primero. ¡Estaban en tercero! ¡Tenían ya catorce años! Y eso era importante.

—Bueno, entonces no hay mucho que añadir. —Rusty valoró el estado del primer herido, que estaba precisamente empapando de sangre la inmaculada blancura de la mesa—. Fractura de fémur... La arteria se ha salvado, si no me habrían traído un cadáver. Parece un golpe de hacha, ante el que la parte dura de la silla actuó como un tronco de leñador. Mirad, por favor...

Shani y Iola se inclinaron. Rusty se limpió las manos.

—Como ya dije, no hay nada que añadir. Lo único que se puede es cortar. Manos a la obra. ¡Iola! Vendaje, con fuerza. Shani, cuchillo. Ése no. El de la sierra por los dos lados. El de amputar.

El herido no levantaba su nerviosa mirada de sus manos, seguía las acciones con los ojos de un animal asustado y atrapado en un cepo.

—Un poco de magia, Marti, si se puede pedir. —El mediano hizo una señal mientras se inclinaba sobre el paciente de tal modo que le cubriera el campo de visión—. Voy a amputar, hijo.

—¡Nooo! —El herido se agitó, revolviendo la cabeza, intentando es capar de los dedos de Marti Sodergren—. ¡No quierooo!

—Si no amputo, morirás.

—Prefiero morir... —El herido se movía cada vez más lento bajo el influjo de la magia de la sanadora—. Prefiero morir que ser un mutila do... Dejadme morir... Os lo ruego... ¡Dejadme morir!

—No puedo. —Rusty alzó el cuchillo, miró la hoja, de brillante e inmaculado acero—. No puedo dejarte morir. Puesto que resulta que soy médico.

Clavó la hoja con decisión y cortó profundamente. El herido aulló. Para ser un hombre, bastante poco humanamente.

El mensajero detuvo al caballo tan bruscamente que hasta surgieron chispas bajo los cascos. Dos asistentes agarraron las bridas, sujeta ron al rocín sudoroso. El mensajero bajó de la silla.

—¿De quién? —gritó Juan Natalis—. ¿Quién te manda?

—El señor de Ruyter... —se sacó el mensajero del gaznate—. He mos detenido a los Negros... Pero hay grandes pérdidas... El señor de Ruyter pide refuerzos...

—No hay refuerzos —respondió tras un instante de silencio el con destable—. Tenéis que resistir. ¡Tenéis que hacerlo!

Y aquí señalo Rusty con un gesto de coleccionista que está mostrando su colección—, hagan el favor de mirar las señoras, los estu pendos resultados de un corte en la tripa... Alguien nos ha jodido un tanto, realizándole antes al infeliz una laparotomía digna de un aficio nado... Menos mal que lo han traído con cuidado y no han perdido los órganos más importantes... Es decir, supongo que no los habrán per dido. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Shani? ¿Por qué tal gesto, muchacha? ¿Es que hasta ahora no habías visto a un hombre más que por fuera?

—Está dañado el intestino, don Rusty...

—¡Un diagnóstico tan certero como evidente! Ni siquiera hay que mirar, basta con oler. Un pañuelo, Iola. Marti, sigue habiendo dema siada sangre, sé amable y concédenos un poco de esa impagable ma gia tuya. Shani, aprieta. Ponle una pinza, no ves que se está desan grando. Iola, el cuchillo.

—¿Quién va venciendo? —preguntó de pronto, consciente por com pleto, aunque algo balbuceante, el operando, mientras revolvía sus ojos desencajados—. Decidme, ¿quién va venciendo?

—Hijo. —Rusty se inclinó sobre la cueva de la barriga abierta, san grante y pulsante—. Ésa es de verdad la última cosa de la que me preocuparía si estuviera en tu lugar.

... _alzóse entonces en el ala siniestra y en el medio de la línea una lucha terrible y sangrienta, mas aquí, aunque fuera grande la ra bia y el ímpetu de Nilfgaard, se estrelló su carga contra el ejército real tal como ola marina que se estrellara contra la roca. Estupen do estuvo pues allí el soldado, el bravo espadero mariboriano, wyzimo y tretogoriano, y también el ceñudo lansquenete, el mer cenario de su profesión, cuyo caballo no cabe asustar. Y también allá se luchara, verdaderamente como mar contra la roca de la tierra, así siguió la lucha, en la que no se es capaz de decir quién gana, puesto que la ola golpea la roca sin tregua, no se debilita ni cede si no es para golpear de nuevo, pero la roca sigue ahí, se la sigue viendo por entre las olas rabiosas._

_Mas de otro modo se llevó a cabo la cosa en el ala diestra del ejército real._

_Como viejo gavilán que sabe dónde caer y picar para dar muer te, así el mariscal de campo Menno Coehoorn sabía dónde dar el golpe. Doblando en puño de yerro sus mejores divisiones, los lan ceros de la Deithwen y los armados de la Ard Feainn, golpeó en la línea por encima del estanque Dorado, allá donde estaban las mesnadas de Brugge. Aunque los de Brugge opusiéronse con bravura, se mostraron menos armados, tanto de armaduras como de espíritu. No resistieron al ataque nilfgaardiense. En un suspiro pasaron allá en socorro dos banderas de las Compañías Libres bajo el condotiero Adam Pangratt y detuvieron a Nilfgaard, pa gando caro con sangre. Mas los enanos del Pelotón de Voluntarios que estaban al flanco diestro vieron cercana la terrible amenaza de ser rodeados, mientras que a todo el real ejército lo amenazaba la destrucción del frente._

Jarre sumergió la pluma en el tintero. Los nietos gritaron en lo profundo del jardín, sus risas tintinearon como campanas de cristal.

_Viendo sin embargo el peligro amenazador, Juan Natalis, atento como grulla, entendió al momento lo que pasaba. _Y, _sin aguardar, un mensajero corrió a toda prisa a donde los enanos, con órdenes para el coronel Els..._

En toda la ingenuidad de sus diecisiete años, el corneta Aubry pensa ba que el llegar al ala derecha, transmitir las órdenes y volver a la colina no le llevaría más de diez minutos. ¡Y de seguro que nada más! Desde luego que no, yendo como iba montado en Chiquita, una yegua rápida y ágil como una cierva.

Antes incluso de llegar al estanque Dorado, el corneta se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que no sabía cuándo iba a llegar al ala derecha y que no sabía cuándo iba a conseguir volver. Y que la agilidad de Chiquita le iba a venir pero que muy bien.

En la parte situada al este del estanque Dorado la lucha estaba en su apogeo, los Negros peleaban contra la caballería bruggense que protegía las filas de la infantería. Ante los ojos del corneta surgieron de pronto del barullo de la lucha como si fueran chispas, como si fueran astillas de vidrio, unas siluetas con verdes, amarillas y rojas capas que se lanzaban desordenadas hacia el río Cautela. Detrás de ellos, como un río negro, se desparramaron los nilfgaardianos.

Aubry gritó a la yegua, tiró de las riendas, a punto de darse la vuel ta y huir, salir del camino de los perseguidores y los perseguidos. El sentido del deber prevaleció. El corneta se pegó al cuello del caballo y se lanzó a un loco galope.

A su alrededor había gritos y barullo, un caleidoscópico revoltijo de siluetas, el brillo de las espadas, chasquidos, golpeteos. Algunos de los bruggenses, pegados al estanque, opusieron una desesperada re sistencia, arremolinados en torno a las banderas con la cruz de an cla. En el campo, los Negros asesinaban a la infantería desprovista de apoyo.

Una capa con la señal del sol de plata le tapó la vista.

—¡Evgyr, nordling!

Aubry gritó y Chiquita, excitada por el aullido, dio un quiebro de verdadero gamo, salvándole la vida al ponerlo lejos del alcance de la espada del nilfgaardiano. Sobre su cabeza silbaron de pronto flechas y dardos, ante sus ojos volvieron a relampaguear las siluetas.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están los míos? ¿Dónde el enemigo?

—¡Evgyr morv, nordling!

Un estampido, un tintineo, relinchos de caballos, aullidos.

—¡Párate, mocoso! ¡Por ahí no!

La voz de una mujer. Una mujer en un caballo moro, con armadu ra, con los cabellos al aire, con el rostro cubierto de gotas de sangre. Junto a unos jinetes armados.

—¿Quién eres? —La mujer se limpiaba la sangre con el puño en que sujetaba la espada.

—Corneta Aubry... Alférez del condestable Natalis... Con órdenes para los coroneles Pangratt y Els...

—No hay ninguna posibilidad de que llegues allí donde está lu chando «Adieu». Iremos a donde están los enanos. Soy Julia Abatemarco... ¡Dale al caballo, joder! ¡Nos están rodeando! ¡Al galope!

No le dio tiempo a protestar. Y tampoco tenía sentido.

Al cabo de un rato de rabioso galope surgió del polvo una masa de infantes, un tetrágono, defendido como una tortuga por una pared de paveses, como la piel de un erizo cubierta de agujas. Sobre el tetrágo no se agitaba una gran enseña dorada con unos martillos cruzados y junto a ella se elevaba una barra con colas de caballo y cráneos humanos. El tetrágono, moviéndose y saltando como un perro escapando de un viejo agitando un palo, era atacado por los nilfgaardianos. La divi sión Ard Feainn, a la que gracias a su gran sol sobre las capas no se podía confundir con ninguna otra.

—¡Atacad, Compañía Libre! —gritó la mujer al tiempo que hacía un molinete con la espada—. ¡Vamos a ganarnos el sueldo!

Los jinetes —y con ellos el corneta Aubry— se lanzaron sobre los nilfaardianos.

La lucha duró apenas unos minutos. Pero fue terrible. Luego la pared de los paveses se abrió ante ellos. Se encontraron en el interior del tetrágono, en un abrazo, entre enanos con cotas de malla, misiurcas y yelmos picudos, entre la infantería redana, la caballería ligera bruggense y los condotieros con sus armaduras.

Julia Abatemarco —la Dulce Casquivana, la condotiera, sólo ahora Aubry se daba cuenta— le llevó ante un rechoncho enano con un sisak adornado con un mechón rojo, que estaba sentado desmañamente en un caballo uncido a la nilfgaardiana, con una silla de pico de grandes borrenes, al que se había subido para poder mirar por encima de las cabezas de los peones.

—¿Coronel Barclay Els?

El enano asintió con su mechón, advirtiendo con evidente estima la sangre de la que estaban cubiertos el corneta y su yegua. Aubry enro jeció sin quererlo. Era la sangre de los nilfgaardianos a los que habían herido los condotieros a su lado, porque él no había tenido tiempo siquiera de desenvainar la espada.

—Corneta Aubry...

—¿Hijo de Anselmo Aubry?

—El menor.

—Ja, conozco a tu padre. ¿Qué tienes para mí de parte de Natalis y Foltest, cornetilla?

—Hay una posibilidad de que os atraviesen por el centro de vuestro grupo... El señor condestable ordena que el Pelotón de Voluntarios recoja las alas lo más aprisa posible, retroceda hacia el estanque Dora do y el río Cautela... Para apoyar...

Sus palabras las ahogaron los gritos, los chasquidos y el cloqueo de los caballos. Aubry de pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de las órde nes que había traído. De lo poco que aquellas órdenes significaban para Barclay Els, para Julia Abatemarco, para todo aquel tetrágono de enanos que estaba bajo la enseña dorada con los martillos agitándose por encima del negro mar que los rodeaba, de los nilfgaardianos que los atacaban por todos lados.

—Me he retrasado... —balbuceó—. He llegado demasiado tarde...

La Dulce Casquivana bufó. Barclay Els sonrió.

—No, cornetilla —dijo—. Son los nilfgaardianos los que han venido demasiado pronto.

—Felicito a las señoras, y a mí mismo, por el éxito en la operación de los intestinos delgado y grueso, la esplenectomía, el haber cosido el hígado. Les llamo la atención acerca del tiempo que nos ha llevado el eliminar las consecuencias de lo que a nuestro paciente le hicieron en la batalla en apenas unas décimas de segundo. Les recomiendo esto como material para reflexiones filosóficas. El paciente ahora nos lo va a coser doña Shani.

—¡Pero yo jamás he hecho esto, don Rusty!

—Alguna vez hay que empezar. Rojo con rojo, amarillo con amarillo, blanco con blanco. Cose así, y seguro que sale bien.

—¿Que qué? —Barclay Els se rascó la barba—. ¿Pero qué me dices, cornetilla? ¿Hijo menor de Anselmo Aubry? ¿Que en estando aquí, nada hacemos? ¡Nosotros, la puta de su madre, ante el ataque ni meneamos el culo! ¡No cedimos ni un paso! ¡Nuestra no es la culpa si ésos de Brugge no han atacado!

—Mas las órdenes...

—Me importan un güevo las órdenes...

—¡Si no cerramos los huecos —gritó más que él la Dulce Casquiva na—, los Negros romperán el frente! ¡Romperán el frente! ¡Ábreme las filas, Barclay! ¡Atacaré! ¡Cruzaré!

—¡Os acogotarán antes de que lleguéis al estanque! ¡Moriréis para nada!

—Entonces, ¿qué propones?

El enano blasfemó, se quitó el yelmo de la cabeza, lo lanzó al suelo. Tenía los ojos rabiosos, enrojecidos, horribles.

Chiquita, asustada por los gritos, tiró hacia abajo la cabeza todo lo que le permitían los arreos.

—¡Traedme aquí a Yarpen Zigrin y a Dennis Cramer! ¡En un pispas!

Los dos enanos salían de la lucha más cruenta, estaba claro a pri mera vista. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre. El guantelete metálico de uno de ellos mostraba las huellas de un corte que hasta había le vantado la punta de la chapa. El segundo tenía la cabeza envuelta en un trapo a través del que se filtraba la sangre.

—¿Estás bien, Zigrin?

—Me pregunto —jadeó el enano— por qué todos lo preguntan.

Barclay Els se dio la vuelta, halló con la vista al corneta y clavó en él sus ojos.

—¿Y entonces, hijo menor de Anselmo? —graznó—. ¿Ordenan el rey y el condestable que vayamos allí y les ayudemos? Pues abre en tonces bien los ojos, cornetilla. Vas a tener cosa que ver.

—¡Mierda! —bramó Rusty, alejándose bruscamente de la mesa y agi tando la mano con el escalpelo—. ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ha de ser así?

Nadie le respondió. Marti Sodergren tan sólo abrió los brazos. Shani inclinó la cabeza, Iola respiró hondo.

El paciente que acababa de morir miraba hacia arriba y tenía los ojos inmóviles y vidriosos.

—¡Golpea, mata! ¡A joder a esos hijos de puta!

—¡A mi altura! —gritó Barclay Els—. ¡Al mismo paso! ¡Mantened las filas! ¡Y el grupo! ¡El grupo!

No me van a creer, pensó el corneta Aubry. Nadie me creerá cuando lo cuente. Este tetrágono está zafándose de un asedio completo... Ro deados por todas partes por la caballería, rasgados, rajados, golpeados y aguijoneados... Y este tetrágono avanza. Avanza, al mismo paso, en formación cerrada, escudo junto a escudo. Avanza, pisando cadáve res, empuja frente a sí a la división de élite Ard Feainn... Y avanza.

—¡Atacad!

—|A1 mismo paso! ¡Al mismo paso! —gritó Barclay Els—. ¡Mantened las filas! ¡La canción, su puta madre, la canción! ¡Nuestra canción! ¡Adelante, Mahakam!

De las gargantas de miles de enanos salió la famosa canción de guerra de Mahakam.

_¡Hooouuu! ¡Hooouuu! ¡Hou! _

_¡Aguarda, colega, _

_que os daremos una buena! _

_¡La zajurda se irá al cuerno, _

_no quedará ni el güeso! _

_¡Hooouuu! ¡Hooouuu! ¡Hou!_

—¡Atacad, Compañía Libre! —Entre el enorme rugido de los enanos surgió, como la fina hoja de una misericordia, la aguda voz de soprano de Julia Abatemarco. Los condotieros, saliendo de entre las filas, se lanzaron a detener a la caballería que atacaba al tetrágono. Era este movimiento algo verdaderamente suicida: contra los mercenarios, faltos de la protección de las alabardas, picas y paveses de los enanos, se lanzó toda la potencia del ataque de los nilfgaardianos. El estruendo, los aullidos y los relinchos de los caballos hicieron que el corneta Aubry se encogiera inconscientemente en su silla. Alguien le golpeó en la espalda, sintió cómo junto con su yegua, a la que estaba abrazado, se movió en dirección al mayor de los barullos y la masacre más terrible. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, que le pareció de pronto resbaladizo y extrañamente incómodo.

Al cabo de un instante, empujado al otro lado de la línea de escu dos, rajaba ya a su alrededor como un poseso y peleaba como un poseso.

—¡Otra vez! —escuchó el salvaje grito de la Dulce Casquivana—. ¡Un esfuerzo más! ¡Aguantad, muchachos! ¡Atacad, matad! ¡Por el do blón como el sol de oro! ¡A mí, Compañía Libre!

Un jinete nilfgaardiano sin yelmo, con un sol de plata en la capa, se lanzó sobre las filas, de pie sobre los estribos, de un terrible hachazo tumbó a un enano protegido con un pavés, le abrió la cabeza a otro. Aubry se giró en la silla y cortó en horizontal. Un gran fragmento lleno de cabellos de la cabeza del nilfgaardiano salió volando, cayó a tierra. En aquel mismo instante también el corneta recibió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó de su silla. Entre tanta gente, no llegó de inmediato al suelo, sino que estuvo colgando durante unos segundos, lanzando un agudo grito, entre el cielo, la tierra y los flancos de dos caballos. Y, aunque estaba lleno de miedo, no pudo degustar largo rato el dolor.

Cuando cayó, los cascos de los caballos le aplastaron de inmediato el cráneo.

Al cabo de sesenta y cinco años, al ser preguntada acerca de aquellos días, acerca del campo de Brenna, acerca del tetrágono que avanzaba hacia el estanque Dorado por encima de los cuerpos de amigos y ene migos, la viejecilla sonrió, arrugando aún más su cara, ya de por sí arrugada y oscura como ciruela pasa. Impaciente —o puede que sólo fingiendo impaciencia—, agitaba un brazo trémulo, huesudo, retorci do monstruosamente por la artritis.

—De forma alguna —murmuró— ninguna de las partes podía al canzar ventaja. Nosotros estábamos en el centro. Rodeados. Ellos fue ra. Y simplemente nos matábamos mutuamente. Ellos a nosotros, no sotros a ellos... Cof, cof, cof... Ellos a nosotros, nosotros a ellos...

La viejecilla controló con esfuerzo un ataque de tos. Los oyentes que estaban más cerca advirtieron en su mejilla una lágrima que bus caba afanosamente su camino por entre las arrugas y las antiguas cicatrices.

—Eran tan valientes como nosotros —murmuró la abuelilla, aqué lla que antes había sido Julia Abatemarco, la Dulce Casquivana de la Compañía Libre de condotieros—. Cof, cof... Éramos igualmente va lientes. Nosotros y ellos.

La viejecilla guardó silencio. Largo rato. Los oyentes no la apremia ron, viendo cómo se sonreía con sus recuerdos. Con su gloria. Con los rostros difuminados por la niebla del olvido de aquéllos que sobrevi vieron gloriosamente. Para que luego los matara el aguardiente, los narcóticos y la tuberculosis.

—Éramos igualmente valientes —terminó Julia Abatemarco—. Nin guna de las partes tenía fuerza para ser más valiente. Pero nosotros... nosotros conseguimos seguir siendo valientes un minuto más que ellos.

—¡Marti, te lo pido, danos un poquito más de esa tu maravillosa ma gia! ¡Un poquito más, aunque no sean más que cien gramos! ¡Este pobre desgraciado tiene en la tripa un enorme estofado, para colmo aderezado con multitud de aros de cota de malla! ¡No puedo hacer nada si se me sigue revolviendo como pez fuera del agua! ¡Shani, mal dita sea, sujeta el gancho! ¡Iola! ¿Estás dormida, joder? ¡Aprieta! ¡Aprieeeta!

Iola respiraba pesadamente, tragaba con esfuerzo saliva de la que tenía llenos los labios. Me voy a desmayar, pensó. No lo aguan to, no resistiré esto más, este hedor, esta horrible mezcla de olores de sangre, vómitos, excrementos, orina, del contenido de los intes tinos, de sudor, miedo y muerte. No aguantaré más estos gritos continuos, estos aullidos, estas manos ensangrentadas y viscosas ten didas hacia mí, como si de verdad fuera yo su salvación, su huida, su vida... No aguantaré el sinsentido de lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Porque esto es un sinsentido. Un enorme, tremendo e insensato sin sentido.

No aguantaré el esfuerzo y el cansancio. Siguen trayendo a más... y más...

No lo resistiré. Vomitaré. Me desmayaré. Quedaré en ridículo...

—¡Pañuelo! ¡Tampón! ¡Pinzas intestinales! ¡Ésas no! ¡Las de menor pinza! ¡Cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Si te equivocas otra vez, te daré un palo en esa cabeza pelirroja tuya! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te daré en tu cabeza pelirroja!

Gran Melitele, ayúdame. Ayúdame, diosa.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Se arregla todo al punto! ¡Una pinza más, sacerdoti sa! ¡Una pinza vascular! ¡Bien! ¡Bien, Iola, sigue así! Marti, limpíate los ojos y la cara. Y a mí también...

De dónde sale este dolor, pensó el condestable Juan Natalis. ¿Qué es lo que me duele tanto?

Aja.

Los puños apretados.

—¡Acabemos con ellos! —gritó, al tiempo que se secaba las manos, Kees van Lo—. ¡Acabémoslos, señor mariscal! ¡La línea se está rom piendo, ataquemos! ¡Ataquemos sin vacilar y, por el Gran Sol, se rom perán! ¡Se desharán!

Menno Coehoorn se mordía una uña con nerviosismo, y al darse cuenta de que le estaban mirando se sacó rápidamente el dedo de la boca.

—Ataquemos —repitió Kees van Lo, tranquilo, ya sin énfasis—. La Nausicaa está lista...

—La Nausicaa tiene que estar —dijo Menno con brusquedad—. La daerlana también tiene que estarlo. ¡Señor Faoiltiarna!

El caudillo de la brigada Vrihedd, Isengrim Faoiltiarna, llamado el Lobo de Acero, se dio la vuelta hacia el mariscal con su terrible rostro deformado por una cicatriz que le corría desde la frente, pasando por las cejas, la nariz y la mejilla.

—Atacad —señaló Menno con su bastón—. En las filas de Temería y Redania. Allí.

El elfo le saludó. Su rostro deformado no tembló siquiera, sus gran des y profundos ojos no cambiaron de expresión.

Confederados, pensó Menno. Aliados. Luchamos juntos. Contra un enemigo común.

Pero yo no los entiendo, a los elfos éstos. Son tan extraños. Tan diferentes.

—Curioso. —Rusty intentó limpiarse el rostro con el codo, pero tam bién tenía el codo lleno de sangre.

Iola se apresuró a ir en su ayuda.

—Interesante —dijo el cirujano, señalando al paciente—. Pinchado con un bieldo o con algún tipo de bisarma de dos dientes... Cada dien te del arma le atravesó el corazón, oh, mirad aquí. El ventrículo atravesado sin remedio, la aorta casi separada... Y todavía hace un momento estaba respirando. Aquí, sobre la mesa. Atravesado por el mismo corazón, vivió hasta llegar a la mesa...

—¿Decir queréis —preguntó sombrío un oficial de la caballería voluntaria— que murió? ¿Que vanamente de la lucha lo sacamos?

—Nada nunca es vanamente. —Rusty no bajó la mirada— honor a la verdad, sí, se ha muerto, por desgracia. Exitus. Llevaos… Eh, joder... Tened cuidado, muchachas.

Marti Sodergren, Shani y Iola se inclinaron sobre el cuerpo. Rysty le cerró los párpados al muerto.

—¿Habíais visto antes algo así?

Las tres se echaron a temblar.

—Sí —dijeron las tres a la vez. Se miraron la una a la otra, como un poco asombradas.

—Yo también lo he visto —dijo Rusty—. Es un brujo. Un mutante. Esto podría explicar por qué se mantuvo vivo tanto tiempo... ¿Era vuestro compañero de armas, señores? ¿O lo habéis traído por casualidad?

—Nuestro amigo era, señor médico —confirmó triste otro volunta rio, un grandullón de cabeza vendada—. Del nuestro escuadrón, tan voluntario como nosotros. ¡Ah, maestro era en el arte de la espada! Llamábase Coén.

—¿Y era un brujo?

—Lo era. Mas aparte deso, buen compadre era.

—Ja —suspiró Rusty al ver a cuatro soldados trayendo sobre una capa rasgada y goteando sangre a otro herido más, muy joven a juzgar por lo agudo que gritaba—. Ja, una pena... Con gusto le haría una autopsia a este aparte deso buen compadre brujo. Pues la curiosidad quema y se podría hasta escribir una disertación si le pudiera ver las entrañas... ¡Mas no queda tiempo! ¡Fuera el cuerpo de la mesa! Shani, agua. Marti, desinfección. Iola, dame...

«Vaya, muchacha, ¿otra vez derramando lágrimas? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Nada, don Rusty. Nada. Ya está todo bien.

—Me siento —repitió Triss Merigold— como si me hubiesen robado.

Nenneke estuvo largo tiempo sin responder, mirando desde la te rraza al jardín del santuario, en el que las sacerdotisas y las adeptas se entretenían con los trabajos primaverales.

—Hiciste una elección —dijo al fin—. Elegiste tu camino, Triss. Tu propio destino. Voluntariamente. No es hora de lamentarse.

—Nenneke. —La hechicera bajó los ojos—. De verdad no puedo de cirte nada más de lo que te he dicho. Créeme y perdóname.

—¿Quién soy yo para perdonarte? ¿Y qué ganarás con mi perdón?

—¡Pero si veo —estalló Triss— con qué ojos me miras! Tú y tus sacerdotisas. Veo cómo me hacéis preguntas con los ojos. ¿Qué haces aquí, maga? ¿Por qué no estás allí donde Iola, Eurneid, Katje, Myrrha? ¿Jarre?

—Exageras, Triss.

La hechicera miraba a lo lejos, al bosque que oscurecía detrás de los muros del santuario, al humo de lejanos fuegos. Nenneke guarda ba silencio. Estaba también bastante lejos en sus pensamientos. Allí donde la lucha estaba en su apogeo y se derramaba la sangre. Pensaba en las muchachas a las que había enviado allí.

—Ellas —habló Triss— me rechazaron todo.

Nenneke guardaba silencio.

—Me rechazaron todo —repitió Triss—. Tan sabias, tan razonables, tan lógicas... ¿Cómo no creerlas cuando explican que hay asuntos im portantes y menos importantes, que hay que renunciar a los menos importantes sin pensarlo, sacrificarlos para los importantes sin gota de tristeza? ¿Que no tiene sentido salvar a la gente que se conoce y que se quiere porque son individuos, y los individuos no tienen importan cia para el destino del mundo? ¿Que no tiene sentido luchar por la dignidad, el honor y los ideales porque son conceptos vacíos? ¿Que el verdadero campo de batalla en el que se juega el destino del mundo está en otro lugar completamente distinto, que se luchará en otro lugar? Y yo me siento robada. Robada de la posibilidad de cometer locu ras. No puedo lanzarme locamente en ayuda de Ciri, no puedo correr como una loca y salvar a Geralt y Yennefer. No sólo eso, en la guerra que se está desarrollando, en la guerra a la que enviaste a tus mucha chas... en la guerra a la que Jarre ha huido, se me niega incluso la posibilidad de estar de pie en el monte. De estar otra vez de pie en el monte. Sabiendo esta vez que he tomado una decisión verdaderamen te consciente y útil.

—Todo el mundo tiene su decisión y todo el mundo tiene su monte, Triss —dijo la sacerdotisa mayor en voz baja—. Todo el mundo. Tú tampoco puedes huir de los tuyos.

En la entrada a la tienda había un tumulto. Traían a otro herido, asis tido por varios caballeros. Uno, con armadura de placas completa, gritaba, ordenaba, apremiaba.

—¡Menéate, ganapán! ¡Más ligero! ¡Traedlo acá, acá! ¡Eh, tú, mata sanos!

—Estoy ocupado. —Rusty ni siquiera alzó la vista—. Por favor, po ned al herido en las andas. Me ocuparé de él en cuanto termine.

—¡Te ocuparás de él de inmediato, medicucho de mierda! ¡Pues éste es el mismo excelentísimo señor conde de Garramone!

—Este hospital. —Rusty alzó la voz, enfadado porque la punta de la flecha rota que estaba clavada en las entrañas del herido se le volvió a resbalar de las pinzas—. Este hospital tiene muy poco que ver con la democracia. Aquí nos traen principalmente a la crema de los ordena dos caballeros. Barones, condes, marqueses y otros de este color. De los heridos de más bajo nacimiento casi nadie se cuida. Mas algún tipo de igualdad existe. Al menos en mi mesa.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo qué?

—No importa —Rusty de nuevo introdujo en la herida la sonda y las pinzas— si éste de aquí, del que precisamente estoy sacando el hierro de sus tripas, es un patán, un hidalgo, nobleza antigua o aristocracia. Está encima de mi mesa. Y en mi mesa, por tararear algo, soy un truhán, soy un señor.

—¿Lo qué?

—Vuestro conde habrá de esperar su turno.

—¡Mediano de mierda!

—Ayúdame, Shani. Toma la otra pinza. ¡Cuidado con la arteria! Marti, un poquito más de magia, si puedo pedir, tenemos una hemorragia bastante grande.

El caballero dio un paso al frente, sus armas y dientes rechinaron.

—¡Haré que te ahorquen! —gritó—. ¡Haré que te ahorquen, inhu mano!

—Calla, Papebrock —habló con esfuerzo, mordiéndose los labios, el conde herido—. Calla. Déjame aquí y vuelve a la lucha...

—¡No, mi señor! ¡Jamás de los jamases!

—Es una orden.

Del otro lado de la lona llegaron el estruendo y el tintineo del acero, el roncar de los caballos y unos gritos salvajes. Los heridos en el laza reto gritaban con distintas voces.

—Mirad, por favor. —Rusty alzó las pinzas, mostró la punta de fle cha extraída por fin—. Produjo esta joyita un artesano, que gracias a la producción puede mantener a una familia numerosa, aparte de ello sirve para el desarrollo del pequeño negocio, es decir, del bienestar general y la felicidad común. Y la forma en que esta maravilla se sujeta en las entrañas humanas de seguro que está protegida por una paten te. Viva el progreso.

Echó desmañadamente la punta ensangrentada a un cubo, miró al enfermo, que se había desmayado durante su perorata.

—Cosed y retirad. —Asintió—. Si tiene suerte, vivirá. Dadme el si guiente en la cola. El de la cabeza rota.

—Ése —habló con voz serena Marti Sodergren— ha dejado su sitio en la cola. Hace un momento.

Rusty inspiró y espiró aire, se alejó de la mesa sin comentarios innecesarios, se paró junto al conde herido. Tenía las manos mojadas, el delantal cubierto de sangre como un carnicero. Daniel Etcheverry, conde de Garramone, palideció aún más.

—Venga —dijo con sorna Rusty—. Es vuestro turno, señor conde. Ponedlo en la mesa. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ja, de esta articulación no ha quedado nada que se pueda salvar. ¡Migas! ¡Potaje! ¿Con qué os habéis golpeado, señor conde, que os habéis destrozado tanto las patas? Va, dolerá algo, excelentísimo señor. Dolerá algo. Pero no tengáis miedo. Será exactamente igual que en la batalla. Vendas. ¡Cuchillo! ¡Ampu temos, poderoso señor!

Daniel Etcheverry, conde de Garramone, que hasta entonces había mantenido el tipo, aulló como un lobo. Antes de que se desencajara las mandíbulas de dolor, Shani, con un rápido movimiento, le introdujo entre los dientes un anillito de madera de tilo.

—¡Su majestad! ¡Señor condestable!

—Habla, muchacho.

—El Pelotón de Voluntarios y la Compañía Libre mantienen el ist mo junto al estanque Dorado... Los enanos y condotieros resisten con vehemencia aunque terriblemente diezmados... Se dice que «Adieu» Pangratt ha muerto, Frontino ha muerto, Julia Abatemarco ha muer to... ¡Todos, todos han muerto! La bandera doriana, que acudió en su ayuda, ha sido aniquilada.

—Retirada, señor condestable —dijo Foltest en voz baja pero muy clara—. Si queréis saber mi opinión, es hora de batirse en retirada. ¡Que Bronibor empuje a los Negros con su infantería! ¡Ahora! ¡De in mediato! De otro modo nos desharán la formación y eso significa el final.

Juan Natalis no respondió, mientras observaba desde lejos cómo el siguiente enlace venía hacia él galopando desaforadamente en un ca ballo lleno de espuma.

—Toma aliento, muchacho. ¡Toma aliento y habla coordinadamente!

—Han quebrado el... frente... los elfos de la brigada Vrihedd... El señor de Ruyter les transmite a sus señorías...

—¿Qué es lo que transmite? ¡Habla!

—Que es hora de salvar la vida.

Juan Natalis alzó sus ojos al cielo.

—Blenckert —dijo con voz sorda—. Que venga Blenckert. O que venga la noche.

La tierra alrededor de la tienda temblaba bajos los cascos, la lona pa recía que se iba a romper ante los gritos y los relinchos de los caballos. Un soldado entró en la tienda, junto a él dos sanitarios.

—¡Gente, huirsus! —gritó el soldado—. ¡Salvarsus! ¡Nilfgaard nos gana! ¡Perdición! ¡Perdición ¡Derrota!

—¡Una pinza! —Rusty echó atrás su rostro ante el chorro de sangre, la enérgica y viva fuente que surgía de la arteria—. ¡Ceja! ¡Y tampón! ¡Ceja, Shani! ¡Marti, por favor, haz algo con esta hemorragia...!

Alguien junto a la tienda gritó como un animal, corto, quebrado. Un caballo relinchó, algo cayó al suelo con un tintineo y un estampido. El virote de una ballesta atravesó con un chasquido la lona, silbando, voló en la dirección contraria, por suerte demasiado alto como para amenazar a los heridos que descansaban en las andas.

—¡Nilfgaard! —gritó otra vez el soldado, con una voz aguda y tem blorosa—. ¡Señor curador! ¡No oísteis lo que sus dijera! ¡Nilfgaard cortó las líneas del nuestro rey, avanza y mata! ¡Huiiir!

Rusty le quitó la aguja a Marti Sodergren, dio la primera puntada. Hacia tiempo que el paciente no se movía. Pero le latía el corazón. Se veía.

—¡No quiero moriiir! —gritó uno de los heridos que estaban conscientes. El soldado maldijo, se lanzó a la salida, de pronto gritó, cayó hacia atrás, salpicando sangre, se derrumbó en el suelo. Iola, que es taba de rodillas junto a las andas, se puso de pie, retrocedió. De pronto se hizo el silencio.

Malo, pensó Rusty, al ver quién entraba en la tienda. Elfos. Un rayo de plata. La brigada Vriheed. La famosa brigada Vrihedd.

—Estamos curando —afirmó el primero de los elfos, alto, de rasgos hermosos, regulares, marcados y de grandes ojos añiles—. ¿Estamos?

Nadie dijo nada. Rusty sintió cómo le comenzaban a temblar las manos. Dejó rápido la aguja a Marti. Vio que la frente y la base de la nariz de Shani se ponían blancas.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —dijo el elfo, arrastrando amenazadoramente las palabras—. ¿Entonces por qué nosotros los herimos allá en el campo? Nosotros les producimos heridas allá, en la batalla, para que mueran de esas heridas. ¿Y vosotros aquí las curáis? Observo aquí una falta absoluta de lógica. Y una ausencia de coincidencia de intereses.

Se inclinó y casi sin un movimiento clavó la espada en el pecho del herido que estaba en las andas más cercanas a la puerta. Otro elfo atravesó a un segundo herido con un gincho. El tercer herido, que estaba consciente, intentaba sujetar un estilete con la mano izquierda y el muñón de la derecha, que estaba envuelto en una gruesa venda.

Shani gritó. Era un grito agudo, que taladraba. Ahogando el pesa do, inhumano gemido del mutilado al ser asesinado. Iola, lanzándose sobre las andas, cubrió con su cuerpo al siguiente herido. Su rostro estaba blanco como el lienzo de un vendaje, los labios comenzaron involuntariamente a temblar. El elfo entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Va vort, beanna! —ladró—. ¡Porque te atravieso junto con este dh'oine!

—¡Largo de aquí! —Rusty se encontró junto a Iola en tres saltos, la cubrió—. Largo de mi tienda, asesino. Vete allí, al campo. Allí está tu lugar. Entre otros asesinos. ¡Mataos allí los unos a los otros si queréis! ¡Pero largo de aquí!

El elfo miró hacia abajo. Hacia el rechoncho mediano temblando de miedo, cuya coronilla de una cabeza rizada no le alcanzaba ni al cinturón.

—Bloede pherian —silbó—. ¡Lacayo de los humanos! ¡Apártate de mi camino!

—De eso nada. —Los dientes del mediano tintineaban, pero las pa labras eran muy claras.

El otro elfo se acercó y empujó al cirujano con el asta de su gincho. Rusty cayó de rodillas. El alto elfo alejó a Iola del herido con un empu jón brutal, alzó la espada.

Y se quedó congelado al ver en la capa negra enrollada bajo la cabe za del herido las llamas de plata de la división Deithwen. Y la distin ción de coronel.

—¡Yaevinn! —gritó entrando en la tienda una elfa de cabellos oscu ros recogidos en una trenza—. ¡Caemm, veloe! ¡Ess'evgyriad a'dh'oine a'en va! ¡Ess' tess!

El elfo alto miró por un instante al coronel herido, luego miró a los ojos llorosos por el miedo del cirujano. Luego giró sobre sus talones y salió.

Del otro lado de la tienda volvió a alcanzarles un tamborileo, aulli dos, el tintineo del acero.

—¡A por los Negros! ¡Matadlos! —gritaban miles de voces. Alguien gritó como una bestia, el aullido se convirtió en un gorgoteo macabro.

Rusty intentó levantarse, pero no le obedecían los pies. Tampoco le hacían demasiado caso las manos.

Iola, agitada por los fuertes espasmos de un llanto reprimido, se tendió junto a las andas del herido nilfgaardiano. En posición fetal.

Shani lloraba sin intentar esconder las lágrimas. Pero seguía sujetando los ganchos. Marti cosía tranquilamente, sólo los labios se le movían en una especie de mudo monólogo.

Rusty, que todavía no podía levantarse, se sentó. Sus ojos se cruza ron con la mirada de un enfermero apretado en el hueco de la tienda.

—Dame un trago de aguardiente —dijo con esfuerzo—. Y no me digas que no tienes. Os conozco, bribones. Siempre tenéis.

El general Blenheim Blenckert estaba de pie en los estribos, estiraba el cuello como una garza, escuchaba los ruidos de la batalla.

—Estirad la formación —ordenó a los jefes—. Y enseguida llegare mos al trote al otro lado de la colina. Por lo que dicen los exploradores, saldremos directamente al ala derecha de los Negros.

—¡Y les daremos leña! —gritó con voz fina uno de los tenientes, un mocoso de bigote aterciopelado y escaso. Blenckert le miró de reojo.

—Comenzad por la escuadra del frente —ordenó, tomando la espa da—. Y en la carga gritad. «¡Redania!», gritad a pleno pulmón. Que los muchachos de Foltest y Natalis sepan que vienen refuerzos.

El conde Kobus de Ruyter había luchado en diversas batallas desde hacía cuarenta años, desde que tenía dieciséis. Además era soldado de octava generación, sin duda tenía algo en los genes que suponía que los gritos y el barullo de las batallas, que para otro cualquiera no eran más que algarabía que producía miedo y ahogaba todo, eran para él como una sinfonía, como un concierto. De Ruyter de inmediato escu chaba en el concierto otras notas, acordes y tonos.

—¡Vivaaa, muchachos! —bramó, agitando su bastón de mando—. ¡Redania! ¡Viene Redania! ¡Las águilas! ¡Las águilas!

Desde el norte, al otro lado de la colina, se acercaba a la lucha una masa de caballeros sobre los que ondeaba una enseña de color ama ranto y un enorme confalón con el águila de plata redana.

—¡Refuerzos! —gritó De Ruyter—. ¡Vienen los refuerzos! ¡Vivaaa! ¡Matad a los Negros!

El soldado de octava generación vio al momento que los nilfgaar dianos recogían el ala, intentando volverse hacia los refuerzos que car gaban con un frente ceñido y corto.

Sabía que no se les podía permitir aquello.

—¡Seguidme! —bramó, arrancando el estandarte de las manos del abanderado—. ¡Seguidme! ¡Tretogorianos, seguidme!

Atacaron. Atacaron como suicidas, de un modo terrible. Pero con efectividad. Los nilfgaardianos de la división Venendal mezclaron las filas y entonces cayeron sobre ellos con fuerza las banderas redanas. Un enorme grito golpeó el cielo.

35

Kobus de Ruyter no vio ya aquello, ni lo oyó. Un virote perdido de ballesta le acertó directamente en la sien. El conde se resbaló en su silla y cayó del caballo, el estandarte le cubrió como un sudario.

Ocho generaciones de De Ruyter, que estaban siguiendo la batalla desde el otro mundo, asintieron con reconocimiento.

—Se puede decir, señor teniente, que a los norteños aquel día los salvó un milagro. O un cúmulo de casualidades que nadie estaba en condi ciones de prever... Cierto que Restif de Motholon escribe en su libro que el mariscal Coehoorn cometió un error en su valoración de las fuerzas y las intenciones del contrario. Que asumió un riesgo dema siado grande al separar el grupo de ejército Centro y lanzarlo en una persecución de caballería. Que entabló batalla azarosamente sin te ner al menos una superioridad de tres a uno. Y que no le dio impor tancia al reconocimiento, no descubrió al ejército redaño que iba en refuerzo...

—¡Cadete Puttkammer! ¡Las «obras» de dudoso valor del señor de Montholon no están en el programa de esta escuela! ¡Y su majestad imperial se pronunció bastante críticamente acerca de este libro! De modo que el señor cadete no debe citarlo aquí. Ciertamente, me extra ña. Hasta este momento su respuesta era bastante buena, incluso excelente, y de pronto comienza usted a chamullar acerca de milagros y cúmulos de circunstancias, al final incluso se permite usted el criti car las capacidades militares de Menno Coehoorn, uno de los más grandes caudillos que haya dado el imperio. Cadete Puttkammer y el resto de señores cadetes, si piensan ustedes seriamente en aprobar el examen habrán de escuchar y recordar: en Brenna no actuaron milagros algunos ni casualidades, ¡sino la conjura! ¡Fuerzas enemi gas y saboteadores, elementos disidentes, repugnantes sanguijue las, cosmopolitas, cadáveres políticos, traidores y vendidos! Una lla ga, que luego se cauterizó con hierro al rojo. Sin embargo, antes de que se llegara a ello, esos repugnantes traidores a su propia nación tejieron sus telas de araña y construyeron sus trampas de redes. ¡Ellos engatusaron y traicionaron entonces al mariscal Coehoorn, le engañaron y le indujeron a error! Ellos, granujas sin honor ni fe, simples...

—Hijos de puta —repitió Menno Coehoorn, sin apartar el anteojo—. Simples hijos de puta. Pero ya os encontraré, esperad, ya os enseñaré lo que significa un reconocimiento. ¡De Wyngalt! Busca personalmente al oficial que estuvo de patrulla en la colina al norte. Manda colgar a todos, a la patrulla entera.

—A la orden —chocó los tacones Ouder de Wyngalt, edecán del mariscal. Por aquel entonces no podía saber que Lamarr Flaut, el tal oficial de la patrulla, moría precisamente en aquel momento aplastado por un caballo de la división secreta de los norteños, aquélla, precisa mente, que no había sido capaz de descubrir... De Wyngalt no podía tampoco saber que a él mismo no le quedaban más que dos horas de vida.

—¿Cuántos hay, señor Trahe? —Coehoorn seguía sin retirar el an teojo—. ¿En vuestra opinión?

—Por lo menos, diez mil —respondió secamente el caudillo de la Séptima daerlana—. Sobre todo de Redania, pero veo también los trián gulos de Aedirn... Hay también un unicornio, así que también tenemos a Kaedwen... Al menos una división...

La división iba al galope, de bajo sus cascos salpicaba la arena y la grava.

—¡Adelante, la Gris! —gritó el centurión Mediocazo, borracho como siempre—. ¡Atacad, matad! ¡Kaedweeen! ¡Kaedweeen!

Joder, vaya unas ganas de mear que tengo, pensó Zyvik. Tenía que haber meado antes de la batalla...

Ahora puede que no haya ocasión.

—¡Adelante, la Gris!

Siempre la Gris. Donde hay algo malo, la Gris. ¿A quién se manda como cuerpo de expedición a Temería? La Gris. Siempre la Gris. Y yo tengo ganas dé mear.

Llegaron. Zyvik gritó, se giró en la montura y cortó por la oreja, destrozando la hombrera y el cuello de un jinete de capa negra con una estrella de plata de ocho puntas.

—¡La Gris! ¡Kaedweeen! ¡Atacad, atacad!

Con un golpeteo, un estampido y un tintineo, entre los gritos de los humanos y los relinchos de los caballos, la división Gris chocó contra los nilfgaardianos.

—De Mellis-Stoke y Braibant podrán con estos refuerzos —dijo tran quilo Elan Trahe, caudillo de la Séptima brigada daerlana—. Sus fuer zas son parecidas, nada malo ha pasado todavía. La división de Tyrconnel ha de equilibrar su ala izquierda, Magne y Venendal han de seguir a la derecha. Y nosotros... Nosotros podemos desequilibrar la balanza, señor mariscal...

—Atacando las filas, siguiendo a los elfos —comprendió al punto Menno Coehoorn—. Entrando por detrás, despertando el pánico. ¡Cierto! ¡Así haremos, por el Gran Sol! ¡Al ataque, señores! ¡Nausicaa y Sépti ma, llegó vuestra hora!

—¡Viva el emperador! —bramó Kees van Lo.

—Señor de Wyngalt. —El mariscal se dio la vuelta— Por favor, re coged a los asistentes y al escuadrón de protección. ¡Basta de no hacer nada! Iremos a la carga junto con la Séptima daerlana.

Ouder de Wyngalt palideció levemente, pero se dominó de inmediato.

—¡Viva el emperador! —gritó, y la voz casi no le tembló.

Rusty cortaba, el herido aullaba y arañaba la mesa. Iola, luchando valientemente con los movimientos de su cabeza, cuidaba las vendas y sondas. Desde la entrada a la tienda se oía la excitada voz de Shani.

—¿Adonde? ¿Se han vuelto todos locos? ¿Aquí están esperando los vivos que los salven y vosotros andáis arrastrando a los muertos?

—¡Pero si se trata del propio barón Anselmo Aubry, señora médica! ¡El caudillo de la bandera!

—¡Era el caudillo de la bandera! ¡Ahora no es más que un difunto! ¡Lo habéis conseguido traer hasta aquí de una pieza sólo porque su armadura es estanca! Lleváoslo de aquí. ¡Esto es un lazareto y no un cementerio!

—Pero, señora médica...

—¡No me entorpezcáis la entrada! Oh, allí traen a uno que todavía respira. Al menos parece que respira. Porque puede que no sean más que gases.

Rusty rebufó, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—¡Shani! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!

«Recuerda, mocosa —dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, incli nado sobre un pie destrozado—, que un cirujano sólo se puede permi tir el cinismo después de diez años de práctica. ¿Lo vas a recordar?

—Sí, don Rusty.

—Toma el raspador y retira el periostio... Joder, estaría bien el anestesiarlo todavía un poco... ¿Dónde está Marti?

—Vomitando delante de la tienda —dijo Shani sin sombra de cinis mo—. Como un gato.

—Hechiceras —Rusty tomó el hacha—, en lugar de pensar diversos terribles y potentes sortilegios, debiera concentrarse mejor en encon trar uno. Uno tal que gracias al cual pudieran lanzar hechizos peque ños. Como por ejemplo, anestesiante. Pero sin problema. Y sin tener que vomitar.

El hacha silbó y el hueso crujió. El herido lanzó un grito.

—¡Las vendas más apretadas, Iola!

Por fin cedió el hueso. Rusty lo trabajó con una serreta, se limpió la frente.

—Venas y nervios —dijo maquinal e innecesariamente, porque an tes de que terminara la frase, ya habían salido las muchachas. Retiró de la mesa el pie cortado y lo lanzó a un rincón, al montón de otras extremidades amputadas. El herido no gritaba ni aullaba desde hacía algún tiempo.

—¿Desmayado o muerto?

—Desmayado, don Rusty.

—Estupendo. Cósele el muñón, Shani. ¡Traed el siguiente! ¡Iola, ve y comprueba si Marti ya ha vomitado todo!

—Me intriga —dijo Iola bajito, sin alzar la cabeza— cuántos años de práctica tenéis vos, don Rusty. ¿Cien?

Al cabo de algunos minutos de una marcha forzada que alzaba una nube de polvo, los gritos de los decuriones y centuriones se detuvieron por fin y desplegaron en línea al regimiento de Wyzima. Jarre, jadean do y tomando aliento como un pez, vio al voievoda de Bronibor desfi lando a lo largo del frente con su hermoso alazán cubierto con placas de armadura. El mismo voievoda también estaba vestido con una ar madura completa. Su armadura estaba cubierta de líneas azules, gracias a las cuales Bronibor tenía el aspecto de una enorme caballa.

—¿Qué tal estáis, soldados?

Las filas de piqueros respondieron con un rugido que resonó como un trueno lejano.

—Os estáis tirando pedos —constató el voievoda, haciendo girar su armado caballo y conduciéndolo al paso a lo largo del frente—. Es decir, que estáis bien. Porque si estuvierais mal, no os peeríais a me dia voz, sino que gritaríais y aullaríais como condenados. Por vuestras caras veo que os morís por entrar en batalla, que soñáis con la lucha, ¡que ya no podéis aguantar las ganas de véroslas con los nilfgaardianos! ¿Eh, soldados de Wyzima? ¡Entonces tengo una buena noticia para vosotros! Vuestros sueños se van a cumplir en un instante. En un corto, pequeño instante.

Los piqueros murmuraron de nuevo. Bronibor, llegándose hasta el final de la línea, se dio la vuelta, siguió hablando, golpeando con su bastón la adornada bola de su silla.

—¡Habéis tragado polvo, infantes, marchando detrás de los caballe ros armados! Hasta ahora, en vez de gloria y botín habéis estado olien do mierda de caballo. Poco ha faltado para que incluso hoy, cuando se ha tenido gran necesidad, no hayáis llegado al campo de la gloria. ¡Pero lo habéis conseguido, os felicito de todo corazón! Aquí, en esta aldea de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, mostraréis por fin lo que valéis como soldados. Esa nube que veis en el campo es la caballería nilfgaardiana, que pretende destrozar a nuestro ejército con un ataque por el flanco, empujarnos y hundirnos en los pantanos de ese río de cuyo nombre tampoco consigo acordarme. A vosotros, famosos piqueros wyzimos, os ha correspondido por voluntad del rey Foltest y del condestable Natalis el honor de defender el hueco que ha surgido en nues tras filas. Cerrad ese hueco con vuestros propios pechos, por así decir lo, detened la carga nilfgaardiana. Os alegráis, ¿no, camaradas? ¿Os embarga el orgullo?

Jarre, apretando el asta de su pica, miró a su alrededor. Nada apunta ba a que los soldados estuvieran contentos ante la perspectiva de la cer cana lucha, y, si les embargaba el orgullo por el honor de cerrar el hueco, lo sabían esconder muy bien. Melfi, que estaba a la derecha del mucha cho, murmuraba una oración por lo bajo. A su izquierda, Deuslax, opti mista profesional, se sorbía los mocos, maldecía y tosía nerviosamente.

Bronibor dio la vuelta al caballo, se enderezó en la silla.

—¡No lo oigo! —bramó—. He preguntado si os embarga el puto orgullo.

Esta vez los piqueros, no viendo otra salida, rugieron al unísono que les embargaba. Jarre también gritó. Si todos, pues todos.

—¡Bien! —El voievoda detuvo al caballo ante el frente—. ¡Y ahora me vais a formar aquí como es debido! Centuriones, ¿a qué esperáis, su puta madre? ¡A formar un tetrágono! ¡La primera fila de rodillas, la segunda de pie! ¡Clavad las picas! ¡No por ese lado, idiota! ¡Sí, sí, a ti te lo digo, cabrón peludo! ¡Más arriba la punta, arriba, abuelo! ¡Apretaos, juntaos, acercaos, hombro con hombro! ¡Ah, ahora tenéis un aspecto imponente! ¡Casi como si fuerais un ejército!

Jarre se encontró en la segunda fila. Apoyó con fuerza la base de la pica en la tierra, apretó el asta en sus manos sudorosas por el miedo. Melfi barboteaba confusamente, repetía diversas palabras que se refe rían principalmente a los detalles de la vida íntima de los nilfgaardianos, los perros, las perras, los reyes, condestables, voievodas y las madres de todos ellos.

La nube iba creciendo en el campo.

—¡No os tiréis pedos ni chirriéis los dientes! —gritó Bronibor—. ¡El pensamiento de que podáis asustar con esos ruidos a los caballos nilfgaardianos es falso! ¡Que aquí nadie se haga ilusiones! Quienes avanzan hacia nosotros son la brigada Nausicaa y la Séptima daerlana, estupendas, bruñidas, un ejército bien entrenado. ¡A éstos no se los puede asustar! ¡No se los puede vencer! ¡Hay que matarlos! ¡Más arri ba esas picas!

Desde lejos les llegaba el sonido de los cascos, todavía bajito pero cada vez más crecido. La tierra comenzó a temblar. En la nube de polvo, como si fueran chispas, comenzaron a brillar las hojas.

—¡Para vuestra puta suerte, wyzimos —gritó de nuevo el voievoda—, la pica normal de la infantería del tipo nuevo y moderno tiene veintiún pies de largo! Mientras que la espada nilfgaardiana es de tres pies y medio. ¿Sabéis contar, no? Sabed que ellos también saben. Pero cuentan con que no aguantaréis, que os saldrá vuestra verdadera naturale za, que se confirmará y se verá que sois unos cágaos, unos cobardes y unos putos follaovejas. Los Negros cuentan con que os daréis la vuelta y os echaréis a correr y ellos os perseguirán por el campo y os cortarán las testas, las sienes y los cuellos, os cortarán confortablemente y sin esfuerzo.

«Recordad, capullos, que aunque el miedo les da a los talones una velocidad extraordinaria, no podréis huir de los caballos. Quien quiera vivir, a quien le gusten la gloria y el botín, ¡habrá de resistir! ¡Resistir con saña! ¡Resistir como un muro! ¡Y mantener las filas!

Jarre miró a su alrededor. Los ballesteros que estaban detrás de la linca de piqueros ya estaban haciendo girar sus manivelas, en el interior del tetrágono ya se veían las puntas de las bisarmas, las lanzas, las alabardas, las jabalinas, las gujas, las archas y los bieldos. La tie rra temblaba cada vez más, en la negra pared de la caballería que se lanzaba hacia ellos parecía ya que se podían distinguir las siluetas de los jinetes.

—Mama, mamita —repetía Melfi con los labios tembloroso—. Mama, mamita...

—... tu puta madre —murmuraba Deuslax.

El tamborileo iba en aumento. Jarre quería lamerse los labios, pero no lo consiguió. La lengua había dejado de moverse normalmente, se le había quedado tiesa de una forma extraña y estaba seca como se rrín. El tamborileo crecía.

—¡Apretaos! —gritó Bronibor, tomando la espada—. ¡Sentid los hom bros de vuestro compañero! ¡Recordad que ninguno de vosotros está luchando solo! ¡Y que el único remedio contra el miedo que sentís es la pica en vuestra mano! ¡Listos para la lucha! ¡Las picas al pecho del caballo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer, soldados wyzimos? ¡Es una pregunta!

—¡Resistir! —gritaron al unísono los piqueros—. ¡Resistir como un muro! ¡Mantener las filas!

Jarre también gritó. Si todos, pues todos. De bajo los cascos de los caballos que venían derechos salpicaba la arena, la grava y las pie dras. Los jinetes que cargaban aullaban como demonios, agitaban las armas.

Jarre se aferró a la pica, escondió la cabeza en el hombro y cerró los ojos.

Jarre, sin dejar de escribir, expulsó con un brusco movimiento de su muñón a una avispa que estaba zumbando sobre el tintero.

_El plan del mariscal Coehoorn quedóse en nada, su ataque por el flanco fue detenido por la heroica infantería de Wyzima al mando_ _del voievoda de Bronibor, pagando con la su sangre de héroes. Y por el tiempo en que la infantería wyzima resistíase, comenzó Nilfgaard a desparramarse por el ala siniestra. He aquí que unos comenzaron a poner pies en polvorosa, otros andaban agrupán dose para se mejor defender, rodeados como estaban por todos lados. Lo mismo al poco le sucedió al ala diestra, donde la bravu ra de enanos y condotieros al fin pudiera sobre la fuerza de Nilfgaard. Por todo el frente se alzó un gran grito de triunfo, y en los corazones de los caballeros reales entró un nuevo espíritu. Mien tras que los nilfgaardienses perdieron el suyo, las manos les tem blaron, y nuestros arqueros principiaron a asaetearlos como a gorrino. _

_Y comprendió el mariscal de campo Menno Coehoorn que la batalla estaba perdida, viendo cómo morían y se dispersaban a su alredor las brigadas._

_Y se allegaron entonces a él los oficiales y caballeros a ofrecerle los sus frescos y descansados caballos, clamándole que huyera para salvar la vida. Mas impávido latía el corazón en el pecho del nilfgaardiense mariscal. «No es digno», gritó, rechazando la rienda que se le ofrecía. «No es digno que como cobarde hubiera de esca par del campo en el que bajo mi mando han caído por el imperio tan muchos buenos hombres». Y añadió el bravo Menno Coehoorn..._

—Y además no queda por donde pirárselas —añadió sereno y serio Menno Coehoorn, mirando a su alrededor—. Nos han rodeado por com pleto.

—Dadme vuestra capa y vuestro yelmo, señor mariscal. —El capi tán Sievers se limpiaba la sangre y el sudor del rostro—. ¡Tomad los míos! Bajaos de vuestro alazán, tomad el mío... ¡No protestéis! ¡Vos debéis vivir! Sois preciso para el imperio, insustituible... Nosotros, daerlanos, nos lanzaremos contra los norteños, nos los atraeremos, vosotros por vuestra parte, intentad cruzar por allí, abajo, junto al poblado de pescadores...

—No saldréis de ésta —murmuró Coehoorn, agarrando las riendas que se le tendían.

—Es un honor. —Sievers se enderezó en la montura—. ¡Soy un soldado! ¡De la Séptima daerlana! ¡Conmigo, la fe! ¡Conmigo!

—Suerte —murmuró Coehoorn, echándose sobre los hombros la capa daerlana con el escorpión negro en el hombro—. ¿Sievers?

—¿Sí, señor mariscal?

—Nada. Suerte, muchacho.

—Que os acompañe también la suerte, señor mariscal. ¡A los caba llos, por mi fe!

Coehoorn les siguió con la mirada. Largo rato. Hasta el momento en el que el grupo de Sievers, con un estampido, un griterío y un estruen do, se enfrentó a los condotieros. Con un pelotón que les superaba en número y al que además de inmediato se le sumaron otros. Las capas negras de los daerlanos desaparecieron entre las grises de los condo tieros, todo se hundió en el polvo.

Coehoorn volvió en sí a causa de las tosecillas nerviosas de Wyngalt y sus asistentes. El mariscal se arregló las cinchas y las correas. Controló al desasosegado caballo.

—¡A los caballos! —ordenó.

Al principio les fue bien. En la salida del vallecillo que conducía al rio se estaba defendiendo con saña un pelotón de resistentes de la brigada Nausicaa, cada vez menos numeroso, erizado de lanzas, sobre el que los norteños habían concentrado momentáneamente todo el ímpetu y toda la fuerza, habiendo logrado realizar un hueco en el arco. Bien del todo, se entiende, no les salió: tuvieron que abrirse paso a tajos a través de una ola de caballería voluntaria ligera, a juzgar por sus símbolos, bruggense. La lucha fue corta pero rabiosa y brutal. Coehoorn había perdido y arrojado ya todos los restos y apariencias de su patética heroicidad, ahora ya sólo quería sobrevivir. Sin siquiera echar un vistazo a la escolta que se enfrentaba a los bruggenses, galopó a toda prisa con sus asistentes en dirección al río, aplastándose y aferrándose al cuello del caballo.

El camino estaba libre, al otro lado del río, detrás de unos sauces torcidos, comenzaba una llanura vacía, en la que no se veía ninguna pelea de los ejércitos. Ouder de Wyngalt, que iba cabalgando junto a Coehoorn, también lo vio y gritó triunfante.

Demasiado pronto.

De la corriente lenta y perezosa del riachuelo los separaba una pra dera cubierta de duraznillo verde intenso. Cuando llegaron a ella a pleno galope, los caballos se hundieron de improviso hasta la barriga. IC1 mariscal voló por encima de la cabeza de su alazán y cayó en el pantano. A su alrededor relinchaban y bufaban los caballos, gritaban las personas atrapadas en el barro y cubiertas de cerdas verdes. Entre aquel pandemónium Menno escuchó de pronto otro sonido. Un sonido que significaba la muerte.

El sonido de las flechas.

Se lanzó hacia la corriente del río, peleando con el grueso barro hasta la cadera. El asistente que avanzaba a su lado cayó de bruces en el barro, al mariscal le dio tiempo a ver una flecha clavada en sus espaldas hasta las plumas. En aquel mismo instante sintió un terrible rolpe en la cabeza. Se tambaleó pero no cayó, encajado como estaba en el lodo y el barro. Quiso gritar, pero sólo alcanzó a graznar. Vivo, pensó, mientras intentaba escapar al abrazo del pegajoso lodo. El ca ballo, al debatirse en el lodo, le había dado una patuda al casco, la chapa muy abollada le había destrozado la mejilla, le había roto algu nos dientes y le había cortado la lengua... Estoy sangrando... Trago sangre... Pero vivo...

De nuevo el sonido de un arco, el silbido de las flechas, el estruen do y chasquido de unas saetas atravesando las armaduras, el griterío, el relincho de los caballos, chufidos, gotas de sangre. El mariscal se dio la vuelta y vio en la orilla a los tiradores, unas pequeñas, rechon chas, regordetas siluetas con cotas de malla y cascos picudos. Ena nos, pensó.

El sonido de las cuerdas de las ballestas, el silbido de los dardos. El relincho de los aterrorizados caballos. El griterío de la gente atrapada en el agua y el barro.

Ouder de Wyngalt, vuelto hacia los que disparaban, gritó que se rendía, con una voz aguda y chillona pidió piedad y merced, prometió rescate, rogó por su vida.

Consciente de que nadie entendía sus palabras, alzó por encima de su cabeza la espada, sujetándola por la hoja. En un gesto inter nacional, cosmopolita, de rendición, tendió el arma a los enanos. No lo entendieron, o lo entendieron mal, porque dos flechas le gol pearon en el pecho con tanta fuerza que el golpe casi lo saca del pantano.

Coehoorn se quitó el abollado yelmo de la cabeza. Conocía bastante bien la lengua común de los norteños.

—Toy el maliscal Coeoon... —balbuceó, escupiendo sangre—. Maliscal Coeoon... Me lindo... Paldón... Paldón...

—¿Qué cojones está diciendo, Zoltan? —dijo, asombrado, uno de los ballesteros.

—¡Así lo joda un perro a él y su chachara! ¿Ves el jubón bajo la capa, Munro?

—¡Un escorpión de plata! ¡Jaaa! ¡Muchachos, cargaos al hijoputa! ¡Por Caleb Stratton!

—¡Por Caleb Stratton!

El zumbido de las cuerdas. Un dardo se le clavó a Coehoorn direc tamente en el pecho, el segundo en el muslo, el tercero en la clavícula. El mariscal de campo del imperio de Nilfgaard cayó de espaldas en una masa poco densa, el duraznillo y la elodea cedieron ante su peso. Quién, maldita sea mil veces, podía ser ese Caleb Stratton, consiguió pensar, no he oído hablar en mi vida de ningún Caleb. El agua turbia, densa, roja de sangre y barro, del río Cautela se cerró sobre su cabeza y entró en sus pulmones.

Salió de la tienda para tomar aire fresco. Y entonces lo vio, sentado junto al banco del herrero.

—¡Jarre!

Él alzó los ojos hacia ella. En aquellos ojos había vacío.

—¿Iola? —preguntó, moviendo con dificultad los labios hinchados—. ¿De dónde...?

—¡Vaya una pregunta! —le interrumpió de inmediato—. Mejor dime, ¿de dónde sales tú?

—Hemos traído a nuestro jefe... El voievoda de Bronibor... Herido...

—Tú también estás herido. Enséñame esa mano. ¡Por la diosa! ¡Pero si te estás desangrando, muchacho!

Jarre la miró, y Iola comenzó de pronto a dudar que la estuviera viendo.

—Hay una batalla —dijo el muchacho, tiritando levemente los la bios—. Hay que ponerse como un muro... Fuertes en las filas. Los heri dos leves habrán de llevar al lazareto a... los heridos graves. Órdenes.

—Enséñame la mano.

Jarre lanzó un corto grito, sus dientes saltaron en un loco staccato. Iola frunció el ceño.

—Jolín, qué mal aspecto tiene esto... Ay, Jarre, Jarre... Ya verás, madre Nenneke se va a enfadar... Ven conmigo.

Lo vio palidecer al contemplar aquello. Al sentir el hedor de la muerte que se cobijaba bajo la lona de la tienda.

Se tambaleó. Ella lo sujetó. Vio cómo miraba la mesa ensangrenta da. Al hombre que yacía allí. Al cirujano, un pequeño mediano que dio un salto brusco, pateó, lanzó una horrible blasfemia y tiró al suelo el escalpelo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Su puta madre! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha de ser así?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta.

—¿Quién era?

—El voivoda de Bronibor —aclaró con voz débil Jarre, mirando di rectamente frente a sí, con los ojos hueros—. Nuestro jefe... Nos que damos fuertes en las filas. Órdenes. Como un muro. Mataron a Melfi...

—Don Rusty —pidió Iola—. Este muchacho es un amigo mío... Está herido...

—Se tiene de pie —asestó el cirujano con frialdad—. Y aquí hay uno casi tieso que está esperando una trepanación. Aquí no hay sitio para los enchufes...

En aquel momento, Jarre, con gran sentido dramático, se desmayó y cayó al suelo. El mediano bufó.

—Va, venga, a la mesa con él —ordenó—. Aja, buena tiene la mano. ¿En qué se sujetará esto? Como no sea en el guante. ¡Vendaje, Iola! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Y no te atrevas a llorar! Shani, dame el hacha.

_Y de aqueste modo se desbarató en polvo y ceniza la potencia de Nilfgaard toda en los campos de Brenna y púsose así punto y final a la marcha del imperio hacia el norte. Entre muertos y toma dos prisioneros perdió el imperio en la batalla de Brenna a unos cuarenta y cuatro miles de hombres. Cayó la flor de la caballería, los caballeros de élite. Murieron, fueron apresados o desparecieron sin noticia caudillos de tal entidad como Menno Coehoorn, Braibant, De Mellis-Stoke, Van Lo, Tyrconnel, Eggebracht y otros cuyos nom bres no guardaron nuestros archivos. _

_Y así fue Brenna el principio del final. Mas es digno de escribir se que esta batalla habría sido pequeña piedra en el edificio y escasa habría sido su importancia de no ser porque los frutos de la victoria fueron usados con gran talento. Digno es de escribir que fue la tal batalla tan sólo pequeño ladrillo en construcción grande y escasa sería su importancia si no fuera porque los frutos de la victoria fueron aprovechados de forma inteligente. Digno es de recordar que en vez de dormir en laureles y estallar de orgullo, esperando prebendas y honores, Juan Natalis se lanzó sin aliento casi hacia el austro. Las caballeros deAdam Pangratt y Julia Abat-marco deshicieron dos divisiones del III ejército, las cuales en tardío salvamento de Menno Coehoorn llegaban, destruyéndolas de tal modo que nec nuntius cladis. Al recibir noticia de ello, los restos del ejército Centro presto enseñaron las nalgas y cruzaron el Yaruga a toda prisa. Y como Foltest y Natalis los talones les rascaban, perdieron los imperiales todo carro y toda máquina de asedio me diante las cuales en su orgullo pensaban conquistar Novigrado. _

_Y como si de un desprendimiento desde las cumbres se trata ra, en el que cada vez más la nieve se acrecienta y más se suman, de ese modo Brenna frutos peores diera para Nilfgaard. Presto le llegó la hora al ejército Verden, capitaneado por el duque de Wett, al cual los capitanes de Skellige y el rey Ethain de Cidaris gran des disgustos le dieran en una guerra de guerrillas. Mas cuando De Wett enteróse de lo de Brenna, cuando le llegara la noticia de que en marcha forzada acudían el rey Foltest y Juan Natalis, de inmediato mandó tocar a retirada y en desespero corrió a Cintra, al otro lado del río, cubriendo al tiempo de muertos los caminos, puesto que al saber de las derrotas nüfgaardienses, la revuelta se alzó de nuevo en Verden. Sólo en Nastrog, Rozrog y Bodrog, invencibles fortalezas, muchos soldados quedaron, los cuales no más tras la paz de Cintra salieron con honor y estandartes en alto. Por su parte, en Aedirn, las nuevas de lo de Brenna tuvieron por efec to el que los reyes Demawend y Henselt, envalentonados, diéranse la mano y unidos contra Nilfgaard se echaran. El grupo de ejérci tos Este, que al mando del duque Ardal aep Dahy hacia el valle del Pontar iba marchando, no pudo hacer frente a los coaligados reyes. Reforzados con hombres de Redania y con las guerrillas de la reina Meve, los cuales arañaron con fuerza las retaguardias de los nilfgaardienses, Demawend y Henselt hicieron correr a Ardal aep Dahy hasta Aldersberg. El duque Ardal quería presentar ba talla, mas por un extraño arrebato del destino enfermó de pronto, habiendo comido algo, le dio un cólico miserere y unas fiebres tales que murió a los dos días entre tremendos dolores. Y Dema wend y Henselt, sin aguardar mucho, se lanzaron contra los nilfgaardienses y los atacaron allí, en Aldersberg, en aras, al pa recer, de la justicia histórica. En brava lucha rompiéronles las fi las, aunque igualmente tenía Nilfgaard ventaja sustancial de hombres. Mas, pese a ello, el espíritu y la técnica acostumbran a ven cer sobre la fuerza bruta y ciega._

_Digno es de escribirse aún algo más: en cuanto a lo que al mismo Menno Coehoorn le sucediera en lo de Brenna, nadie lo sabe. Unos dicen: murió y su cuerpo enterrado fue sin conocerlo en fosa común. Otros dicen: salió con vida, mas temiendo del em perador su ira, no volvió a Nilfgaard, sino que se escondió en Brokilón, entre dríadas y allá hiciérase ermitaño, dejándose cre cer la barba hasta la misma tierra. Y allá también, entre los sus remordimientos, murió. Ronda, sin embargo, entre las gentes sen cillas cierta leyenda, que dice que el mariscal volvía por las no ches a los campos de Brenna y andaba entre los túmulos, gritan do: «¡Devolvedme mis legiones!», y al final se colgó de un olivo en la cumbre desde entonces llamada de las Horcas. Y por las noches se puede el fantasma encontrar del famoso mariscal entre otros espectros corrientemente visitantes de los campos de batalla._

—¡Abuelito Jarre! ¡Abuelito Jarre!

Jarre alzó la cabeza de entre los papeles, se colocó las gafas que le resbalaban por la nariz.

—¡Abuelito Jarre! —gritó en los registros más agudos su nieta más pequeña, una niña resuelta y lista de seis años, la cual, gracias a los dioses, había salido más a la madre, hija de Jarre, que al berzotas de su yerno.

—¡Abuelito Jarre! ¡Abuela Lucienne me dijo que te dijera ya basta por hoy de escribir chuminadas y que la cena está en la mesa!

Jarre colocó cuidadosamente las resmas de papel y puso el corcho al tintero. El muñón de su mano latía con dolor. Cambio de tiempo, pensó. Va a llover.

—|Abuelito Jaaarreee! —Ya voy, Ciri. Ya voy.

Antes de que se terminara con los últimos heridos era ya mucho más de la medianoche. Las últimas operaciones se realizaron ya con ilumi nación: normal, de lámparas, y luego también mágica. Marti Sodergren volvió en sí tras superar su crisis y, aunque pálida como la muerte, rígida e innatural en sus movimientos como un golem, realizaba he chizos de forma eficaz y efectiva.

Era noche cerrada cuando salieron de la tienda, los cuatro se sen taron apoyados en la lona. La pradera estaba llena de fuegos. Diversos fuegos: los fuegos inmóviles de los acampados, los fuegos inestables de las teas y antorchas. En la noche resonaban cantos lejanos, peleas, griteríos, vivas.

La noche alrededor estaba repleta también con los gritos y jadeos entrecortados de los heridos. Con los ruegos y suspiros de los mori bundos. Ellos no los oían. Se habían acostumbrado a los sonidos del dolor y la muerte, aquellos ruidos eran para ellos normales, naturales, formaban parte de la noche como el croar de las ranas en los humedales del río Cautela, como el sonido de las cigarras en las acacias del estan que Dorado.

Marti Sodergren callaba líricamente, apoyada en el hombro del mediano. Iola y Shani, abrazadas, apretadas, emitían de vez en cuan do una risa queda, completamente estúpida. En cuanto que se senta ron junto a la tienda, bebieron cada uno un vaso de vodka y Marti los alegró a todos con un último hechizo: un encantamiento embriagador, usado por lo común para la extracción de muelas.

Rusty se sintió engañado con el tratamiento: la bebida unida a la magia, en lugar de relajarle, le atontaron, en lugar de reducir su can sancio, lo acrecentaron. En lugar de concederle el olvido, le hicieron recordar. Parece, pensó, que sólo a Iola y Shani les afecta el alcohol y la magia tal y como es debido.

Se giró, y a la luz de la luna vio en los rostros de las dos muchachas las huellas brillantes y plateadas de las lágrimas.

—Me pregunto —dijo, lamiéndose los labios secos e insensibles— quién habrá ganado la batalla. ¿Lo sabe alguien?

Marti volvió el rostro hacia él, pero seguía callando líricamente. Las chicharras cantaban entre las acacias, los sauces y los alisos del es tanque Dorado, las ranas croaban. Los heridos gemían, rogaban, sus piraban. Y morían. Shani y Iola reían entre lágrimas.

Marti Sodergren murió dos semanas después de la batalla. Tuvo un lío con un oficial de la Compañía Libre de condotieros. Ella trató aquella aventura como algo pasajero. Al contrario que el oficial. Cuando Marti, a la que le gustaban los cambios, se lió con un oficial de caballería, el condotiero, loco de celos, le clavó un cuchillo. Le colgaron por ello, pero no se consiguió salvar a la enfermera.

Rusty y Iola murieron al año de la batalla, en Maribor, durante la mayor explosión de una epidemia de fiebre hemorrágica, también lla mada Muerte Roja o —por el nombre del barco que la trajo— Plaga del _Catñona. _Huyeron por entonces de Maribor todos los médicos y la mayor parte de los sacerdotes. Rusty y Iola se quedaron, se entiende. Curaban, porque eran médicos. El que para la Muerte Roja no hubiera medicina no significaba nada para ellos. Los dos se contagiaron. Él murió en sus brazos, en el abrazo poderoso, confiado, de sus manos grandes, feas, aldeanas. Ella murió cuatro días después. Sola.

Shani murió setenta y dos años después de la batalla. Como deca na emérita de la cátedra de medicina de la universidad de Oxenfurt. Generaciones enteras de futuros cirujanos repetían su famosa broma: «Cose lo rojo con lo rojo, lo amarillo con lo amarillo, lo blanco con lo blanco. Seguro que saldrá bien».

Pocos eran los que advertían que, después de contar esta fabulilla, la señora decana siempre tenía que secarse a escondidas las lágrimas.

Pocos.

Las ranas croaban, las chicharras cantaban entre los juncos del es tanque Dorado. Shani y Iola reían histéricamente entre lágrimas.

—Me pregunto —repitió Milo Vanderbreck, mediano, médico de cam po, conocido como Rusty—. Me pregunto, ¿quién habrá vencido?

—Rusty —dijo Marti Sodergren con voz lírica—. Créeme, ésta es la última cosa de la que me preocuparía si estuviera en tu lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 9

_De las llamitas, algunas altas y poderosas eran, vivamente brilla ban y con claridad, otras por su parte eran pequeñas, vacilantes y temblorosas, y oscurecíase su luz y amortiguábase a trechos. En el mismo final había una llamita pequeña y tan débil que ape nas ardía, apenas se removía, ora brillando con gran esfuerzo, ora casi, casi apagándose del todo._

—_¿De quién es ese fueguecillo moribundo? _—_preguntó el brujo._

—_Tuyo _—_respondió la Muerte._

Flourens Delannoy, _Cuentos y leyendas_

La planicie, casi hasta las mismas cumbres de las montañas lejanas, se adivinaban grises entre la niebla, era un auténtico mar de piedra: pronto se ondulaba formando montículos o crestas como se encrespaba en los agudos dientes de los arrecifes. Los despojos de las naves naufragadas contribuían a aquella sensación. Los había por decenas. Restos de galeras, de galeazas, de cocas, de carabelas, de bergantines, de carracas, de drakkars. Algunos daban la impresión de llevar allí poco tiempo, otros no eran ya más que unos montones de tablas y cuadernas difícilmente reconocibles, que sin duda estaban allí desde hacía décadas, cuando no siglos.

Algunas de las naves yacían con la quilla hacia lo alto. Otras, tumbadas de lado, parecían haber sido arrojadas por galernas y tempesta des satánicas. Y otras daban la sensación de navegar, surcando ese océano de piedra. Se alzaban rectas y firmes, con sus desafiantes mascarones, con sus mástiles apuntando al cénit, con los restos de las velas, obenques y estays agitándose al viento. Tenían hasta unas tri pulaciones fantasmales: los esqueletos de los marineros muertos, atra pados entre los tablones podridos y enredados en las maromas, eternamente atareados en una navegación sin fin. Asustados por la presencia de un jinete, ahuyentados por el ruido de los cascos, desde los palos, vergas cubos y esqueletos alzaron el vuelo entre graznidos bandadas de pájaros negros. En un momento el cielo se llenó de manchas que empezaron a revolotear sobre el filo de un precipicio, en cuyo fondo había un lago, liso y gris como el mercu rio. Al borde de ese precipicio, en parte dominando con sus torres el escenario de los naufragios, en parte colgando sobre el lago sus bas tiones enraizados en las rocas verticales, se alzaba una oscura y tétri ca fortaleza. Kelpa reculó, resopló, aguzó las orejas, contempló recelo sa los restos de los barcos, los esqueletos, todo aquel paisaje de muer te. También se fijó en aquellos pajarracos negros que no paraban de graznar: habían vuelto a posarse en las perchas y mástiles cuarteados, en los obenques y en las calaveras. Los pájaros decidieron que no había que tener miedo al jinete solitario. Si alguien tenía que estar asustado allí, ése debería ser precisamente el jinete.

—Tranquila, Kelpa —dijo Ciri con la voz alterada—. Éste es el final del camino. Éste es el lugar apropiado y el tiempo apropiado.

Apareció delante del portón sin saber de dónde venía, como un fantas ma entre los restos del naufragio. Los centinelas que montaban guar dia junto al portón fueron los primeros en detectar su presencia, alertados por el graznido de las chovas. Ahora estaban gritando, gesticulando, señalándola con el dedo, llamando a sus camaradas.

Cuando por fin llegó a la torre donde estaba el portón, se había congregado mucha gente. Y se había levantado un ajetreo enorme. Todos la miraban boquiabiertos. Los pocos que ya la conocían y la habían visto anteriormente, como Boreas Mun y Dacre Silifant. Y tam bién aquellos otros, mucho más numerosos, que tan sólo habían oído hablar de ella: los reclutas de Skellen, los mercenarios y los vulgares bandoleros de Ebbing y sus alrededores, que miraban pasmados a aquella chiquilla de cabellos grises que tenía una cicatriz en la cara y llevaba una espada colgada a la espalda. Y también a la hermosa ye gua mora que mantenía la cabeza erguida. Entre resoplidos, sus pasos repiquetearon en las losas del patio.

Cesó el murmullo. Se hizo un silencio casi absoluto. La yegua mar caba los pasos, alzando las extremidades como una bailarina, las he rraduras resonaban como martillazos contra un yunque. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, por fin, les cortaron el paso, atravesando bisarmas y ronconas. Alguien, con un movimiento vacilante y atemorizado, alar gó la mano hacia las riendas. El animal soltó un bufido.

—Conducidme —dijo bien alto la muchacha— hasta el señor de este castillo.

Boreas Mun, sin saber por qué lo hacía, le sostuvo el estribo y le dio la mano. Otros sujetaron a la yegua, que no paraba de patear y bufar.

—¿Reconocismeis, noble señora? —preguntó Boreas en voz baja—. Pues visto ya nos habíamos.

—¿Dónde?

—En el hielo.

Le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Entonces no me fijé en vuestras caras —dijo impasible.

—Eras la Dama del Lago. —Asintió muy serio con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué vinistee, muchacha?

—¿Por qué? Por Yennefer. Y por mi destino.

—Por tu muerte, más bien —susurró—. Éste es el castillo de Stygga. Yo, en siendo tú, me iría lo más lejos posible.

Ella volvió a mirarle. Y Boreas al momento comprendió qué significaba esa mirada.

Apareció Stefan Skellen. Estuvo largo rato mirando a la chica, con brazos cruzados. Por fin, con un gesto enérgico, ordenó que le acompañara. Ella le siguió sin decir nada, escoltada por todas partes por gente armada.

—Extraña moza —dijo Boreas entre dientes. Y se estremeció.

—Por suerte, ella ya no es problema nuestro —comentó mordaz Dacre Silifant—. Me sorprende que hayas con ella platicado de aquesta manera. Esa bruja mató a Vargas y a Fripp, y más tarde a Ola Harsheim…

—Fue Antillo quien mató a Harsheim —le cortó Boreas—. No ella. Ella nos perdonó la vida en el hielo, pese a que podía habernos acogotado como a cachorrillos y habernos ahogado. A todos. También a Antillo.

—Mírale. —Dacre escupió sobre las losas del patio—. Ahora la va a premiar por su compasión, en compañía del hechicero y de Bonhart. Kirs prepárate, Mun, porque la espera una buena. Le van a sacar la piel a cachos.

—Eso, seguro —refunfuñó Boreas—. Porque canallas son éstos. Y nosotros mejores no somos, pues a su servicio estamos.

—¿Tenemos acaso escapatoria? No, no la tenemos.

De pronto, uno de los lacayos de Skellen soltó un grito contenido, y otro lo secundó. Alguien blasfemó, alguien suspiró. Alguien, sin abrir a boca señaló con el dedo.

Las almenas, las ménsulas, los tejados de los torreones, las cornisas, los parapetos y guimbergas, los canalones, gárgolas y mascarones estaban cubiertos, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, de pájaros negros, furtivamente, sin un solo graznido, habían venido volando desde el truno de los naufragios y ahora estaban posados en silencio, a la expectativa.

—Ventean la muerte —masculló uno de los esbirros.

—Y la carroña —añadió otro.

—No tenemos escapatoria —repitió maquinalmente Silifant, miran do a Boreas. Boreas Mun miraba a los pájaros.

—¿No será hora —respondió en voz baja— de que la tengamos?

Ascendieron por unas grandes escaleras de tres tramos, recorrieron un largo pasillo, entre una hilera de estatuas instaladas en hornacinas, dejaron atrás un pórtico que rodeaba un vestíbulo. Ciri avanzaba deci dida, sin ningún temor, no la asustaban ni las armas ni las jetas patibularias de los tipos que la escoltaban. Había mentido cuando dijo que no se acordaba de las caras de los hombres del lago helado. Sí se acordaba. Se acordaba de cómo Stefan Skellen, el mismo que la con ducía, con lúgubre semblante, a las profundidades de aquel aterrador castillo, tiritaba y le castañeteaban los dientes cuando estaban en el hielo.

Ahora, mientras él no le quitaba la vista de encima y la acribillaba a miradas, ella sentía que aún la temía un poco. Respiró hondo.

Entraron en una estancia cubierta por una alta bóveda nervada y estrellada, sustentada en columnas, iluminada por una enorme ara ña. Ciri vio quién la estaba esperando. Notó cómo el terror hundía las garras en sus entrañas, hacía presa en ellas, daba violentos tirones y se las retorcía.

En tres pasos, Bonhart llegó junto a ella. Con ambas manos, la cogió de la almilla, a la altura del pecho, y la levantó, a la vez que tiraba de ella hacia sí, acercando el rostro de la chica a sus pálidos ojos de pez.

—El infierno —le gritó— será terrible, sin duda, mas tú no tardaste en preferirme a mí.

No le respondió. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol.

—O puede que fuera el infierno quien a ti no te quisiera. ¿Qué di ces, pequeño monstruo? ¿No será que aquella torre diabólica te escu pió con asco, tras de haber probado tu veneno? —Se la acercó aún más. Volvió la cara y la echó hacia atrás—. Muy bien. Haces bien en tener miedo. Termínase aquí tu sendero. De aquí ya no te escapas. Aquí, en este castillo, voy a sacarte la sangre de las venas.

—¿Habéis terminado, señor Bonhart?

Reconoció al instante a quien lo había dicho. El hechicero Vilgefortz, que primero había estado prisionero en Thanedd, cargado de grilletes, y que después la había perseguido hasta la Torre de la Gaviota. Enton ces, en la isla, parecía muy apuesto. Ahora algo había cambiado en su cara, algo la hacía parecer desagradable y terrorífica.

—Permitidme, señor Bonhart —el hechicero ni se movía, sentado en aquel asiento que recordaba a un trono—, que sea yo quien asuma la grata tarea de dar la bienvenida al castillo de Stygga a nuestra huésped, la doncella Cirilla de Cintra, hija de Pavetta, nieta de Calanthe, descendiente de la afamada Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal. Sed bienvenida. Acercaos, por favor.

En las últimas palabras del hechicero ya no había ni rastro de escarnio disfrazado de cortesía. Sólo había en ellas amenaza y autoridad. Ciri dio cuenta desde el primer momento de que no estaba en condiciones de oponerse a sus órdenes. Sentía terror. Un terror espantoso.

—Acercaos más —dijo Vilgefortz, hablando entre dientes. Por fin Ciri podía percibir qué era lo que había de raro en aquel rostro. El ojo izquierdo, notablemente más pequeño que el derecho, pestañeaba, parpadeaba y daba vueltas como loco en una cuenca anaranjada y amoratada. Era un espectáculo horrible—. Porte valiente, señales de miedo en la cara —dijo el hechicero, ladeando la cabeza—. Mis respetos. Siempre que el valor no se deba a la estupidez. Me apresuro a desmentir cualquier posible ilusión. De aquí, como ya ha hecho ver con mucha razón el señor Bonhart, no te vas a escapar. Ni con la teleportación, ni con la ayuda de tus singulares dotes.

Ciri sabía que tenía razón. Hasta entonces se había convencido a sí misma de que, si algo llegaba a ocurrir, siempre sería capaz, aunque fuera en el último momento, de escapar y ocultarse en los diferentes espacios y tiempos. Pero ahora sabía que se trataba de una esperanza ilusoria, de una quimera. El castillo hasta vibraba a causa de aquella magia maligna, hostil, extraña. La magia hostil y extraña la impregna ba, la penetraba, se arrastraba como un parásito por sus entrañas, dejaba un rastro repugnante en el cerebro. No había nada que hacer. Estaba en poder del enemigo. Impotente.

Apenas sabía lo que hacía, pensaba. Sabía por qué había venido. Todo lo demás, de hecho, ha sido una mera fantasía. Así pues, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Bravo —dijo Vilgefortz—. Una evaluación muy certera de la situa ción. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Para ser más exactos: que pase lo que yo decida. Me gustaría saber si también adivinas, excelsa mía, qué es lo que voy a decidir.

Ciri quiso responder, pero, antes de ser capaz de vencer la resisten cia de su reseca y contraída garganta, Vilgefortz, habiendo sondeado sus pensamientos, volvió a adelantarse.

—Claro que lo sabes. Señora de los Mundos. Señora del Tiempo y el Espació. Sí, sí, excelsa mía, tu visita no me pilla de sorpresa. Yo, como siempre, sé adonde huíste desde el lago y de qué modo lo hiciste. Sé de qué modo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Sólo hay una cosa que no sé: ¿ha sido largo el camino? ¿Te ha proporcionado muchas emociones?

De nuevo, con una sonrisa miserable, Vilgefortz se adelantó a su respuesta:

—Oh. No tienes por qué responder. Yo ya sé que ha sido muy inte resante y apasionante. Estoy impaciente por probarlo yo también. No sabes cómo envidio ese talento tuyo. Te vas a ver obligada a compartir lo conmigo, excelsa mía. Sí, «obligada» es la palabra adecuada. Mien tras no compartas conmigo tu talento, no pienso soltarte ni un minu to. Día y noche te voy a tener atrapada en mis manos.

Ciri había comprendido, finalmente, que no era sólo el terror lo que le oprimía la garganta. El hechicero la amordazaba y la estrangulaba mágicamente. Se estaba burlando de ella. Humillándola. A la vista de todo el mundo.

—Libera... a Yennefer —consiguió soltar, como si tosiera, con trayéndose del esfuerzo—. Libérala... Y conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Bonhart estalló en carcajadas, también Stefan Skellen se echó a reír secamente. Vilgefortz se hurgó con el meñique en una esquina de su macabro ojo.

—No puedes ser tan simple como para no saber que, de todos mo dos, puedo hacer contigo lo que me apetezca. Tu oferta es patética, tan penosa como ridícula.

—Me necesitas... —Ciri levantó la cabeza, a costa de un gran es fuerzo—. Para tener un hijo conmigo. Eso es lo que quieren todos, tú también. Sí, estoy en tu poder, he venido yo sola... Tú no me has atra pado, aunque me has perseguido por medio mundo. He venido yo sola y yo sola me entregaré a ti. Por Yennefer. Por su vida. ¿Te parece ridí culo? Entonces, inténtalo conmigo por la fuerza, tómame por las bra vas... Ya verás qué rápido se te pasan las ganas de reírte.

Bonhart se plantó a su lado de un salto, amenazándola con su fus ta. Vilgefortz hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, un leve movimiento de la mano, pero bastó para que el látigo saliera volando de la mano del cazador, y él mismo se tambaleara como si lo hubiera embestido una vagoneta cargada de carbón.

—Veo que el señor Bonhart —dijo Vilgefortz, frotándose los dedos— sigue teniendo problemas para entender cuáles son los deberes de un huésped. Os aconsejo que lo tengáis muy presente: cuando se va de visita, ni se destroza el mobiliario y las obras de arte, ni se roban cachivaches, ni se empuercan las alfombras y los sitios de difícil acce so. No se viola ni se pega a otros invitados. Esto último, al menos, hasta que el anfitrión no haya acabado de violar y pegar, hasta que no nos dé a entender que ya es posible ponerse a violar y a dar golpes. De todo esto que acabo de decir también tú deberías sacar las oportunas conclusiones, Ciri. ¿No eres capaz? Yo te ayudo. Te entregas a mí y te conformas humildemente con todo, me permites hacer contigo todo lo que se me antoje. Y crees que es una oferta extremadamente generosa. Te equivocas. Porque se trata de que yo voy a hacer contigo lo que debo hacer, y no lo que me gustaría hacer. Por ejemplo: desearía, a modo de revancha por lo de Thanedd, sacarte al menos un ojo, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque me temo que no sobrevivirías.

Ahora o nunca, se dijo Ciri. Se dio media vuelta, desenvainó a Golondrina. De pronto, todo el castillo empezó a girar, sintió cómo caía, despellejándose dolorosamente las rodillas. Se dobló hasta tocar casi el suelo con la frente, luchó con las ganas de vomitar. La espada se le escapó de los dedos entumecidos. Alguien la recogió.

—Bueeeno... —dijo Vilgefortz, prolongando el sonido, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, colocadas como si fuera a rezar—. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí, es verdad, de tu oferta. La vida y la libertad de Yennefer a cambio de... ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De tu entrega volunta y de buena gana, sin violencia, sin recurrir a la fuerza? Lo siento Ciri. Para lo que te pienso hacer, la violencia y la fuerza resultan indispensables, así de sencillo... Sí, si —repitió, mirando con curiosidad cómo intentaba vomitar la chica, retorciéndose con cada arcada y escupiendo saliva—. Sin violencia ni fuerza no vamos a ninguna parte. Te seguro que jamás te prestarías voluntariamente a lo que te voy a hacer. Así que, como puedes ver, tu oferta, siendo penosa y ridícula, sobre todo es que no tiene ninguna utilidad. De modo que la rechazo. ¡Venga, lleváosla! Al laboratorio.

El laboratorio no se diferenciaba mucho del que Ciri ya conocía del templo de Melitele en Ellander. También estaba bien iluminado, lim pio, y tenía unas mesas largas con planchas de latón, repletas de objetos de cristal: llenas de tarros, de retortas, de matraces, de probetas, de tubitos, de lentes, de alambiques silbantes y gorgoteantes y de otros prodigiosos intrumentos. También aquí, al igual que allí, en Ellander, había un intenso y desagradable olor a éter, a alcohol, a formol y a algo más, algo que inspiraba terror. Incluso allí, en el ambiente amigable del templo, al lado de las amigables sacerdotisas y de la amigable Yennefer, Ciri se sentía aterrada en el laboratorio. Y eso que allí, en Ellander, nadie la arrastró nunca hasta el laboratorio a la fuerza, nadie la sentó brutalmente en un banco, nadie la sujetó férreamente de las manos y los hombros. Allí, en Ellander, no había en medio del laboratorio un sobrecogedor sillón de acero, cuya forma era de una evidencia sádica. No estaban allí aquellos tipos vestidos de blanco y rapados al cero, no estaba allí Bonhart, no estaba allí Skellen, excitado, enrojecido y lamiéndose los labios. Y tampoco estaba allí Vilgefortz, con un ojo normal y otro diminuto y moviéndose de un modo atroz.

Vilgefortz se apartó de la mesa, donde había estado disponiendo unos instrumentos que producían espanto.

—Ya sabes, mi excelsa doncella —empezó, acercándose a ella—, que para mí eres la llave para alcanzar el poder y el dominio. Dominio no sólo de este mundo, que es vanidad de vanidades, condenado ade más a una pronta destrucción, sino sobre todos los mundos. Sobre toda la gama de espacios y de tiempos nacidos de la conjunción. Sin duda me entiendes, pues tú misma has visitado algunos de esos espa cios y de esos tiempos. —Se subió las mangas, tras lo cual siguió ha blando—. Vergüenza me da admitirlo, pero el poder me atrae de un modo increíble. Es algo banal, ya lo sé, pero yo quiero ser soberano. Un soberano a quien reverencien, a quien bendigan sus súbditos sólo por ser quien es, un soberano a quien veneren como a un dios, si, pongamos por caso, decide salvar su mundo de un cataclismo. Aun que lo salve sólo por capricho. Oh, Ciri, cómo me regocija la idea de recompensar espléndidamente a los fieles, y de castigar cruelmente a los rebeldes y soberbios. Miel, dulce almíbar, serán para mi alma las preces elevadas hasta mí por generaciones enteras, implorando mi amor y mi gracia. Generaciones enteras, Ciri, mundos enteros. Presta aten ción. ¿No los oyes? Pidiendo salvarse del aire, el hambre, el fuego, la guerra y la cólera de Vilgefortz...

Movió los dedos muy cerca de su cara, después la cogió brusca mente de las mejillas. Ciri gritó, se resistió, pero la tenían sujeta con fuerza. Los labios le empezaron a temblar. Vilgefortz se dio cuenta y soltó una carcajada.

—La Niña del Destino —se rió nervioso, y se le vio una motita blan ca de saliva en la comisura de los labios—, Aen Hen Ichaer, la sagrada Antigua Sangre élfica... Ahora ya sólo eres mía. —Se irguió bruscamente. Se limpió los labios—. Toda clase de idiotas y de místicos —proclamó, recobrando su frío tono habitual— han intentado meterte en cuentos, leyendas y patrañas, han investigado el gen del que eres portador, la he rencia de tus antepasados. Confundiendo el cielo con las estrellas refleja das en la superficie de un estanque, supusieron llenos de misticismo que ese gen, al que atribuyen grandes posibilidades, seguiría evolucionan do, que la plenitud de su poder la alcanzaría en tu hijo o en el hijo de tu hijo. Y creció a tu alrededor un aura fascinante, se extendió un humo de incienso. Pero la verdad es más banal, mucho más prosaica. Orgánica mente prosaica, diría yo. Aquí lo importante, mi excelsa, es tu sangre. Pero en el sentido más literal, para nada figurado, de la palabra.

Cogió de la mesa una jeringuilla de cristal, de una longitud aproxi mada de medio pie. La jeringuilla acababa en un fino capilar, ligera mente curvo. Ciri notó cómo se le secaba la boca. El hechicero exami nó la jeringuilla a la luz de una lámpara

—En unos momentos —le anunció fríamente Vilgefortz— te vamos a desnudar y a colocarte en ese sillón, sí, justo ése que estás mirando con tanta curiosidad. Aunque sea en una posición algo incómoda, vas a pasar un rato ahí sentada. Y con ayuda de este otro aparato que, como veo, también te fascina, serás fecundada. No va a ser tan terrible, la mayor parte del tiempo vas a estar semiinconsciente gracias a elixires que te pienso administrar por vía intravenosa, para ase gurar la correcta implantación del óvulo fecundado y prevenir un embarazo extrauterino. No debes tener miedo, tengo experiencia, lo he hecho cientos de veces. Es verdad que nunca con la elegida de la suerte y el destino, pero no creo que la matriz y los ovarios de una elegida se diferencien tanto de la matriz y los ovarios de las chicas corrientes... ahora, lo más importante. —Vilgefortz se deleitaba oyéndose a si mismo—. No sé si te vas a apenar o te vas a alegrar, pero debes saber que no vas a parir ningún niño. Quién sabe, a lo mejor resultaba un gran elegido con unas capacidades fuera de lo común, salvador del mundo y rey de naciones. Pero nadie está en condiciones de garantizarlo y, aparte de eso, yo no tengo intención de esperar tanto tiempo. Lo que yo necesito es la sangre. Más concretamente, la sangre de la placenta. En cuanto ésta se desarrolle, te la sacaré. El resto de mis planes y propósitos, como podrás comprender, ya no te conciernen, excelsa mía, así que no tiene sentido ponerte al corriente de ellos, sería frustración innecesaria.

Se calló, haciendo una pausa efectista. Ciri no era capaz de contro lar el temblor de su boca.

—Y ahora —el hechicero hizo un gesto teatral—, ten la bondad de sentarte en el sillón, joven Cirilla.

—No estaría nada mal —a Bonhart le brillaron los dientes por debajo de los bigotes grises— que esa perra de Yennefer viera esto. ¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!

—Claro que sí. —En la comisura de los labios del sonriente Vilgefortz volvió a aparecer una motita blanca de saliva—. La fecundación es un hecho sagrado, majestuoso y solemne, un misterio al que conviene que asistan los parientes más próximos. Y Yennefer es poco menos que una madre para ella, y esa figura, en las culturas primitivas, inter viene de manera casi activa en el desfloramiento de la hija. ¡Venga, traedla aquí!

—En lo tocante a esa fecundación —Bonhart se inclinó sobre Ciri, a la que los acólitos rapados del hechicero ya habían empezado a des vestir—, ¿no sería posible, don Vilgefortz, hacerlo a la antigua usanza? ¿Como los dioses mandan?

Skellen resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Vilgefortz frunció ligeramente una ceja.

—No —rechazó secamente—. No, señor Bonhart. No sería posible.

Ciri, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la gravedad de la situa ción, soltó un grito desgarrador. Uno, y luego otro.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el hechicero, torciendo el gesto—. Con valentía, con la frente y la espada bien altas, nos metemos en la boca del lobo, ¿y ahora resulta que nos asustamos por unos tubitos de cristal? Qué vergüenza, mi joven señora.

Ciri, sin ninguna vergüenza, se desgañitó por tercera vez. Gritó tan to que los aparatos del laboratorio tintinearon.

Y todo el castillo de Stygga respondió de pronto con gritos de alarma.

—La desgracia acecha, hijos míos —insistía Zadarlik, raspando con el canto claveteado de la roncona el estiércol incrustado entre las piedras del patio—. Ay, sí, ya lo veréis, una desgracia, pobres de nos.

Miró a sus camaradas, pero ninguno de los centinelas comentó nada. Tampoco tomó la palabra Boreas Mun, que se había quedado con los guardias en el portón. Por su propia voluntad, no porque se lo hubie ran ordenado. Podía haber ido con Antillo, como Silifant, podía haber visto con sus propios ojos qué iba a ser de la Dama del Lago, qué suerte la esperaba. Había preferido quedarse ahí, en el patio, al descu bierto, lejos de las estancias y las salas de la torre del homenaje, adon de habían conducido a la chica. Allí estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sus gritos le podían alcanzar.

—Mala señal esos pájaros negros. —Zadarlik señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a las chovas que seguían posadas en los muros y corni sas—. Mala espina me da esa moza, venida en una yegua mora. Feo asunto éste en el que servimos a Antillo, os lo digo yo. Dícese, amén, que el propio Antillo no es ya oficial de la corona ni señor de importan cia, sino esbirro como nosotros. Que el emperador le tiene una atroz inquina. Tal que a nosotros, hijitos, que nos van a coger a todos jun tos. Nos aguarda una grande desgracia. Pobres de nos.

—¡Ay, ay! —añadió otro centinela, un bigotudo con un sombrerete decorado con plumas de cigüeña negra—. ¡El palo nos espera! Mala cosa, si el emperador anda de malas.

—Ah, vosotros —intervino otro, llegado al castillo de Stygga muy recientemente, con la última partida de mercenarios reclutada por Skellen—. Puede que el emperador tiempo ya no haiga de fatigarse con nosotros. Paece que anda en nuevas turbulencias. Cuéntase que hubo una batalla cojonuda allá en las tierras del norte. Los norteños pudieron a los imperiales, les han dao en los morros, les han machacao.

—Entonces —dijo un cuarto—, a lo mismo no es tan mala cosa que andemos acá, con Antillo, ¿no? Siempre será mejor estar acá, en lo más alto.

—De seguro que sí —dijo el recién llegado—. La impresión tengo yo de que el Antillo va para arriba. Y nosotros, estando a su lado, saldre mos a flote.

—Ay, hijitos. —Zadarlik se apoyó en su roncona—. Tontos del bote sois.

Los pájaros negros levantaron el vuelo. El aleteo y los graznidos i ensordecedores. Oscurecieron el cielo y se pusieron a girar alre dedor del bastión.

—¿Qué diablos? —chilló uno de los centinelas.

—Os ruego que abráis la puerta.

Boreas Mun notó de pronto un penetrante olor a hierbas: salvia, menta y tomillo.

Tragó saliva, sacudió la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

De nada sirvió. Un individuo flaco, entrecano, con pinta de recaudador de impuestos, se había plantado a su lado, y no tenía intención de desaparecer. Estaba ahí parado, sonriendo con la boca muy tensa. A Boreas se le erizaron tanto los cabellos que casi se le cae la gorra.

—Os ruego que abráis la puerta —repitió el tipo sonriente—. Sin tardanza. Será lo mejor, os lo aseguro.

Zadarlik soltó la roncona, que resonó al chocar con el suelo. Se quedó paralizado, moviendo los labios sin articular palabra. Tenía la mirada perdida. Los demás se acercaron al portón, dando pasos rígi dos, sin naturalidad, como autómatas. Quitaron la traviesa. Desco rrieron el cerrojo.

Cuatro jinetes irrumpieron en el patio entre el estruendo de sus herraduras.

Uno tenía los cabellos blancos como la nieve, una espada relampa gueaba en su mano. Le seguía una mujer rubia que tensaba su arco sn dejar de cabalgar. El tercer jinete, una jovencita, le abrió la cabeza a Zadarlik de un golpe impetuoso con su sable curvo.

Boreas Mun recogió el arma que había dejado caer y se cubrió con el asta. El cuarto jinete se le echaba encima. Unas alas de rapaz desta caban a ambos lados de su yelmo. La espada resplandeció, bien alta.

—Déjalo, Cahir —dijo resueltamente el peloblanco—. Hay que ahorrar tiempo y sangre. Milva, Regís, por ahí...

—No —farfulló Boreas, sin saber por qué lo hacía—. Por ahí no... No mas que un paso ciego es ése. Aquél es el vuestro camino, por esas escaleras... A la torre del homenaje. Si queréis salvar a la Dama del Lago... hais de daros prisa.

—Gracias —dijo el albino—. Gracias, desconocido. ¿Has oído, Regis? ¡Adelante!

Al cabo de un instante sólo había cadáveres en el patio. Y Boreas Mun, todavía apoyado en el asta de su roncona. No podía soltarla.

Hasta tal punto le temblaban las piernas. Las chovas seguían girando sobre el castillo de Stygga dando graznidos, como una nube negra que envolvía las torres y los bastiones.

Vilgefortz escuchó el informe jadeante del mercenario que había llega do a la carrera con serenidad estoica y rostro imperturbable. Pero su ojo desbocado y parpadeante le traicionó.

—Acuden en su ayuda en el último momento —le rechinaban los dientes—, es para no creer. Esas cosas no pasan. O sí pasan, pero en los infames teatrillos de los mercados, y así salen como salen. Ten la bondad, buen hombre, de decirme que todo eso te lo acabas de inven tar, que se trata, no sé, de una inocentada.

—No me he inventado nada —dijo indignado el soldadote—. ¡Estoy contando la verdad! Han irrumpido unos... Toda una cuadrilla...

—Vale, vale —le cortó el hechicero—. Era una broma. Skellen, ocú pate personalmente de este asunto. Tendrás ocasión de demostrar cuánto vale de verdad ese ejército tuyo que tanto oro me cuesta.

Antillo estalló, y empezó a hacer aspavientos, nervioso.

—¿No te parece que te lo tomas muy a la ligera, Vilgefortz? —gritó—. Me parece que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Si han atacado el castillo, ¡tienen que ser las tropas de Emhyr! Y eso significa...

—Eso no quiere decir nada —le interrumpió el hechicero—. Pero yo ya sé qué es lo que te pasa. Espero que, teniéndome a tus espaldas, aumente tu ánimo. Vamos. Vos también, señor Bonhart.

»En cuanto a ti —clavó su espantoso ojo en Ciri—, no te hagas ilusiones. Ya sé yo quién ha venido en tu ayuda, en una acción más propia de una farsa barata. Y te aseguro que voy a convertir la farsa en una escena de horror.

»¡Eh, vosotros! —llamó a sus sirvientes y acólitos—. Encadenad a la chica con dwimerita, encerradla en una celda con tres cerrojos y no os mováis de la puerta. Respondéis con vuestra cabeza. ¿Entendido?

—Como ordenéis, señor.

Entraron en un pasillo, por el pasillo llegaron a una gran sala llena de esculturas, una auténtica gliptoteca. Nadie les cerró el paso. Tan sólo se toparon con unos cuantos lacayos, que huyeron nada más verlos.

Subieron a la carrera por unas escaleras. Cahir echó abajo una puerta a patadas, Angouléme irrumpió con un grito de guerra, derribó de un sablazo el yelmo de una armadura que había junto a la puerta, tomándola por un centinela. Se dio cuenta de su error y se partió de risa.

-Je, je, je. Fijaos...

—¡Angouléme! —Geralt la llamó al orden—. ¡No te quedes ahí parada! ¡Sigue!

Enfrente de ellos se abrió una puerta, más allá de la cual se percibían unas siluetas. Milva, sin pensárselo dos veces, tensó el arco y disparó una flecha. Alguien dio un grito. Cerraron las puertas, Geralt oyó el ruido de un cerrojo al correrse.

—¡Adelante, adelante! —gritó—. ¡No os paréis!

—Brujo —dijo Regis—. Esta carrera no tiene sentido. Voy a hacer un... un vuelo de reconocimiento.

—¡Vuela!

El vampiro desapareció, como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado. Geralt no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse.

De nuevo se toparon con hombres, armados esta vez. Cahir y Angouléme se lanzaron hacia ellos dando gritos, pero sus oponentes salieron corriendo. Más que nada, al parecer, gracias a Cahir y su imponente casco alado.

Fueron a parar a un pórtico, una galería que rodeaba un vestíbulo interior. Sólo les separaban ya unos veinte pasos de la entrada que llevaba a las entrañas del castillo, cuando por el extremo opuesto de la galería aparecieron unos individuos. Resonaron los ecos de sus gritos.

Y silbaron sus flechas.

—¡Cubríos! —gritó el brujo.

Las flechas caían como una verdadera granizada. Las plumas zum baban, las puntas arrancaban chispas del enlosado, levantaban el es tucado de las paredes, convirtiéndolo en un polvillo fino.

—¡Al suelo! ¡Tras la balaustrada!

Se tiraron al suelo, poniéndose a cubierto lo mejor que pudieron detrás de unas columnas en espiral con hojas esculpidas. Pero no todos salieron bien parados. El brujo oyó gritar a Angouléme y la vio agarrarse un brazo. En un momento, la manga se le había empapado de sangre.

—¡Angouléme!

—¡No es nada! ¡La flecha me ha atravesado limpiamente! —respon dió la chica, con voz levemente temblorosa, confirmando lo que ya había visto Geralt. Si la punta hubiera astillado un hueso, Angouléme te habría desmayado de la conmoción.

Los arqueros lanzaban sus flechas desde el extremo de la galería, llamaban pidiendo refuerzos. Algunos corrieron hacia un lateral, buscando un mejor ángulo de tiro. Geralt maldijo, calculó la distancia que los separaba de la arcada. No tenía muy buena pinta. Pero quedarse donde estaban equivalía a una muerte segura.

—¡Hay que salir pitando! —gritó—. ¡Atentos! ¡Cahir, ayuda a Angouléme!

—¡Nos van a acribillar!

—¡Hay que salir! ¡No hay más remedio!

—¡No! —exclamó Milva, levantándose con el arco en la mano.

Se irguió, adoptó la posición de disparo. Parecía una auténtica es tatua, una amazona de mármol con su arco. Los tiradores de la galería vociferaban.

Milva soltó la cuerda.

Uno de los arqueros salió disparado hacia atrás, se golpeó estruen dosamente contra la pared. Una mancha de sangre, que recordaba a un pulpo, brotó en la pared. Un griterío estalló en la galería. Era un bramido de rabia, de furia y de espanto.

—Por el Gran Sol... —dijo Cahir con un silbido. Geralt le dio un apretón en un brazo.

—¡Vámonos! ¡Ayuda a Angouléme!

Desde la galería, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre Milva. La arquera no se inmutó cuando a su alrededor se levantó una nube de polvo del enlucido, ni al ver saltar por todas partes añicos de mármol y fragmen tos de los astiles despedazados. Soltó tranquilamente la cuerda. Un nuevo alarido, y otro tirador se derrumbó como un pelele, rociando a sus compañeros de sesos y sangre.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Geralt, viendo cómo los guardias escapaban a toda prisa del pórtico, cómo se tiraban al suelo, intentando cubrirse de unos dardos certeros. Sólo los tres más osados seguían disparando.

Una flecha golpeó en un pilar, y la polvareda cubrió a Milva de pies a cabeza. La arquera se sopló los pelos que le caían sobre la cara y tensó el arco.

—¡Milva! —Geralt, Angouléme y Cahir habían llegado hasta la arca da—. ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Largo de ahí!

—Sólo una más —dijo la arquera, con la pluma de la flecha en la comisura de los labios.

La cuerda zumbó. Uno de los tres bravos gritó de dolor, se inclinó sobre la balaustrada y se precipitó contra las losas del patio. Al verlo, los otros dos flaquearon. Se echaron al suelo y se acurrucaron. Los que acudían en su ayuda no se daban mucha prisa en llegar a la gale ría y ofrecerle un blanco a Milva.

Con una excepción.

Milva lo evaluó nada más verlo. No muy alto, delgado, de tez more na. Con un protector lustroso en el antebrazo izquierdo y un guante de arquero en la mano derecha. La muchacha vio cómo se colocaba su arco compuesto de bella factura, con una empuñadura entallada, con cuánta destreza lo tensaba. Vio cómo la cuerda, tensada al máximo, se cruzaba por delante de su rostro moreno. Vio cómo las cuatro plumas del emplumado le rozaban la mejilla. Vio cómo apuntaba fijamente.

Milva aprestó su arco, lo tensó hábilmente, al tiempo que apuntaba. La cuerda le llegó hasta la cara, una de las plumas le rozó la comisura de los labios.

—Con fuerza, Mariquilla, con fuerza. Hasta tu careja. Anrolla la cuerda con los dedos pa que el proyectil no se te asalga del encoque. La ■ n la mejilla, con fuerza. ¡Apunta! ¡Los dos ojos bien abiertos! Venga, aguanta la respiración. Tira.

La cuerda, a pesar del protector de lana, le dio un doloroso mordisco en el antebrazo izquierdo.

El padre quiso decir algo, pero le entró la tos. Una tos profunda, seca, molesta. Esa tos tiene ca vez peor pinta, pensó Mariquilla Barring, bajando el arco. Cada vez tiene peor pinta, y cada vez es más pronta. Ayer le entró el ataque justo cuando apuntaba al corzo. Y tuvimos que comer berzas cocidas. Odio las berzas cocidas. Odio pasar hambre. Y miserias.

El viejo Barring respiró hondo, soltando un ronquido chirriante.

—Te has desviado una cuarta del blanco, hija. ¡Una cuarta, na me nos! ¡Mira que te he dicho que no te movieras tanto al soltar la cuerda! Y tú venga a menearte, como si te se hubiera metió un caracol en el culo. Y mucho tiempo pasas apuntando. ¡Pa cuando disparas, ya se te cansó la mano! ¡Así lo único que haces es malograr las flechas!

—¡Pero si le he dado! Y na de una cuarta, a lo sumo a media cuarta del blanco.

—¡Menos insolencias! Ay, castigáronme los dioses, al mandarme una moza inútil en vez de un hijo.

—¡No soy ninguna inútil!

—Pues demuéstramelo. Otro tiro. Y tente muy presente lo que te dijera. Sin menearte, como si estuvieras hincada en el suelo. Apunta y tira apriesa. ¿A qué vienen esos morros?

—Es que no paráis de metersus conmigo.

—Tengo derecho como padre que soy. Tira.

Tensó el arco, enfurruñada, se le saltaban las lágrimas. Él se dio cuenta.

—Te quiero mucho, Mariquilla —le dijo muy bajito—. Nunca lo olvides.

No soltó la cuerda hasta que el emplumado le rozó la comisura de los labios.

—Bien —dijo el padre—. Bien, hija mía.

Y empezó a toser de un modo terrible, con estertores.

El arquero moreno de la galería murió en el sitio. La flecha de Milva le entró por la axila izquierda y se clavó muy hondo, más de media varilla, aplastando las costillas, destrozando los pulmones y el corazón.

La flecha de cuatro plumas que había disparado una décima de segundo antes acertó a Milva en el bajo vientre y le salió por la espal da, machacándole la pelvis, desgarrando intestinos y arterias. La arquera cayó a tierra como si la hubiera arrollado un ariete.

Geralt y Cahir gritaron al unísono. Ajenos al hecho de que, viendo a Milva caída, los tiradores de la galería hubieran reanudado sus dispa ros, abandonaron la protección del pórtico, agarraron a la arquera y se la llevaron a rastras, despreciando la lluvia de flechas. Uno de los proyectiles resonó en el casco de Cahir. Geralt habría jurado que otro le había peinado los cabellos.

Milva iba dejando un ancho y brillante rastro de sangre. En el sitio donde la depositaron se formó un charco enorme en cuestión de se gundos. Cahir maldecía, las manos le temblaban. Geralt notaba cómo se adueñaba de él la desesperación. Y la rabia.

—Tía —gritó desesperada Angouléme—. ¡Tía, no te mueras!

María Barring abrió la boca, tosió de forma macabra, la sangre le caía por la barbilla.

—Yo también te quiero, papá —dijo con toda claridad.

Y murió.

Los acólitos rapados no podían con Ciri, que no paraba de rebullirse y de chillar. Unos criados tuvieron que acudir rápidamente en su ayuda. Uno de ellos fue recibido con una patada certera que le hizo recular, doblarse y caer de rodillas, agarrándose los huevos con las dos manos y tomando aire espasmódicamente.

Pero eso sólo sirvió para enfurecer a los demás. Ciri recibió un pu ñetazo en el cogote y una bofetada en la cara. La voltearon, uno le dio una buena patada en la cadera, otro se le sentó encima de las pantorrillas. Uno de los acólitos calvos, un tipo joven con unos ojos sinies tros de color verde dorado, se arrodilló sobre su pecho, la cogió del pelo y tiró con fuerza. Ciri rugió de dolor.

También el acólito rugió. Y desencajó los ojos. Ciri vio cómo le cho rreaba la sangre por el cráneo pelado, manchándole el hábito blanco con un dibujo macabro.

Un segundo después el laboratorio se convirtió en un infierno.

Los muebles se volcaron con gran estrépito. Los estridentes chas quidos y los crujidos del cristal al reventarse se confundieron con los aullidos infernales de la gente. Las decocciones, los filtros, los elixires, los extractos y otras sustancias mágicas que se derramaban por las mesas y por el suelo se mezclaban y se combinaban. Algunas, al entrar en contacto, siseaban y soltaban fumaradas de humo amarillo. En un momento la estancia se llenó de un hedor corrosivo.

En medio del humo, entre las lágrimas producidas por el tufo, Ciri observó espantada cómo se movía por el laboratorio con rara celeridad una figura negra que recordaba a un gigantesco murciélago. Vio cómo el murciélago enganchaba a los acólitos al vuelo, y cómo éstos se soltaban después, dando alaridos al caer. Ante sus ojos, alzó bruscamente del suelo a uno de los sirvientes que estaba tratando de zafarse y lo estampó después contra una mesa, donde empezó a aullar y a agitarse, rociando de sangre las retortas, alambiques, probetas y matraces.

Las mezclas vertidas salpicaron las lámparas. Se oyó un silbido, se percibió una peste horrorosa, y en un santiamén se declaró un incendio en el laboratorio. Una oleada ardiente disipó el humo. Ciri apretó los dientes para no gritar. En el sillón de acero, el mismo que estaba destinado a ella, vio a un hombre delgado, canoso, vestido con elegantes ropas negras. Con mucha calma, le estaba mordiendo y chupando el cuello a uno de los acólitos rapados que tenía sentado en sus rodillas. Éste ronroneaba débilmente y sufría convulsiones, las piernas y los brazos rígidos le brincaban rítmicamente.

Unas llamas, de palidez cadavérica, bailaban sobre el tablero metálico la mesa. Las retortas y los matraces iban estallando aparatosamente, uno tras otro. El vampiro retiró sus agudos colmillos del cuello de la víctima, clavó en Ciri sus ojos negros como ágatas.

—En ciertas ocasiones —dijo, en tono didáctico, mientras se rela mía la sangre de los labios—, cuesta mucho renunciar a un buen tra go... Sin miedo —dijo con una sonrisa, viendo la cara de la chica—. Sin miedo, Ciri. Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Me llamo Emiel Regis. Aunque te pueda parecer extraño, soy camarada del brujo Geralt. Hemos venido juntos a salvarte.

Un mercenario armado irrumpió en el laboratorio en llamas. El camarada de Geralt volvió la cabeza hacia él, siseó y le enseñó los colmillos. El mercenario chilló como un poseso. Su chillido tardó en acallarse ni la distancia.

Emiel Regis se quitó de encima el cuerpo del acólito, inmóvil y blan do como un trapo, se levantó y se estiró como un gato.

—Quién lo habría pensado —dijo—. Un chiquilicuatro, pero qué sangre más potable. A eso se le llaman virtudes ocultas. Permite, Cirilla. que te lleve con Geralt.

—No —musitó Ciri.

—No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

—No te tengo miedo —protestó, mientras luchaba valerosa con sus dientes, que se habían empeñado en castañetear—. No se trata de eso... Es que Yennefer está prisionera por aquí, en alguna parte. Tengo que liberarla cuanto antes. Me temo que Vilgefortz... Os lo ruego, señor

—Emiel Regis.

—Avisad, buen señor, a Geralt, de que Vilgcfortz está aquí. Es un hechicero. Un poderoso hechicero. Que Geralt esté alerta.

—Que tienes que estar alerta —repitió Regis, mirando el cuerpo de Milva—. Porque Vilgefortz es un poderoso mago. Pero que ella iba a tratar de rescatar a Yennefer.

Geralt soltó un juramento.

—¡Adelante! —gritó, tratando de levantar el ánimo de sus compañe ros—. ¡Vamos!

—Vamos. —Angouléme se puso de pie, se enjugó las lágrimas—. ¡Vamos! Ya va siendo hora, su puta madre, de patear unos cuantos culos.

—Siento tanta fuerza en mi interior —susurró el vampiro, con una sonrisa sobrecogedora— que sería capaz de mandar todo este castillo al infierno.

El brujo le miró receloso.

—Tanto puede que no —dijo—. Pero abríos paso hasta la planta superior y armad un buen jaleo para que no se fijen en mí. Yo voy a tratar de encontrar a Ciri. No ha estado nada bien, pero que nada bien, vampiro, que la hayas dejado sola.

—Me lo ha exigido ella —explicó Regis tranquilamente—. En un tono y con unos aires que descartaban cualquier discusión. Reconozco que me ha sorprendido.

—Ya lo sé. Subid a la planta superior. ¡Y aguantad! Yo intentaré encontrarla. A ella o a Yennefer.

La encontró, y además muy pronto.

Se topó con ellos de sopetón, de forma totalmente inesperada al salir de un recodo del pasillo. Miró. Y lo que vio hizo que la adrenalina le diera una punzada en las venas del dorso de la mano.

Unos rufianes llevaban a Yennefer por el pasillo. La hechicera iba a rastras, cargada de cadenas, lo que no le impedía revolverse, arrear coces y maldecir como un estibador.

Geralt no permitió a aquellos tiparracos reponerse de la sorpresa. Atacó sólo una vez, sólo a uno de ellos, asestándole un golpe seco con el codo. El sayón aulló como un perro, se tambaleó, descabezó con un ruido infernal una armadura instalada en una hornacina y se derrum bó con ella, poniendo perdidas de sangre las placas metálicas.

Los demás —otros tres— soltaron a Yennefer y se echaron atrás. Menos uno, que agarró a la hechicera de los pelos y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello, justo por encima del collar de dwimerita.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó—. ¡O la degüello! ¡No bromeo!

—Ni yo tampoco. —Geralt hizo un molinete con la espada, mirando a los ojos al rufián. Éste no aguantó. Dejó a Yennefer y se unió a sus compañeros. Todos empuñaban ya sus armas. Uno de ellos había sacado de una panoplia que colgaba en la pared una alabarda vetusta, pero con un aspecto amenazante. Todos ellos, en posición encorvada, vacilaban entre el ataque y la defensa.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo Yennefer, irguiéndose orgullosamente—. Anda, Geralt, enséñales a estos tunantes de lo que es capaz la espada de un brujo.

Levantó bien alto las manos encadenadas, tensando mucho las ca denas.

Geralt empuñó el sihill con las dos manos, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, apuntó. Y dio un tajo. Tan rápido, que nadie percibió el movimiento de la hoja.

Las cadenas resonaron al caer al suelo. Uno de los rufianes jadeó. Geralt agarró la empuñadura con más firmeza aún, colocó el dedo índice debajo de la guarda.

—No te muevas, Yen. La cabeza levemente ladeada, por favor.

La hechicera no pestañeó siquiera. El sonido del metal golpeado por la espada fue muy débil.

El collar de dwimerita cayó al lado de las cadenas. En el cuello de Yrnnefer había una gotita diminuta, sólo una.

Se echó a reír, masajeándose las muñecas. Y se volvió hacia los esbirros. Ninguno de ellos le aguantó la mirada.

El de la alabarda, con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que tintineara, depositó el arma antigua en el suelo.

—Con alguien así —musitó—, que se pelee Antillo en persona. Yo estimo mi vida.

—Nos ordenaron... —farfulló otro, retirándose—. Nos ordenaron... No ha sido decisión nuestra...

—Nunca la hemos tratado mal, señora. —El tercero tenía la boca seca—. Estando en prisión... La señora es testigo...

—¡Largo! —dijo Yennefer. Libre del collar de dwimerita, erguida, con la cabeza orgullosamente alzada, era una figura titánica. Su negra crin alborotada casi parecía tocar la bóveda.

Los sayones pusieron pies en polvorosa. A hurtadillas, sin mirar atrás. Yennefer, menguada hasta recobrar sus dimensiones normales, se echó en brazos de Geralt.

—Sabía que vendrías a buscarme —murmuró, buscando con sus labios los labios de Geralt—. Que vendrías, a pesar de los pesares.

—Vamos —dijo Geralt algo más tarde, cogiendo aire—. Ahora, Ciri.

—Ciri —dijo ella. Y por un segundo ardió en sus ojos una chispa violeta que daba miedo—. Y Vilgefortz.

Otro soldado les sorprendió a traición, armado con una ballesta. Dio un grito y disparó, apuntando a la hechicera. Geralt saltó como impul sado por un muelle, agitó la espada. La flecha, rebotada, pasó volando por encima de la cabeza del ballestero, tan cerca que se tuvo que aga char. Y no tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie otra vez, porque el brujo le alcanzó de un salto y lo ensartó como a una carpa. Un poco más allá, en el pasillo, había otros dos ballesteros. También éstos dispararon, pero les temblaba demasiado el pulso para poder acertar. Un segundo después el brujo ya les había dado alcance. Los dos perecieron.

—¿Por dónde, Yen?

La hechicera se concentró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Por aquí. Por esas escaleras.

—¿Estás segura de que ese camino es el bueno?

—Sí.

Unos esbirros les atacaron al pasar un recodo, cerca de un portal de arquivoltas. Eran más de diez, y estaban armados de picas, partesanas y corcescas. Y eran resueltos y porfiados. Con todo, la cosa fue rápida. Para empezar, Yennefer disparó con la mano un dardo de fuego, alcanzando a uno en mitad del pecho. Geralt empezó a girar, hizo una pirueta y aterrizó entre los otros matones. El sihill de los enanos se contoneó y silbó como una serpiente. Cuando ya habían caído cuatro esbirros, los demás echaron a correr, y el eco repitió por todo el pasillo el chirrido de sus armas y el ruido de sus pasos. —¿Va todo bien, Yen?

—No puede ir mejor.

Vilgefortz les esperaba bajo las arquivoltas.

—Estoy impresionado —dijo tranquilamente, con voz sonora—. De veras que estoy impresionado, brujo. Eres un ingenuo y un idiota per dido, pero, realmente, con tu técnica impresionas a cualquiera.

—Tus rufianes —respondió Yennefer con la misma tranquilidad— acaban de echar a correr, dejándote a nuestra merced. Entrégame a Ciri, y te perdonaremos la vida.

—¿Sabes, Yennefer —se sinceró el hechicero—, que es la segunda oferta generosa de hoy? Gracias, gracias. Ahí va mi respuesta.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Yennefer, apartándose de un salto. También Geralt saltó. Justo a tiempo. La columna de fuego que salió disparada de los brazos extendidos del hechicero convirtió en una masa negra y humeante el sitio del que acababan de saltar. El brujo se limpió la cara de tizne y de restos de cejas chamuscadas. Vio a Vilgefortz extender un brazo. Se tiró en plancha hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo, detrás de la base de una columna. El estruendo fue tan descomunal que sintió una punzada en los oídos, y temblaron los cimientos del castillo.

El estrépito se extendió por todo el castillo, los muros se estremecieron, tintinearon los candelabros. Un gran retrato al óleo con el marco bañado en oro retumbó en su caída.

Los mercenarios que llegaban corriendo desde el vestíbulo traían el espanto pintado en la cara. Stefan Skellen les aplacó con una mirada amenazante, y les llamó al orden con su aplomo y su voz marciales.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? ¡Decid!

—Mi coronel... —dijo uno, con la voz enronquecida—. ¡Espantoso es esto! Son demonios, diablos... No fallan una con el arco... Y con la espada acogota el verlos... Es una muerte segura... ¡Carnicería toda! Perdimos a diez hombres... Puede que más... Y eso... ¿Oís?

Se repitió el estruendo, el castillo volvió a temblar.

—Magia —dijo Skellen entre dientes—. Vilgefortz... Bueno, espére mos. Ahora veremos quién puede con quién.

Se acercó otro soldado. Estaba pálido y cubierto de restos de cal. Estuvo un buen rato sin poder articular palabra. Cuando por fin se lanzó a hablar, no era capaz de controlar las manos y la voz le temblaba.

—Allí... Allí... Un monstruo... Mi coronel... Es como un gran bicho negro... Vile cómo arrancaba la cabeza a varios hombres... ¡La sangre corría a chorros! Y él venga a silbar y a reírse... ¡Y qué dientes más largos!

—No levantamos cabeza... —susurró alguien a espaldas de Antillo.

—Mi coronel —se decidió a intervenir Boreas Mun—, fantasmas son. He visto... al joven conde Cahir aep Ceallach. Y él ya no vive.

Skellen lo miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

—Don Stefan... —balbuceó Dacre Silifant—. ¿Con quién nos toca combatir?

—No son hombres —dijo gimoteando uno de los mercenarios—. ¡Jorguines es lo que son, y demonios del infierno! Fuerza humana no habrá que pueda hacerles frente...

Antillo se cruzó de brazos, paseó por los mercenarios una mirada resuelta y autoritaria.

—En tal caso —proclamó con voz fuerte y clara—, ¡no vamos a entrometernos en un conflicto entre fuerzas infernales! Que los demonios luchen con los demonios, los hechiceros con los hechiceros y los vampiros con los fiambres salidos de sus tumbas. ¡No les vamos a molestar! Nos quedaremos aquí tranquilamente, esperando el resultado del combate.

Las caras de los mercenarios resplandecieron. El ánimo creció de manera palpable.

—Esas escaleras —dijo Skellen con voz potente— son la única vía de salida. Vamos a esperar aquí. Veremos quién prueba a bajar por ellas.

Un ruido aterrador venía de lo alto. Pudo oírse cómo se esparcía el estucado de la bóveda. Apestaba a azufre y a chamusquina.

—¡Esto está muy oscuro! —gritó Antillo, bien alto y bien claro, para dar ánimos a sus tropas—. ¡Venga, prended cualquier cosa! ¡Teas, an torchas! Tenemos que ver bien quién aparece por esas escaleras. ¡Echad combustible en esos cestones de hierro!

—¿Qué combustible, señor?

Skellen, sin palabras, indicó cuál.

—¿Cuadros? —preguntó receloso unos de los mercenarios—. ¿Pin turas?

—Así es —bufó Antillo—. ¿Qué miráis? ¡El arte ha muerto!

Hicieron astillas los marcos. Los cuadros, jirones. La madera bien seca y el lienzo impregnado de aceite prendieron enseguida, revivieron en llamas brillantes.

Boreas Mun observaba. Ya estaba totalmente decidido.

Un ruido atronador, un fogonazo y, justo después de saltar, se hundió la columna tras la que se encontraban. El fuste se partió, el capitel de acanto se estampó contra el suelo, aplastando un mosaico de terraco ta. Un rayo globular voló hacia ellos con un silbido. Yennefer lo paró, profiriendo un conjuro y gesticulando.

Vilgefortz se les acercó, su capa se agitaba como las alas de un dragón.

—De Yennefer no me extraña —dijo, según se acercaba—. Es mujer y, por tanto, es una criatura menos evolucionada, dominada por su desorden hormonal. Pero tú, Geralt, no sólo eres un hombre, juicioso por naturaleza, sino además un mutante, inmune a las emociones.

Hizo una señal con la mano. Un ruido atronador, un fogonazo. El rayo rebotó en el escudo formado por el sortilegio de Yennefer.

—Pero, a pesar de tu buen juicio —siguió diciendo Vilgefortz, pa sándose el fuego de una mano a la otra—, en una cosa demuestras una asombrosa y nada sabia coherencia: te empeñas invariablemente en remar a contracorriente y en mear con el viento de cara. Eso tenía que acabar mal. Debes saber que hoy, en el castillo de Stygga, te has puesto a mear contra un huracán.

En alguno de los pisos inferiores el combate estaba en pleno apogeo, había gritos espantosos, lamentos, aullidos de dolor. Algo ardía por allí, Ciri venteó el humo y el olor a quemado y detectó un soplo de aire cálido.

Se oyó un estruendo tan tremendo que las columnas que sostenían la bóveda empezaron a temblar y cayó la cal de las paredes.

Ciri se asomó desde una esquina con mucha precaución. El pasillo estaba vacío. Lo recorrió deprisa y en silencio, flanqueada a ambos lados por las estatuas colocadas en las hornacinas. Ya había visto antes esas estatuas.

En sueños.

Salió del pasillo. Y se topó de frente con un individuo armado con una lanza. Se paró en seco, lista para los saltos y los quiebros. Pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no se trataba de un hombre, sino de una mujer de pelo gris, flaca y encorvada. Y de que no llevaba una lanza, sino una escoba.

—Hay una prisionera por aquí cerca —dijo Ciri, después de carraspear—, una hechicera de pelo negro. ¿Dónde está?

La mujer de la escoba estuvo mucho tiempo callada, moviéndola como si estuviera masticando algo.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, palomita mía? —farfulló al fin—. Yo aquí lo único que hago es limpiar... No más eso, venga a limpiar y a limpiar lo que otros enmierdan —repitió, sin dignarse mirar a Ciri—. Y ellos, dale que te pego, poniéndolo todo perdido.

Ciri se fijó en la zigzagueante línea de sangre que había en el suelo. Se extendía varios pasos y acababa en un cadáver contraído que estaba apoyado en la pared. Había otros dos cuerpos un poco más allá, uno hecho un ovillo, otro con los brazos abiertos en postura muy poco airosa. Al lado de cada uno de ellos había una ballesta tirada en el suelo.

—Siempre están ensuciando. —La mujer cogió el cubo y el trapo, se puso de rodillas y empezó a fregar—. Siempre ensuciando, ensucian do, todo el santo día ensuciando. Y tú venga a limpiar y a limpiar. ¿Es que esto nunca va a tener fin?

—No —dijo Ciri lacónicamente—. Nunca. Así es este mundo.

La mujer dejó de fregar. Pero no levantó la cabeza.

—Yo limpio —dijo—. Y na más. Pero a ti, palomita, te diré que has de seguir recto, y aluego a la izquierda.

—Gracias.

La mujer bajó un poco más la cabeza y se puso otra vez a fregotear.

Estaba sola. Sola y extraviada en aquel laberinto de pasillos.

—¡Doña Yenneeefeeer!

Hasta entonces había guardado silencio, temiendo que los hombres de Vilgefortz le estuvieran pisando los talones. Pero ahora...

—¡Yenneeefeeer!

Le dio la sensación de que había oído algo. ¡Sí, sí, seguro!

Llegó corriendo a la galería, y de ahí pasó al gran vestíbulo, entre los esbeltos pilares. Volvió a notar aquel olor a chamusquina.

Bonhart, como un fantasma, salió de una hornacina y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ciri se tambaleó, y él saltó encima de ella como un gavilán, la agarró del cuello y la aplastó contra la pared con el antebrazo. Ciri se fijó en sus ojos de pez, y notó como el alma se le caía a los pies.

—No te habría encontrado si no hubieras llamado —dijo Bonhart con voz ronca—. Pero has llamado, ¡encima me echabas de menos! ¿Hasta tal punto me deseas? ¿Amorcito?

Sin dejar de arrinconarla contra el muro, le introdujo una mano en el pelo, en la nuca. Ciri sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. El cazador ense ñaba los dientes. Le pasó la mano por el brazo, le estrujó un pecho, la agarró brutalmente del culo. Después la soltó, la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola resbalar por la pared.

Y le arrojó la espada a los pies. Su Golondrina. Y Ciri comprendió al instante qué pretendía.

—Mejor habría sido en la arena —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Como culminación, como remate de una serie de bellos espectáculos. ¡La pequeña bruja contra Leo Bonhart! ¡Uy, la gente habría pagado por verlo! ¡Muévete! Coge el yerro y sácalo de su funda.

Obedeció. Pero no sacó la hoja de la funda, se limitó a colgarse el cinto al hombro, para tener la empuñadura al alcance de la mano.

Bonhart dio un paso atrás.

—Llegué a pensar —dijo— que me conformaría con recrearme en la visión del tratamiento que te tenía preparado Vilgefortz. Pero andaba equivocado. Necesito sentir cómo tu vida fluye por la hoja de mi espa da. Me cago en todos los hechiceros y en sus hechicerías, en el desti no, en las profecías, en la suerte del mundo, me cago en la antigua sangre y en la joven sangre. ¿Qué significan para mí todos esos agüe ros y sortilegios? ¿Qué voy a sacar de ellos? ¡Nada! Nada que se pueda comparar con el placer de... —Se interrumpió. Ciri vio cómo apretaba los labios, con cuánto odio le brillaban los ojos—. Te voy a sacar la sangre de las venas, pequeña bruja —dijo siseando—. Y después, an tes de que te enfríes del todo, celebraremos nuestras bodas. Eres mía. Y morirás siendo mía. Desenfunda.

Se oyó un ruido lejano. El castillo retembló.

—Vilgefortz —explicó Bonhart, con el rostro impávido— está ha ciendo picadillo a los otros hechiceros que han venido a salvarte. Va mos, muchacha, desenvaina tu espada.

Pensó en huir, en escapar a tanta angustia, huir a otros lugares, a otros tiempos, los que fueran, con tal de alejarse de allí. Sintió ver güenza: ¿cómo iba a escapar? ¿Dejando a Yennefer y a Geralt a merced de esa gente? Pero la razón le sugería: muerta no les iba a servir de mucha ayuda...

Se concentró, apretándose las sienes con los puños. Bonhart com prendió de inmediato qué era lo que se proponía y se lanzó a por ella.

Demasiado tarde. A Ciri le zumbaron los oídos, hubo un destello. Lo has conseguido, pensó Ciri, triunfal.

No tardó en darse cuenta de lo prematura que había sido aquella sensación de triunfo. Le bastó con oír el griterío furibundo y las maldiciones. Quizá el aura maligna, hostil y paralizante de aquel lugar tuviera la culpa del fiasco. No había ido muy lejos. No muy lejos de Bonhart. Aún estaba al alcance de su vista, en el extremo opuesto de la calería. Pero fuera del alcance de su brazo y de su espada. Al menos, de momento.

Acosada por sus bramidos, Ciri se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Recorrió a la carrera un largo y ancho pasillo, seguida por las miradas muertas de las canéforas de alabastro que sustentaban los arcos. Tor ció una vez, y luego otra. Quería confundir y despistar a Bonhart, sin dejar de orientarse hacia el fragor del combate. Donde había batalla, tenían que estar sus amigos.

Fue a parar a una estancia amplia y circular, en medio de la cual, sobre un pedestal de mármol, había una escultura que representaba a una mujer con el rostro cubierto, seguramente alguna diosa. De esa estancia partían dos corredores, ambos bastante angostos. Escogió uno al azar. Naturalmente, se equivocó en su elección.

—¡La moza! —rugió uno de los esbirros—. ¡Ya es nuestra!

Eran demasiados para arriesgarse a luchar, incluso en aquel pasillo estrecho. Y Bonhart no debía de andar muy lejos. Ciri se giró y se dio a la fuga. Volvió a la sala de la diosa de mármol. Y se quedó petrificada.

Delante de ella había un caballero con una gran espada, que lle vaba una capa negra y un casco adornado con las alas de un ave rapaz.

La ciudad ardía. Se oía el silbido del fuego, se veía la ondulación de las llamas, se sentía el calor del incendio. Los relinchos de los caba llos, los alaridos de las víctimas la aturdían... De pronto, apareció un ave negra batiendo sus alas, cubriéndolo todo... ¡Socorro!

Cintra, pensó, volviendo en sí. La isla de Thanedd. Me ha venido siguiendo hasta aquí. Es un demonio. Me acorralan los demonios, los frutos de mis pesadillas. Detrás tengo a Bonhart, y delante a éste.

Oía los gritos y las pisadas de los soldados acercándose.

De pronto, el caballero del casco con las alas dio un paso al frente, estaba muerta de miedo. Rápidamente sacó a Golondrina de la funda.

—¡No te acerques!

El caballero avanzó otro paso, y Ciri vio con asombro que tras su capa se ocultaba una rubia doncella armada con un sable curvo. La joven saltó como un lince, evitando a Ciri, y derribó de un golpe a uno de los enemigos. Y el caballero negro, oh prodigio, en vez de atacarla, acabó con otro esbirro de un potente tajo. Los demás se retiraron por el pasillo.

La doncella rubia se lanzó hacia la puerta, pero no consiguió ce rrarla. Aunque blandía el sable y chillaba de forma amenazante, los soldados la hicieron retirarse del portal. Ciri advirtió cómo uno de ellos la pinchaba con una lanza, y vio a la joven caer de rodillas. Se lanzó al ataque, acuchillando con todas sus fuerzas con Golondrina, mientras el caballero negro llegaba por el otro lado, tajando con otra espada de un modo aterrador. La chica rubia, aún de rodillas, cogió una hachuela que llevaba al cinto y se la arrojó a uno de los rufianes, acertándole en plena cara. Después alcanzó la puerta, la cerró de golpe y el caba llero echó el cerrojo.

—¡Uf! —dijo la joven—. ¡Roble y hierro! Les llevará un buen rato derribarla.

—No creo que pierdan el tiempo, buscarán otro camino —juzgó con sensatez el caballero negro.

De pronto, se puso muy serio, viendo la pernera de la muchacha empapada de sangre. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a enten der que no era nada.

—Hay que salir de aquí. —El caballero se quitó el casco, miró a Ciri—. Soy Cahir Mawr Dyffryn, hijo de Ceallach. He venido con Geralt. A salvarte a ti, Ciri. Ya sé que resulta inverosímil.

—Cosas más inverosímiles he visto —murmuró Ciri—. Has recorri do un largo camino... Cahir... ¿Dónde está Geralt?

La miró atentamente. Recordaba sus ojos de Thanedd. De color azul oscuro y suaves como terciopelo. Bonitos.

—Ha ido a salvar a la hechicera —respondió—. A esa...

—Yennefer. Vamos.

—¡Eso es! —dijo la rubia, haciéndose una cura provisional en el muslo—. Aún habrá que patear unos cuantos culos. ¡A por la tía!

—Vamos —repitió el caballero.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

—Escapad —susurró Ciri, viendo quién se acercaba por el pasillo—. Es el diablo en persona. Pero sólo me quiere a mí. A vosotros no os va a perseguir... Corred... Ayudad a Geralt...

Cahir negó con la cabeza.

—Ciri —dijo suavemente—. Me asombra lo que has dicho. He veni do desde el fin del mundo para dar contigo, salvarte y defenderte. ¿Y pretendes que ahora salga corriendo?

—No sabes con quién te las vas a ver.

Cahir se subió los guantes, se despojó de la capa, enrollándosela alrededor del brazo izquierdo. Agitó la espada, la hizo dar vueltas has ta que empezó a zumbar.

—Ahora mismo lo sabré.

Bonhart, al descubrir al trío, se detuvo. Pero sólo un instante.

—¡Aja! —dijo—. ¿Han llegado los refuerzos? ¿Son compañeros tu yos, pequeña bruja? Muy bien. Dos más o dos menos, es igual.

De pronto Ciri tuvo una revelación.

—|Despídete de la vida, Bonhart! —gritó—. ¡Hasta aquí has llegado! ¡Te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato!

Sin duda, exageraba. Bonhart captó una nota falsa en su voz. Se miró receloso.

—¿Tú eres brujo? ¿De cierto?

Cahir hizo girar su espada, sin moverse del sitio. Bonhart ni se inmutó.

—Vaya, vaya, la hechicera gusta de más jóvenes de lo que yo creyera —susurró—. Mira esto, bravucón. —Se abrió la camisa. En su puño brillaban unos medallones de plata. Un gato, un grifo y un lobo—. Si de verdad eres brujo —le rechinaron los dientes—, habrás de saber que tu particular amuleto de curandero pronto se ajuntará a mi colec ta. Y, en no siendo brujo, serás un cadáver antes de que te dé tiempo pestañear. Más sensato sería, en tal caso, que te apartaras de mi camino y pusieras tierra por medio. A quien quiero es a esa moza, nada contra ti tengo.

—De boquilla eres muy valiente —aseguró tranquilamente Cahir, haciendo molinetes con su espada—. Ahora comprobaremos si no sólo de boquilla. Angouléme, Ciri. ¡Huid!

—Cahir...

—Corred —se corrigió— a ayudar a Geralt.

Salieron corriendo. Ciri ayudaba a Angouléme, que cojeaba un poco.

—Tú lo has querido. —Bonhart parpadeó con sus pálidos ojos y avanzó, haciendo girar su espada.

—¿Que yo lo he querido? —replicó sordamente Cahir Mawr Dyffryn ucp Ceallach—. No. ¡Lo quiere el destino!

Se juntaron de un salto, rápidamente chocaron sus espadas, les envolvió el salvaje centelleo de las hojas. Los chasquidos del hierro inundaban el corredor. La estatua de mármol parecía temblar y mecer se a su compás.

—Malo no eres —dijo Bonhart con voz enronquecida cuando se separaron—. Malo no eres, mozalbete. Mas de brujo no tienes nada, esa pequeña víbora me ha engañado. Ya te toca. Prepárate para morir.

—Se te va la fuerza por la boca.

Cahir respiró hondo. Se había dado cuenta, al combatir, que prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer contra aquel tipo de ojos de pez. Era demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte para él. Su única opor tunidad consistía en que, en su afán de ir detrás de Ciri, acabara precipitándose. Y era evidente que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Bonhart lanzó un nuevo ataque. Cahir detuvo el golpe, se flexionó, saltó, cogió a su rival por el cinto, lo empujó contra la pared, le dio un rodillazo en el perineo. Bonhart le agarró la cara, le golpeó fuerte en un lado de la cabeza con el pomo de la espada. Una vez, dos veces, tres. El tercer golpe hizo retroceder a Cahir. Vio centellear la hoja. Hizo un movimiento reflejo para defenderse.

Demasiado lento.

Una tradición celosamente observada por el clan de los Dyffryn con sistía en que todos los hombres del mismo velaran en silencio, día y noche, el cuerpo de un pariente muerto, instalado en la armería de palacio. Las mujeres —reunidas en un ala distante del edificio, para evitar molestar a los varones, distraer su atención o turbar sus re flexiones— plañían, sufrían crisis histéricas y se desmayaban. Cuan do volvían en sí, empezaban de nuevo los plañidos y los espasmos. Y _da capo._

Entre la nobleza de Vicovaro, los espasmos y las lágrimas no esta ban muy bien vistos ni siquiera entre las mujeres. Se consideraban una falta de tacto y un gran deshonor. Pero entre los Dyffryn ésa y no otra era la tradición y nadie la había cambiado. Ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

A sus diez años, el joven Cahir, hermano menor del difunto Aillil, muerto en Nazair y yacente en aquellos momentos en la armería de palacio, no era aún, de acuerdo con la costumbre y la tradición, un hombre. No le permitieron sumarse al grupo de varones reunidos en torno al ataúd abierto, no le autorizaron a estar allí en silencio, en compañía de Gruffyd, su abuelo, Ceallach, su padre, Dheran, su her mano, y toda la multitud de tíos paternos, de tíos maternos y de pri mos. Como es comprensible, tampoco le dejaron llorar y desmayarse en compañía de su abuela, su madre, sus tres hermanas y toda la multitud de tías paternas, de tías maternas y de primas. Junto con los demás parientes de corta edad, llegados a Darn Dyffr para las exe quias, el sepelio y los funerales, Cahir se dedicó a hacer chiquilladas y travesuras por las murallas. Y se dio de puñetazos con los que decían que los más valientes entre los valientes que estaban combatiendo en Nazair eran sus propios padres y sus hermanos mayores, en vez de Aillil aep Ceallach.

—¡Cahir! ¡Ven aquí, hijo mío!

En la galería le esperaba Mawr, la madre de Cahir, junto con su hermana, la tía Cinead var Anahid. La madre tenía la cara enrojecida e hinchada de tanto llorar, tanto que Cahir se asustó. Le impresiono que una mujer tan guapa como su madre pudiera llegar a parecer un monstruo por culpa del llanto. Hizo el firme propósito de no llorar nunca, nunca jamás.

—Recuerda, hijo mío —dijo Mawr entre sollozos, apretando a su hijo contra su seno con tanta fuerza que le impedía respirar—. Recuerda este día. Nunca te olvides de quiénes le quitaron la vida a tu querido hermano Aillil. Fueron esos malditos norteños. Tus enemigos, hijo mío. No dejes de odiarlos. ¡Nunca dejes de odiar a esa maldita nación de asesinos!

—Siempre los odiaré, madre mía —le prometió Cahir, un tanto sorprendido. En primer lugar, su hermano Aillil había caído en combate, con honor. Había sido la suya una muerte envidiable, digna de alabanza, en un guerrero. ¿Por qué, pues, derramar lágrimas por él? En segundo lugar, no era ningún secreto que la abuela Eviva, la madre de Mawr una norteña. Más de una vez, cuando estaba enfadado, a su padre había dado por llamar a la abuela «loba del norte». Naturalmente, a sus espaldas.

Pero, bueno, si su madre se lo mandaba...

—Los pienso odiar —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¡Ya los odio! Y, cuando sea mayor y tenga una espada de verdad, ¡iré a la guerra y les cortaré la cabeza! ¡Ya lo verás, madre!

La madre respiró hondo y sufrió un espasmo. La tía Cinead la sujetó.

Cahir apretó los puños y tembló de odio. De odio a aquéllos que habían maltratado a su madre, haciendo que se pusiera tan fea.

El golpe de Bonhart le destrozó la sien, la mejilla y la boca. Cahir soltó la espada y se tambaleó, y el cazador, a la media vuelta, le dio un tajo entre el cuello y la clavícula. Cahir cayó al pie de la diosa de mármol, su sangre, como un sacrificio pagano, roció el pedestal.

Un ruido atronador, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, el escudo de la panoplia de la pared cayó con estrépito. Un humo corrosivo flotaba y se arrastraba por el corredor. Ciri se limpió la cara. La muchacha rubia que marchaba apoyándose en ella, le pesaba como una piedra de molino.

—Más deprisa... Hay que ir más deprisa...

—Yo no puedo ir más deprisa —dijo la chica. Y de repente se dejó caer al suelo. Ciri contempló horrorizada cómo debajo de ella, debajo de su pernera empapada, empezaba a formarse y a crecer un charco

Estaba pálida como un cadáver.

Ciri se puso de rodillas a su lado, le quitó un pañuelo, después el cinturón, trató de hacerle un torniquete. Pero la herida era demasiado grande. Y estaba muy cerca de la ingle. La sangre no cesaba de brotar.

La chica le cogió una mano. Tenía los dedos helados.

—Ciri...

—Sí.

—Yo soy Angouléme. Nunca creí... Nunca creí que fuéramos a dar contigo. Pero seguí a Geralt. Porque es imposible no seguirle. ¿Sabes?

—Ya lo sé. Él es así.

—Te hemos encontrado. Y te hemos salvado. Y eso que la Fringilla se burlaba de nosotros... Dime una cosa...

—No hables. Por favor.

—Dime... —Angouléme movía los labios cada vez más despacio, y cada vez le costaba más—. Dime, porque tú eres reina... de Cintra... Nos darás de tu favor, ¿a que sí? ¿Me nombrarás... condesa? Dime. Pero no mientas. ¿Podrás? ¡Dímelo!

—No digas nada. No malgastes las fuerzas.

Angouléme suspiró, de pronto se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Ciri.

—Ya sabía yo... —dijo con toda claridad—. Qué putada, ya sabía yo que lo del burdel en Toussaint era la mejor idea que había tenido nunca.

Pasó un rato muy, muy largo antes de que Ciri cayera en la cuenta de que tenía entre sus brazos a una muchacha muerta.

Lo vio acercarse, acompañado por las miradas muertas de las canéforas de alabastro que sustentaban las arcadas. Y de repente compren dió que la huida era imposible, que no había forma de escapar de él. Que no tendría más remedio que hacerle frente. Era consciente de eso.

Pero seguía teniéndole mucho miedo.

Desenvainó su arma. El filo de Golondrina entonó un canto silen cioso. Conocía ese canto.

Se retiró por un ancho pasillo, y él fue tras ella, sujetando la espada con las dos manos. La sangre resbalaba por la hoja, caía en gruesas gotas desde la guarda.

—Un cadáver —comentó, al pasar por encima del cuerpo de An gouléme—. Bien está. Ese mochuelo también mordió el polvo.

Ciri sintió cómo la embargaba la desesperación. Cómo los dedos se aferraban a la empuñadura hasta hacerse daño. Retrocedió.

—Me has engañado —rezongaba Bonhart mientras la seguía—. El mochuelo no tenía ningún medallón. Mas algo me dice que en este castillo hay quien sí lo lleva. Y este viejo Leo Bonhart se juega la testa a que ese alguien anda cerca de la hechicera Yennefer. Pero lo primero es lo primero, víbora. Y, antes que nadie, estamos nosotros. Tú y yo. Y nuestras bodas.

Ciri ya estaba orientada. Después de trazar un breve arco con Go londrina, cogió una postura. Empezó a moverse a lo largo de un semi círculo, cada vez más deprisa, obligando al cazador a dar vueltas en el litio.

—La última vez —refunfuñó— no te sirvió de mucho esta artimaña. Qué pasa? ¿Que capaz no eres de aprender de tus errores?

Ciri aceleró el paso. Con movimientos fluidos y suaves de la hoja tentaba y desorientaba, tentaba e hipnotizaba. Bonhart hizo girar su espada en un silbante molinete.

—Esto no va conmigo —gruñó—. ¡Y me aburre!

Acortó la distancia con dos rápidos pasos.

—¡Música, maestro!

Bonhart saltó, lanzó un profundo ataque, Ciri se revolvió con una pirueta, se alzó, aterrizó muy segura sobre su pierna izquierda, acometió a la primera, sin coger una postura. Antes incluso de que la hoja resonara con la parada de Bonhart, ella ya estaba girando alrededor de él, penetrando fácilmente bajo los silbantes tajos. Ciri volvió a embestir en corto, flexionando el codo de un modo poco natural, pero muy sorprendente. Bonhart lo detuvo, aprovechó el ímpetu de la parada para lanzar de inmediato un tajo desde la izquierda. Ciri se lo veía venir, le bastó con una ligera flexión de las rodillas y una oscilación del tronco para esquivar la hoja, aunque faltó mucho menos de una pulgada. Rápidamente pasó al ataque, tajando en corto. Pero Bonhart esta vez la estaba esperando y la engañó con una finta. Al no encontrarse con su parada, Ciri estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, sólo se salvó con un salto relampagueante, pero no evitó que la espada de Bonhart la alcanzara cerca del hombro. Al principio pensó que el filo sólo había penetrado en la manga guateada, pero enseguida notó en la axila y en el brazo un líquido tibio.

Las canéforas de alabastro les observaban con ojos indiferentes. Ciri emprendió la retirada, pero él fue tras ella, encorvado, segando con amplios movimientos de su espada. Como la muerte huesuda que Ciri había visto en las pinturas del templo. La danza de los esqueletos, pensó. Se acerca la muerte con su guadaña.

Seguía retirándose. El líquido tibio le bajaba ya por el antebrazo hasta la mano.

—La primera sangre, para mí —dijo Bonhart, viendo las huellas estrelladas de las gotas caídas en el suelo—. ¿Para quién será la se gunda? ¿Qué dice mi desposada?

Ciri seguía retirándose.

—Fíjate bien. Es el final.

Bonhart tenia razón. El pasillo terminaba de repente sobre un abis mo. Al fondo sólo se veían las tablas polvorientas, sucias y medio des hechas del entarimado de la planta inferior. Aquella parte del castillo estaba en ruinas, y no había suelos. Sólo quedaba el esqueleto de la construcción: pilares, caballetes y el entramado de vigas que unía todo aquello.

No lo dudó mucho. Saltó a una viga y en ella prosiguió su retirada, sin apartar la vista de Bonhart, pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Eso la salvó. Porque de pronto él se lanzó sobre Cirí, corriendo a lo largo de la viga, lanzando contundentes cortes cruzados, haciendo gi rar la espada en fintas fulgurantes. Ella sabía cuál era su intención. Una parada torpe o un error en una finta la habrían hecho perder el equilibrio, y entonces se habría precipitado al vacío desde la viga, has ta el deteriorado suelo del piso inferior.

Esta vez Ciri no se dejó engañar por sus fintas. Todo lo contrario. Se hurtó hábilmente a sus embestidas y, a su vez, insinuó un tajo desde la derecha. Al ver titubear a su rival por una fracción de segun do, descargó un nuevo golpe a diestra, tan rápido y enérgico que Bon hart, después de pararlo, se tambaleó. Y habría caído de no ser por su estatura. Estirando el brazo izquierdo pudo sujetarse de un caballete, manteniendo así el equilibrio. Pero perdió fugazmente la concentra ción. Y eso le bastó a Ciri. Le lanzó una potente estocada, tensando al máximo el brazo y la espada.

No pestañeó cuando la hoja de Golondrina, con un silbido, le hizo un tajo desde el pecho hasta el hombro izquierdo. Contraatacó de in mediato con tanta fuerza que, de no haber saltado Ciri hacia atrás, el golpe la habría partido por la mitad. Fue a parar a la viga más próxima, cayendo con la rodilla flexionada, con la espada en horizontal por en cima de la cabeza.

Bonhart se miró el brazo, levantó la mano izquierda, surcada ya por un dibujo de culebrillas de color carmín. Observó las gruesas gotas que caían al suelo, al abismo.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo—. Veo que sí eres capaz de aprender de tus errores.

Su voz temblaba de rabia. Pero Ciri le conocía demasiado bien. Es taba sereno, concentrado, listo para matar.

Saltó a la viga de Ciri, segando con la espada, se abalanzó sobre ella como una tempestad, dando pasos firmes, sin vacilar, sin mirar si quiera dónde pisaba. La viga crujía, soltaba polvo y carcoma.

La presionó a base de golpes cruzados. La obligaba a andar para atrás. Sus ataques eran tan continuos que Ciri no podía intentar un salto o una pirueta, tenía que limitarse a parar sus golpes y a esqui varlos.

Advirtió un brillo en sus ojos de pez. Sabía de qué se trataba. Estaba intentando arrinconarla contra un pilar, empujándola hacia una cruceta bajo un caballete. Empujándola hacia un punto del que ya no había escapatoria.

Tenía que hacer algo. Súbitamente supo qué.

Kaer Morhen. El péndulo.

Te alejas tú del péndulo, y absorbes su ímpetu, su energía. Absor bes el ímpetu al alejarte de él. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sí, Geralt.

De improviso, veloz como una víbora al ataque, pasó de parar el golpe a devolverlo. La hoja de Golondrina gimió al chocar contra el filo de Bonhart. En ese mismo instante Ciri se impulsó hacia atrás, sal tando a la viga vecina. Al caer, conservó de milagro el equilibrio. Dio unos pasos rápidos y saltó una vez más, de vuelta a la viga de Bonhart. A su espalda. Él se volvió justo a tiempo y ejecutó un amplio corte, prácticamente a ciegas, allí donde suponía que Ciri habría ido a parar. Falló por un pelo, la fuerza del golpe le desequilibró. Ciri atacó como un rayo. Le tajó en el salto, y cayó flexionando las rodillas. Fue un tajo poderoso y certero.

Y se quedó inmóvil, con la espada extendida hacia un lado. Miran do tranquilamente cómo el largo, oblicuo y liso corte en el caftán de Bonhart empezaba a llenarse y a cuajarse de una espesa sustancia roja.

—Tú... —Bonhart se tambaleaba—. Tú...

Se abalanzó sobre ella. Ahora estaba torpe y lento. Ciri lo evitó con un salto hacia atrás, y él perdió el equilibrio. Cayó sobre una rodilla, pero la rodilla se le salió de la viga. Y la madera estaba ya húmeda y resbaladiza. Miró a Ciri un segundo. Después cayó al vacío.

Ciri lo vio precipitarse sobre el entarimado, levantando un geiser de polvo, de cal y de sangre. Vio cómo su espada volaba para ir a caer a unos cuantos pasos de él. Quedó tendido, inmóvil, con los brazos abier tos, alto, delgado. Malherido y totalmente indefenso. Pero igual de te mible que antes.

Tardó mucho en hacerlo, pero al final dio señales de vida. Intentó alzar la cabeza. Movió los brazos. Movió las piernas. Consiguió llegar hasta un pilar, apoyó la espalda en él. Volvió a gemir, tentándose con las dos manos el pecho ensangrentado y el vientre.

Ciri descendió de un salto. Cayó a su lado, flexionando las rodillas. Con la suavidad de un gato. Vio cómo sus ojos de pez se dilataban aterrorizados.

—Venciste... —dijo con voz enronquecida, con la mirada puesta en el filo de Golondrina—. Venciste, pequeña bruja. Lástima que no haya sido en la arena... Habría sido todo un espectáculo...

Ciri no respondió.

—Yo te di esta espada, ¿te acuerdas?

—Yo me acuerdo de todo.

—Puede que a mí... —Gimió—. Puede que a mí no me degüelles, ¿no? Tú no lo harás... No vas a rematar a un hombre caído e indefen so... Te conozco muy bien, Ciri. Eres... demasiado noble para hacerlo.

Ciri lo estuvo observando bastante tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Después se agachó. Los ojos de Bonhart se dilataron aún más. Pero ella se limitó a arrancarle los medallones que llevaba colgados al cuello: el lobo, el gato y el grifo. Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Bonhart fue tras ella con un cuchillo, atacándola a traición, alevosa mente. Silencioso como un murciélago. Sólo en el último momento, cuando el estilete ya estaba listo para hundirse en su espalda hasta el puño, dio un alarido, descargando en aquel grito todo su odio.

Evitó su cobarde acometida dando media vuelta rápida y apartán dose de un salto. Inmediatamente se revolvió y le asestó un tajo, am plio y contundente, con todo el brazo, reforzando la energía del golpe con una torsión de cadera. Golondrina silbó y cortó, cortó con el extre mo de su hoja. Siseó y chascó, Bonhart se llevó la mano al cuello. Sus ojos de pez se le salían de las órbitas.

—Te había dicho —comentó Ciri con frialdad— que yo me acuerdo de todo.

Bonhart desencajó aún más los ojos. Y después se derrumbó. Se inclinó y cayó de espaldas, levantando el polvo. Y así se quedó, alto, flaco como la muerte, tendido en aquel suelo sucio, entre tablones rotos. No dejaba de sujetarse la garganta, convulsivamente, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, por más que intentaba retenerla, la vida se le esca paba presurosa entre los dedos, formando alrededor de su cabeza una gran aureola negra.

Ciri se quedó junto a él. Sin decir nada. Pero procurando que la viera. Para que fuera su imagen, su sola imagen, la que le acompañara allí donde iba.

Bonhart la miraba con una mirada turbia y perdida. Tembló de forma convulsiva, hizo crujir las tablas del suelo con sus talones. Des pués gorgoteó como un embudo cuando acaba de salir todo el líquido.

Y ése fue el último sonido que dejó escapar.

Una explosión, las vidrieras tintinearon y estallaron con un gran es trépito.

—¡Cuidado, Geralt!

Saltaron, justo a tiempo. Un rayo cegador abrió un surco en el sue lo, fragmentos de terracota y afilados trozos de mosaico retumbaron en el aire. El segundo rayo acertó en la columna que protegía al brujo. La columna se partió en tres pedazos. Media arcada se desprendió de la bóveda, cayendo sobre el piso con un bramido ensordecedor. Geralt, tendido en suelo, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, consciente de que era una protección ridícula ante los cascotes que se le venían encima, cada uno de los cuales pesaba su buena docena de arrobas. Estaba preparado para lo peor, pero lo peor no ocurrió. Se levantó rápidamen te, a tiempo de ver el resplandor del escudo mágico, y comprendió que se había salvado gracias a la magia de Yennefer.

Vilgefortz se volvió contra la hechicera y rompió en mil pedazos el pilar que la protegía. Bramó enrabietado, hilvanando una nube de pol vo y humo con hilos de fuego. Yennefer pudo saltar, y quiso tomarse la revancha lanzando contra el hechicero su propio rayo, pero Vilgefortz lo rechazó sin esfuerzo y hasta con cierto desdén. Respondió con un nuevo ataque que obligó a Yennefer a aplastarse contra el suelo.

Geralt se dirigió hacia él, limpiándose la cara de restos de cal. Vilgefortz volvió los ojos y le apuntó con el brazo, y una llamarada salió volando con un rugido. El brujo se cubrió instintivamente con la espa da. La hoja de los enanos, cubierta de runas, le protegió —¡oh prodi gio!— partiendo en dos la lengua de fuego.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Vilgefortz—. ¡Impresionante, brujo! ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

El brujo no dijo nada. Voló como si lo hubiera embestido un ariete, cayó al suelo y salió despedido a rastras, hasta que pudo sujetarse a la base de una columna. La columna estalló y saltó hecha pedazos, arrastrando nuevamente en su caída una parte considerable de la bóveda. En esta ocasión Yennefer no fue capaz de proporcionarle una protección mágica. Un gran cascote desprendido de un arco le golpeó en un hombro, derrumbándole. Por unos instantes el dolor le dejó paralizado.

Al tiempo que escandía un sortilegio, Yennefer le arrojaba a Vilge fortz un rayo tras otro. Ninguno dio en el blanco, todos rebotaban im potentes en la esfera mágica que envolvía al hechicero. De improviso Vilgefortz extendió los brazos, los estiró con violencia. Yennefer aulló de dolor y se alzó del suelo, levitando. Vilgefortz retorcía las manos como quien estruja un trapo mojado. La hechicera soltaba penetran tes chillidos. Y empezó a retorcerse.

Geralt se puso en pie impetuosamente, sobreponiéndose al dolor. Pero Regis ya se le había anticipado.

El vampiro surgió volando de la nada como un gigantesco murciéla go, y se precipitó sobre Vilgefortz sin hacer ruido. Antes de que el hechicero pudiera protegerse con un conjuro, Regis le atacó con las garras en la cara, y si no le enganchó un ojo fue sólo por lo pequeño que lo teína. Vilgefortz chilló, defendiéndose a base de manotazos. Yennefer, liberada de su hechizo, cayó sobre un montón de escombros con un aullido desgarrador. La sangre le salía a borbotones de la nariz, manchándole la cara y el pecho.

Geralt ya estaba cerca, con la espada en alto, lista para propinar un tajo. Pero Vilgefortz aún no se daba por vencido y no tenía la menor intención de rendirse. Rechazó al brujo con una potente oleada de energía, al vampiro que le estaba atacando le lanzó un cegador rayo blanco que atravesó una columna como una espada caliente cortando mantequilla. Regis evitó el rayo ágilmente, y se materializó en su as pecto humano al lado de Geralt.

—Ten cuidado —dijo el brujo, en tono quejumbroso, tratando de ver qué había sido de Yennefer—. Ten cuidado, Regis...

—¿Que tenga cuidado? —replicó el vampiro—. ¿Yo? ¡Yo no he veni do a eso!

Con un salto inverosímil, fulgurante, digno en verdad de un tigre, se arrojó sobre el hechicero y lo agarró del cuello. Destellaron sus colmillos.

Vilgefortz chilló, aterrado y rabioso. Por un momento pareció que era el fin. Pero no fue más que una ilusión. Disponía en su arsenal de un arma para cada ocasión. Y para cada rival. Incluso para un vampiro.

Las manos de Regis, que le tenían sujeto, se pusieron al rojo como hierro candente. El vampiro dio un grito. También Geralt, al ver que el hechicero estaba desgarrando literalmente a Regis. Corrió en su ayu da, pero no pudo hacer nada. Vilgefortz lanzó al vampiro destrozado contra una columna y, desde cerca, con ambas manos, lo quemó con fuego blanco. Regis gritaba y gritaba, gritaba tan fuerte que el brujo tuvo que taparse los oídos con las manos. Los restos de las vidrieras tintinearon y estallaron con estrépito. Y la columna simplemente se fundió. Y el vampiro se fundió con ella, quedó convertido en un amasi jo informe.

Geralt maldijo, y en esa maldición depositó toda su rabia y su de sesperación. De un salto se plantó junto a su enemigo, levantó el sihill para asestar un golpe. No llegó a hacerlo. Vilgefortz se volvió y le fulmi nó con su energía mágica. El brujo voló por todo el vestíbulo y se estampó con ímpetu contra una pared, resbalando después hasta el suelo. Quedó tendido, intentando coger aire como un pez, consideran do qué partes de su cuerpo podían estar rotas y cuáles intactas. Vilgefortz se le acercó. En su mano se materializó una barra de hierro de seis pies.

—Podría reducirte a cenizas con un conjuro —dijo—. Podría fundirte hasta volverte una masa vitrea, como acabo de hacer con ese monstruo. Pero tú, brujo, te mereces una muerte distinta. En combate. Tal vez no demasiado leal, pero combate al fin y al cabo.

Geralt no creía que fuera capaz de ponerse de pie. Pero se puso de pie. Escupió sangre de sus labios partidos. Cogió la espada con más fuerza.

—En Thanedd —Vilgefortz se le acercó aún más, hizo un molinete con la barra— me conformé con darte un ligero escarmiento, con mo deración, para que te sirviera de lección. Pero, como veo que no has aprendido nada, esta vez la paliza será a conciencia, no voy a dejarte un hueso sano. Y después nadie será capaz de recomponerte.

Le atacó. Geralt no intentó escapar. Aceptó el combate.

La barra destellaba y zumbaba, el hechicero daba vueltas alrededor del brujo, que no paraba de danzar. Geralt esquivaba los golpes y los devolvía, pero Vilgefortz los detenía con destreza. Gemía lastimeramente el acero chocando con el acero.

El hechicero era rápido y ágil como un demonio.

Engañó a Geralt con una torsión del tronco, al tiempo que marcaba un golpe de izquierdas, para atizarle después desde abajo en las costi llas. Antes de que el brujo recobrara el equilibrio y el aliento, le dio con tanta fuerza en la espalda que le obligó a hincar la rodilla. Merced a un brinco salvó la cabeza de un mandoble desde arriba, pero no pudo evitar una sacudida en sentido inverso, desde abajo, por encima de la cadera. Vaciló, y se dio con la espalda en la pared. Aún tuvo suficiente presencia de ánimo como para echarse al suelo. Justo a tiempo, por que la barra de hierro pasó rozándole el pelo y chocó contra el muro. Saltaron chispas.

Geralt rodó, la barra sacó chispas del suelo, justo al lado de su cabeza. Un nuevo mandoble le acertó en la paletilla. Sintió una sacu dida, un dolor paralizante, una flojera que le bajaba por las piernas. El hechicero levantó la barra. La llama del triunfo ardía en sus ojos.

Geralt apretó en el puño el medallón de Fringilla.

La barra zumbó al caer. Pegó en el suelo, a sólo un pie de la cabeza del brujo. Geralt rodó hacia un lado y rápidamente se apoyó en una rodilla. Vilgefortz le alcanzó de un salto, volvió a descargar un golpe. Nuevamente falló por unas pulgadas. Sacudió la cabeza, sin dar crédi to a sus ojos. Tuvo un momento de vacilación.

Suspiró, al comprender de súbito lo que le estaba pasando. Los ojos se le iluminaron. Se echó hacia atrás, para tomar impulso. Dema siado tarde.

Geralt le acuchilló en el vientre. A fondo. Vilgefortz chilló, soltó la barra, dio unos pasos cortos hacia atrás, encogido. El brujo ya estaba a su lado. Lo lanzó de una patada hacia lo que quedaba en pie de una columna. El hechicero se estampó con fuerza contra esos restos, embelleciéndolos con un dibujo ondulante. Dio un grito, cayó de hinojos. Agachó la cabeza, se miró la barriga y el pecho. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin apartar la vista.

Geralt esperaba con calma, en posición, con el sihill preparado para asestar un golpe.

Vilgefortz soltó un alarido sobrecogedor y levantó la cabeza.

—Geraaalt...

El brujo no le permitió acabar.

Durante un largo rato reinó el silencio.

—No sabía yo... —dijo al fin Yennefer, levantándose como pudo del montón de cascotes. Tenía un aspecto lamentable. La sangre que le salía de la nariz le manchaba toda la barbilla y el escote—. No sabía —repitió, al encontrarse con la mirada perpleja de Geralt— que sabías lanzar esos hechizos de ilusionismo. Con cuánta habilidad has engañado a Vilgefortz...

—Ha sido el medallón.

—Aja. —Lo miró recelosa—. Qué curioso. Al final, estamos vivos gracias a Ciri.

—¿Cómo dices?

—El ojo de Vilgefortz. No había recuperado del todo la coordina ción. A veces fallaba. Aunque yo, sobre todo, le debo la vida a... —Se quedó callada, mirando los restos de la columna fundida en la que se podía reconocer el perfil de una persona—. ¿Quién era, Geralt?

—Un camarada. Lo voy a echar mucho de menos.

—¿Era un ser humano?

—Era la encarnación de la humanidad. ¿Cómo estás, Yen?

—Alguna costilla rota, conmoción cerebral, golpes en la articula ción de la cadera y en la columna. Aparte de eso, de maravilla. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo, más o menos.

Miró con indiferencia la cabeza de Vilgefortz, caída exactamente en el centro de un mosaico del suelo. El pequeño ojo vidrioso del hechice ro apuntaba hacia ellos con un mudo reproche.

—Bonito espectáculo —dijo Yennefer.

—Pues sí —reconoció Geralt al cabo de unos segundos—. Pero no es el primero que veo. ¿Podrás caminar?

—Con tu ayuda, sí.

Y se encontraron los tres en el sitio donde confluían los pasillos, bajo la arcada. Se encontraron bajo las miradas muertas de las canéforas de alabastro.

—Ciri —dijo el brujo. Y se frotó los ojos.

—Ciri —dijo Yennefer, a la que sujetaba el brujo.

—Geralt —dijo Ciri.

—Ciri —respondió, con un nudo en la garganta—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Doña Yennefer.

La hechicera se soltó del brazo del brujo y se irguió, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo.

—Hay que ver qué pinta, chiquilla —dijo con severidad—. ¡Tú mírate! ¡Haz el favor de arreglarte esos pelos! ¡Y no andes así encogida, ven aquí!

Ciri se acercó rígida, como un autómata. Yennefer le colocó y le alisó el cuello, intentó limpiarle la sangre de la manga, que ya estaba seca. Le sacudió un poco el pelo. Le descubrió la cicatriz de la mejilla. La abrazó con fuerza. Geralt vio las manos de Yennefer en la espalda e Ciri. Vio sus dedos deformados. No sintió ira, lástima ni odio. Sólo sintió cansancio. Y un deseo inmenso de que acabara todo aquello.

—Mamá.

—Hijita.

—Vámonos —Geralt se decidió a interrumpirlas. Pero sólo después de un instante muy largo.

Ciri se sorbió los mocos haciendo ruido y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Yennefer la regañó con una mirada y se frotó un ojo. Seguramente se le había metido alguna motita de polvo. El brujo estaba pendiente del corredor del que había salido Ciri, por si pudie ra aparecer alguien más por ahí. Ciri negó con la cabeza. Geralt com prendió.

—Vámonos de aquí —insistió.

—Sí —dijo Yennefer—. Quiero ver el cielo.

—Nunca más os dejaré —dijo Ciri con la voz apagada—. Nunca más.

—Vámonos de aquí —insistió Geralt—. Ciri, ayuda a Yen.

—¡No necesito ayuda!

—Deja que te ayude, mamá.

Tenían delante unas escaleras, unas grandes escaleras que se hun dían en el humo, en la claridad vacilante de las antorchas y las hogueras encendidas en cestones de hierro. Ciri se estremeció. Ya había visto esas escaleras. En sus sueños y visiones. Abajo, lejos, esperaban hombres armados.

—Estoy cansada —musitó Ciri.

—Y yo —reconoció Geralt, desenvainando el sihill.

—Ya estoy harta de tantas muertes.

—Y yo.

—¿No habrá otra salida?

—No. No hay otra. Sólo estas escaleras. No hay más remedio, chi quilla. Yen quiere ver el cielo. Y yo quiero ver el cielo, a Yen y a ti.

Ciri miró a su alrededor, observó a Yennefer, la cual, para no derumbarse, se apoyaba en la balaustrada Sacó los medallones que le había quitado a Bonhart. Se colgó el gato del cuello, el lobo se lo dio a Geralt.

—Supongo que sabrás —dijo el brujo— que no es más que un sim ple símbolo.

—Todo es un simple símbolo.

Sacó a Golondrina de la funda.

—Vamos, Geralt.

—Vamos. No te apartes de mí.

Al pie de las escaleras les esperaban los mercenarios de Skellen, empuñando con fuerza las armas en sus manos sudorosas. Antillo, con un gesto expeditivo, mandó escaleras arriba al primer pelotón. Las botas reforzadas de los soldados resonaron en los peldaños.

—Despacio, Ciri. Sin prisa. Cerca de mí.

—Sí, Geralt.

—Y tranquila, niña, tranquila. No lo olvides: sin rabia, sin odio. Tenemos que salir de aquí y ver el cielo. Y quienes nos corten el paso deben morir. No titubees.

—No pienso titubear. Quiero ver el cielo.

No tuvieron ningún impedimento para llegar al primer descansillo. Los mercenarios retrocedieron al verlos, sorprendidos y asombrados ante su coraje. Pero enseguida hubo tres que se lanzaron al ataque dando gritos, blandiendo sus espadas. Murieron de inmediato.

—¡A por ellos! —Antillo vociferaba al pie de las escaleras—. ¡Matadlos!

Les atacaron otros tres. Rápidamente Geralt les hizo frente, amagó con una finta, tajó a uno en la garganta desde abajo. Se dio la vuelta y le cedió el paso a Ciri, que se adelantó por su derecha. Ciri alcanzó limpiamente al segundo matón en el sobaco. El tercero intentó salvar su vida saltando por encima de la balaustrada. No le dio tiempo.

Geralt se limpió la cara de salpicaduras de sangre.

—Más tranquila, Ciri.

—Si estoy muy tranquila.

Otros tres. El brillo de la hoja, un grito, muerte.

La sangre resbalaba espesa hacia abajo, chorreaba por las escaleras.

Un rufián, con una brigantina con remaches de latón, fue a su encuentro armado de una larga pica. Tenía la mirada extraviada por los narcóticos. Ciri, con una rápida parada oblicua, desvió el asta, Geralt tajó. Se limpió la cara. Siguieron bajando, sin mirar atrás.

El segundo descansillo ya estaba al lado.

—¡Matadlos! —gritaba Skellen—. ¡A por ellos! ¡Mueeerteee!

Pasos y voces en las escaleras. El brillo de la hoja, un grito, muerte.

—Bien, Ciri. Pero con calma. Menos euforia. _Y _no te apartes de mí.

—Nunca más me apartaré de ti.

—No golpees desde el hombro si puedes hacerlo sólo desde el codo. Atenta.

—Estoy atenta.

El brillo de la hoja, un grito, sangre. Muerte.

—Bien, Ciri.

—Quiero ver el cielo.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

—Cuidado. Esto resbala.

El brillo de la hoja, un alarido. Les precedía la sangre que chorrea ba por las escaleras. Iban hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo, por las escaleras de la ciudadela de Stygga.

Otro rufián que venía a por ellos se resbaló en un escalón mancha do de sangre. Cayó de bruces a sus pies, se desgañitó implorando piedad, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Pasaron de largo, sin reparar en él.

Hasta el tercer descansillo nadie más tuvo la osadía de cruzarse en mi camino.

—Preparad los arcos —gritaba Stefan Skellen al pie de las escale tas—. ¡Y también las ballestas! ¡Boreas Mun tenía orden de traerlas! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Boreas Mun —cosa que Antillo no tenía por qué saber— estaba ya muy lejos de allí. Cabalgaba derecho hacia oriente, con la frente pega da a las crines del caballo, galopaba todo lo deprisa que podía, exigién dole el máximo al animal.

De los soldados que tenían orden de acudir con arcos y ballestas sólo se presentó uno, dispuesto a disparar.

Y a éste las manos le temblaban sin parar y los ojos le lloraban por el fisstech. La primera flecha apenas arañó la balaustrada. La segunda ni siquiera dio en las escaleras.

—¡Más arriba! —ordenaba Antillo—. ¡Sube un poco más, idiota! ¡No tires desde tan lejos!

El ballestero se hacía el sordo. Skellen juró por todos los demonios, le quitó la ballesta y subió a toda prisa un tramo de escaleras. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y apuntó. Inmediatamente Geralt cubrió con su cuerpo a Ciri. Pero la chica, en un santiamén, se coló por delante de él y, en el momento en que rechinaba la cuerda de la ballesta, ya estaba en guardia. Giró la espada hasta la cuarta superior y rechazó la saeta con tanta fuerza que estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas en el aire antes de caer a tierra.

—Muy bien —rezongó Geralt—. Muy bien, Ciri. Pero, como me vuelvas a hacer esto, te la ganas.

Skellen arrojó la ballesta. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Todos sus hombres se apiñaban al pie de las escaleras. Ninguno tenía prisa por subir. Cada vez eran menos, algunos se habían mar chado de allí a toda prisa. A buscar las ballestas, sin duda.

Y el brujo y la brujilla, tranquilamente, sin precipitarse pero sin aflo jar tampoco el paso, seguían bajando, bajando, por las escaleras cubier tas de sangre de la ciudadela de Stygga. Muy juntos, hombro con hom bro, tentando e hipnotizando con los veloces movimientos de las hojas.

Skellen se retiró. Y ya no paró en su retirada. Hasta la planta baja. Cuando se vio rodeado por su gente, cayó en la cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Maldijo impotente.

—¡Muchachos! —gritó, pero le salió un gallo—. ¡Valor! ¡Sus y a ellos! ¡Todos! ¡Adelante, mis valientes! ¡Seguidme!

—Id vos solo —dijo uno entre dientes, llevándose a la nariz la mano con fisstech. Antillo, de un puñetazo, le blanqueó con el narcótico la cara, la manga y la pechera del caftán.

El brujo y la bruja dejaron atrás un nuevo descansillo.

—Cuando lleguen aquí abajo, será más fácil rodearlos —les anima ba Skellen—. ¡Ánimo, muchachos! ¡Valor! ¡A las armas!

Geralt miraba detenidamente a Ciri. Y a punto estuvo de estallar al ver en sus cabellos grises unos mechones blanquecinos, brillantes como la plata. Se controló. No era el momento de enfadarse.

—Con cuidado —dijo tranquilamente—. No te alejes de mí.

—Nunca me pienso alejar de ti.

—Ahí abajo la cosa va a estar muy peliaguda.

—Ya lo sé. Pero estamos juntos.

—Estamos juntos.

—Estoy aquí cerca —dijo Yennefer, que bajaba detrás de ellos por las escaleras, rojas y resbaladizas con tanta sangre.

—¡Todos! ¡A por ellos! —gritaba Antillo.

Algunos de los que habían ido a buscar las ballestas ya habían regresado. Sin ellas. Muy asustados.

Desde los tres pasillos que conducían a las escaleras les llegaba el estruendo de unas hachas echando abajo las puertas. Se oyeron unos golpes, un chasquido metálico y el eco de unos pasos pesados. Y, de pronto, por los tres pasillos empezaron a afluir soldados con cascos negros, con corazas y capas con una salamandra de plata. Los merce narios de Skellen, intimidados por sus gritos y amenazas, fueron arro jando, uno tras otro, las armas al suelo. A los más indecisos los apun taron con ballestas, con las puntas de bisarmas y picas, los apremia ron con gritos aún más inquietantes. Todos acabaron por obedecer, aunque se veía que los soldados negros se morían de ganas de apiolar a alguien y sólo buscaban un pretexto. Antillo estaba al pie de una columna, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—¿Salvación in extremis? —preguntó Ciri entre dientes. Geralt negó con la cabeza.

Las ballestas y los dardos también les apuntaban a ellos.

—¡Glaeddyvan vort!

No tenía sentido resistirse. Los soldados negros pululaban como hormigas al pie de las escaleras y, aparte de eso, ellos estaban ya muy, pero que muy cansados. Pero no arrojaron las armas. Las deposiaron cuidadosamente en los escalones. Y después se sentaron. Geralt notaba el calor de Ciri a su lado, podía sentir su aliento.

Sorteando los cadáveres y los charcos de sangre, mostrando a los soldados negros sus manos inermes, llegó también Yennefer. Se dejó caer en el escalón, junto a ellos. Geralt notó también su calor, por el otro lado. Lástima que no pueda ser así siempre, pensó. Pero sabía que no era posible.

Fueron amarrando a los hombres de Antillo y llevándoselos de allí. Cada vez había más soldados negros, con aquellas capas con una salamandra. De pronto empezaron a aparecer entre ellos oficiales de alto grado, reconocibles por sus blancos penachos y los ribetes plateados en sus corazas. Y por el respeto con el que todos los demás les abrían paso.

A uno de esos oficiales, cuyo casco tenía más adornos de plata que ningún otro, le mostraban un respeto excepcional. Todo el mundo le hacía reverencias.

Este oficial se detuvo ante Skellen, que seguía junto a la comuna. Antillo —pudo verse claramente, aunque fuera a la luz vacilante de las teas y de los cuadros que ardían en cestones de hierro—palideció y se quedó blanco como una pared.

—Stefan Skellen —dijo el oficial con una voz potente que retumbó en la bóveda del vestíbulo—. Tendrás que rendir cuentas ante un tribunal. Se te acusa de traición.

Se llevaron a Antillo, aunque no le ataron las manos como a un vulgar plebeyo.

El oficial se volvió. De un tapiz que colgaba en lo alto se desprendió un fragmento llameante que cayó dando vueltas como un gran pájaro de fuego. El resplandor se reflejó en los ribetes plateados de su coraza y en la visera del casco, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las mejillas y que tenía —como las de todos los soldados negros— la forma de una monstruosa mandíbula dentada.

Ahora nos toca a nosotros, pensó Geralt. No se equivocaba.

El oficial se fijó en Ciri. Sus ojos brillaban a través de las aberturas del casco, observándolo todo sin perderse un detalle. Su palidez. La cicatriz de la mejilla. La sangre en la manga y en la mano. Los mechones blancos en los cabellos.

Después el nilfgaardiano volvió los hacia el brujo.

—¿Vilgefortz? —preguntó con su voz sonora.

Geralt negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cahir aep Ceallach?

Otro gesto negativo.

—Cuánta sangre —comentó el oficial, mirando hacia las escaleras—. Una auténtica carnicería. En fin, quien a hierro mata... Además, le has ahorrado trabajo al verdugo. Has recorrido un largo camino, brujo.

Geralt no contestó. Ciri se sorbió los mocos haciendo ruido y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Yennefer la reprendió con la mirada. Tampoco ese detalle se le escapó al nilfgaardiano, y sonrió.

—Has recorrido un largo camino —repitió—. Vienes del fin del mun do. Por ella y para ella. Aunque sólo sea por eso, algo se te debe. ¡Señor de Rideaux!

—¡A sus órdenes, majestad!

El brujo no se sorprendió.

—Tened la bondad de buscar por aquí un cuarto discreto donde pueda conversar tranquilamente, sin que nadie nos moleste, con don Geralt de Rivia. Además, aseguraos de que estas damas dispongan de toda clase de servicios y atenciones. Naturalmente, bajo una estricta y permanente vigilancia.

—Así se hará, majestad.

—Por aquí, don Geralt.

El brujo se levantó. Miró a Yennefer y a Ciri, con ánimo de tranqui lizarlas, y para advertirles de que no hicieran ninguna tontería. Su advertencia sobraba. Estaban terriblemente cansadas. Y resignadas.

—Has recorrido un largo camino —volvió a repetir, quitándose el cas co, Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, el Fue go Blanco que Baila sobre los Túmulos de sus Enemigos.

—No sé si el tuyo, Duny —respondió Geralt con calma—, no habrá sido aún más largo.

—Vaya, me has reconocido. —El emperador sonrió—. Y eso que se supone que sin barba, y con esta forma de proceder, estoy muy cam biado. Muchas de las personas que me conocían de Cintra han estado después en Nilfgaard y han sido recibidas en audiencia. Y hasta ahora nadie me había reconocido. Y tú, en cambio, me habías visto sólo una vez, y hace de eso dieciséis años. ¿Hasta tal punto se te había quedado grabada en la memoria mi imagen?

—No te habría reconocido, es verdad que has cambiado mucho. Sencillamente, hice mis conjeturas sobre quién podrías ser. Hace ya tiempo de eso. No sin ayuda ajena, y basándome en determinados indicios, adiviné cuál podía ser el papel del incesto en la familia de Ciri. En su sangre. En alguna de mis peores pesadillas soñé incluso con el incesto más terrible, con el más abominable de todos los posi bles. Y mira, aquí te tengo, en persona.

—Apenas te tienes en pie —dijo fríamente Emhyr—. Y las imperti nencias forzadas te hacen vacilar aún más. Puedes sentarte en pre sencia del emperador. Te concedo ese privilegio... de por vida.

Geralt se sentó con alivio. Emyhr se quedó de pie, apoyado en un armario entallado.

—Le has salvado la vida a mi hija —dijo—. En varias ocasiones. Te lo agradezco. En mi nombre y en el de la posteridad.

—Me dejas sin palabras.

—Cirilla —Emhyr ignoró la ironía— irá a Nilfgaard. A su debido tiempo será emperatriz. Exactamente del mismo modo en que han sido y serán reinas decenas de muchachas. Es decir, sin conocer apenas a su esposo. A menudo, sin tener de él un buen concepto sobre la base del primer encuentro. A menudo, decepcionadas por los primeros días... y las primeras noches de matrimonio. Cirilla no será la primera.

Geralt se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

—Cirilla —prosiguió el emperador— será feliz, como lo son la mayo ría de las reinas a las que me acabo de referir. Eso vendrá con el tiem po. El amor, que no le voy a exigir de ninguna manera, lo proyectará sobre el hijo que engendraré en ella. Archiduque, y futuro emperador. Emperador que engendrará a un hijo. Un hijo que será el soberano del mundo y que salvará al mundo de la destrucción. Eso es lo que dice la profecía, cuyo contenido preciso sólo yo conozco... Por descontado —prosiguió el Fuego Blanco—, Cirilla nunca sabrá quién soy yo. Ese secreto morirá. Con los que lo conocen.

—Está claro. —Geralt asintió con la cabeza—. No puede estar más claro.

—No puedes dejar de advertir —dijo tras una pausa Emhyr— la mano del destino en todo lo ocurrido. En todo. También en tus actos. Desde el comienzo mismo.

—Más bien, lo que veo es la mano de Vilgefortz. Porque fue él quien te encaminó entonces hacia Cintra, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando eras el Erizo encantado? Fue él quien hizo que Pavetta...

—Estás dando palos de ciego —le interrumpió abruptamente Emhyr, echándose hacia atrás la capa con la salamandra—. No sabes nada. Ni debes saberlo. No te he pedido que vinieras para contarte mi vida. Ni para darte explicaciones. Lo único que te has ganado es la certeza de que la chica no va a sufrir ningún daño. No estoy en deuda contigo, brujo, no hay nada que...

—¡Sí lo estás! —le interrumpió abruptamente Geralt—. Rompiste el acuerdo que sellamos. Faltaste a la palabra dada. Eso son deudas, Duny. Quebrantaste un juramento como príncipe, tienes una deuda como emperador. Más los intereses imperiales. ¡De diez años!

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo. Porque eso es todo lo que me corresponde, nada más. ¡Pero tampoco menos! Tenía que presentarme a recoger a la niña cuando cumpliera seis años. No respetaste el plazo acordado. Quisiste robármela antes de que hubiera transcurrido ese tiempo. Pero el des tino, del que tanto hablas, se ha burlado de ti. Durante los diez años siguientes intentaste luchar contra ese destino. Ahora ya es tuya, tie nes a Ciri, a tu propia hija, a la que en su momento, de forma vil y miserable, privaste de unos padres, y en la que ahora pretendes, de forma vil y miserable, engendrar unos hijos incestuosos. Sin exigirle su amor. Con mucha razón, por lo demás. No eres digno de su amor. Entre nosotros, Duny, no sé cómo vas a ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—El fin justifica los medios —dijo sordamente Emhyr—. Lo que haga, lo haré por la posteridad. Por la salvación del mundo.

—Si tiene que salvarse de ese modo —el brujo levantó de pronto la cabeza—, mejor que desaparezca este mundo. Créeme, Duny, es mejor que desaparezca.

—Estás pálido —dijo casi con dulzura Emhyr var Emreis—. No te excites tanto, que parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.

Se apartó del armario, retiró una silla, se sentó. Al brujo, efectiva mente, le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—El Erizo de Hierro —empezó con calma el emperador, hablando en voz baja— pretendía ser un medio para obligar a mi padre a colabo rar con el usurpador. Ocurrió después de la rebelión. A mi padre, tras deponerlo como emperador, lo encarcelaron y lo torturaron. Pero no conseguían someterlo, así que probaron con otros métodos. En presencia de mi padre, un hechicero al servicio del usurpador me convir tió en un monstruo. El hechicero añadió algo de su propia cosecha. Tenía una vena humorística, vaya. Eimyr, en nuestra lengua, significa «erizo»...

»Mi padre seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer y lo asesinaron. A mí, entre mofas y befas, me llevaron a un bosque y azuzaron a los perros contra mí. Salvé la vida, no pusieron excesivo empeño en la cacería, pues no sabían que la faena del hechicero había sido una auténtica chapuza, y por las noches recuperaba mi aspecto humano. Por fortu na, conocía a varias personas en cuya lealtad podía confiar plenamen te. Para tu información, yo por aquel entonces tenía trece años.

«Tenía que escapar del país. Además, cierto astrólogo bastante chi flado llamado Xarthisius había leído en las estrellas que el remedio contra mi hechizo tenía que buscarlo en el norte, más allá de las Esca leras de Marnadal. Más tarde, siendo emperador, le regalé en pago por sus servicios una torre y un buen equipo. En aquellos tiempos tenía que trabajar con uno prestado.

»En cuanto a lo que pasó en Cintra, la verdad, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con ese asunto. Pero no es verdad que Vilgefortz tuviera nada que ver con aquello. En primer lugar, yo todavía no le conocía. Y, en segundo, sentía una profunda aversión por los magos. Y siguen sin gustarme en la actualidad, dicho sea de paso. Ah, por cierto: cuando recuperé el trono, agarré a ese hechicero que había servido al usurpa dor y me había martirizado a la vista de mi padre. Yo también hice gala de sentido del humor. El mago se llamaba Braathens, que en nuestro idioma suena casi igual que la palabra «frito».

«Bueno, basta ya de digresiones, volvamos al asunto. Poco después de nacer Ciri, Vilgefortz me visitó en secreto en Cintra. Se presentó como un confidente al servicio de aquéllos que me seguían siendo fie les en Nilfgaard y que conspiraban contra el usurpador. Me ofreció su ayuda y no tardó en demostrarme que era capaz de prestármela. Como no acababa de fiarme de él, le pregunté en cierta ocasión por sus mo tivos. Me confesó, sin pelos en la lengua, que contaba con mi agrade cimiento. Con los favores, los privilegios y el poder que le otorgaría el emperador de Nilfgaard. O sea, yo. Un grandioso soberano que iba a dominar medio mundo. Al lado de tan grandes señores, reconoció sin reparos el hechicero, él también tenía intención de prosperar. En ese momento sacó unos fardos atados con piel de serpiente y me recomen dó que me fijara atentamente en su contenido.

»De ese modo, conocí la profecía. Tuve noticia del destino del mun do y del universo. Descubrí lo que tenía que hacer. Y llegué a la con clusión de que el fin justificaba los medios.

—Qué duda cabe.

—Mientras tanto, en Nilfgaard —Emhyr no hizo ni caso de la iro nía—, mi causa iba cada vez mejor. La influencia de mis partidarios crecía y, finalmente, contando con el apoyo de un grupo de oficiales del frente y del cuerpo de cadetes, decidieron dar un golpe de estado. Sin embargo, yo también era imprescindible. En persona. El legítimo heredero al trono y la corona imperial, el legítimo Emreis, del linaje de los Emreis. Yo iba a ser una especie de bandera de la revolución. Aquí entre nosotros, muchos revolucionarios abrigaban la esperanza de que no fuera nada más que eso. Aquéllos que todavía viven lo siguen la mentando a día de hoy.

«Bueno, como ya he dicho, dejémonos de digresiones. Yo tenía que regresar a casa. Había llegado la hora de que Duny, príncipe de pega de Maecht y falso príncipe de Cintra, reclamara su herencia. Sin em bargo, no me olvidaba de la profecía. Debía regresar con Ciri. Pero Calanthe no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

—Nunca se fió de ti.

—Cierto. Creo que algo sabía con respecto a ese augurio. Y habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de entorpecer mis planes, y en Cintra yo estaba en sus manos. La cosa estaba clara: tenía que volver a Nilfgaard, pero de tal modo que nadie pudiera adivinar que yo era Duny y que Ciri era mi hija. El medio me lo sugirió Vilgefortz. Duny, Pavetta y su hija tenían que morir. Desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—En un naufragio simulado.

—Así es. Durante una travesía de Skellige a Cintra, en el Abismo de Sedna, Vilgefortz metería el barco en un remolino mágico. Antes de eso, Pavetta, Ciri y yo nos habríamos encerrado en un camarote espe cialmente protegido, donde habríamos sobrevivido. Pero la tripulación...

—No debía sobrevivir... —acabó el brujo—. Y así empezó tu camino, entre cadáveres.

Emhyr var Emreis estuvo algún tiempo en silencio.

—Ya había empezado antes —dijo por fin, pero su voz sonaba apa gada—. Por desgracia. En el momento en que se vio que Ciri no estaba a bordo.

Geralt levantó las cejas.

—Por desgracia —la cara del emperador era totalmente inexpresi va—, en mis planes no había tenido suficientemente en cuenta a Pavetta. Aquella muchacha melancólica, con la mirada siempre gacha, adivinó mis intenciones. Antes de levar anclas, hizo desembarcar a la niña en secreto. Me puse hecho una furia. Ella también. Le entró un ataque de histeria. Forcejeamos... y ella cayó por la borda. Antes de que me diera tiempo a saltar tras ella, Vilgefortz metió la nave en aquel remolino suyo. Me golpeé la cabeza con algo y perdí el conocimiento. Sobreviví de milagro, enredado en una maroma. Cuando me desperté, estaba cubierto de vendajes. Tenía un brazo roto...

—Me gustaría saber —preguntó el brujo con frialdad— cómo se sentía un hombre que había matado a su propia mujer.

—Peor que un perro sarnoso —respondió Emhyr sin demora—. Se sentía y se siente peor que un perro, como un auténtico canalla. El que yo nunca la hubiera querido no cambia nada las cosas. El fin justifica los medios. Pero lamento sinceramente su muerte. No la deseaba y no la había planeado. Pavetta pereció por casualidad.

—Mientes —dijo secamente Geralt—, y eso no es propio de un em perador. Pavetta no podía seguir viva. Te habría desenmascarado. Y nunca habría dado su consentimiento a lo que pretendías hacer con Ciri.

—Podría haber vivido —Emhyr le contradijo—. En otra parte... le jos. Hay muchas fortalezas... Por ejemplo, en Darn Rowan... No habría podido matarla.

—¿Ni siquiera por un fin que justifica los medios?

—Siempre es posible —el emperador se rascó la cara— encontrar alguna solución menos drástica. Hay siempre muchas opciones dis ponibles.

—No siempre —dijo el brujo, mirándole a los ojos.

Emhyr rehuyó su mirada.

—Justo lo que estaba pensando. —Geralt asintió con la cabeza—. Acaba tu relato. El tiempo vuela.

—Calanthe custodiaba a la pequeña como a la niña de sus ojos. No podía soñar siquiera en raptarla... Mis relaciones con Vilgefortz se ha bían enfriado notablemente, a los demás magos les seguía teniendo inquina... Pero los militares y la aristocracia me empujaban decidida mente a la guerra, me animaban a que atacara Cintra. Me aseguraban que el pueblo lo anhelaba, que el pueblo reclamaba espacio vital, que escuchar la vox populi supondría superar mi examen como empera dor. Decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Hacerme de una sentada con Cintra y con Ciri. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Sí, ya lo sé —asintió Geralt—. Gracias por la charla, Duny. Te agradezco que me hayas dedicado este tiempo. Pero no conviene de morarse más. Estoy muy cansado. He visto morir a unos amigos que me habían seguido hasta aquí desde el fin del mundo. Para salvar a tu hija. Ni siquiera la conocían. Excepto Cahir, ninguno había visto a Ciri. Y vinieron a salvarla. Porque había algo en ellos que era digno y noble. ¿Y para qué? Para encontrar la muerte. Creo que eso no es justo. Y, por si a alguien le interesa, yo no estoy conforme. Porque una historia en la que mueren los buenos y los canallas viven y se salen con la suya es una puta mierda. Ya no puedo más, emperador. Llama a tus hombres.

—Brujo...

—El secreto debe morir con quienes lo conocen. Tú lo has dicho. No tienes otra salida. No es verdad que haya muchas opciones disponi bles. Me fugaría de todas las prisiones. Te quitaría a Ciri, pagaría cual quier precio que se me pidiera con tal de quitártela. Lo sabes de sobra.

—Sí, lo sé de sobra.

—Puedes permitir que viva Yennefer. No conoce el secreto.

—Ella —dijo muy serio Emhyr— también estaría dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por salvar a Ciri. Y por vengar tu muerte.

—Es verdad. —Geralt asintió con la cabeza—. Las cosas como son, me había olvidado de lo mucho que quiere a Ciri. Tienes razón, Duny. Bueno, no hay manera de escapar al destino. Te quiero pedir una cosa.

—Dime.

—Permíteme que me despida de ellas. Después, me tienes a tu dis posición.

Emhyr estaba al lado de la ventana, con la mirada fija en las cum bres de las montañas.

—No puedo negarme, pero...

—No temas. No voy a decirle nada a Ciri. La haría sufrir diciéndole quién eres. Y yo no sería capaz de hacerla sufrir.

Emhyr estuvo callado largo tiempo, siempre de cara a la ventana.

—Puede que sí esté en deuda contigo —dijo, girándose sobre los talones—. Escucha, pues, lo que tengo que ofrecerte como parte del pago. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en épocas remotas, cuando la gen te aún tenía honor, orgullo y dignidad, cuando valoraba su palabra y temía la vergüenza más que nada en el mundo, solía ocurrir que, cuando un hombre respetado era condenado a muerte, para eludir la infaman te mano del verdugo o del esbirro, se metía en un baño con agua caliente y se abría las venas. No sé si también podría añadir en la cuenta...

—Manda llenar el baño.

—No sé si también podría añadir en la cuenta —prosiguió tranqui lamente el emperador— el que Yennefer te acompañara en ese baño...

—Estoy casi seguro. Pero habrá que preguntar. Tiene un carácter muy rebelde.

—Ya lo sé.

Yennefer dio su consentimiento desde el primer momento.

—El círculo se ha cerrado —añadió, mirándose las muñecas—. La serpiente Uroboros va a clavar sus dientes en su propia cola.

—¡No lo entiendo! —Ciri bufaba como un gato furioso—. No compren do por qué tengo que irme con ellos. ¿Adonde? ¿Por qué?

—Hijita —dijo Yennefer con dulzura—. Ése, y sólo ése, es tu desti no. Entiéndelo, no puede ser de otra manera, así de sencillo.

—¿Y vosotros?

—A nosotros —Yennefer miró a Geralt— nos aguarda nuestro propio destino. Así es como tiene que ser. Ven aquí, hijita. Abrázame fuerte.

—Quieren asesinaros, ¿a que sí? ¡No estoy dispuesta! ¡Acabo de encontraros! ¡No es justo!

—Quien a hierro mata —dijo con voz sombría Emhyr var Emreis—, a hierro muere. Han combatido contra mí y han perdido. Pero han perdi do con dignidad.

Ciri se plantó delante de él en tres pasos, y Geralt, sin hacer ruido, respiró hondo. Oyó suspirar a Yennefer. ¡Joder, pensó, pero si cual quiera lo puede ver! ¡Pero si todo ese ejército negro está viendo algo que resulta evidente! El mismo aire, los mismos ojos chispeantes, el mismo gesto con la boca. Esa forma idéntica de cruzar los brazos so bre el pecho. Por suerte, por gran suerte, el pelo gris lo ha heredado de su madre. Pero, de todos modos, basta con mirar para darse cuenta de cuál es su sangre...

—Tú, en cambio... —dijo Ciri, dirigiendo a Emhyr una mirada enar decida—. Tú, en cambio, has ganado. ¿Y crees que has ganado con dignidad?

Emhyr var Emreis no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír, dirigiendo a la chica una mirada visiblemente satisfecha. Ciri apretó los dientes.

—Tantos muertos. Tanta gente muerta por todo esto. ¿Han perdido con dignidad? ¿La muerte es digna? Sólo una bestia puede pensar eso. A mí, a pesar de que he mirado a la muerte tan de cerca, no han conseguido convertirme en una bestia. Y nadie lo va a conseguir.

No le respondió. La miraba como si quisiera empaparse de ella con la mirada.

—Yo ya sé —siguió Ciri, siseando— qué es lo que te propones. Qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo. Y te lo digo desde ahora mismo: no voy a dejar que me toques. Y como me... como me... Te mato. Aunque tenga las manos atadas. En cuanto te duermas, te destrozo el cuello a dentelladas.

El emperador, con un gesto tajante, acalló el murmullo que estaba creciendo entre los oficiales que le rodeaban.

—Cúmplase —sentenció, sin apartar la mirada de Ciri— la volun tad del destino. Despídete de tus amigos, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.

Ciri miró al brujo. Geralt rechazó con la cabeza. La muchacha suspiró.

Ciri y Yennefer se abrazaron y estuvieron susurrando largo tiempo. Después Ciri se acercó a Geralt.

—Lástima —dijo en voz baja—. Parecía que todo iba a acabar mejor.

—Mucho mejor.

Se abrazaron.

—Sé valiente.

—No seré suya —le susurró—. No temas. Me escaparé. Tengo mis recursos...

—No puedes matarle. Recuérdalo, Ciri. No puedes.

—No temas. En ningún momento he pensado en matarle. La ver dad, Geralt, ya ha habido demasiadas muertes. Ya he tenido bastante.

—Sí, demasiadas. Adiós, brújula.

—Adiós, brujo.

—Pero no llores.

—Qué fácil es decirlo.

Emhyr var Emreis, emperador de Nilfgaard, acompañó a Yennefer y Geralt hasta los baños. Hasta el borde mismo de una gran pila de mármol, llena de agua humeante y perfumada.

—Despedios —dijo—. Sin prisa. Yo me marcho, pero aquí se quedan algunos de mis hombres a los que voy a dar las instrucciones y órdenes oportunas. Cuando estéis listos, llamad, y el teniente os pro porcionará un cuchillo. Pero repito: no tenéis por qué daros prisa.

—Apreciamos el favor. —Yennefer asintió con la cabeza, muy se ria—. ¿Majestad imperial?

—¿Sí?

—Quería pediros que, en la medida de lo posible, no hicierais nin gún daño a mi hija. No querría morir con la idea de que va a llorar.

Emhyr estuvo callado bastante tiempo. Mucho tiempo incluso. Apo yado en el marco de la puerta. Con la cabeza vuelta.

—Doña Yennefer —respondió al fin, aunque con una cara muy rara—. Podéis estar segura de que no voy a hacer ningún daño a esa muchacha, hija vuestra y del brujo Geralt. He pisoteado muchos cadá veres y he bailado sobre los túmulos de mis enemigos. Y siempre he creído que todo me estaba permitido. Pero vuestras sospechas son infundadas: nunca sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Ahora lo sé. También gracias a vosotros dos. Despedíos.

Salió, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Geralt suspiró.

—¿Nos desnudamos? —miró la pila humeante—. No me hace muy feliz la idea de que saquen de aquí mi cadáver desnudo...

—Pues a mí, figúrate, me da lo mismo cómo me saquen de aquí. —Yennefer se quitó el calzado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desa brochó el vestido—. Aunque sea mi último baño, no me voy a bañar vestida. —Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se metió en el baño, cha poteando con ganas—. Bueno, Geralt, ¿qué haces ahí parado?

—Ya se me había olvidado lo guapa que eres.

—Eres muy olvidadizo. Al agua, patos.

Geralt se sentó a su lado, inmediatamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. La besó, acariciándole la cintura, por encima y por debajo del agua.

—¿Tú crees —preguntó por preguntar— que es un momento apro piado para hacerlo?

—Para hacer esto —refunfuñó, sumergiendo una mano y toque teando a Geralt—, cualquier momento es apropiado. Emhyr ha insisti do en que no nos demos prisa. ¿Preferirías dedicar a otra cosa los últimos minutos que se nos han concedido? ¿A llorar y lamentarte? No vale la pena. ¿A hacer examen de conciencia? Eso es algo estúpido y banal.

—No me refería a eso.

—Entonces, ¿a qué?

—Si el agua se enfría —musitó, acariciándole los pechos—, los cor tes nos van a doler.

—Por el placer —Yennefer sumergió la otra mano— merece la pena pagar con dolor. ¿Te da miedo el dolor?

—No.

—A mí tampoco. Anda, siéntate en el borde. Te quiero, pero no tengo ninguna gana de ponerme a bucear.

—Ah-ah-ah, uh-uh. —Yennefer ladeaba la cabeza de tal manera que sus cabellos, empapados por el vapor, se desparramaban por el borde de la pila como negros viboreznos—. Ah-ah-ah... uh-uh.

—Te quiero, Yen.

—Te quiero, Geralt.

—Ya es hora. ¿Llamamos?

—Llamemos.

Llamaron. Primero llamó el brujo, después llamó Yennefer. Des pués, al no obtener respuesta, llamaron a coro.

—¡Eeeh! ¡Ya estamos listos! ¡Traednos ese cuchillo! ¡Eeeh! ¡Cojones! ¡Que el agua se enfría!

—Pues ya podéis ir saliendo —dijo Ciri, asomándose a los baños—. Se han ido todos.

—¿Cómooo?

—Que sí. Que se han ido. Aparte de nosotros tres, aquí no hay un alma. Vestíos. Así, en pelota picada, tenéis una pinta ridícula.

Mientras se vestían, las manos les empezaron a temblar. A los dos. Les costaba muchísimo apañárselas con los corchetes, hebillas y botones. Ciri parloteaba.

—Se han marchado. Como si tal cosa. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Cogieron a todos los que estaban aquí, montaron en los caballos y se marcharon. Han puesto pies en polvorosa.

—¿Y no han dejado a nadie?

—A nadie.

—Inexplicable —susurró Geralt—. Es algo inexplicable.

—¿Y no ha ocurrido nada —Yennefer carraspeó— que lo justifique?

—No —se apresuró a responder Ciri—. Nada.

Mentía.

Al principio, había tratado de sobreponerse. Erguida, orgullosa, con la cabeza bien alta y el rostro impasible, fue apartando las manos enguantadas de los caballeros negros, mientras lanzaba miradas au daces y desafiantes a aquellas narizotas y a las viseras de aquellos cascos que tanto miedo daban. Ya nadie se metía con ella, sobre todo porque el que lo hacía se encontraba con los gruñidos del oficial, un tiarrón cuadrado con galones de plata y un blanco penacho de garza.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, escoltada a ambos lados. Con altivez, sin agachar la cabeza. Retumbaban las botas pesadas, rechinaban las cotas de malla, resonaban las armas.

Tras avanzar algunos pasos, miró atrás por primera vez. Poco más adelante, lo hizo por segunda vez. Ya nunca más volveré a verlos, nun ca más, se dijo de pronto con una aterradora lucidez. Ni a Geralt ni a Yennefer. Nunca más.

Esa conciencia pulverizó instantáneamente, de un plumazo, la máscara de fingido coraje. La cara de Ciri se contrajo y el gesto se le descompuso, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se le congestionó la nariz. La muchacha luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil. La ola de las lágrimas desbordó el dique de la vergüenza.

Los nilfgaardianos de las salamandras en las capas la miraban en silencio. Y asombrados. Algunos la habían visto en las escaleras cu biertas de sangre, todos la habían visto conversando con el empera dor. Una bruja con una espada, una bruja irreductible que le plantaba cara al mismísimo emperador. Y ahora estaban pasmados, al ver a una simple niña llorando y sollozando.

Era consciente de eso. Aquellas miradas quemaban como fuego, pinchaban como alfileres. Luchó, sin ningún resultado. Cuanto más se esforzaba por contener el llanto, con más violencia estallaba éste.

Aflojó el paso, antes de detenerse. La escolta también se paró. Pero sólo un momento. A una orden malhumorada del oficial, unas manos de hierro la cogieron de los sobacos y de las muñecas. Ciri, sollozando y tragándose las lágrimas, se volvió por última vez. Después se la lleva ron a rastras. No opuso resistencia. Pero sollozaba cada vez con más fuerza, con más desesperación.

Los detuvo el emperador Emhyr var Emreis, ese hombre moreno cuya cara había despertado en ella unos recuerdos extraños y confu sos. Con una orden tajante hizo que la soltaran. Ciri se sorbió los mocos, se enjugó los ojos con la manga. Al ver acercarse al emperador, reprimió un sollozo, alzó orgullosa la cabeza. Aunque en esos momen tos —se daba perfecta cuenta— esa actitud resultaba sencillamente ridícula.

Emhyr la estuvo observando mucho tiempo. Sin decir una palabra. Después se acercó. Y alargó la mano hacia ella. Ciri, que siempre reac cionaba ante tales gestos con un movimiento instintivo de retroceso, en esta ocasión no reaccionó, para su sorpresa. Aún mayor fue su sorpresa al comprobar que el contacto con aquel hombre no le resulta ba desagradable.

Le palpó el cabello, como si quisiera contar los mechones blancos como la nieve. Le palpó la mejilla desfigurada por la cicatriz. Después la abrazó, le acarició la cabeza y los hombros. Y ella, zarandeada por el luto, le dejaba hacer, con los brazos rígidos como un espantapájaros.

—Qué cosa más rara, el destino —le oyó susurrar—. Adiós, hija mía.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

La cara de Ciri se contrajo ligeramente.

—Dijo: va faill, luned. En la antigua lengua: adiós, muchacha.

—Sí, ya sé —asintió Yennefer—. ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Después... Después me soltó, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Im partió algunas órdenes. Y todos ellos siguieron su camino. Pasaban a mi lado, con absoluta indiferencia, marcando el paso, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso con sus armaduras. El eco de sus golpes se perdió en los pasillos. Partieron a caballo, pude oír los relinchos y el trote de los animales. Jamás lo podré entender. Porque, por más vueltas que le doy…

—Ciri.

—¿Qué?

—No le des más vueltas.

—El castillo de Stygga —repitió Filippa Eilhart, mirando por debajo de sus largas pestañas a Fringilla Vigo. Fringilla no se puso colorada. En los últimos tres meses había conseguido producir una crema mágica que actuaba sobre los vasos sanguíneos, contrayéndolos. Gracias a esa crema el rubor no se reflejaba en su rostro, y así al menos no se sabía hasta qué punto se avergonzaba.

—El escondrijo de Vilgefortz estaba en el castillo de Stygga —corro boró Assire var Anahid—. En Ebbing, junto a un lago de montaña cuyo nombre no fue capaz de recordar mi informador, un simple soldado.

—Habéis dicho «estaba»... —observó Francesca Findabair.

—Estaba —intervino Filippa—. Porque Vilgefortz ya no vive, mi que rida señora. Él y sus socios, toda esa pandilla, están ya criando mal vas. Ese servicio nos lo ha prestado nada menos que el brujo Geralt de Rivia. A quien no hemos sabido apreciar en lo que vale. Ninguna de nosotras. Con quien hemos cometido un error. Todas nosotras. Unas más, otras menos.

Las hechiceras, todas a una, miraron a Fringilla, pero la crema era infalible. Assire var Anahid suspiró. Filippa dio un manotazo en la mesa.

—Aunque pueda servirnos de excusa —dijo secamente— la ingente cantidad de tareas asociadas a la guerra y a los preparativos de las negociaciones de paz, en vista del fracaso de la logia, debemos ver que en el asunto de Vilgefortz nos han tomado la delantera y han actuado sin contar con nosotras. No nos puede volver a pasar algo así, queridas amigas.

La logia —a excepción de Fringilla Vigo, pálida como un cadáver— asintió con la cabeza.

—En estos momentos —prosiguió Filippa— el brujo Geralt está en Ebbing, en alguna parte... En compañía de Yennefer y de Ciri, a las que ha rescatado. Habrá que pensar detenidamente en cómo locali zarlos...

—¿Y ese otro castillo? —intervino Sabrina Glevissig—. ¿No te estás olvidando de algo, Filippa?

—No, no me olvido. En la medida en que tenga que existir una leyenda, conviene que haya una sola versión, y que nos sea favorable. Precisamente, quería pedirte algo al respecto, Sabrina. Llévate contigo a Keira y a Triss. Arreglad este asunto. Sí, que no quede ni rastro.

El estruendo de la explosión se oyó nada menos que en Maecht, el resplandor —pues tuvo lugar de noche— se pudo ver incluso en Metinna y Geso. La serie de temblores de tierra causados por la explosión se sintió aún más lejos. En los más remotos confines del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 10

_Congreve, Estella vel Stella, hija del barón Otton de Congreve, casada con el anciano conde de Uddertal, tras la pronta muerte de éste administró de forma extremadamente prudente sus bienes, gracias a lo cual amasó una considerable fortuna. Gozando de la alta estima del emperador Emhyr var Emreis (v.), fue una persona muy señalada en la corte. Aunque no detentó cargo algu no, era de todos sabido que su voz y su opinión gozaban por lo general de la atención y la consideración del emperador. Gracias a su profundo afecto por la joven emperatriz Cirilla Fiona (v.), a la que quería como a una hija, era llamada, en tono jocoso, la «empe ratriz madre». Tras sobrevivir tanto al emperador como a la empe ratriz, murió en 1331, y su descomunal fortuna pasó a manos de unos parientes, una rama lateral de los Liddertal, conocidos como los Blancos, los cuales, siendo gente ligera y casquivana, la dila pidaron por completo._

Effenberg y Talbot, _Encyclapaedia Máxima Mundi, _tomo III

El hombre que se acercaba furtivamente al campamento era muy vivo, en honor a la verdad, y corría como un zorro. Cambiaba de posición tan velozmente, y se movía con tanta agilidad, de forma tan silenciosa, que nadie habría podido sorprenderle. Nadie. Excepto Boreas Mun. Boreas Mun era muy ducho en cuestión de maniobras de aproximación.

—¡Sal, paisano! —le llamó, tratando de dar a su voz una arrogancia hinchada y segura de sí misma—. ¡En nada te valdrán tales truquejos! Te veo. Estás allá.

Uno de los megalitos que se alzaban sobre la ladera de la colina tembló recortado en el profundo azul del cielo cuajado. Se movió. Y adquirió una forma humana.

Boreas le dio la vuelta al espetón con el asado, porque empezaba a oler a quemado. Haciendo como si se apoyase descuidadamente, acercó la mano a la empuñadura del arco.

—Qué mísera es mi hacienda —trenzó, en un tono aparentemente tranquilo, el áspero hilo metalizado de la advertencia—. Muy poco hay en ella. Mas apego le tengo. Dispuesto me tienes a defenderla a vida o muerte.

—No soy un bandido —dijo con voz grave el hombre que había avan zado confundiéndose con los menhires—. Soy un peregrino.

El peregrino era un hombre alto y robusto, medía tranquilamente siete pies y Boreas se habría apostado lo que hiciera falta a que no pesaba menos de una decena de arrobas. Su bastón de peregrino, una gruesa pértiga que recordaba a una lanza de carro, parecía en su mano una varita. Lo que más le sorprendió a Boreas Mun fue que un tipo tan grande pudiera moverse con tanta agilidad. Y también tenía motivos para inquietarse. Su arco compuesto de setenta libras, con el que po día despachar a un alce desde cincuenta pasos, le pareció de pronto un frágil juguetito infantil.

—Soy un peregrino —repitió el hombretón—. No tengo malas...

—El otro —le cortó Boreas—, que también salga.

—¿Qué o...? —balbuceó el peregrino, y se quedó a medias al ver cómo, por el lado opuesto, surgía de la oscuridad una esbelta silueta, silenciosa como una sombra. Esta vez Boreas Mun no se sorprendió. El otro individuo era un elfo: el ojo experto del rastreador lo detectó enseguida por su forma de moverse. Y dejarse sorprender por un elfo no es ningún desdoro.

—Pido disculpas —dijo el elfo con una voz levemente enronquecida, que resultaba sorprendentemente humana—. Me había ocultado sin malas intenciones, sólo por temor. Yo le daría la vuelta a ese espetón.

—Es verdad —dijo el peregrino, apoyándose en el bastón y olfatean do de forma audible—. Por ese lado la carne ya está demasiado hecha.

Boreas le dio la vuelta al espetón, suspiró, carraspeó. Y volvió a suspirar.

—Tened la bondad de sentaros, señores —les invitó por fin—. Espe rar tendremos. Mas viendo cómo termina de asarse el animal. Ja, mal hace, a fe mía, aquél que sus viandas escatima a quienes recorren los caminos.

La grasa cayó chorreando al fuego con un silbido. La hoguera crepi tó y se avivó el fuego.

El peregrino llevaba un sombrero de fieltro de ala ancha, cuya som bra ocultaba el rostro con bastante eficacia. El elfo tenía la cabeza envuelta en un paño de colores a modo de turbante, que le dejaba la cara al descubierto. Al contemplar aquella cara a la luz de las llamas, tanto Boreas como el peregrino se estremecieron. Pero no dejaron es capar ni un suspiro. Ni uno inaudible siquiera, viendo el aspecto de lo que sin duda había sido un hermoso rostro élfico, deformado ahora por una horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba en diagonal la cara, desde la frente hasta el mentón, cortándole una ceja, la nariz y una mejilla.

Boreas Mun carraspeó, le dio otra vuelta al espetón.

—El bicho fue lo que os trajera —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación— hasta el mi campo, ¿no es así?

—En efecto. —El peregrino asintió con el ala del sombrero, tenía la voz ligeramente alterada—. Sin ánimo de presumir, debo decir que venteé el asado desde lejos. Pero me he andado con ojo. En una hogue ra a la que me acerqué hace un par de días estaban asando a una mujer.

—Es cierto —confirmó el elfo—. Pasé por allí a la mañana siguiente, vi huesos humanos entre las cenizas.

—A la mañana siguiente —repitió pausadamente el peregrino, y Boreas se habría apostado lo que hiciera falta a que en su cara oculta por el sombrero se dibujaba una fea sonrisa—. ¿Hace mucho que me sigues los pasos, mi señor elfo?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Y qué te impedía dejarte ver?

—Mi buen juicio.

—En verdad, el desfiladero de Elskerdeg —Boeas Mun le dio la vuelta al espetón y rompió un silencio incómodo— no es sitio que goce de buena fama. También yo viera güesos en las hogueras, esqueletos ampalados. Ahorcados en los árboles. Está aquello plagao de devotos de horrendos cultos. Y de seres que no más están pendientes de cómo devorarte. Eso parece.

—No lo parece —le corrigió el elfo—. Es seguro. Y cuanto más suba mos hacia el este, peor.

—¿Vuesas mercedes también al este se dirigen? ¿Más allá de Els kerdeg? ¿A Zerrikania? ¿O tal vez más lejos aún, a Hakland?

No le respondieron ni el peregrino ni el elfo. Realmente, Boreas no se esperaba una respuesta. En primer lugar, la pregunta era indiscre ta. En segundo lugar, era estúpida. Desde el sitio en el que se encon traban sólo era posible ir hacia el este. A través de Elskerdeg. A donde se dirigía él.

—Listo está el asado. —Boreas, con un movimiento hábil, que tam bién pretendía servir de advertencia, abrió una navaja mariposa—. Venga, señores, sin reparos.

El peregrino sacó un cuchillo de monte, y el elfo un estilete que no tenía ninguna pinta de servir para cocinar. Pero las tres hojas, afiladas para los fines más inquietantes, sirvieron en esta ocasión para cortar la carne. Durante un tiempo se oyó el crujido de las mandíbulas masticando. Y el chisporroteo de los huesos roídos arrojados a la hoguera.

El peregrino eructó con rotundidad.

—Curioso animal —dijo, mirando la paletilla que acababa de zam parse y que había dejado tan limpia como si se hubiera pasado tres días en un hormiguero—. Por el sabor recordaba al cabrito, pero esta ba tan tierno como el conejo... No recuerdo haber comido nunca nada parecido.

—Era un skrekk —dijo el elfo, haciendo ruido al triturar una terni lla con los dientes—. Yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo comido.

Boreas se limitó a carraspear. La nota de retranca, casi impercepti ble, en la voz del elfo demostraba que sabía que el animal asado era una rata gigante de ojos sangrientos y enormes dientes, con una cola que medía sus buenos tres codos. El rastreador ni siquiera había caza do al descomunal roedor. Le había disparado en defensa propia. Pero decidió asarlo. Era un hombre sensato y que pensaba con frialdad. Nunca se habría comido una rata que se alimentara de basura y des perdicios. Pero desde el angosto paso de Elskerdeg hasta la comuni dad más cercana capacitada para producir residuos había más de trescientas millas. Aquella rata —o, como prefería llamarlo el elfo, aquel skrekk— tenía que estar limpia y sana. No había entrado en contacto con la civilización. No tenía, pues, nada que pudiera resultar mortífero o contagioso.

Finalmente, la última, y la menor, de las costillas, mordida y chu pada hasta quedar reluciente, fue a parar a las brasas. La luna se alzó sobre las quebradas cumbres de las Montañas de Fuego. El viento atizó la hoguera y saltaron chispas, que iban a morir y apagarse entre las miríadas de titilantes estrellas.

—¿Ha mucho que vuesas mercedes —Boreas Mun se decidió nue vamente a hacer una pregunta poco discreta— andan por estos cami nos? ¿Por acá, por estos despoblados? ¿Ha ya mucho, me atrevería a preguntar, que atrás dejarais las Puertas de Solveiga?

—Bueno, mucho o poco —dijo el peregrino—, según se mire. Crucé Solveiga el segundo día después del plenilunio de septiembre.

—Yo, en cambio —dijo el elfo—, al sexto día.

—Ja —continuó Boreas Mun, animado por las reacciones—. Qué raro que no nos hayamos encontrado antes, pues también yo pasé por allá en aquellos mismos días. Entonces aún iba a caballo.

Se quedó callado, ahuyentando los malos pensamientos y recuer dos asociados al caballo y a su pérdida. Estaba seguro de que a sus compañeros fortuitos también les tenían que haber ocurrido peripe cias semejantes. Si hubieran ido siempre a pie, jamás habrían llegado tan lejos, hasta las inmediaciones de Elskerdeg.

—Deduzco entonces —volvió a hablar— que vuesas mercedes pusiéronse en camino justo al cabo de la guerra, tras la conclusión de la paz de Cintra. Naturalmente, eso no es cosa mía, mas me atrevo a suponer que no estarán vuesas mercedes muy satisfechas con el or den de cosas impuesto en Cintra.

El silencio que reinó durante bastante tiempo en torno al fuego lo rompió un aullido lejano. Un lobo, probablemente. Aunque en las cer canías del paso de Elskerdeg nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

—Para ser sincero —intervino inesperadamente el elfo—, no tenía ningún motivo para que, tras la paz de Cintra, me gustara la faz del mundo. Por no hablar del orden impuesto.

—En mi caso —dijo el peregrino, cruzando sus enormes antebrazos sobre el pecho—, me pasaba algo parecido. Aunque me hice a la idea, como diría un conocido mío, post factum.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Cesaron incluso los aullidos en el des filadero.

—Al principio... —dijo el peregrino, tras una larga pausa, a pesar de que tanto Boreas como el elfo se habrían apostado algo a que no segui ría hablando—. Al principio, todo apuntaba a que la paz de Cintra traería cambios favorables, que daría paso a un orden mundial muy llevadero. Si no para todos, sí al menos para mí...

—Los reyes —carraspeó Boreas— se reunieron en Cintra, si no macuerdo mal, en abril, ¿no?

—Exactamente el dos de abril —precisó el peregrino—. Me acuerdo de que había luna nueva.

A lo largo de toda la pared situada bajo las oscuras vigas que susten taban la galería colgaba una hilera de escudos con las vistosas figuras de los emblemas heráldicos, los blasones de la nobleza de Cintra. Bas taba un simple vistazo para detectar la diferencia entre los timbres, algo descoloridos ya, de los escudos de los viejos linajes y las divisas de las familias ennoblecidas en tiempos más cercanos, durante los reinados de Dagorad y Calanthe. Estos últimos presentaban colores vivos, no ajados aún, y no se detectaba en ellos la menor señal de carcoma.

Con todo, los colores más intensos aparecían en los escudos incor porados más recientemente, con los blasones de los nobles nilfgaardianos. De aquéllos que se habían señalado en la conquista de la plaza fuerte y en los cinco años de administración imperial.

Cuando recuperemos Cintra, pensaba el rey Foltest, habrá que im pedir que la gente destruya esos escudos en el fervor sagrado de la restauración. La política es una cosa, la decoración de las salas otra. Los cambios de régimen no pueden servir para justificar el vandalismo.

Así que aquí fue donde todo empezó pensaba Dijkstra, observando la gran sala. El célebre banquete de pretendientes, en el que hizo acto de presencia el Erizo de Acero y exigió la mano de la princesa Pavetta... Pero la reina Calanthe había contratado al brujo...

De qué forma tan asombrosa se entretejen los destinos humanos, pensaba el espía, sorprendiéndose de la trivialidad de sus propios pen samientos.

Hace cinco años, pensaba la reina Meve, hace cinco años los sesos de Calanthe, la Leona de la sangre de los Cerbin, se esparcieron sobre las losas del patio, precisamente del que se ve por esta ventana. Calanthe, cuyo orgulloso retrato hemos visto en el pasillo, era la pe núltima persona de sangre real. Después de eso, y dado que su hija, Pavetta, había muerto ahogada, sólo ha quedado su nieta. Cirilla. Aun que probablemente sea cierta la noticia de que Cirilla tampoco vive.

—Os lo ruego. —Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart, jerarca de Novigrado, elegido por aclamación, en virtud de su edad, posición y respeto generalizado, para presidir los debates, hizo un gesto con su mano temblorosa—. Hagan el favor sus señorías de ocupar sus puestos.

Se sentaron a una mesa redonda, donde los asientos estaban iden tificados con unas tablillas de caoba. Mave, reina de Rivia y Lyria. Foltest, rey de Temería y su vasallo, el rey Venzlav de Brugge. Demawend, rey de Aedirn. Henselt, rey de Kaedwen. El rey Ethan de Cidaris. El joven rey Kistrin de Verden. El duque Nitert, cabeza del consejo de regencia de Redania. Y el conde Dijkstra.

Habría que intentar quitarse de encima a ese espía, apartarlo de la mesa de debates, pensó el jerarca. El rey Henselt y el rey Foltest, y hasta el joven Kistrin, ya se han permitido algunos comentarios áci dos, sólo se desmarca del resto el representante de Nilfgaard. Ese Segismundo Dijkstra es un hombre que no responde ante ningún es tado, tiene además un pasado muy turbio y muy mala fama, es una persona turpis. No podemos permitir que la presencia de un individuo como ése envenene el clima de las negociaciones.

La persona que encabezaba la delegación de Nilfgaard, el barón Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, a quien precisamente le había correspondido en la mesa redonda el puesto situado enfrente de Dijkstra, saludó al espía con una gentil reverencia diplomática.

Viendo que todos estaban ya sentados, el jerarca de Novigrado tam bién tomó asiento. No sin ayuda de unos pajes que le sostenían las manos temblonas. El jerarca se sentó en una silla fabricada años atrás para la reina Calanthe. Aquella silla tenía un respaldo bellamente ta llado, de una altura imponente, que la distinguía de las restantes.

Por muy redonda que sea una mesa, conviene que se sepa quién manda.

Asi que fue aquí, pensaba Triss Merigold, contemplando la estancia, mirando los tapices, los cuadros, los numerosos trofeos de caza, la cornamenta de un animal que la hechicera no había visto en su vida. Allí mismo, tras la famosa demolición de la sala del trono, había tenido lugar la célebre conversación privada entre Calanthe, el brujo, Pavetta y el Erizo Embrujado. Cuando Calanthe dio su consentimiento a aquel extravagante matrimonio. Y Pavetta ya estaba encinta. Ciri nació cuando aún no habían transcurrido ocho meses... Ciri, la heredera al trono... La Leoncilla, de la sangre de la Leona... Ciri, mi hermanita pequeña. que ahora está lejos de aquí, en el sur. Por suerte ya no está sola. La acompañan Geralt y Yennefer. Está a salvo.

Lo más seguro es que ellas me hayan vuelto a mentir.

—Sentaos, queridas —las instó Filippa Eilhart, que llevaba ya un rato mirando fijamente a Triss—. Los soberanos del mundo van a em pezar de un momento a otro a pronunciar sus discursos de apertura, no querría perderme una sola palabra.

Las hechiceras, interrumpiendo sus chismorreos entre bastidores, ocuparon rápidamente sus puestos. Sheala de Tancarville, con un boa de zorro plateado que daba un toque femenino a su severa vestimenta masculina. Assire var Anahid, con un vestido de seda violeta que com binaba con singular gracia la modesta sencillez con la elegancia más distinguida. Francesca Findabair, majestuosa, como siempre. Ida Emean aep Sivney, misteriosa, como siempre. Margarita Laux-Antille, digna y seria. Sabrina Glevissig, adornada con turquesas. Keira Metz, de verde y amarillo limón. Y Fringilla Vigo. Abatida. Triste. Y pálida, con una palidez mortal, enfermiza, espectral.

Triss Merigold estaba sentada al lado de Keira, enfrente de Fringilla. Sobre la cabeza de la hechicera nilfgaardiana colgaba un cuadro que representaba a un jinete galopando como una exhalación por un cami no flanqueado por dos hileras de alisos. Los alisos alargaban hacia el jinete los monstruosos brazos de sus ramas, se reían burlonamente con las horribles fauces de sus huecos. Triss no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Había un telecomunicador tridimensional encendido en medio de la mesa. Filippa Eilhart, con un conjuro, ajustó la imagen y el sonido.

—Como podéis ver y oír —dijo, con cierta acritud—, en la sala del trono de Cintra, justo debajo de nosotras, en la planta inferior, los soberanos del mundo se disponen en estos momentos a decidir su destino. Y nosotras, aquí, un piso más arriba, tenemos que andarnos con ojo, para que estos mozuelos no nos hagan una jugarreta.

Al aullador que aullaba en Elskerdeg se le unieron otros aulladores. A Boreas no le cabía duda alguna. No eran lobos.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, para animar nuevamente la charla morteci na— me esperaba gran cosa de esas negociaciones de Cintra. La ver dad es que nadie a quien yo conozca contaba con que fuesen a traer nada bueno.

—Fue importante —el peregrino, tranquilamente, mostró su desa cuerdo— el hecho mismo de que se iniciaran las negociaciones. Un hombre llano, que es lo que yo soy, si se me permite decirlo, piensa llanamente. Y un hombre llano sabe que los reyes y los emperadores, cuando están guerreando, sienten tanto encono que, si pudieran, si tuvieran fuerzas, se matarían sin descanso. ¿Que han dejado de ma tarse los unos a los otros, y en vez de eso se han sentado alrededor de una mesa? Eso significa que las fuerzas les flaquean. Se sienten, por decirlo llanamente, impotentes. Y de esa impotencia se sigue asimis mo que ninguna fuerza armada ataca la hacienda de la gente senci lla, que no mata, que no mutila, que no quema las casas, que no degüella a los niños, que no viola a la mujer, que no esclaviza. No. En lugar de hacer todo eso, se han reunido en Cintra y negocian. ¡Regocijémonos!

El elfo, mientras movía con su bastón un leño que chisporroteaba en la hoguera, miró al peregrino de reojo.

—Por muy llano que sea un hombre —dijo, sin disimular el sarcas mo—, por muy encantado de la vida que esté, por muy eufórico que se llegue a sentir, no puede dejar de entender que la política es lo mismo que la guerra, sólo que llevada de otra manera. Y tampoco puede dejar de entender que las negociaciones no son sino una forma de comercio. Se desarrollan de idéntico modo. Los éxitos en la negociación se obtie nen a base de concesiones. Lo que se gana por aquí, se pierde por allí. En otras palabras, para poder comprar a unos, no hay más remedio que vender a otros.

—En verdad —dijo después de un momento el peregrino—, es algo tan llano y evidente, que cualquiera lo puede entender. Hasta el más llano de los hombres.

—¡No, no y mil veces no! —gritó el rey Henselt, descargando los dos puños sobre el tablero de la mesa, haciendo que volcara la copa y saltara el tintero—. ¡No admito discusiones al respecto! ¡Nada de rega teos! ¡Se acabó, no hay más que hablar, deireadh!

—Henselt —dijo tranquilo, sobrio y muy conciliador Foltest—. No compliques las cosas. Y no nos comprometas con tus gritos ante su excelencia.

Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, negociador en nombre del imperio de Nilfgaard, se inclinó con una sonrisa falsa que venía a sugerir que los desplantes del rey de Kaedwen ni le iban ni le venían. jí

—¿Queremos entendernos con el imperio —prosiguió Foltest—, y vamos a empezar de pronto a atacarnos entre nosotros como perros rabiosos? Qué vergüenza, Henselt.

—Ya hemos llegado a acuerdos con Nilfgaard en asuntos tan espi nosos como el de Dol Angra y Tras Ríos —comentó Dijkstra con fingida desgana—. Sería una tontería...

—¡No me gustan un pelo esos comentarios! —bramó Henselt con tanta fuerza en esta ocasión que más de un búfalo no habría estado a su altura—. ¡Y menos cuando vienen de espías de todos los pelajes! ¡Soy el rey, su puta madre!

—Eso ya se ve —refunfuñó Meve. Demawend, vuelto de espaldas, miraba los escudos heráldicos en la pared de la sala, sonriendo con desdén, como si su reinado no estuviera en juego.

—Basta ya —dijo Henselt, jadeante, mirando a su alrededor—. Bas ta ya, por todos los dioses, que se me enciende la sangre. Ya lo he dicho: ni un palmo de tierra. ¡Ni una sola, pero ni una sola reivindica ción! ¡No estoy dispuesto a ceder ni un palmo de tierra, ni medio palmo de tierra de mi reino! ¡Los dioses me honraron con Kaedwen y sólo a los dioses se lo devolveré! La Marca Inferior es territorio nuestro... Nada de razones eti... ete... étnicas. La Marca Inferior pertenece a Kaedwen desde hace siglos.

—El Alto Aedirn —volvió a terciar Dijkstra— pertenece a Kaedwen desde el año pasado. Para ser más exactos, desde el veinticuatro de julio del año pasado. Desde el momento en que hicieron allí su entrada las fuerzas de ocupación de Kaedwen.

—Exijo —dijo Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, sin que nadie le preguntara nada— que conste en acta ad futuram rei memoriam que el imperio de Nilfgaard no ha tenido nada que ver con esa anexión.

—Más allá de que, en ese preciso momento, estaba saqueando Vengerberg.

—¡Nihil ad rem!

—¿De veras?

—¡Señores! —les reconvino Foltest.

—¡El ejército de Kaedwen —Henselt escupía al hablar— entró en la Marca Inferior como libertador! ¡Mis soldados fueron recibidos con flores! Mis soldados...

—Tus bandidos —la voz del rey Demawend parecía tranquila, pero en su cara se notaba lo mucho que le costaba conservar la calma—, tus malhechores, que cayeron sobre mi reino en compañía de una cuadrilla de salteadores, asesinaron, violaron y saquearon. ¡Señores! Llevamos aquí reunidos una semana, discutiendo cómo tiene que ser la futura faz del mundo. Por todos los dioses, ¿es que tiene que ser por fuerza una faz de crimen y saqueo? ¿Es que hay que preservar un statu quo basado en el pillaje? ¿Es que los bienes expropiados debenquedar en manos de esbirros y bandoleros?

Henselt agarró el mapa de la mesa, lo rompió con un movimiento impetuoso y se lo arrojó a Demawend. El rey de Aedirn ni se inmutó.

—Mis ejércitos —Henselt carraspeó, y su rostro adquirió el color de un buen vino añejo— arrebataron la Marca a los nilfgaardianos. Tu lamentable reino ya no existía entonces, Demawend. Más aún: de no ser por mis ejércitos, tampoco ahora tendrías reino alguno. Me gusta ría ver cómo expulsabas sin mi ayuda a los Negros más allá del Yaruga y de Dol Angra. Por tanto, no exagero si digo que eres rey gracias a mí. ¡Pero aquí se acaba mi generosidad! He dicho que no estoy dispuesto a ceder ni un palmo de mis tierras. No permitiré que mi reino mengüe.

—¡Ni yo el mío! —Demawend se levantó—. ¡Nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo!

—Señores —dijo de pronto, en tono conciliador, Cyrus Hemmelfart, jerarca de Novigrado, que hasta entonces había estado dormitando—. Sin duda alguna, siempre podremos alcanzar algún compromiso...

—El imperio de Nilfgaard —terció nuevamente Shilard Fitz-Oester-en, amigo de las medias tintas en sus intervenciones— no aceptará ningún acuerdo que suponga un perjuicio para el País de los Elfos en Dol Blathanna. Si no hay más remedio, volveré a leer a sus señorías el contenido del memorándum...

Henselt, Foltest y Dijkstra resoplaron, pero Demawend miró al em bajador imperial tranquilamente, casi con simpatía.

—En aras del bien común —anunció— y de la paz, estoy dispuesto a reconocer la autonomía de Dol Blathanna. Pero no en calidad de reino, sino de ducado. Y a condición de que la duquesa Enid an Gleanna me rinda homenaje de vasallaje y se comprometa a equiparar a huma nos y elfos en derechos y privilegios. Estoy dispuesto a ello, como he dicho, pro publico bono.

—He ahí —dijo Meve— las palabras de un auténtico rey.

—Salus publica lex suprema est —dijo el jerarca Hemmelfart, que llevaba un buen rato buscando el modo de hacer gala de su conoci miento de la jerga diplomática.

—Debo añadir, sin embargo —continuó Demawend, mirando al mal humorado Henselt—, que la concesión relativa a Dol Blathanna no debe servir como precedente. Se trata de la única merma de la integri dad de mis tierras que pienso aceptar. No voy a reconocer ningún re parto adicional. El ejército de Kaedwen, que traspasó mis fronteras como agresor y ocupante, tiene una semana para desalojar las fortale zas y castillos del Alto Aedirn ocupados ilegalmente. Ésa es la condición para que siga tomando parte en las deliberaciones. Y, como verba volant, mi secretario añadirá al protocolo una nota oficial en ese sentido.

—¿Henselt? —Foltest le dirigió al barbudo una mirada inquisitiva.

—|Jamás! —bramó el rey de Kaedwen, volcando su silla y saltando como un chimpancé picado por un avispón—. ¡Jamás entregaré la Marca! ¡Tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! ¡No pienso renunciar a ella! ¡Nada me puede obligar! ¡Ninguna fuerza! ¡Ninguna fuerza, me cago en la puta! —Y, para demostrar que él también tenía estudios y no era ningún mequetrefe, tronó—: ¡Non possumus!

—¡Ya le daré yo non possumus a ese viejo estúpido! —bufó Sabrina Glevissig en la habitación del piso de arriba—. Pueden las señoras estar tranquilas: voy a obligar a ese zoquete a aceptar las exigencias relativas al Alto Aedirn. Las tropas de Kaedwen saldrán de allí durante los próximos diez días. Eso ni se discute. No tiene vuelta de hoja. Si alguna de las presentes tiene dudas al respecto, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a sentirme ofendida.

Filippa Eilhart y Sheala de Tancarville expresaron su conformidad Con una inclinación de la cabeza. Assire var Anahid se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Sólo nos queda por resolver hoy —dijo Sabrina— el asunto de Dol Blathanna. Ya conocemos el contenido del memorándum del emperador Emhyr. Ahí abajo los reyes aún no han tenido tiempo de discutir a fondo esta cuestión, pero ya han dado pistas de cuáles son sus plan teamientos. La voz cantante la lleva el más interesado, podríamos decir. El rey Demawend.

—La propuesta de Demawend —dijo Sheala de Tancarville, cubrién dose el cuello con la boa de zorro plateado— tiene toda la pinta de ser un compromiso de largo alcance. Es una propuesta positiva, pensada y sopesada. Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen se va a ver en serios apuros si quie re argumentar para obtener mayores concesiones. No sé si querrá.

—Sí querrá, sí —afirmó muy tranquila Assire var Anahid—. Tiene instrucciones de Nilfgaard en ese sentido. Seguro que hace un llama miento ad referendum y emite alguna nota. Estará enredando al menos durante una jornada. Pasado ese tiempo, empezará a hacer con cesiones.

—Eso es lo normal —intervino Sabrina Glevissig—. Lo normal es que por fin se encuentren en alguna parte, que lleguen a algún acuer do. No obstante, no vamos a limitarnos a esperar. Vamos a determi nar, ahora mismo, qué se les puede permitir, definitivamente. ¡Francesca! ¡Expón tu opinión! Se trata de tu tierra, justamente.

—Por eso mismo —sonrió la bellísima Margarita de Dolin—, por eso mismo callo, Sabrina.

—Debes vencer tu orgullo —dijo muy seria Margarita Laux-Antille—. Tenemos que saber qué es lo que podemos permitirles a los reyes.

Francesca Findabair sonrió de un modo aún más encantador.

—Por la causa de la paz y pro bono publico —dijo—, acepto la pro puesta del rey Demawend. Podéis, queridas muchachas, dejar de lla marme desde este momento «serenísima señora», bastará con el más común de «ilustre señora».

—Las bromas élficas —Sabrina torció el gesto— no me hacen reír, seguramente porque no las entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con las restantes exi gencias de Demawend?

Francesca pestañeó.

—Estoy conforme con la repatriación de los colonos y la restitución de sus propiedades —dijo con gravedad—. Garantizo la igualdad de derechos de todas las razas...

—Por todos los dioses, Enid —Filippa Eilhart se echó a reír—, ¡no puedes mostrarte tan complaciente! ¡Pon tus propias condiciones!

—Lo haré. —La elfa se puso seria de repente—. Nada de rendir homenaje. Quiero que Dol Blathanna sea un alodio. Sin ningún víncu lo de vasallaje, más allá de la promesa de lealtad y de no actuar en perjuicio del soberano.

—Demawend no lo aceptará —comentó lacónicamente Filippa—. No renunciará a los beneficios y rentas del Valle de las Flores.

—En esa cuestión —Francesca levantó las cejas— estoy dispuesta a entablar negociaciones bilaterales, estoy segura de que llegaremos a un consenso. Un alodio no está obligado a pagar rentas, pero el pago no está necesariamente prohibido ni excluido.

—¿Y qué hay del fideicomiso? —Filippa Eilhart no se rendía—. ¿Y de la primogenitura? Si acepta el alodio, Demawend exigirá garantías de la indivisibilidad del ducado.

—A Demawend —Francesca volvió a sonreír— seguramente le po drían engañar mi cutis y mi tipo, pero me extrañaría que a ti te pasara lo mismo, Filippa. Hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo, que deje atrás la edad en que podía quedarme embarazada. En lo tocante a la primogenitura y el fideicomiso, Demawend no tiene nada que temer. Yo seré ultimus familiae de la casa real de Dol Blathanna. Pero, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, que aparentemente favorece a Demawend, la cuestión de mi herencia no creo que la trate con él, sino más bien con sus nietos. Os puedo asegurar que en ese asunto no habrá puntos conflictivos.

—En ése, no —concedió Assire var Anahid, mirando a los ojos a la hechicera elfa—. Pero, ¿qué pasa con las partidas de los Ardillas? ¿O con los elfos que han hecho la guerra en el bando imperial? Si no me equivoco, estamos hablando de la mayoría de tus súbditos, señora doña Francesca.

La Margarita de Dolin dejó de sonreír. Miró a Ida Emean, pero la elfa de las Montañas Azules, que guardaba silencio, evitó su mirada.

—Pro publico bono... —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió. Assire, nbicn muy seria, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que lo había comprendido.

—Qué se le va a hacer —dijo despacio—. Todo tiene un precio. La reclama sus víctimas. La paz, como puede verse, también.

—Sí, eso es verdad se mire por donde se mire —repitió pensativo el peregrino, mirando al elfo que estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha—. Conversaciones de paz son un mercadillo. Un bazar. Para poder comprar a unos, no hay más remedio que vender a otros. Así es como funciona el mundo. Todo consiste en no comprar demasiado caro...

—Y en no venderse demasiado barato —concluyó el elfo, sin alzar la cabeza.

—¡Traidores! ¡Golfos!

—¡Hijos de puta!

—¡AnTaadraigh aen cuach!

—¡Perros nilfgaardianos!

—¡Silencio! —gritó Hamilcar Danza, dando un golpe con su puño acorazado en la balaustrada del pórtico. Los ballesteros de la galería apuntaron sus armas contra los elfos que se apiñaban en el _cul de _sac—. ¡Haya paz! —gritó más fuerte aún—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio, oficia les! ¡Más dignidad!

—¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de hablar de dignidad, canalla? —gritó Coinneach Dá Reo—. ¡Hemos derramado la sangre por voso tros, malditos dh'oine! ¡Por vosotros, por vuestro emperador, a quien juramos lealtad! ¿Y así nos lo agradecéis? ¿Entregándonos a esos ver dugos del norte? ¡Como si fuéramos unos criminales! ¡Unos asesinos!

—¡He dicho que basta! —Danza volvió a descargar un puñetazo atro nador en la balaustrada—. ¡Que os quede muy clara una cosa, señores elfos! Los acuerdos firmados en Cintra, que establecen las condiciones para la paz, obligan al imperio a poner a los criminales de guerra en manos de los norteños...

—¿A los criminales? —gritó Riordain—. ¿Qué criminales? ¡Serás cerdo, dh'oine!

—A los criminales de guerra —repitió Danza, sin prestar la menor atención al tumulto que se había formado allí abajo—. A los oficiales sobre quienes pesan acusaciones fundamentadas de terrorismo, de haber cometido asesinatos entre la población civil, de haber dado muerte y haber torturado a prisioneros de guerra, de haber masacrado a los heridos en los hospitales de campaña...

—¡Pero seréis hijos de puta! —clamó Angus Bri Cri—. ¡Los matába mos porque estábamos en guerra!

—¡Los matamos siguiendo ordenes vuestras!

—¡Cuach'te aep arse, bloede dh'oine!

—¡La decisión está tomada! —insistió Danza—. Vuestros insultos y vuestros gritos no van a cambiar nada. Así que más vale que os acer quéis de uno en uno al cuerpo de guardia y no opongáis resistencia mientras sois encadenados.

—Deberíamos habernos quedado cuando ellos huyeron cruzando el Yaruga. —A Riordain le rechinaban los dientes—. Deberíamos ha bernos quedado y habernos organizado en comandos. ¡Pero nosotros, idiotas, mentecatos, estúpidos, nos atuvimos a nuestro juramento de soldados! ¡Así nos ha ido!

Isengrim Faoiltiarna, el Lobo de Acero, jefe casi legendario de los Ardillas, y actualmente coronel imperial, con rostro imperturbable se arrancó de la manga y de las charreteras los rayos plateados de la brigada Vrihedd y los arrojó a las losas del patio. Otros oficiales secun daron su ejemplo. Hamilcar Danza, que estaba observando desde la galería, frunció las cejas.

—Es una demostración muy poco seria —dijo—. Además, yo en vuestro lugar no me desprendería tan a la ligera de las insignias impe riales. Me veo obligado a informaros de que, como oficiales imperiales, durante la negociación de las condiciones de paz se os ha garantizado un proceso justo, unas sentencias benévolas y una pronta amnistía...

Los elfos apiñados en el _cal de sac _soltaron una carcajada unánime, clamorosa, que retumbó en los muros.

—También debo haceros ver —añadió tranquilamente Hamilcar Dan za— que no vamos a entregar a nadie más que a vosotros a los norteños. Treinta y dos oficiales. No vamos a entregar a ninguno de los soldados sobre los que habéis tenido el mando. A ninguno.

La risa en el _cal de sac _cesó, como cortada con un cuchillo.

El viento sopló sobre la hoguera, levantando una lluvia de chispas y llenando los ojos de humo. Volvió a oírse un aullido en el desfiladero.

—Con todo comerciaron —dijo el elfo, rompiendo el silencio—. Todo estaba en venta. El honor, la lealtad, la palabra de caballero, el jura mento, la mera decencia... Simples mercancías que sólo tuvieron valor mientras hubo demanda de ellas y se prolongó la coyuntura. Y, cuan do dejó de haber demanda, ya no valían un comino y fueron arrumba das. Arrojadas al basurero.

—Al basurero de la historia. —El peregrino asintió con la cabeza—. Tenéis razón, señor elfo. Eso es lo que pareció, allá en Cintra. Todo tenía un precio. Y valía tanto como aquello que se podía obtener a cambio. Cada mañana abría sus sesiones la bolsa de valores. Y, como en la auténtica bolsa, continuamente se estaban produciendo subidas y bajadas repentinas. Y, como en la auténtica bolsa, era difícil no tener la impresión de que había alguien manejando los hilos.

—¿He oído bien? —preguntó Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, marcando las pa labras y acompañando con el tono y la cara su expresión de increduli dad—. ¿O es que me engaña el oído?

Berengar Leuvaarden, enviado especial del imperio, no se tomó la molestia de contestar. Arrellanado en su butaca, se dedicaba a agitar la copa, contemplando el movimiento ondulante del vino.

El rostro del engreído Shilard era una máscara de desprecio y alti vez. Que decía: «O estás mintiendo, hijo de perra, o lo que quieres es dármela con queso, ponerme a prueba. En cualquier caso, te he calado».

—¿Debo entender, entonces —dijo, pavoneándose—, que, tras las desmesuradas concesiones en las cuestiones fronterizas, en la cuestión de los prisioneros de guerra y de la restitución de los botines, en la cuestión de los oficiales de la brigada Vrihedd y de los comandos de Scoia'tael, el emperador me ordena alcanzar un acuerdo y aceptar las exigencias imposibles de los norteños con respecto a la repatriación de los colonos?

—Lo habéis comprendido a la perfección, señor barón —respondió Merengar Leuvaarden, alargando las sílabas de un modo característi co^—. Realmente, me admira vuestra viveza.

—Por el Gran Sol, señor Leuvaarden, ¿es que en la capital nunca meditáis las consecuencias de vuestras decisiones? ¡Los norteños ya andan murmurando a estas horas que nuestro imperio es un coloso con los pies de barro! ¡Ya están proclamando que nos han vencido, que nos han derrotado, que nos han expulsado! ¿Es que no entiende el emperador que prestarse a nuevas concesiones significa aceptar su arrogante y desmedido ultimátum? ¿Es que no comprende el empera dor que ellos lo van a interpretar como una muestra de debilidad, lo cual podría tener consecuencias deplorables de cara al futuro? Y, por último, ¿es que no se da cuenta el emperador de la suerte que aguarda a varios millares de colonos nuestros en Brugge y en Lyria?

Berengar Leuvaarden dejó de menear la copa y clavó en Shilard sus ojos, negros como el carbón.

—Le he transmitido al señor barón una orden imperial —proclamó—. Cuando el señor barón la cumpla y regrese a Nilfgaard, podrá, si así lo desea, preguntar personalmente al emperador por todo aquello que no entienda. Tal vez también quiera hacerle al propio emperador estos reproches. Regañarle. Reprenderle. ¿Por qué no? Pero en perso na. Sin mi mediación.

Aja, pensó Shilard. Ya lo veo. Tengo aquí delante al nuevo Stefan Skellen. Y habrá que actuar con él como con Skellen... Pero está muy claro que no ha venido hasta aquí sin motivo. La orden la podría haber traído un mensajero ordinario.

—Bueno —dijo, en tono visiblemente desenvuelto y hasta confiden cial—. ¡Ay de los vencidos! Pero la orden imperial es clara y concreta, y así será cumplida, pues. Haré todo lo posible para que parezca que es resultado de las negociaciones, y no una capitulación absoluta. Yo entiendo de esas cosas. Soy diplomático desde hace treinta años. Di plomático de cuarta generación. Mi familia es una de las más notables, de las más acaudaladas... y de las más influyentes.

—Lo sé, lo sé, desde luego —le interrumpió Leuvaarden, con una leve sonrisa—. Por eso estoy aquí.

Shilard hizo una ligera reverencia. Esperaba impaciente.

—Los malentendidos —empezó a decir el enviado, meciendo la copa— han obedecido a que el señor barón es de la opinión de que la victoria y la conquista se basan en un disparatado genocidio. En poder clavar el mástil de una bandera en mitad de la tierra ensangrentada, gritan do: «¡Hasta aquí todo es mío! ¡Lo he conquistado!». Semejante opinión, por desgracia, está bastante extendida. Para mí, sin embargo, señor barón, como para las personas que me han investido de plenos pode res, la victoria y la conquista dependen de factores extremadamente cambiantes. La victoria puede consistir en algo como lo siguiente: los derrotados se verán obligados a adquirir los bienes producidos por los vencedores, e incluso lo harán de buena gana, porque los bienes de los vencedores son mejores y más baratos. La divisa de los vencedores es más fuerte que la de los vencidos y los vencidos tienen mucha más confianza en ella que en la divisa propia. ¿Me entendéis, señor barón Fitz-Oesterlen? ¿Empieza poco a poco el señor barón a diferenciar a los vencedores de los vencidos? ¿Entiende de quién hay que sentir lástima?

El embajador asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero, para fortalecer y legitimar la victoria —prosiguió, tras una pausa, Leuvaarden, alargando las sílabas—, se debe firmar la paz. In mediatamente, y al precio que sea. No un armisticio ni una tregua, sino la paz. Un compromiso creativo. Un acuerdo constructivo. Que no introduce bloqueos económicos, retorsiones aduaneras ni medidas proteccionistas en el comercio.

Shilard, con un nuevo gesto con la cabeza, aseguró que sabía a qué se refería.

—Si hemos destruido su agricultura y hemos arruinado su indus tria no ha sido sin motivo —siguió Leuvaarden con su voz tranquila, pausada e impasible—. Lo hemos hecho para que, ante la falta de productos propios, tengan que comprar los nuestros. Pero nuestros mercaderes y nuestros productos no van a cruzar a través de unas fronteras cerradas y hostiles. ¿Y qué va a pasar entonces? Yo os diré, querido barón, lo que va a pasar. Va a tener lugar una crisis de sobre producción, porque nuestras manufacturas están trabajando a pleno rendimiento, con vistas a la exportación. También sufrirían grandes pérdidas las sociedades de comercio marítimo, fruto de la cooperación con Novigrado y Kovir. Vuestra influyente familia, querido barón, tiene una notable participación en tales sociedades. Y la familia, como sin duda sabrá el señor barón, es la célula básica de la sociedad. ¿Lo sabíais?

—Sí, lo sabía —dijo Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen en voz baja, a pesar de que la habitación estaba herméticamente asegurada contra el espionaje—. Entiendo, lo he captado. No obstante, querría tener la seguri dad de que cumplo órdenes del emperador... Y no de alguna... corporación...

—Los emperadores pasan —dijo Leuvaarden, arrastrando las pala bras—. Y las corporaciones permanecen. Y permanecerán. Pero eso no en más que una obviedad. Entiendo muy bien las reservas del señor Mirón. Y podéis estar seguro, señor barón, de que vais a cumplir una orden dada por el emperador. Que tiene por objeto el bien y el interés del imperio. Dada, no lo niego, como resultado de los consejos que ha recibido el emperador de cierta corporación.

El emisario se abrió el cuello y la camisa para mostrar un medallón dorado donde figuraba una estrella inscrita en un triángulo y envuelta en llamas.

—Bonito adorno. —Shilard, con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación, hizo ver que había comprendido—. Soy consciente de que es algo muy caro... y exclusivo... ¿Se puede comprar en alguna parte?

—No —negó con énfasis Berengar Leuvaarden—. Hay que hacerse acreedor a él.

—Con su permiso, damas y caballeros. —La voz de Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen adoptó un tono muy peculiar, conocido ya por los participantes en las deliberaciones, que indicaba que aquello que el embajador se disponía a decir era, a su juicio, extremadamente importante—. Con su permiso, damas y caballeros, leeré el contenido del _aide memoire _que me ha enviado su majestad imperial Emhyr var Emreis, emperador de Nilfgaard por la gracia del Gran Sol...

—Oh, no. Otra vez no. —A Demawend le rechinaban los dientes, mientras que Dijkstra se limitó a gemir. Nada de eso escapó, ni podía escapar, a la atención de Shilard.

—La nota es larga —reconoció—. Así pues, la resumiré, en lugar de leerla. Su majestad imperial expresa su gran satisfacción por la marcha de las negociaciones y, como persona proclive a la paz, acoge con alegría los compromisos y acuerdos alcanzados. Su majestad imperial desea que se produzcan nuevos avances en las conversaciones hasta concluir con provecho mutuo...

—Vayamos, pues, al grano —le tomó la palabra Foltest—. ¡Y rapidito! Concluyamos con provecho mutuo y regresemos a casa.

—Así se habla —dijo Henselt, el cual estaba más lejos de casa que nadie—. Hay que ir acabando, porque, como nos dé por remolonear, se nos va a echar el invierno encima.

—Todavía nos espera un compromiso —recordó Meve—. Y un asunto al que nos hemos referido en algunas ocasiones, pero muy por encima. Probablemente por temor a que nos pudiera enfrentar. Ya va siendo hora de vencer ese temor. El problema no va a desaparecer así como así, sólo porque le tengamos miedo.

—Así es —confirmó Foltest—. Manos a la obra. Tenemos que resol ver el estatus de Cintra, el problema de la herencia al trono, de la sucesión de Calanthe. Es un problema arduo, pero no dudo de nues tra capacidad para solucionarlo. ¿No es verdad, excelencia?

—Oh. —Fitz-Oesterlen sonrió de forma diplomática y enigmática—. Estoy seguro de que en la cuestión de la sucesión al trono de Cintra todo va a ir sobre ruedas. Es una cuestión más sencilla de lo que se cree.

—Someto a discusión —anunció Filippa Eilhart en un tono que no invitaba a la discusión— el siguiente proyecto: hagamos de Cintra un territorio bajo fideicomiso. Otorguemos el mandato a Foltest de Temeria.

—Ese Foltest está creciendo más de la cuenta —dijo Sabrina Glevissig, torciendo el gesto—. Su apetito es excesivo. Brugge, Sodden, Angren...

—Necesitamos —Filippa eludió el tema— un estado fuerte junto a la desembocadura del Yaruga. Y en las Escaleras de Marnadal.

—No lo niego. —Sheala de Tancarville asintió con la cabeza—. Lo necesitamos. Pero no lo necesita Emhyr var Emreis. Y nuestro objetivo es un compromiso, no un conflicto.

—Hace algunos días Shilard propuso —recordó Francesca Finda-bair—, para trazar una línea de demarcación, dividir Cintra en zonas de influencia, una zona septentrional y una zona meridional...

—Un disparate y una chiquillada. —Margarita Laux-Antille mostró su indignación—. Esa clase de repartos no tienen ningún sentido, sólo sirven como foco de nuevos conflictos.

—Creo —dijo Sheala— que hay que convertir a Cintra en un condo minio. Un poder ejercido por un comisariado designado por los repre sentantes de los reinos norteños y del imperio de Nilfgaard. La ciudadela y el puerto de Cintra tendrían el estatus de ciudad libre... ¿Que rías decir algo, mi querida Assire? Te lo ruego. Reconozco que por lo general sólo someto a discusión exposiciones completas y acabadas, pero adelante. Cuando quieras.

Todas las magas, sin excluir a Fringilla Vigo, pálida como un espectro, clavaron la mirada en Assire var Anahid. La hechicera nilfgaarna no tenía ninguna prisa.

—Propongo —anunció con su voz simpática y agradable— que nos concentremos en otros problemas. Podemos dejar Cintra en paz. Sobre ciertos asuntos que han llegado a mis oídos, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de informar a las presentes. La cuestión de Cintra, estimadas cofrades, ya está decidida y resuelta.

—¿Cómo? —Los ojos de Filippa se contrajeron—. ¿Qué quiere decir si se me permite la pregunta?

Triss Merigold soltó un sonoro suspiro. Ella ya se imaginaba, ya sabía lo que quería decir aquello.

Vattier de Rideaux estaba triste y abatido. Su encantadora y adorable amante, la rubia Cantarella, le había dejado de forma repentina e im prevista, sin ofrecerle ninguna razón, sin más explicaciones. Para Vattier habia sido un golpe terrible, que le había dejado cabizbajo, nervioso, distraído y atontado. Tenía que prestar mucha atención, tener mucho cuidado para no meter la pata, para no soltar ninguna majadería mientras hablaba con el emperador. Esos tiempos de grandes cambios no eran aptos para gente insegura e incompetente.

—Al Gremio de los Mercaderes —dijo, arrugando la frente, Emhyr var Emreis— ya le hemos pagado por su inestimable ayuda. Les hemos otorgado suficientes privilegios, más de los que recibieron de los tres anteriores emperadores juntos. En cuanto a Berangar Leuvaarden, también estamos en deuda con él por su ayuda en el descubrimiento de la conjura. Se le ha concedido un puesto elevado y bien remunera do. Pero si resulta un incompetente, a pesar de los servicios prestados, saldrá disparado como un rayo. Sería bueno que estuviera informado al respecto.

—Me encargaré de que así sea, majestad. ¿Y qué hay de Dijkstra? Y de ese informante secreto suyo?

—Dijkstra estaría dispuesto a morir antes de revelarme quién es su informante. También a él, naturalmente, convendría agradecerle esas noticias que parecen caídas del cielo... Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Dijkstra no aceptaría nada de mí.

—Si se me permite, majestad imperial...

—Habla.

—Dijkstra estaría dispuesto a recibir información. Algo que no sepa, pero que le gustaría saber. Su majestad puede mostrarle su agradeci miento mediante información.

—Bravo, Vattier.

Vattier de Rideaux suspiró aliviado. Para ello, volvió la cabeza. Eso le permitió ver antes que nadie a las damas que se aproximaban hacia ellos. Stella Congreve, condesa de Liddertal, y una muchacha de ru bios cabellos que estaba a su cargo.

—Ahí vienen... —Hizo una señal con las cejas—. Me permito recor darle a su majestad imperial... La razón de estado... El interés del imperio...

—Basta —le interrumpió de mala gana Emhyr var Emreis—. Ya te he dicho que lo meditaré. Pensaré bien la cuestión antes de tomar una decisión. Y después te informaré de cuál ha sido la decisión tomada.

—Muy bien, majestad imperial.

—¿Algo más? —El Fuego Blanco de Nilfgaard, impaciente, dio unos golpecitos con un guante en la cadera de la nereida de mármol que embellecía el pedestal de la fuente—. ¿Por qué no te retiras, Vattier?

—El asunto de Stefan Skellen...

—No voy a adoptar ninguna medida de gracia. Muerte al traidor. Pero después de un proceso justo y riguroso.

—Como ordene su majestad imperial.

Emhyr no se dignó mirarlo mientras se despedía con una reveren cia y se retiraba. Estaba pendiente de Stella Congreve. Y de la mucha cha rubia.

Ahí viene el interés del imperio, pensó. La falsa princesa, la falsa reina de Cintra. La falsa soberana de la desembocadura del río Yarre, tan importante para el imperio. Ahí viene, con la mirada gacha, aterra da, con un vestido blanco de seda con las mangas verdes y un peque ño collar de peridoto sobre un escote mínimo. Entonces, en Darn Rowan, la felicité por ese vestido, elogié la elección de las joyas. Stella conoce mis gustos. Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer con esta muñequita? ¿Po nerla en un pedestal?

—Honorables señoras. —Las recibió con una reverencia. En Nilf gaard, fuera de la sala del trono, las normas de urbanidad y cortesía con las mujeres obligaban también al emperador.

Le respondieron con profundas reverencias e inclinaciones de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en presencia del emperador, por muy gentil que fuera.

Emhyr ya estaba cansado de tanto protocolo.

—Quédate aquí, Stella —ordenó secamente—. Y tú, muchacha, ven conmigo a dar un paseo. Toma mi brazo. La cabeza bien alta. Basta ya, basta ya de reverencias. No es más que un simple paseo.

Se adentraron por una vereda, entre arbustos y setos que empeza ban a reverdecer. La guardia personal del emperador, soldados de la brigada de élite Impera, los renombrados Salamandras, se mantuvieron apartados, pero en permanente alerta. Sabían cuándo no había quemolestar al emperador.

Pasaron junto a un estanque vacío y triste. Una carpa viejísima, traída por el emperador Torres, había muerto dos días antes. Habrá que soltar un nuevo ejemplar, joven, fuerte y hermoso, de carpa espejo, pensó Emhyr var Emreis, mandaré que le prendan una medalla con mi retrato y con la fecha. Vaesse deireadh aep eigean. Algo ha terminado, algo comienza. Es una nueva era. Nuevos tiempos. Una nueva vida. Que haya también una carpa nueva, joder.

Sumido en sus reflexiones, a punto estuvo de olvidarse de la joven que llevaba del brazo. Reparó en su presencia gracias a su calor, a su aroma a muguetes y al interés del imperio. En ese orden, justamente.

Se detuvieron junto al estanque, en mitad del cual emergía del agua una isla artificial. En ella había un jardín de montaña, una fuente y una escultura de mármol.

—¿Sabes qué representa esa figura?

—Sí, majestad imperial —respondió, aunque no de inmediato—. Es un pelicano, que se desgarra el pecho con el pico para alimentar a sus crías con su propia sangre. Es una alegoría del sacrificio generoso. Y también…

—Te escucho con atención.

—También de un gran amor.

—¿Crees que de ese modo —la obligó a volverse hacia él, apretó los labios— el pecho desgarrado dolerá menos?

—No sé... —balbuceó—. Majestad imperial... Yo...

Emhyr le cogió la mano. Notó cómo temblaba. El temblor se transmitió a su propia mano, a su brazo, a su hombro.

—Mi padre —dijo— fue un gran soberano, pero nunca prestó atención a los mitos y leyendas, nunca tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Y siempre los confundía. Siempre, me acuerdo como si lo estuviera vien do. Cada vez que me traía hasta aquí, al parque, me decía que la esta tua representa al pelícano resurgiendo de sus cenizas... Bueno, mu chacha, al menos sonríe cuando el emperador te cuente una anécdota graciosa. Gracias. Mucho mejor así. Sería una pena si tuviera que pen sar que no estás contenta paseando aquí conmigo. Mírame a los ojos.

—Estoy contenta... de poder estar aquí... con su majestad imperial. Es un inmenso honor para mí... pero también una gran alegría. Estoy muy feliz...

—¿De verdad? ¿No será también esto adulación cortesana? ¿Mera etiqueta, fruto de las buenas enseñanzas de Stella Congreve? ¿Un pa pel que Stella te ha obligado a aprenderte de memoria? Confiesa, mu chacha.

Bajó la mirada y no le respondió.

—Tu emperador te ha hecho una pregunta —insistió Emhyr var Emreis—. Y, cuando un emperador pregunta, nadie se atreve a que darse callado. Naturalmente, tampoco nadie osa mentirle.

—De verdad —dijo con voz melodiosa—. De verdad que estoy con tenta, majestad imperial.

—Te creo —dijo Emhyr después de un momento—. Te creo, aunque estoy sorprendido.

—Yo también... —susurró—. Yo también estoy sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? Por favor, sin miedo.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos... pasear más a menudo. Y conver sar. Pero entiendo... entiendo que eso es algo imposible.

—Y entiendes bien. —Se mordió los labios—. Los emperadores go biernan sus imperios, pero hay dos cosas que no pueden dominar: su corazón y su tiempo. Ambos pertenecen al imperio.

—Lo sé —susurró—, y muy bien además.

—No te entretengo mucho más —dijo tras un momento de incómo do silecnio—. Tengo que viajar a Cintra, a honrar con mi presencia la firma solemne de la paz. Tú vuelves a Darn Rowan... Levanta la cabe za, muchacha. Vaya. Ya es la segunda vez que te sorbes los mocos en mi presencia. ¿Y qué veo en los ojos? ¿Lágrimas? Son graves infracciones contra la etiqueta. Me voy a ver obligado a expresarle a la condesa de Liddertal mi profundo descontento. Levanta la cabeza, te he dicho.

—Os ruego... que perdonéis a doña Stella... majestad imperial. Es culpa mía. Sólo mía. Doña Stella me ha enseñado... y me ha preparado bien.

—Me he dado cuenta, y lo aprecio. No temas, Stella no corre ningún riesgo de caer en desgracia. Nunca ha corrido ese riesgo. Sólo estaba bromeando contigo. No ha estado bien.

—Me he dado cuenta —susurró la muchacha, pálida, asustada de su propia osadía. Pero Emhyr se limitó a sonreír. De manera un tanto forzada.

—Así me gusta —aseguró—. Créeme. Valiente. Igual que...

No terminó. Igual que mi hija, pensó. Un sentimiento de culpa le sacudió como la mordedura de un perro.

La joven le aguantó la mirada. Eso no es únicamente obra de Stella, pensó Emhyr. Seguramente es cuestión de carácter. A pesar de las apariencias, es un diamante que no se raya con facilidad. No. No auto rizaré a Vattier a asesinar a esta chiquilla. Cintra será Cintra, el inte rés del imperio será el interés del imperio, pero para este asunto me parece que sólo hay una salida sensata y honrosa.

—Dame la mano.

Fue una orden pronunciada con voz y tono severo. Pero, a pesar de eso, dio la sensación de que fue cumplida de buena gana. Sin violencia.

La mano de la muchacha era pequeña y estaba fría. Pero ya no temblaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Por favor, no me respondas Cirilla Fiona.

—Cirilla Fiona.

—Me entran ganas de castigarte. Con severidad.

—Ya lo sé, majestad imperial. Me lo merezco. Pero yo... Yo tengo que ser Cirilla Fiona.

—Podría pensarse —dijo, sin soltarle la mano— que lamentas no ser ella.

—Y lo lamento —susurró—. Lamento no ser ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Si fuera... la auténtica Cirilla... el emperador me miraría con bue nos ojos. Pero yo no soy más que una falsificación. Una imitación. Un doble que no es digno de nada. De nada...

Emhyr se volvió bruscamente, la cogió de los hombros. Y de inme diato la volvió a soltar. Dio un paso atrás.

—¿Ansias la corona? ¿El poder? —dijo en voz baja, pero deprisa, haciendo como si no la viera negar enérgicamente con la cabeza—. ¿Los honores? ¿El esplendor? ¿Los lujos?

Se calló, respiró profundamente. Hizo como si no viera que la mu chacha seguía negando con la cabeza gacha, rechazando los injustos reproches que pudieran seguir. Tanto más injustos cuanto que ni si quiera habían sido formulados.

Suspiró profundamente, de un modo ruidoso.

—¿No sabes, pequeña polilla, que todo esto que ves aquí delante es una llama?

—Lo sé, majestad imperial.

Estuvieron mucho rato callados. De pronto, se sintieron embriaga dos con los aromas primaverales. Los dos.

—Ser emperatriz —dijo por fin Emhyr, con tono apagado—, a pesar de las apariencias, no es tarea sencilla. No sé si estaré capacitado para amarte.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que también de eso era consciente. El emperador vio una lágrima en su mejilla. Igual que entonces, en la ciudadela de Stygga, sintió cómo se movía la esquirla de frío cristal que tenía clavada en su corazón.

La abrazó, estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho, le acarició los cabellos que olían a muguetes.

—Pobrecita mía... —dijo con una voz extraña—. Mi pobre y pequeña razón de estado.

Por toda Cintra se oían tañidos de campanas. Tañidos respetables, profundos, solemnes. Pero también extrañamente fúnebres.

Una belleza fuera de lo común, pensaba el jerarqua Hemmelfart, mi rando, como todo el mundo, el retrato que estaban colgando, que me diría, como el resto, media braza por una braza, si no más. Una belleza extraña. Me juego la cabeza a que es una mestiza. Me apuesto la cabe za a que le corre por las venas la maldita sangre de los elfos.

Guapa, pensaba Foltest, más guapa que en la miniatura que me enseñaron los agentes del servicio secreto. Bueno, ya se sabe que los retratos suelen ser lisonjeros.

No se parece en nada a Calanthe, pensaba Meve. No se parece en nada a Roegner. No se parece en nada a Pavetta... Hum... Se comen ta... Pero no, no es posible. Tiene que ser de sangre real, la legítima soberana de Cintra. Es fundamental. Lo requiere la razón de estado. Y la historia.

Ésta no es la que he visto en mis sueños, pensaba Esterad Thyssen, rey de Kovir, llegado recientemente a Cintra. Estoy seguro de que no es la misma. Pero no voy a decírselo a nadie. Me lo guardaré para mí y para mi Zuleyka. Juntos decidiremos de qué modo podemos aprove char mejor el conocimiento que nos proporcionan los sueños.

Poco faltó para que fuera mi mujer, esa Ciri, pensaba Kistrin de Verden. En tal caso, habría sido príncipe de Cintra, heredero del tro no, de acuerdo con la tradición... Y seguramente habría acabado como Calanthe. Menos mal, menos mal que en aquella ocasión huyó de mí.

Ni por un momento me he creído esa historia del gran amor a pri mera vista, pensaba Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen. Ni por un momento. Y, sin embargo, Emhyr se va a casar con esa muchacha. Renuncia a la posi bilidad de reconciliarse con sus duques y, en lugar de tomar por mujer a alguna de las duquesas nilfgaardianas, elige a Cirilla de Cintra. ¿Por qué? ¿Para extender su dominio a este pequeño y miserable paisucho, la mitad del cual, si no más, habría podido incorporarla al imperio de Nilfgaard durante las negociaciones? ¿Para controlar la desembocadu ra del Yaruga, que ya está en poder de las sociedades de comercio marítimo de Nilfgaard, Novigrado y Kovir?

No entiendo nada de esta razón de estado, nada.

Sospecho que no me lo han contado todo.

Las hechiceras, pensaba Dijkstra. Esto es cosa de las hechiceras. Pues que así sea. Se ve que estaba escrito que Ciri sería reina de Cin tra, esposa de Emhyr y emperatriz de Nilfgaard. Se ve que así lo quería el destino. La suerte.

Que así sea, pensaba Triss Merigold. Y que dure. Ha sido algo estu pendo. Ahora Ciri estará a salvo. Se olvidarán de ella. La dejarán en paz.

El retrato ocupó por fin su sitio, los lacayos que lo estaban colocan do se retiraron, llevándose las escaleras.

En la larga hilera de oscurecidos y un tanto polvorientos soberanos de Cintra, detrás de la serie de los Cerbin y los Coram, detrás de Corbett, Dagorad y Roegner, detrás de la orgullosa Calanthe, de la melancólica Pavetta, colgaba este último retrato. El que representaba a la actual monarca, que con tanta benevolencia gobernaba. A la heredera al trono y portadora de sangre real.

El retrato de una chica delgada de cabello rubio y mirada triste. que llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas verdes.

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.

Reina de Cintra y emperatriz de Nilfgaard.

El destino, pensaba Filippa Eilhart, notando encima de ella la mirada de Dijkstra.

Pobre criatura, pensaba Dijkstra, mirando el retrato. Seguramente piensa que esto es el final de sus aflicciones y desgracias. Pobre criatura.

En Cintra tañían las campanas, espantando a las gaviotas.

—Poco después del final de las negociaciones y de la firma de la paz de Cintra —reanudó su relato el peregrino—, se celebró en Novigrado una ostentosa fiesta que duró varios días, un festín cuya culminación fue el grandioso y solemne desfile de las tropas. Hacía, como corresponde al primer día de una nueva era, un tiempo realmente espléndido...

—¿Debemos entender —preguntó sarcásticamente el elfo— que vuesa merced estaba allí presente? ¿En aquel desfile?

—En realidad, llegué un poco tarde. —El peregrino, evidentemente, no era de ésos que se turban por un sarcasmo—. Como he dicho, hacía un día precioso. Ya se veía venir desde el amanecer.

Vascoigne, comandante del fuerte de Drakenborg, hasta fechas recientes adjunto al comandante para asuntos políticos, se fustigaba impacien te la caña de la bota.

—Más deprisa, vamos, más deprisa —apremiaba a los verdugos—. ¡Hay otros esperando! ¡Desde que han firmado la paz esa en Cintra estamos de trabajo hasta las cejas!

Los verdugos, tras colocar el dogal a los condenados, se apartaron. Vascoigne se volvió a golpear con la fusta en la caña de la bota.

—Si alguien tiene algo que decir —dijo secamente—, ésta es su última oportunidad.

—Viva la libertad —dijo Cairbre aep Diared.

—El juicio estaba amañado —dijo Orestes Kopps, merodeador, sal teador y asesino.

—Besadme el culo —dijo Robert Pilch, desertor.

—Decidle al señor Dijkstra que lo siento —dijo Jan Lennep, agente condenado por soborno y robo.

—Yo no quería... De verdad que yo no quería… —Istvan Igalffy empezó a sollozar. Al antiguo comandante del fuerte lo habían apartado de su puesto y lo habían llevado a juicio por los excesos cometidos con los prisioneros.

El sol, cegador como el oro fundido, estalló sobre la empalizada del fuerte. Los postes de las horcas arrojaban unas sombras alargadas. En Drakenborg empezaba un nuevo día, hermoso y soleado.

El primer día de una nueva era.

Vascoigne se fustigaba la caña de la bota. Levantó y bajó la mano.

Quitaron los troncos de una patada.

Todas las campanas de Novigrado estaban tocando, sus profundos y quejumbrosos tañidos resonaban en los tejados y mansardas de los palacetes de los mercaderes y su eco se extendía por los callejones. Los cohetes y los fuegos artificiales se elevaban al cielo. La multitud chillaba, aclamaba, arrojaba flores, lanzaba los sombreros al aire, agi taba pañuelos, toquillas, banderines y hasta pantalones si hacía falta.

—¡Viva la Compañía Libre!

—¡Viiivaaa!

—¡Vivan los condotieros!

Lorenzo Molla saludó a la multitud, mandó un beso a las lindas burguesas.

—Como paguen con el mismo entusiasmo con el que nos aclaman —gritó para hacerse oír en medio del tumulto—, entonces, ¡somos ri cos!

—Qué pena —dijo con un nudo en la garganta Julia Abatemarco—. Qué pena que Frontino no haya llegado a verlo...

Marchaban al paso por la calle principal de la ciudad. Julia, Adam «Adieu» Pangratt y Lorenzo Molla iban al frente de la Compañía, vesti dos de gala, en perfecta formación de a cuatro, de modo que ninguno de los caballos, lustrosos y relucientes, se adelantaba ni una pulgada sobre los demás. Los caballos de los condotieros eran como sus jine tes: serenos y altivos, no los espantaban las ovaciones ni los gritos del gentío, y su única reacción ante las coronas y flores que volaban hacia ellos consistía en sacudir la cabeza de forma levísima, casi imperceptible.

—¡Vivan los condotieros!

—¡Viva Adam «Adieu» Pangratt! ¡Viva la Dulce Casquivana!

Julia se enjugó una lágrima disimuladamente, cogiendo al vuelo un clavel que le habían arrojado desde la multitud.

—Nunca habría soñado... —dijo—. Este triunfo... Qué pena que Frontino...

—Mira que eres romántica —le dijo Lorenzo Molla con una sonri sa—. Te estás emocionando.

—Pues si. ¡Atención, compañía! ¡Vistaaa... a la izquierda!

Se pusieron firmes en las sillas, volviendo la cabeza hacia la tribu na y hacia los tronos y escaños allí dispuestos. Veo a Foltest, pensó Julia. Ése de la barba debe de ser Henselt de Kaedwen, y ése tan apuesto es Demawend de Aedirn... Esa matrona tiene que ser la reina Hedwig... Y ese rapaz que está a su lado, el príncipe heredero Radowid, hijo de ese rey asesinado... Pobre chaval...

—¡Vivan los condotieros! ¡Viva Julia Abatemarco! ¡Hurra por «Adieu» Pangratt! ¡Hurra por Lorenzo Molla!

—¡Viva el condestable Natalis!

—¡Vivan los reyes! ¡Foltest, Demawend, Henselt! ¡Que vivan!

—¡Viva Dijkstra! —gritó algún pelota.

—¡Viva su santidad! —se elevó entre la multitud el grito de algunos vocingleros pagados al efecto. Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart, jerarca de Novigrado, se levantó a saludar con la mano a la muchedumbre y a las tropas que desfilaban. Al hacerlo, les dio la espalda, de forma poco elegante, a la reina Hedwig y al joven Radowid, tapándoles con los faldones de su amplia túnica.

Nadie grita: «¡Viva Radowid!», pensaba el príncipe, oculto por el enor me trasero del jerarca. No hay nadie que mire hacia aquí. Nadie profie re un solo grito en honor de mi madre. Ni siquiera se acuerda nadie de mi padre, no hay gritos que celebren su gloria. Precisamente hoy, en este día de triunfo, en este día de concordia, de alianza, al que tanto contribuyó. Por eso lo asesinaron.

Notó una mirada en la nuca. Tan delicada como algo desconocido para él, o como algo que sólo había conocido en sueños. Algo que era como el roce ligero de unos suaves y cálidos labios de mujer. Volvió la cabeza. Descubrió los oscuros e insondables ojos de Filippa Eilhart clavados en él.

Esperad, pensó el príncipe, apartando la mirada. Esperad un poco.

Nadie podía prever o adivinar entonces que aquel muchacho de trece años, que en esos momentos era una persona sin ninguna rele vancia en un país gobernado por el consejo de regencia y por Dijkstra, llegaría a ser rey. Un rey que —tras hacer pagar a todos por la afrenta que habían sufrido su madre y él— pasaría a la historia con el nombre de Radowid el Cruel.

La multitud vitoreaba. El suelo que pisaban al desfilar los cascos de los caballos de los condotieros estaba alfombrado de flores.

-¿Julia?

—Dime, Adieu.

—Cásate conmigo. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

La Dulce Casquivana tardó mucho en contestar, mientras se rehacía de la sorpresa. La multitud vitoreaba. En la tribuna, el jerarca de Novigrado, sudoroso, tomando aire como un enorme siluro grasiento, daba su bendición a los burgueses, al desfile, a la ciudad y al mundo.

—¡Pero si tú estás casado, Adam Pangratt!

—Estoy separado. Me voy a divorciar.

Julia Abatemarco no le respondió. Volvió la cabeza. Sorprendida. Confusa. Y muy feliz. Sin saber muy bien por qué.

La multitud vitoreaba y arrojaba flores. Los cohetes y los fuegos artificiales estallaban por encima de los tejados, entre el ruido y el humo.

Las campanas de Novigrado sonaban como un quejido.

Es una mujer, pensó Nenneke. Cuando la mandé a la guerra era una chiquilla. Y ha vuelto hecha una mujer. Segura de sí misma. Cons ciente de quién es. Tranquila. Relajada. Toda una mujer.

Ha ganado esta guerra. Al no permitir que la guerra la aniquilase.

—Debora — Eurneid siguió con la enumeración, en voz baja pero firme— murió de tifus en un campamento en Mayenna. Prune se aho gó en el Yaruga al volcar un bote cargado de heridos. A Myrrha la mataron los elfos, los Ardillas, durante un ataque a un hospital de campaña en Armería... Katje...

—Habla, chiquilla —la animó dulcemente Nenneke.

—Katje —Eurneid se aclaró la voz— conoció en el hospital a un nilfgaardiano herido. Tras firmarse la paz, con los intercambios de prisioneros, se fue con él a Nilfgaard.

—Siempre he dicho —suspiró la gruesa sacerdotisa— que el amor no conoce fronteras ni barreras. ¿Y qué es de Iola Segunda?

—Vive —se apresuró a asegurar Eurneid—. Está en Maribor.

—¿Por qué no vuelve?

La adepta agachó la cabeza.

—No va a regresar al templo, madre —dijo en voz baja—. Está en el hospital de Milo Vanderbreck, ese cirujano, un mediano. Ha dicho que quiere cuidar enfermos. Que sólo se va a dedicar a eso. Perdónala, madre Nenneke.

—¿Perdonarla? —La sacerdotisa soltó un resoplido—. Si estoy orgullosa de ella.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Filippa Eilhart entre dientes—. Llegas tarde a una fiesta solemne que cuenta con la presencia de los reyes. Por todos los diablos, Segismundo, tu desdén por el protocolo es bien conocido, y no necesitas hacer ostentación de él. Sobre todo, en un día como éste...

—Tengo mis razones. —Dijkstra respondió con una inclinación a la mirada de la reina Hedwig y a la elevación de cejas del jerarca de Novigrado. También capto el mal gesto en el rostro del capellán Willemer y la mueca de desprecio en el semblante, digno de ser acuñado en moneda, del rey Foltest.

—Tengo que hablar contigo un momento, Fil.

—A solas, me imagino...

—Sería lo mejor. —Dijkstra esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero, si así lo prefieres, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que haya más ojos observando. Por ejemplo, los hermosos ojos de las damas de Montecalvo.

—Más bajo —musitó la hechicera, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Cuándo se me concederá audiencia?

—Lo pensaré. Ya te lo haré saber. Ahora déjame en paz. Éste es un acto solemne. Una fiesta grande. Te lo recuerdo, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—¿Una fiesta grande?

—Estamos en el umbral de una nueva era, Dijkstra. El espía se encogió de hombros.

La multitud seguía vitoreando. Lanzaron fuegos artificiales. Doblaban las campanas de Novigrado, sonaban en señal de triunfo, en señal de gloria. Pero su tañido resultaba extrañamente fúnebre.

—Venga, aguanta las riendas, Jarre —dijo Lucienne—. Me entró la jambre, quiero comer arguna cosilla. Trae, te voy a enrollar la correa a la mano. Ya sé que tú, con una sola, no pues.

Jarre, avergonzado y humillado, notó cómo le salían los colores. No conseguía acostumbrarse. No podía evitar la impresión de que nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer que quedarse embobado mirando su mu flón, su manga doblada y cosida. De que todo el mundo se fijaba en él a todas horas, para compadecer hipócritamente al mutilado y lamentar falsamente su desgracia, mientras que en el fondo de su alma lo despreciaba y lo veía como algo que venía a alterar indebidamente, con su fealdad y su impertinencia, el hermoso orden reinante. Por el mero hecho de atreverse a existir.

Lucienne, no tenía más remedio que reconocerlo, era bastante dis tinta, en ese sentido, del resto de la gente. Ni hacía como que no lo veía ni caía en el amaneramiento de las atenciones humillantes y la aún mas humillante compasión. Jarre no andaba muy lejos de creer que la joven carretera rubia lo trataba con naturalidad y con normalidad. Pero procuraba descartar esa idea. No la aceptaba.

Porque seguía sin ser capaz de tratarse a sí mismo con normalidad.

La carreta que transportaba a los mutilados de guerra chirriaba y traqueteaba. Tras una breve temporada de lluvias, había llegado el calor sofocante. Los baches formados por el paso continuo de los convoyes militares se habían secado y endurecido, convirtiéndose en crestas, aristas y resaltes de fantásticas formas, y por ellas tenía que rodar el vehículo tirado por cuatro caballos. Según aumentaba el ta maño de los baches, los brincos que daba el carro eran cada vez mayo res, al tiempo que crujía y la caja se balanceaba como un barco en plena tempestad. Los soldados lisiados —cojos en su mayoría— jura ban de un modo tan rebuscado como obsceno, y Lucienne, para no caerse, se pegaba a Jarre y le abrazaba, compartiendo generosamente con el joven su mágico calor, su prodigiosa suavidad y su excitante mezcla de olores: a caballo, a riendas de cuero, a heno, a avena, a intenso sudor de chávala.

En uno de esos baches el carro pegó un brinco y Jarre tiró de las riendas enrolladas alrededor de su muñeca. Lucienne, dando bocados a un cacho de pan y a un salchichón, se pegó a su costado.

—Vaya, vaya... —Se había fijado en su medallón de latón y se apro vechó arteramente de que Jarre tuviera su única mano ocupada con las riendas—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un amuleto nomeolvides? Jo, menudo listeras el que se inventó estas memeces. Mucho hubo de demanda durante esta guerra, sólo la de vodka pue que haya sío ma yor. A ver qué nombre de chica pone dentro...

—Lucienne —Jarre se puso colorado como un tomate, tenía la sen sación de que en cualquier momento la sangre le iba a salir a cho rros—, tengo que pedirte... que no lo abras... Disculpa, pero es un asunto personal. No quisiera ofenderte, pero...

El carro pegó un brinco, Lucienne se estrujó y Jarre cerró el pico.

—Ci... ril... la —silabeó con esfuerzo la carretera, cogiendo por sor presa a Jarre, que no se esperaba que las habilidades de la aldeana llegasen tan lejos—. No te olvidaré. —Cerró de golpe el medallón, soltó la cadenilla y miró al mozo—. Esa Cirilla, mira... Si en verdá te quie re... Menuda bobada, los sortilegios y los amuletos... Si en verdá, ya verás cómo no te olvida, te será fiel. Esperará.

—¿A esto? —Jarre levantó el muñón.

La chica parpadeó ligeramente. Tenía los ojos azules como el aciano.

—Si en verdá te quiere —repitió con firmeza—, te esperará. To lo demás son tonterías. Lo sé muy bien.

—¿Tanta experiencia tienes en esto?

—No es cosa tuya —esta vez le tocó a Lucienne ruborizarse ligera mente— qué clase de asperiencias tuviera, ni con quién. Mas no te vayas a pensar que yo soy una de ésas que con un simple meneo ya se prestan a hacer de to entre el heno. Pero sé lo que sé. Y, si se quiere a un chico, se le quiere entero, no a cachos. Así que tampoco na pasa porque le falte un cacho.

El carro pegó un brinco.

—Estás simplificando un poco las cosas —dijo Jarre, apretando los dientes, mientras respiraba con avidez el olor de la muchacha—. Estás simplificando mucho, e idealizando mucho, Lucienne. Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, y es que, cuando un hombre está entero, se supone que está capacitado para mantener a su mujer y a todos los suyos. Un inválido no está capacitado...

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —le interrumpió sin contemplaciones—. No me as dar pena. Los Negros, que yo supiera, te han dejao la testa en su sitio, y pues un listillo tú eres, trabajas con la cabeza. No me mires con esa cara tonto. Yo seré de pueblo, mas ojos y oídos tengo. Lo baste despiertos como para que no se les escape un detallejo: que tienes una forma muy rara de hablar, propia de señor y de estudioso. Y aparte de eso...

Agachó la cabeza, tosió. Jarre también tosió. El carro pegó un brinco.

—Aparte de eso —prosiguió la chica—, he oído lo que otros dijeran, que eres un escribidor. Y sacerdote en un templo. Y tú ya estás viendo que con esa mano... Bah, todo eso son bobadas.

El carro llevaba ya un rato sin pegar ningún brinco, pero Jarre y Lucienne no parecían darse cuenta. Y no les importaba un comino.

—Pues yo —dijo la chica tras una larga la pausa— algo de suerte tengo con los sabios. Hubo uno... Hace tiempo... Anduvo detrás mío... Sabía mucho, había pasado por las academias. Hasta en el nombre se notaba.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Semester.

—Eh, moza —la llamó por detrás el sargento Derkacz, un tipo malvado y tétrico, que había resultado lisiado durante la batalla de Mnyenna—. Venga, moza, arréale bien al castrado en las ancas, que esta carreta tuya va más despacio que un moco resbalando por una pared.

—Vaya que sí —añadió otro lisiado, rascándose la lustrosa cicatriz en el muñón que le asomaba por debajo de la pernera subida—. ¡Hasta el gorro estoy de estos páramos! ¡Cuánto echo de menos una taberna! |No sabéis qué ganas tengo de tomar una cerveza! ¿No podríamos ir con más brío?

—Claro que sí. —Lucienne se volvió en el pescante—. Pero como se nos parta el timón o el cubo del carro al chocar con un terrón, te vas a pasar a lo menos dos semanas sin catar la cerveza, bebiendo agua de lluvia y jugo de abedul, hasta que den con nosotros. Vosotros solos no os las podéis apañar, y yo no pienso llevaros a cuestas.

—Pena de la güeña. —Derkacz enseñó los dientes—. Porque yo andome ensoñando todas las noches que tú cargas conmigo. Y yo me quedo muy pegadito a tu espalda.., Vamos, así, por detrás. Como a mí me gusta. ¿Y a ti, moza?

—¡Cojo inútil! —gritó Lucienne—. ¡Bicho pestilente! Serás...

Se calló, al ver cómo en las caras de todos los inválidos que viaja ban en el carro se extendía de repente una palidez mortal, cadavérica.

—Madre —dijo uno de ellos, entre sollozos—. Con lo poquillo que faltaba pa llegar a casa...

—Estamos perdíos —dijo Derkacz en voz baja, sin la menor emo ción. Sencillamente, como quien constata un hecho.

Pero si decían, pensó de pronto Jarre, que habían acabado con los Ardillas. Que no habían dejado ni uno vivo. Que, como les gustaba decir, la cuestión élfica ya estaba solucionada.

Eran seis a caballo. Pero, cuando se fijaron mejor, resultó que los caballos eran seis, pero ocho los jinetes. En dos de las monturas había un par de jinetes. Todos los caballos llevaban un paso rígido, arrítmico, bajando mucho la frente. Parecían bastante mediocres.

Lucienne suspiró fuerte.

Los elfos se aproximaron. Parecían aún más mediocres que los caballos.

Nada quedaba de su orgullo, de su elaborada, arrogante, carismática diferencia. La ropa, que solía ser elegante y vistosa hasta entre los guerrilleros de las partidas, la llevaban toda sucia, rota, llena de man chas. El pelo, su orgullo y su gala, lo traían desgreñado, mugriento, pegajoso, con costras de sangre. Parecía de fieltro. Sus grandes ojos, normalmente altivos, desprovistos de toda expresión, se habían con vertido en simas de pánico y desesperación.

Nada quedaba de su diferencia. La muerte, el terror, el hambre y las humillaciones les habían vuelto normales y corrientes. Muy co rrientes.

Por un momento Jarre pensó que pasarían de largo, que se limita rían a cruzar la carretera para perderse en el otro lado del bosque, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada al carro y a los pasajeros. Que sólo de jarían detrás de ellos aquel olor nada élfico, tan desagradable y repul sivo, un olor que Jarre conocía demasiado bien de los hospitales de campaña: el olor de la miseria, de la orina, de la roña, de las heridas purulentas.

Fueron pasando de largo, sin mirar.

No todos.

Una elfa de largos cabellos oscuros, apelmazados, con restos de sangre coagulada, detuvo el caballo muy cerca del carro. Iba inclinada en la silla, sosteniéndose de cualquier manera. Un brazo lo llevaba sujeto en un cabestrillo empapado de sangre. Alrededor de ese brazo revoloteaban y zumbaban las moscas.

—Toruviel —dijo uno de los elfos, volviéndose hacia ella—. En'ca digne, luned.

Lucienne se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba. Comprendió quéera lo que estaba mirando la elfa. Habiéndose criado en una aldea, había conocido desde niña a un espectro lívido e hinchado que acechaba detrás de la esquina de la cabaña: el fantasma del hambre. Por eso, reaccionó de forma instintiva e inequívoca. Le ofreció un poco de pan a la elfa.

—En'ca digne, Toruviel —repitió el elfo. Era el único de toda la par tida que llevaba en una manga desgarrada de la cazadora polvorienta el rayo plateado de la brigada Vrihedd.

Los inválidos que iban en el carro, que se habían quedado de piedra y no habían movido un músculo hasta ese mismo instante, se estremecieron súbitamente, como si un conjuro los hubiera reanimado. En tus manos, tendidas hacia los elfos, aparecieron, como por arte de ma gín, mendrugos de pan, bolas de queso, tajadas de tocino y salchichón.

Y los elfos, por primera vez desde hacía mil años, tendieron sus manos hacia los humanos.

Lucienne y Jarre fueron las primeras personas que vieron llorar a la elfa. Que la vieron sollozar hasta el sofoco, sin intentar siquiera enju agarse las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro sucio. Desmintiendo la afirmación de que los elfos ni siquiera disponen de glándulas lacrimales.

—En'ca... digne —repitió con la voz entrecortada el elfo del rayo en tu manga.

Dicho lo cual, alargó la mano y tomó un pan que le ofrecía Derkacz.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo con la voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo para acomodar la lengua y los labios a un idioma extranjero—. Te lo agradezco, humano.

Al cabo de un rato, viendo que ya habían pasado todos, Lucienne chascó al caballo, dio un tirón a las riendas. El carro empezó a rechinar y traquetear. Iban todos en silencio.

Se acercaba ya la hora de la cena cuando la carretera se llenó de jinetes armados. Los dirigía una mujer de pelo blanquísimo, muy corto con una cara malhumorada y enérgica desfigurada por las cicatri ces. Una de éstas le cortaba el pómulo desde la sien hasta la comisura de los labios, y después, formando un amplio semicírculo, le rodeaba la cuenca del ojo. A la mujer le faltaba además una buena parte pabellón de la oreja derecha, y su brazo izquierdo acababa justo por debajo del codo, en un manguito de cuero y un garfio de latón, al que llevaba enganchadas las riendas.

La mujer, con una mirada hostil que delataba un enconado afán de venganza, les preguntó por los elfos. Por los Scoia'tael. Por los terroristas. Por los fugitivos, restos de un comando derrotado dos días antes.

Jarre, Lucienne y los inválidos, eludiendo la mirada de la mujer manca, farfullaron confusamente y contestaron que no, que no se ha bían encontrado con nadie, que no habían visto a nadie.

Mentís, pensó Rayla la Blanca, la misma que había sido en otros tiempos Rayla la Negra. Mentís, estoy segura. Mentís por compasión.

Pero eso no tiene importancia.

Porque yo, Rayla la Blanca, no sé lo que es la compasión.

—¡Hurraaa, arriba los enanos! ¡Viva Barclay Els!

—¡Que vivan!

En el adoquinado de Novigrado retumbaban las botas herradas de los veteranos del Pelotón de Voluntarios. Los enanos marchaban a su estilo, en formación de a cinco. Sobre la columna ondeaba su bandera, donde figuraban unos martillos.

—¡Que viva Mahakam! ¡V_ivant_los enanos!

—¡Gloria y honor a ellos!

De repente, se oyó una risa entre la multitud. Algunas personas la secundaron. Y enseguida todo el mundo se estaba riendo a car cajadas.

—Es una afrenta... —El jerarca Hemmelfart tomó aire—. Es un es cándalo... Es algo imperdonable...

—Maldita chusma —dijo entre dientes el capellán Willemer.

—Haced como si no lo hubierais visto —recomendó con calma Foltest.

—No deberían habérseles escatimado las vituallas —dijo Meve con acritud—. Ni negado los suministros.

Los oficiales enanos conservaron la dignidad y las formas, delante de la tribuna se cuadraron y saludaron. En cambio, los suboficiales y los soldados del Pelotón de Voluntarios expresaron su descontento con los recortes presupuestarios introducidos por los reyes y el jerar ca. Algunos, al pasar por delante de la tribuna, les hicieron un corte de manga a los monarcas; otros exhibieron otro de sus gestos favoritos: el puño con el dedo corazón tieso, apuntando a lo alto. En los círculos académicos este gesto era conocido como digitus infamis. La plebe lo llamaba de un modo más contundente.

Las caras ruborizadas de los reyes y del jerarca eran una prueba de que conocían ambos nombres.

—No deberíamos haberles ofendido con nuestra tacañería —insis tió Meve—. Esta gente es muy puntillosa.

El aullador de Elskerdeg volvió a aullar, el aullido se convirtió en una melodía macabra. Ninguno de los que estaban junto al fuego volvió la cabeza.

El primero en hablar, tras un largo silencio, fue Boreas Mun.

—El mundo ha cambiado. Se ha hecho justicia.

—Bueno, igual se han pasado con esa justicia. —El peregrino esbozó una sonrisa—. Sí estaría de acuerdo en que el mundo se ajustó, por decir, a una ley fundamental de la física.

—Me gustaría saber —dijo el elfo— si estamos pensando en la misma ley.

—Toda acción —dijo el peregrino— provoca una reacción.

El elfo soltó un resoplido, aunque uno bastante afable.

—Ahí le has dado, humano.

—Stefan Skellen, hijo de Bertram Skellen, antiguo coronel imperial, ponte en pie. El Tribunal Supremo del imperio eterno por la gracia del Gran Sol te declara culpable de los delitos y de las acciones ilegítimas de los que has sido acusado, a saber: traición al estado y participación en una conspiración orientada a atentar criminalmente contra el ordenamiento legal del imperio, así como contra la propia persona de su majestad imperial. Tu culpa, Stefan Skellen, ha sido ratificada y probada, y este tribunal no ha observado circunstancias atenuantes. Su serenísima majestad imperial no ha hecho uso de su facultad de gracia.

«Stefan Skellen, hijo de Bertram Skellen. Desde esta sala de audiencias serás conducido a la ciudadela, de donde serás sacado a su debido tiempo. Como traidor, eres indigno de pisar la tierra del imperio yserás colocado en una rastra de madera, y sobre esa rastra serás llevado, tirado por caballos, hasta la plaza del Milenio. Como traidor, eres indigno de respirar el aire del imperio, y en la plaza del Milenio, por mano del verdugo, serás colgado del cuello en una horca, entre el ciclo y la tierra. Y allí estarás colgado hasta morir. Tu cuerpo será quemado, y tus cenizas dispersadas por el viento.

«Stefan Skellen, hijo de Bertram, traidor. Yo, presidente del Tribu nal Supremo del imperio, al sentenciarte pronuncio tu nombre por última vez. Desde este momento, que sea olvidado.

—¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! —gritó, al entrar corriendo en el decanato, el profesor Oppenhauser—. ¡Lo conseguí, señores! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Y funciona! ¡Da vueltas! ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona!

—¿De veras? —preguntó bruscamente, con notable esceptisismo, Jean Le Voisier, profesor de química, conocido entre los alumnos como Hedorcarburo—. ¡No es posible! ¿Y se puede saber cómo funciona?

—¡El móvil perpetuo!

—¿Perpetuum mobile? —preguntó intrigado Edmund Bumbler, profesor agregado de zoología—. ¿Tal cual? ¿No exageráis, estimado colega?

—¡En absoluto! —exclamó Oppenhauser, brincando como un chivo—. ¡Ni una pizca! ¡Funciona! ¡El móvil funcional ¡Lo he puesto en marcha y funciona! ¡Funciona sin parar! ¡Sin descanso! ¡Perpetuamente! ¡Por los siglos de los siglos! ¡No hay palabras para describirlo, colegas, es algo que hay que ver! ¡Venid a mi gabinete, deprisa!

—Estoy desayunando —protestó Hedorcarburo, pero su protesta se perdió entre el jaleo, la excitación y el alboroto generalizados. Los pro fesores, los licenciados y los bachilleres se lanzaron a recoger sus to gas, capas y delias, y corrieron hacia la salida encabezados por Oppenhauser, que no paraba de dar gritos y de gesticular. Hedorcarburo les despidió con un digitus infamis y volvió a su panecillo con paté.

El grupo de sabios, al que se incorporaron sobre la marcha nuevos individuos ansiosos de contemplar el fruto de treinta años de esfuer zos de Oppenhauser, recorrió rápidamente la distancia que los separa ba del gabinete del afamado físico. Ya estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto tembló el suelo. De forma apreciable. O, más bien, con fuerza. Mejor dicho, con mucha fuerza.

Se trataba de un temblor de tierra, uno de los temblores de tierra originados por la destrucción de la fortaleza de Stygga, escondrijo de Vilgefortz, llevada a cabo por las hechiceras. La onda sísmica, partien do del lejano Ebbing, había llegado hasta allí, a Oxenfurt.

Con un tintineo salieron volando los cristales de la vidriera que ocupaba el frontón de la cátedra de bellas artes. Cayó de su pedestal, pintarrajeado con obscenidades, el busto de Nicodemus de Boot, pri mer rector de la institución académica. Cayó de la mesa la taza de tisana con la que Hedorcarburo acompañaba su panecillo con paté. Cayó de un plátano del parque un estudiante de primero de física, Albert Solpietra, que había trepado a ese árbol para impresionar a unas estudiantes de medicina.

Y el perpetuum mobile del profesor Oppenhauser, su legendario invento, se movió por última vez antes de quedarse quieto. Para siempre.

Y jamás fue posible volver a ponerlo en marcha.

—¡Que vivan los enanos! ¡Que viva Mahakam!

Menuda pandilla, menuda tropa, pensaba el jerarca Hemmelfart, bendiciendo el desfile con su mano temblona. ¿A quién se vitorea aquí? Condotieros venales, enanos obscenos, ¿qué clase de locura es ésta? Al final, ¿quién ha ganado esta guerra, ellos o nosotros? Por todos los dioses, hay que hacer que los reyes se den cuenta. Cuando los histo riadores y los escritores se pongan manos a la obra, convendrá some ter a censura sus mamarrachadas. Mercenarios, brujos, asesinos a sueldo, no humanos y toda clase de elementos sospechosos deben desaparecer de las crónicas del género humano. Hay que tachar sus nombres, emborronarlos. Ni una palabra sobre ellos. Ni una

Sobre ese, tampoco una palabra, pensó, apretando los labios y mirando a Dijkstra, que estaba contemplando el desfile con una cara de aburrimiento más que evidente.

Habrá que dar a los reyes, siguió pensando el jerarca, algunos consejos acerca de ese Dijkstra. Su presencia constituye un ultraje para la gente decente.

Es un impío y un sinvergüenza. Tiene que desaparecer sin dejar ni rastro. Que no quede recuerdo de él.

Que te lo has creído, cerdo mojigato vestido de púrpura, pensaba Filippa Eilhart, a la que no le costaba nada leerle los intensos pensamientos al jerarca. ¿Te gustaría gobernar, te gustaría dictar y ejercer influencia? ¿Te gustaría decidir? Jamás. Sólo podrás decidir acerca de tus hemoroides, e incluso ahí, en tu propio culo, tus decisiones no van a ser demasiado relevantes.

Y Dijkstra seguirá por aquí. Tanto tiempo como a mí me convenga.

Ya cometerás un error alguna vez, pensaba el capellán Willemer, mi rando los brillantes labios de Filippa, pintados de carmín. Alguna de otras cometerá un error. Os perderá la suficiencia, la arrogancia y soberbia. Las conjuras que tramáis. La inmoralidad. La atrocidad, la perversión a la que os entregáis, en la que vivís. Todo acabará por salir la luz, se extenderá la pestilencia de vuestros pecados, en cuanto cometáis un error. Ese momento ha de llegar.

Incluso, aunque no cometáis ningún error, siempre habrá una for ma de haceros pagar. Alguna desgracia caerá sobre los hombres: una maldición, una plaga, tal vez una peste o una epidemia... Entonces todas las culpas serán para vosotras. Seréis castigadas por no haber sido capaces de prevenir la plaga, por no haber sabido evitar sus consecuencias.

Vosotras cargaréis con la culpa de todo.

Y entonces se encenderán las hogueras.

Había muerto un viejo gato rayado, al que llamaban Taheño en virtud de su pelaje. Murió de un modo atroz. Se revolcaba, se ponía en tensión, arañaba la tierra, vomitaba sangre y flemas, sufría convulsiones. Además, padecía disentería. Maullaba, aunque eso no fuera digno de él. Maullaba de un modo lastimero, silencioso. No tardo en decaer.

Taheño sabía por qué se estaba muriendo. O al menos sospechaba qué era lo que le había matado.

Unos días antes había arribado al puerto de Cintra un extraño carguero, una vieja y mugrienta coca, una embarcación muy descui dada, poco más que unos despojos. _Catriona: _asi decían las borrosas letras en la proa de la coca. Como es natural, Taheño no sabía leer tales letras. Una rata, aprovechando un cabo de amarre, bajó de la coca al muelle. Sólo una. Era una rata despeluchada, sarnosa, torpe. Y le faltaba una oreja.

Taheño mordió a la rata. Tenía hambre, mas su instinto le dijo que no tenía que comerse a aquel bicharraco repugnante. Pero algunas de las muchas pulgas, grandes y lustrosas, que pululaban por el pelaje del roedor, pudieron saltar a Taheño y acomodarse en su pellejo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a este gato? ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Lo habrán envenenado. ¡O le habrá echado alguien mal de ojo!

—¡Puaj, qué asco! ¡Pero si apesta, el muy cabrón! ¡Échalo de las escaleras, mujer!

Taheño se puso rígido y abrió sin hacer ruido la boca ensangrenta da. Ya no sentía los escobazos con los que la señora le agradecía sus once años cazando ratones. Expulsado del patio, agonizaba en un su midero lleno de espuma de jabón y orina. Agonizaba y les deseaba a aquellas gentes tan desagradecidas que también cayeran enfermas. Que pasaran por lo mismo que él estaba pasando.

Su deseo se iba a ver satisfecho en breve. Y además a gran escala. A una escala colosal.

La mujer que, a patadas y escobazos, había echado a Taheño del patio se detuvo un momento. Se levantó las sayas y se rascó una pantorrilla, por debajo de la corva. Le picaba.

La había mordido una pulga.

Las estrellas titilaban intensamente sobre Elskerdeg. Las chispas de la hoguera se desvanecían sobre su fondo.

—Ni la paz de Cintra —dijo el elfo— ni menos aún el pomposo des file de Novigrado pueden ser considerados hitos ni piedras miliares. ¿Cuál es, entonces, su sentido? El poder político no puede construir la historia a base de documentos o decretos. Tampoco puede el poder político juzgar la historia, calificarla ni esquematizarla de un modo simplista, aunque ningún poder, en su soberbia, reconoce esta evi dencia. Una de las manifestaciones más notorias de vuestra arrogan cia humana es la llamada historiografía, un intento de manifestar opi niones y de emitir veredictos sobre los «sucesos del pasado», como soléis llamarlos. Es algo típico de vosotros, humanos, y obedece al hecho de que la naturaleza os ha concedido una existencia efímera, propia de insectos, de hormigas, con vuestra ridícula vida media por debajo de los cien años. Pero vosotros os empeñáis en acomodar el mundo a vuestra existencia insectil. Por otra parte, la historia es un proceso que se desarrolla de forma ininterrumpida y que jamás termina. No se presta la historia a ser dividida en segmentos, desde aquí hasta aquí y desde aquí hasta aquí, desde tal fecha hasta tal otra. No es posible definir la historia, ni mucho menos cambiarla, mediante una proclama de un monarca. Por mucho que haya ganado una guerra.

—No voy a entrar en una disputa filosófica —aseguró el peregrino—. Como ya he dicho, me tengo por hombre sencillo y poco elocuente. Pero sí me atrevería a señalar dos cosas. En primer lugar, esta vida nuestra tan breve, como la de los insectos, nos protege a los humanos de la decadencia. Nos lleva a valorar nuestra vida, lo cual nos inclina a vivir intensamente, de un modo creador, para aprovechar cada minuto de nuestra vida y disfrutar de él. Hablo y pienso como un ser humano, pero eso mismo pensaban los longevos elfos que se dirigían a combatir y a morir en los comandos de Scoia'tael. Corregidme, por favor, si me equivoco.

El peregrino esperó un tiempo prudencial, pero nadie le corrigió.

—En segundo lugar —prosiguió—, me parece a mí que el poder político, a pesar de no ser capaz de modificar la historia, lo que sí puede hacer con sus actuaciones es crear una ilusión, una apariencia, bastante conseguida, de que posee esa capacidad. El poder tiene medios e instrumentos para eso.

—Oh, sí —dijo el elfo, volviendo la cara—. El poder tiene métodos e instrumentos. Y con ellos no hay forma de discutir.

La galera golpeó con la borda en los pilotes cubiertos de algas y conchas. Procedieron a amarrar. Se oían gritos, juramentos, órdenes.

Chillaban las gaviotas que buscaban desperdicios entre las aguas lucias y verdes del puerto. El muelle se llenó de gente. La mayoría uniformada.

—Final de trayecto, señores elfos —dijo el nilfgaardiano que estaba a mando del transporte—. Estamos en Dillingen. ¡Todo el mundo a tierra! Os esperan.

Cierto. Les estaban esperando.

Ninguno de los elfos —desde luego, no Faoiltiarna— se había trágado la promesa de los juicios justos y la amnistía. Los Scoia'tael y Los oficiales de la brigada Vrihedd no abrigaban esperanzas vanas sobre la suerte que les esperaba más allá del Yaruga. En su mayoría se habían hecho ya a la idea, y aceptaban lo que viniera con estoicismo, con resignación incluso. Creían que ya nada podía sorprenderles.

Estaban equivocados.

Les sacaron a empujones de la galera. Sus cadenas tintineaban con estrépito. Les obligaron a bajar al muelle, después les condujeron al malecón, entre dos filas de esbirros armados. También había civiles. Tenían unos ojos muy vivos, que saltaban muy deprisa de una cara a otra cara, de una silueta a otra.

Éstos se encargan de la selección, pensó Faoiltiarna. No se equi vocaba.

Con lo que no podía contar, naturalmente, era con que su cara cosida a cuchilladas fuera a pasar inadvertida. Y no contaba con ello.

—¿Señor Isengrim Faoiltiarna? ¿Lobo de Acero? Pero, ¡qué agrada ble sorpresa! ¡Tened la bondad!

Los esbirros le sacaron de la formación.

—¡Va fail! —le gritó Coinneach Dá Reo, que había sido identificado por otros individuos que llevaban unos medallones con el águila de Redania—. ¡Se'ved, se caerme dea!

—Os veréis —siseó el civil que había seleccionado a Faoiltiarna—, pero seguramente en el infierno. A éste le esperan allí, en Drakenborg. ¡Eh, alto! ¿No será éste, por casualidad, el señor Riordain? ¡Cogedlo!

Sólo les habían apartado a ellos tres. Sólo a ellos tres. Faoiltiarna cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de repente —para su sorpresa— empezó a tener miedo.

—¡Va fail! —gritó Angus Bri Cri, dirigiéndose a los otros dos camaradas que habían sacado de la formación, al tiempo que hacía sonar sus cadenas—. ¡Va fail, fraeren!

Un esbirro le empujó brutalmente.

No se los llevaron muy lejos. Sólo hasta uno de los cobertizos del puerto. Junto a la dársena, donde se mecía un bosque de mástiles.

El civil hizo una señal. Empujaron a Faoiltiarna hasta un poste, bajo una viga por encima de la cual habían echado una soga. Estaban atando un gancho de hierro a la soga. Sentaron a Riordain y Angus en dos escabeles colocados en el piso de tierra.

—Señor Riordain, señor Bri Cri —dijo con frialdad el civil—. Os habéis beneficiado de una amnistía. El tribunal ha decidido mostrarse clemente... No obstante, es preciso que se haga justicia —añadió, sin esperar a sus reacciones—. Para eso han pagado las familias de aqué llos a quienes habéis asesinado, señores. La sentencia ha sido pro nunciada.

Riordain y Angus no tuvieron tiempo ni de gritar. Desde detrás les echaron un lazo al cuello y los estrangularon. Les derribaron a la vez de sus asientos y les arrastraron por el piso. Con las manos encadena das trataron en vano de arrancarse el dogal que se les clavaba en el cuello, pero los verdugos les aplastaron el pecho con las rodillas. Sa lieron a relucir los cuchillos y cayeron sobre ellos. Ya ni los lazos eran capaces de sofocar sus gritos, sus silbidos, que ponían los pelos de punta.

Duró mucho. Como pasa siempre.

—En su sentencia, señor Faoiltiarna —dijo el civil, girando despacio la cabeza—, se ha introducido una cláusula adicional. Un pequeño extra…

Faoiltiarna no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a averiguar en que consistía ese pequeño extra. El cierre de las cadenas, en el que llevaba trabajando dos días con sus noches, cayó en ese momento de tus muñecas como tocado por una varita mágica. Un golpe tremendo con las gruesas cadenas derribó a los dos esbirros que le vigilaban. De un salto, Faoiltiarna le dio una patada en la cara al siguiente, azotó con las cadenas al civil y se lanzó en plancha por un ventanuco del cobertizo, cubierto de telarañas. Lo atravesó volando, llevándose por delante el marco y el bastidor, dejando en los clavos restos de sangre y jirones de su ropa. Cayó con estrépito sobre los tablones del muelle. Dio unas volteretas, rodó y se zambulló en el agua, entre unos botes de pesca y unas barcazas. Las gruesas cadenas, que seguían unidas a su muñeca derecha, le arrastraban hacia el fondo. Faoiltiarna se resistió. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por su vida, una vida que muy poco antes creía que le traía sin cuidado.

—¡Ya eres nuestro! —vociferaban los esbirros, saltando desde el cobertizo—. ¡Estás muerto!

—¡Ahí está! —gritaron otros, que corrían por el muelle—. Acaba de salir a la superficie.

—¡A las lanchas!

—¡Disparadle! —se desgañitaba el civil, tratando de atajar con am bas manos la sangre que le manaba con fuerza de la cuenca de un ojo—. ¡Acribilladlo!

Se oyeron los chasquidos de las ballestas. Las gaviotas echaron a volar dando chillidos. El agua sucia y verde entre las barcazas rompió ahervir con los flechazos.

—¡_Vivant! _—El desfile se estaba alargando, la multitud de Novigrado daba ya síntomas de fatiga y de afonía—. ¡_Vivant! _¡Que vivan! —¡Hurra!

—¡Gloria a los reyes! ¡Gloria!

Filippa Eilhart miró a su alrededor. Al comprobar que nadie estaba pendiente de ella, se inclinó hacia Dijkstra.

—¿Sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?

El espía también miró a su alrededor.

—Sobre el atentado contra el rey Vizimir en julio del año pasado.

—Dime.

—El medioelfo que cometió el asesinato —Dijkstra bajó más todavía la voz— no era ningún chiflado, Fil. Y no actuó solo.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo?

—Más bajo —dijo Dijkstra con una sonrisa—. Más bajo, Fil.

—No me llames Fil. ¿Tienes pruebas? ¿De qué tipo? ¿De dónde las has sacado?

—Te quedarías sorprendida, Fil, si te dijera de dónde. ¿Cuándo se me concederá una audiencia, ilustrísima señora?

Los ojos de Filippa Eilhart eran como dos lagos negros, sin fondo.

—En breve, Dijkstra.

Sonaron las campanas. La muchedumbre vitoreaba con voz ronca. Las tropas desfilaban. Los pétalos de flores, como copos de nieve, cu brían el pavimento de Novigrado.

—¿Sigues escribiendo?

Ori Reuven se sobresaltó y echó un borrón. Llevaba diecinueve años al servicio de Dijkstra, pero aún no se había acostumbrado a los movi mientos sigilosos de su jefe, a sus repentinas apariciones sin saberse de dónde ni cómo.

—Buenas noches, cof, cof, excel...

—_Gente de la sombra _—Dijkstra leyó la portada del manuscrito que, con toda familiaridad, había cogido de la mesa—. _Historia de los servi cios secretos reales, escrita por Oribasius Gianfranco Paolo Reuven, li cenciado... _Ay, Orí, Ori. A tus años, estas bobadas...

—Cof, cof...

—He venido a despedirme, Ori.

Reuven le miró asombrado.

—Verás, mi fiel amigo —prosiguió el espía, sin esperar a que el secretario le soltara una de sus toses—, yo también estoy viejo, y re sulta que, además, soy un estúpido. Le he dicho una palabra a una persona. Sólo a una. Y una sola palabra. Han sido una palabra de más y una persona de más. Presta atención, Ori. ¿Las oyes?

Ori Reuven puso los ojos a cuadros y negó con la cabeza. Dijkstra estuvo unos momentos en silencio.

—No las oyes —afirmó después de esa pausa—. Pues yo sí las oigo. Por todos los pasillos. Las ratas corren por la ciudad de Tretogor. Aquí las tenemos. Se aproximan sobre sus blandas patitas.

Surgieron de las sombras, de las tinieblas. Negros, enmascarados, ve loces como ratas. Los guardias y los centinelas de las antecámaras sucumbieron sin un solo grito a sus fulgurantes ataques con estiletes de estrechos y angulosos filos.

La sangre corrió por los suelos del palacio de Tretogor, se extendió por los pavimentos, manchó el entarimado, caló las carísimas alfom bras de Vengerberg.

Recorrieron todos los pasillos, dejando cadáveres a su paso.

—Ahí está —dijo uno de ellos, haciendo una señal. Una bufanda negra, que le envolvía la cara hasta los ojos, le sofocaba la voz—. Ha entrado ahí. Pasando por el despacho donde trabaja Reuven, ese viejo que siempre está tosiendo.

—De ahí no hay salida —dijo el que estaba al mando. Sus ojos brillaban a través de las aberturas de la máscara de terciopelo—. Detrás del despacho hay un cuarto ciego. Por no tener, no tiene ni ventanas.

—Hay gente apostada en todos los pasillos. Junto a todas las puer tas y ventanas. No tiene escapatoria. Está en un atolladero.

—¡Adelante!

Echaron abajo la puerta a patadas. Centellearon los estiletes.

—¡Muerte! ¡Muerte al verdugo sanguinario!

—¿Cof, cof? —Ori Reuven levantó de los papeles sus ojos miopes y lacrimosos—. ¿Qué deseáis? ¿En qué puedo, cof, cof, serviros?

Los asesinos, en su empuje, derribaron la puerta que daba a las habitaciones privadas de Dijkstra y las recorrieron como ratas, exami nando hasta el último rincón. Arrojaron al suelo los gobelinos, cua dros y paneles destrozados. Con los estiletes desgarraron las cortinas y la tapicería.

—¡No está! —gritó uno, entrando en el despacho—. ¡No está!

—¿Dónde está? —dijo, soltando salivazos, el cabecilla, inclinándo se sobre Ori. Le estaba taladrando con la mirada, por las aberturas de la máscara negra—. ¿Dónde está ese perro sanguinario?

—No está —respondió tranquilamente Ori Reuven—. Ya lo estáis viendo.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Habla! ¿Dónde está Dijkstra?

—¿Acaso soy yo, cof, cof —tosió Ori—, el guardián de mi hermano?

—¡Morirás, viejo!

—Soy un anciano. Estoy enfermo. Y muy cansado. Cof, cof. No tengomiedo ni de vosotros ni de vuestros cuchillos.

Los matones abandonaron el cuarto a la carrera. Desaparecieron tan deprisa como habían llegado.

No mataron a Ori Reuven. Cumplían órdenes. Y entre sus órdenes no había ninguna concerniente a Ori Reuven.

Oribasius Gianfranco Paolo Reuven, licenciado en leyes, pasó seis años en distintas prisiones, interrogado reiteradamente por los sucesivos jueces de instrucción, los cuales le hacían preguntas sobre los temas más diversos, que a menudo no parecían tener el menor sentido.

Después de seis años le pusieron en libertad. En esos momentos estaba muy enfermo. El escorbuto le había dejado sin dientes, la anemia sin pelo, el glaucoma sin vista, el asma sin respiración. Durante los interrogatorios le habían roto los dedos de las dos manos.

Vivió menos de un año en libertad. Falleció en el asilo de un san tuario. En la miseria. Olvidado.

El manuscrito de su obra _Gente de la sombra, o Historia de los ser vicios secretos reales _desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El cielo clareaba por el este, sobre las cumbres apuntaba una pálida aureola, preludio del alba.

Hacía ya un buen rato que reinaba el silencio en torno a la hoguera. El peregrino, el elfo y el rastreador contemplaban el fuego agonizante sin decir nada.

También en Elskerdeg reinaba el silencio. El espectro aullador ha bía seguido su camino, cansado de aullar para nada. Debía de haber comprendido por fin que los tres individuos sentados junto al fuego habían asistido a demasiados horrores en los últimos tiempos como para preocuparse por un simple espectro.

—Si hemos de viajar juntos —dijo de pronto Boreas Mun, con la vista puesta en las brasas de la hoguera, rojas como rubíes—, debiéra mos superar los recelos. Dejemos atrás todo lo ocurrido. El mundo ha cambiado. Tenemos por delante una nueva vida. Algo ha terminado, algo empieza... Nos espera...

Se interrumpió, tosió. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ese modo, tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo. Pero sus compañeros no se lo estaban tomando a broma ni de casualidad. Al contrario, Boreas sintió la cor dialidad que emanaba de ellos.

—Nos espera el desfiladero de Elskerdeg —prosiguió con voz más segura—, y más allá Zerikania y Hakland. Nos espera un largo y pe ligroso camino. Si vamos a recorrerlo juntos... hay que superar los recelos.

»Me llamo Boreas Mun.

El peregrino del sombrero de ala ancha se puso de pie, enderezan do su poderosa figura, y estrechó la mano tendida hacia él. El elfo también se levantó. Apareció una extraña mueca en su rostro macabra mente desfigurado.

Tras darle la mano al rastreador, el peregrino y el elfo se tendieron las diestras.

—El mundo ha cambiado —dijo el peregrino—. Algo ha terminado. Me llamo... Segi Reuven.

—Algo empieza. —El elfo compuso un gesto en su rostro marcado, dibujando algo que, a todos los efectos, era una sonrisa—. Me llamo... Wolf Isengrim.

Se estrecharon la mano deprisa, con fuerza, hasta con brusquedad.

Por un momento pareció aquello el preámbulo de un combate, más que un gesto de concordia. Pero sólo por un momento. Un leño de la hoguera despidió unas chispas, festejando el acontecimiento con unos alegres fuegos artificiales.

—Que el diablo me lleve —Boreas Mun sonrió abiertamente—, si no es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 11

_...y como a otros Fieles, también a Santa Filipa mancillaron, di ciendo que a la traición al reino se prestara, llamando al tumulto y a la sedición, alborotando a las gentes todas e incitando a la re vuelta. Wümeryus, herético y sedaño, que se diera a sí mismo el título de arcipreste, ordenó prender a la Santa, y arrastróla a una triste y oscura prisión donde la mortificó con frío y pestilencias, y demandábale que admitiera sus pecados y confesara cuanto hi ciera. Y mostró Wilmeryus a la Santa Filipa instrumentos varios de tormento y amenazóla reciamente, mas la Santa otra cosa no hizo sino escupirle en el semblante y acusarlo de sodomía._

_Mandó, pues, el hereje despojarla de sus vestiduras y así, des nuda, azotarla sañudamente con flagelos de buey y dañarla crudamente so las uñas. Y no paraba de preguntarle y de apre miarla, diciéndole que renegase de su fe y de su Diosa. Mas la Santa echóse a reír y aconsejóle que se alejara._

_Dispuso entonces él que llevaran a la Santa a una cámara pre parada para el tormento, y desgarráronle el cuerpo todo con an zuelos y con ganchos aguzados y quemáronle con cirios los costa dos. Mas, sufriendo así martirio, la Santa mostró en su cuerpo mortal una entereza inmortal. Tanto que los verdugos desfallecie ron y con grande espanto retrocedieron, pero Wilmeryus severamente reprendiólos y ordenóles que no la dejasen de atormentar y que las manos con fuerza le sujetasen. Empezaron, pues, a que mar a Santa Filipa con planchas ardientes, a dislocarle los miembros y a tirar de los sus pechos con unas tenazas. Y con esas torturas finó, sin confesar nada._

_Y de Wilmeryus, el impúdico herético, leemos en los libros de nuestros Santos Padres que más tarde sufriera castigo, y fue que los piojos y los vermes cubriéronlo y atormentáronlo, hasta que todo él corrompióse y pereció. Y comoquier que apestaba como un can, no le pudieron dar sepultura y hubieron de arrojarlo a un río._

_Por ende, seanparu la Santa Filipa la alabanza y la corona del martirio, para la Diosa Madre la gloria por los siglos, y para noso tros la sabiduría y las enseñanzas. Amén._

_Vida de Santa Filipa mártir, _redactada en Mons Calvus en tiempos remotos, a partir de los libros martiriales compilados en el _Breviario de Tretogor, _basados en los muchos Santos Padres que la alaban en sus escritos

Iban a todo correr, como locos, a tumba abierta. Galopaban en días que palpitaban ya con la primavera. Los caballos volaban, y las gentes, alzando a su paso el cuello y la espalda, encorvadas en la dura faena, no daban crédito a sus ojos: ¿eran jinetes o espectros?

Galopaban de noche, en las oscuras y húmedas noches de tibias lluvias. Pasaban despertando a las gentes que, incorporadas en el le cho, miraban aterradas a su alrededor, luchando contra un dolor que les ahogaba, que les crecía en la garganta y en el pecho. Saltaban de la cama al oír el golpeteo de los postigos, el llanto de los niños desvela dos, el aullido de los perros. Juntaban la cara a la ventana, sin dar crédito a sus ojos: ¿eran jinetes o espectros?

En Ebbing empezaron a circular historias sobre los tres demonios.

El trío de jinetes surgió súbitamente, de la nada, como por arte de magia, pillando por sorpresa al Cojo, que no tuvo ocasión de escapar. Tampoco tenía a quién pedir ayuda. Más de quinientos pasos separa ban al tullido de las primeras casas del pueblo. Pero, aunque hubieran estado más próximas, pocas probabilidades había de que alguno de los habitantes de Los Celos hubiera acudido a sus gritos de socorro. Era la hora de la siesta, que en Los Celos duraba desde antes del mediodía hasta la caída de la tarde. Aristóteles Bobeck, apodado el Cojo, mendigo y filósofo local, sabía de sobra que a la hora de la siesta los habitantes de Los Celos no reaccionaban ante nada.

Los jinetes eran tres. Dos mujeres y un hombre. El hombre tenía los cabellos blancos y llevaba una espada echada a la espalda. Una de las mujeres, la mayor, vestida de blanco y negro, tenía el pelo como el azabache, ensortijado. A la más joven, de cabellos lisos color ceniza, la afeaba una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Montaba una preciosa yegua mora. El Cojo tenía la sensación de haber visto ya antes esa yegua.

Fue la jovencita, precisamente, la que se dirigió primero a él.

—¿Eres de aquí?

—¡Inocente soy! —Al Cojo le castañeteaban los dientes—. ¡Nomás colmenillas ando cogiendo! ¡Por compasión, no hagáis mal a un tullido!

—¿Eres de aquí? —repitió su pregunta, pero sus verdes ojos brilla ron de un modo amenazante. El Cojo se contrajo.

—Sí, sí, noble señora —balbuceó—. De aquí, por éstas. Y aquí mismo naciera, en Birka, o sea, en Los Celos. Y raro será que no me toque aquí diñarla...

—El año pasado, en verano y otoño, ¿estabas por aquí?

—¿Y dónde iba a estar si no?

—Responde a lo que te pregunto.

—Aquí estaba, noble señora.

Layegua mora sacudió la cabeza, aguzó las orejas. El Cojo sintió encima de él las miradas punzantes como espinas de erizo de los otros dos jinetes: la morena y el albino. El albino era el que más miedo le daba.

—El año pasado —le contó la muchacha de la cicatriz—, en el mes de septiembre, más concretamente el nueve de septiembre, durante el primer cuarto de la luna, aquí asesinaron a seis jóvenes. Cuatro muchachos... y dos chicas. ¿Te acuerdas?

El Cojo tragó saliva. Ya hacía un rato que lo sospechaba, ahora ya sabía, ahora estaba seguro.

La chica había cambiado. Y no se trataba tan sólo de aquella cicatriz en la cara. No era la misma que entonces, cuando chilló prendida al atadero de los caballos, viendo cómo Bonhart les cortaba la cabeza a los Ratas muertos. Nada que ver con la de entonces, cuando el caza dor, en la posada La Cabeza de la Quimera, la desnudó y la golpeó. Solo esos ojos... esos ojos no habían cambiado.

—Responde —le apremió con rudeza la otra mujer, la morena—. Te han hecho una pregunta.

—Claro que me acuerdo, nobles señores —aseguró el Cojo—. Y cómo no me iba a acordar. Mataron a seis mozuelos. Cierto, el año pasado fue. En setiembre.

La chica estuvo un buen rato callada. No le miraba a él, miraba hacia algún punto en la distancia, por encima de sus hombros.

—Entonces, seguro que sabes... —dijo por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo—. Seguro que sabes dónde están enterrados esos jóvenes. Al pie de qué empalizada... En qué basurero o en qué estercolero... O si quema ron sus cuerpos... Si los llevaron al bosque, dejándoselos a los zorros y a los lobos... Me vas a enseñar ese lugar. Me vas a conducir hasta allí. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, noble señora. Seguirme, hacer la merced. Además, cerca está.

Fue cojeando levemente, sintiendo en el cogote el cálido aliento de los caballos. No se volvió a mirarles. Algo le decía que no era buena idea.

—Es ahí —dijo por fin, haciendo una señal—. El camposanto de los Celos, en la arbolea. Y aquéllos por los que preguntasteis, noble señora Falka, ahí mismo andan enterrados.

La muchacha suspiró ruidosamente. El Cojo miró a hurtadillas y vio cómo le cambiaba la cara. El del pelo blanco y la morena no decían nada, esperaban con el rostro impertérrito.

La chica estuvo un buen rato mirando el pequeño túmulo, hermo so, recto, hecho con esmero, construido con bloques de arenisca y losas de espato y de pizarra. El abeto que había adornado el túmulo en su momento estaba descolorido. Las flores que alguien había deposi tado hacía tiempo estaban ahora secas y amarillentas.

La muchacha bajó del caballo.

—¿Quién...? —preguntó en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar, sin volver la cabeza.

—Pues —el Cojo se aclaró la voz— mucha gente de Los Celos contri buyó. Pero la que más la viuda Goulue. Y el joven Nycklar. La viuda mujer de gran corazón fue siempre... Y Nycklar... Sus pesadillas le traían mártir. No le dejaban en paz. Hasta que no enterraron como es debido a los muertos...

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la viuda y a ese tal Nycklar?

El Cojo estuvo un largo rato callado.

—La viuda anda acá enterrada, tras de ese abedul torcido —dijo finalmente, mirando sin temor a los verdes ojos de la chica—. Murió de neumonía este invierno. En cuanto a Nycklar, se alistó y marchó por ahí, a otras tierras... Dicen que ha caído en la guerra.

—Ya casi se me había olvidado —susurró la chica—. Ya casi se me había olvidado que su suerte había quedado ligada a la mía.

Se acercó al túmulo y se arrodilló o, más bien, se tiró al suelo de rodillas. Se inclinó mucho, casi hasta tocar las piedras de la base con la frente. El Cojo vio cómo el peliblanco hacía un movimiento, como queriendo desmontar del caballo, pero la mujer morena le sujetó del brazo, deteniéndole con el gesto y con la mirada.

Los caballos resoplaron, sacudieron la cabeza, haciendo tintinear los anillos de los bocados.

La muchacha estuvo mucho, muchísimo tiempo arrodillada al pie del túmulo, con la cabeza muy baja, moviendo los labios en una espe cie de muda letanía.

Titubeó al ponerse de pie. Con un movimiento reflejo, el Cojo la agarró. De una fuerte sacudida, ella se soltó el codo, le dirigió una mirada hostil a través de las lágrimas. Pero no dijo ni palabra. Incluso, cuando el hombre le sujetó el estribo, le dio las gracias con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Sí, noble doncella Falka —dijo, venciendo sus temores—. Qué extraña revuelta del destino. Sufristeis entonces una opresión espan tosa, durante aquel aprendizaje tan cruel... Muy poca gente, aquí en Los Celos, creía que saldríais viva... Mas aquí estáis, sana y salva, mientras que Goulue y Nycklar se fueron al otro barrio... No me tenéis siquiera a quién darle las gracias, ¿eh? A quién poder expresarle vuestra gratitud por lo del túmulo...

—No me llamo Falka —dijo bruscamente—. Me llamo Ciri. Y en lo tocante a nuestra gratitud...

—Honrados sentios con ella —intervino con frialdad la morena. Había algo en su voz que hizo estremecerse al Cojo—. Por este pequeño túmulo —siguió diciendo, marcando mucho las palabras—. Por vuestra humanidad, por vuestra dignidad y decencia humanas, todos los vecinos de este poblado podéis contar con nuestro favor, gratitud y benevolencia. No os podéis imaginar hasta qué punto.

El nueve de abril, poco después de medianoche, a los primeros habítantes de Claremont les despertó una claridad repentina, un resplandor rojo que golpeó las ventanas e irrumpió en sus casas. Al resto de lugareños les sacaron de la cama los alaridos, el alboroto y los toques furibundos de la campana tocando a rebato. Solo estaba ardiendo un edificio. Una gran construcción de madera en otros tiempos había sido un templo, consagrado a una divinidad cuyo nombre apenas recordaban ya las más ancianas. Un templo se había convertido después en un anfiteatro, donde se celebraban de vez en cuando espectáculos circenses, combates y otras diversiones capaces de sacar al pueblo de Claremont del tedio, la melancolía y la modorra.

Ese anfiteatro era ahora pasto de las llamas y sufría las sacudidas de las explosiones. Por todas las ventanas salían despedidas deshi ladas lenguas de fuego de varios codos de largo.

—jAuxiiiliooo! —chillaba el propietario del anfiteatro, el mercader Houvenaghel, que no paraba de correr, agitando los brazos y sacudiendo su enorme panza. Llevaba un gorro de dormir y una pesada delia echada por encima del camisón. Iba amasando con los pies descalzos el estiércol y el barro de la calle—. ¡Auxiliooo! ¡Vecinooos! ¡Aguaaa!

—Castigo divino —sentenció con tono autoritario una de las más viejas del lugar—. Por tanto escándalo como han dado en ese templo...

—Bien decís, señora. ¡Tenía que ocurrir!

El calor se dejaba sentir entre el rugido de las llamas del teatro, apestaba a orines de caballo evaporados de los charcos, silbaban las chispas. De pronto saltó el viento, no se sabía en qué dirección.

—¡Auxiiiliooo! —bramaba Houvenaghel como un salvaje, viendo que el luego pasaba a la fábrica de cerveza y al granero—. ¡Vecinooos! ¡Traed ubos! ¡Cubooos!

No faltaron voluntarios. Claremont tenía incluso su propio cuerpo de bomberos, dotado y mantenido por Houvenaghel. Hicieron todo lo que estaba en su mano para apagar el fuego. Pero fue inútil.

—No damos abasto... —se lamentaba el jefe de los bomberos, lim piándose el rostro cubierto de ampollas—. No es fuego corriente... ¡Es algo diabólico!

—Magia negra... —Otro de los bomberos se ahogaba con el humo.

Procedente del interior del anfiteatro, se oía el tremendo crujido de los cabrios, caballetes y pilares al resquebrajarse. Hubo estampidos, estallidos, chasquidos, bramidos, y una enorme columna de fuego se elevó hacia el cielo. El tejado implosionó, cayendo sobre la arena del anfiteatro. El edificio entero se inclinó: podría decirse que estaba saludando al público, al que había dado diversión por última vez, ofrecién dole un espectáculo impactante, de una fogosidad extraordinaria.

Y después las paredes se vinieron abajo.

Los esfuerzos de los bomberos y de los equipos de socorro permitie ron salvar de las llamas medio granero y una pequeña parte de la fábrica de cerveza.

Amanecía un día maloliente.

Houvenaghel estaba sentado en medio del barro y las cenizas, con el gorro de noche tiznado y la delia de abortón. Lloraba amargamente, hacía pucheros como un crío.

Naturalmente, tenía asegurados el teatro, la fábrica de cerveza y el granero. El problema estaba en que la compañía de seguros también era propiedad de Houvenaghel. Nada, ni siquiera el fraude fiscal, le podría compensar mínimamente por las pérdidas.

—Y ahora, ¿adonde? —preguntó Geralt, contemplando la columna de humo que empañaba con su suciedad el sonrosado cielo matinal—. ¿A quién más quieres visitar, Ciri?

Ella le miró, y él no tardó en arrepentirse de habérselo preguntado. De repente, le entraron ganas de abrazarla, soñó con estrecharla en sus brazos, dándole su calor, acariciándole el cabello. Para protegerla. Para impedir que nunca, nunca más, volviera a estar sola. Para que no volviera a sufrir ningún mal. Para que no volviera a ocurrir nada que le hiciera ansiar la venganza.

Yennefer callaba. Yennefer callaba muy a menudo últimamente.

—Ahora —dijo tranquilamente Ciri— vamos a ir a una aldea llama da Licornio. El nombre se debe a un unicornio de paja que protege la localidad. Un pobre y ridículo monigote. Me gustaría que, como re cuerdo de lo que allí ocurrió, los habitantes tuvieran... bueno, si no uno más valioso, sí por lo menos un tótem de mejor gusto. Cuento contigo, Yennefer, porque, sin magia...

—Muy bien, Ciri. ¿Y después?

—Los cenagales de Pereplut. Confío en que seré capaz de... de encontrar esa cabaña en mitad de los pantanos. En ella encontraremos los restos de un hombre. Quiero que esos restos descansen en una tumba decente.

Geralt no decía nada. Y no apartaba la mirada.

—Después —prosiguió Ciri, aguantándole la mirada sin la menor dificultad— pasaremos por la aldea de Dun Dáre. La posada, segura mente, la habrán quemado, y no me extrañaría que hubieran asesina do al posadero. Por culpa mía. Me cegaron el odio y el afán de venganza. Intentaré agradecérselo de algún modo a la familia.

—Eso —intervino Geralt— ya no tiene remedio.

—Lo sé —respondió de inmediato, con dureza, casi con rabia—. Pero me presentaré ante esa gente con toda humildad. Siempre recordaré la expresión de sus ojos. Tengo la esperanza de que ese recuerdo pueda preservarme de errores semejantes. ¿Lo entiendes, Geralt?

—Sí que lo entiende, Ciri —dijo Yennefer—. Los dos te entendemos, hija. Créeme. Vamos.

Los caballos volaban, como arrastrados por el viento. Por un remolino mágico. Un trotamundos que marchaba por la carretera, alarmado por el paso vertiginoso de los tres jinetes, levantó la cabeza. Levantó tambien la cabeza un comerciante que viajaba en su carro cargado de mercancías, un malhechor que huía de la justicia, un colono que se había echado al camino: los políticos le habían forzado a abandonar las tierras que había colonizado en su día, fiándose de las palabras de otros políticos. Levantaron la cabeza un vagabundo, un desertor y un peregrino con su bordón. Levantaron la cabeza asombrados, asusta dos. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

En Ebbing y Geso empezaron a circular historias. Sobre la Persecución Salvaje. Sobre los Tres Jinetes Fantasmas.

Historias pensadas y urdidas en los atardeceres, en estancias que olían a manteca fundida y a cebolla frita, en salas de reuniones, en posadas llenas de humo, en fondas, en chozas, en pegueras, en alquerías en medio del bosque y en puestos fronterizos. Historias en las que se contaba mucho, se inventaba mucho, se disparataba mucho. De la guerra. Del heroísmo y la caballería. De la amistad y la enemistad. De la villanía y la traición. Del amor fiel y sincero, del cariño que siempre se impone. Del crimen y del castigo, que siempre aguarda a los crimi nales. De la justicia, que siempre es justa.

De la verdad, que, como el aceite, siempre sale a flote.

Se inventaban patrañas, y se disfrutaba de esas fábulas. Se gozaba con la pura fantasía. Porque fuera, en la vida real, todo funcionaba justo al revés.

La leyenda crecía. Los oyentes, en auténtico trance, se quedaban embobados con las enfáticas palabras del cuentista que les narraba la historia del brujo y la hechicera. La historia de la Torre de la Golondri na. De Ciri, la bruja de la cicatriz en la cara. De Kelpa, la yegua mora hechizada.

De la Dama del Lago.

Eso vino más tarde, al cabo de los años. Al cabo de muchos, mu chos años.

Pero, por el momento, como la semilla empapada por una lluvia tibia, la leyenda germinaba y crecía entre las gentes.

Sin darse ni cuenta, había llegado mayo. Lo notaron primero por las noches, brillantes y resplandecientes con los lejanos fuegos de Belleteyn. Cuando Ciri, con rara excitación, saltó a lomos de Kelpa y galopó en dirección a las hogueras, Geralt y Yennefer aprovecharon aquellos momentos de intimidad. Tras quitarse la ropa estrictamente necesa ria, se amaron sobre una zamarra extendida en el suelo. Se amaron con premura, enajenados, en silencio, sin palabras. Se amaron depri sa, de cualquier manera. Deseosos de más y más.

Y, cuando llegó la calma, los dos, temblorosos y besándose las lá grimas, se asombraron mucho al comprobar cuánta dicha les había traído aquel amor hecho de cualquier manera.

—¿Geralt?

—Dime, Yen.

—Cuando yo... Cuando no estábamos juntos, ¿estuviste con otras mujeres?

—No.

—¿Ni una vez?

—Ni una sola.

—Ni siquiera te ha temblado la voz. No entiendo por qué no te creo.

—Siempre pensaba solamente en ti, Yen.

—Ahora ya te creo.

Sin darse ni cuenta, había llegado mayo. También lo notaron de día. Las cerrajas moteaban de amarillo los prados. En los huertos los árbo les se volvían afelpados y se iban cuajando de flores. Los robledales, demasiado augustos para andarse con prisas, seguían estando oscu ros y desnudos, pero ya se cubrían de una neblina verde, y en las lindes del bosque relucían las manchas verdosas de los abedules.

Cierta noche, estando acampados en una hondonada llena de sauces, el brujo tuvo un sueño inquietante. Una pesadilla, en la que se veía paralizado e inerme, mientras una enorme lechuza gris le arañaba el rostro con sus garras y le buscaba los ojos con su pico curvo y afilado. Se despertó. Pero no estaba seguro de si no había pasado de una pesa dilla a otra pesadilla.

Surgió sobre su campamento un torbellino de luz, que puso ner viosos a los caballos, haciéndolos revolverse y bufar. En esa luz se podía ver una especie de interior, algo cuya forma recordaba a una sala de un castillo sostenida por una columnata negra. Geralt vio una gran mesa, en torno a la cual había diez personas sentadas. Diez mujeres.

Escuchó sus palabras. Retazos de palabras.

... _tienes que traerla hasta nosotras, Yennefer. Te lo ordenamos._

_No podéis darme órdenes. ¡No podéis darle órdenes a ella! ¡No tenéis ningún poder sobre ella!_

_No les tengo miedo, madre. No pueden hacerme nada. Si así lo de sean, me presentaré ante ellas._

_...se reúne el primero de junio, con la luna nueva. Os ordenamos a las dos que os presentéis. Os advertimos de que castigaremos la de sobediencia._

_Allí estaré sin falta, Filippa. Que ella siga un poco más a su lado. Que él no esté solo. Sólo por unos días. Yo acudiré de inmediato. Como rehén, en señal de buena voluntad._

_Atiende mi ruego, Filippa. Te lo pido por favor._

La luz empezó a latir. Los caballos resoplaron enloquecidos, patearon con fuerza con los cascos.

El brujo se despertó. Esta vez de verdad.

Al día siguiente Yennefer confirmó sus aprensiones. Tras una larga charla por separado con Ciri.

—Me marcho —dijo secamente, sin más preámbulos—. Tengo que hacerlo. Ciri se quedará contigo. Por un tiempo. Después la llamaré, y ella también se vendrá. Y más tarde volveremos a encontrarnos los tres.

Geralt asintió con la cabeza. De mala gana. Ya estaba harto de asentir en silencio. De estar de acuerdo con todo lo que le comunicaba, con todo lo que decidía. Pero asintió. La quería, pasara lo que pasara.

—Es un imperativo —le explicó con dulzura— al que no hay modo de oponerse. Tampoco es posible aplazarlo. Hay que limitarse a cum plirlo. Por otra parte, también lo hago por ti. Por tu bien. Y sobre todo por el bien de Ciri.

Geralt asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos —siguió con más dulzura aún—, te compensaré por todo esto, Geralt. Ha habido demasiados silencios, demasiadas medias palabras entre nosotros.Y ahora, en lugar de asentir con la cabeza, abrázame y bésame.

La obedeció. La quería, pasara lo que pasara.

—Y ahora, ¿adonde? —preguntó Ciri secamente, muy poco después de que Yennefer desapareciera dentro del resplandor del teleportal ovalado.

—Este río... —Geralt se aclaró la voz, tratando de sobreponerse al dolor en la boca del estómago que le dejaba sin aliento—. Este río que estamos remontando es el Sansretour. Lleva hasta un país que quiero enseñarte sin falta. Porque es el país de los cuentos.

Ciri se entristeció. Geralt vio cómo apretaba los puños.

—Todos los cuentos —dijo entre dientes— terminan mal. Y el país de los cuentos no existe.

—Sí que existe. Ya lo verás.

Era el primer día después del plenilunio cuando divisaron Toussaint, bañado en el verdor y los rayos del sol. Cuando divisaron las colinas, las laderas, los viñedos. Los tejados de las torres y de los castillos, brillantes tras la llovizna matinal.

La vista no les decepcionó. Les causó impresión. Como siempre.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —dijo Ciri entusiasmada—. ¡Caray! Esos casti llos parecen de juguete... Son como las figuritas de azúcar de las tar tas... ¡Dan ganas de chuparlos!

—El arquitecto es el mismísimo Faramond —le informó Geralt, con tono erudito—. Espérate a ver de cerca el palacio y los jardines de Beauclair.

—¿El palacio? ¿Vamos a palacio? ¿Conoces al rey de este país?

—Es una condesa.

—Y esa condesa —preguntó mordaz, mirándole detenidamente a tra vés del flequillo—, ¿no tendrá ojos verdes? ¿O una melenita morena?

—No —la cortó, apartando la mirada—. No se parece en nada. No sé de dónde te has sacado...

—Déjalo, Geralt, ¿vale? Entonces, ¿cómo es esa condesa que man da aquí?

—Como ya te he dicho, la conozco. Un poco. Pero no demasiado bien... ni de demasiado cerca, si es eso lo que quieres saber. En cam bio, conozco muy bien al conde consorte, o aspirante a serlo. Tú tam bién lo conoces, Ciri.

Ciri espoleó a Kelpa, haciéndola danzar por la calzada.

—¡No me hagas sufrir!

—Jaskier.

—¿Jaskier? ¿Con la condesa? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es una larga historia. Le dejamos aquí, en compañía de su amada. Le prometimos que pasaríamos a verle, ya de vuelta, cuando...

Se calló y se puso muy serio.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer —dijo Ciri en voz baja—. No te tortures, Geralt. No es culpa tuya.

Sí es culpa mía, pensó. Mía. Jaskier me preguntará. Y yo tendré que contestar.

Milva. Cahir. Regis. Angouléme.

La espada es un arma de dos filos.

Ah, por todos los dioses, ya basta. Ya basta. ¡Hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas!

—Vamos, Ciri.

—¿Con estos vestidos? —protestó—. ¿A palacio?

—No veo nada indecoroso en nuestros vestidos —la interrumpió—. No vamos a presentar nuestras credenciales. Ni a un baile. Y a Jaskier podemos verle en las cuadras, si hace falta... Además —añadió, viendo que Ciri estaba de morros—, tengo que ir primero a la ciudad, al ban co. Saco algo de dinero, y en la plaza, en el mercado de paños, hay un montón de sastres y de modistas. Te compras lo que quieras y te arre glas a tu gusto.

—¿Tanto dinero tienes? —preguntó en tono de broma, torciendo la cabeza.

—Cómprate lo que quieras —repitió—. Como si quieres un manto de armiño. O unos zapatos de basilisco. Conozco a un zapatero al que le deben de quedar existencias.

—¿Cómo has ganado tanto?

—Matando. Vamos, Ciri, no perdamos el tiempo.

En la sucursal del banco de los Cianfanelli, Geralt solicitó una transfe rencia y una asignación de crédito, cobró un cheque bancario y sacó algo de efectivo. Escribió unas cartas que debían añadirse al correo urgente con destino a la otra orilla del Yaruga. Declinó cortésmente la invitación a comer con la que quería agasajarle el servicial y hospitala rio banquero.

Ciri le esperaba en la calle, vigilando los caballos. La calle, vacía poco antes, estaba ahora abarrotada de gente.

—Se ve que hemos coincidido con alguna fiesta. —Ciri señaló conla cabeza a la multitud que se dirigía hacia la plaza—. Igual es día de mercado...

Geralt echó un rápido vistazo.

—Eso no es un mercado.

—Ah... —Ciri también miró, poniéndose de pie sobre los estribo—. No me digas que es otra...

—Otra ejecución—confirmó Geralt—. El más popular de los pasa tiempos en esta posguerra. ¿Cuántas hemos visto ya, Ciri?

—Por deserción, por traición, por cobardía ante el enemigo —recitó de corrido—. Y por delitos económicos.

—Suministro de bizcochos mohosos al ejército —precisó el brujo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Triste suerte la del mercader avispado en tiempos de guerra.

—Aquí no van a despachar a un mercachifle. —Ciri tiró de las rien das de Kelpa, sumergida en medio de la muchedumbre como en un ondulante campo de trigo—. Fíjate: han cubierto el cadalso con una tela, y el verdugo tiene una capucha nueva y reluciente. Se van a car gar a alguien importante, a un barón por lo menos. Así que puede que se trate de algún acto de cobardía ante el enemigo.

—Toussaint —Geralt negó con la cabeza— no tenía tropas con las que hacer frente a ningún enemigo. No, Ciri, me imagino que tendrá que ver, una vez más, con la economía. Debe de ser alguno que haya hecho trampas con el comercio de su célebre vino, base de la economía local. Muévete, Ciri. No nos vamos a quedar a ver el espectáculo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me mueva?

Efectivamente, era imposible seguir cabalgando. Sin darse ni cuen ta, se habían quedado atrapados en mitad del gentío reunido en la plaza, y así, varados entre la multitud, les resultaba imposible cruzar al otro lado. Geralt soltó un taco y echó la vista atrás. Por desgracia, tampoco era posible retroceder, pues las oleadas de gente que seguían afluyendo a la plaza habían taponado por completo el acceso a sus espaldas. Por un momento, la muchedumbre les arrastró como un río, pero el movimiento cesó en cuanto el vulgo se topó con el compacto muro de alabarderos que rodeaba el cadalso.

—¡Ahí vienen! —se oyó gritar, y empezaron los murmullos y los movimientos de vaivén de la multitud, que se hizo eco de aquel grito—: ¡Ahí vienen!

El golpeteo de los cascos y el traqueteo del carro quedaban total mente tapados por el runrún del gentío, que parecía el zumbido de un abejorro. Por eso, les pilló de sorpresa la aparición, desde un callejón, de un carro con adral, tirado por dos caballos, en el que, manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio, venía...

—Jaskier... —dijo Ciri, en tono lastimero.

Geralt, de repente, se encontró mal. Fatal.

—Es Jaskier —repitió Ciri con la voz demudada—. Sí, sí, es él.

Es injusto, pensó el brujo. Es una injusticia como la copa de un pino. No puede ser. No debería ser así. Ya sé que sería estúpido e ingenuo pensar que algo alguna vez ha dependido de mí, que yo he podido influir en alguna medida en el destino de este mundo, que este mundo me debe algo. Ya sé que eso serian ideas ingenuas, por no decir petulantes... ¡Pero si todo eso yo ya lo sé! ¡Nadie me tiene que conven cer! |Nadie me lo tiene que demostrar! Sobre todo, de este modo...

¡Esto es injusto!

—No puede ser Jaskier —dijo con voz apagada, mirando a las cri nes de Sardinilla.

—Es Jaskier —repitió Ciri—. Geralt, tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con amargura—. Dime qué.

Unos soldados sacaron a Jaskier del carro, tratándole, eso sí, con sorprendente cortesía, sin brutalidad, con deferencia incluso, tanta como podían permitirse. Al pie de la escalera que subía al cadalso le desataron las manos. A continuación, Jaskier se rascó el trasero con desenvoltura y, sin darse ninguna prisa, empezó su ascensión.

Uno de los peldaños tembló de repente y la barandilla, formada por una vara pelada, se combó. Jaskier estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¡Joder! —exclamó—. ¡Esto hay que arreglarlo! ¡Ya veréis cómo alguien acaba por matarse con estas escaleras! ¡Y sucederá una desgracia!

Dos ayudantes del verdugo, que vestían unas almillas sin mangas, se ocuparon de subir a Jaskier al tablado. El verdugo, ancho de espal das como la torre del homenaje de un castillo, miraba al reo a través de una abertura de la capucha. A su lado había un tipo con una rica, aunque fúnebre, vestimenta negra. Su cara no era menos fúnebre.

—¡Honorables señores y burgueses de Beauclair y sus alrededores! —empezó a leer un pergamino desenrollado, con voz fuerte pero luc tuosa—. Se hace saber que Julián Alfred Pankratz, vizconde de Lettenliove, alias Jaskier...

—¿Pancracio qué más? —preguntó Ciri en un susurro.

—... de acuerdo con el fallo del tribunal supremo de este condado ha sido declarado culpable de todos los crímenes, delitos y fechorías que se le imputaban, a saber: ultraje a su majestad, traición al estado, ítem más, deshonra al estamento nobiliario a través del perjurio, el libelo, la difamación y la calumnia, ítem más, disipación e indecencia, Otrosí, vida licenciosa, o sea, afición al putiferio. El tribunal ha decidi do, en consecuencia, condenar al vizconde Julián et caetera et caetera las penas siguientes. Primo: a la denigración de su blasón, señalán dose el escudo con una línea negra oblicua. Secundo: a la confiscación de su fortuna, tierras, bienes, arboledas, bosques, fortalezas...

—¿Fortalezas? —exclamó el brujo—. ¿Qué fortalezas?

Jaskier soltó una risa descarada. Se notaba a las claras, por la expresión de su rostro, que la confiscación decretada por el tribunal le hacía verdadera gracia.

—Tertio: a la pena capital Nuestra benigna soberana, su se ñoría Anna Henrietta, condesa de Toussaint y castellana de Beauclair, ha tenido a bien conmutar la pena prevista para los susodichos críme nes, a saber, el arrastre por caballos, la rueda y el descuartizamiento, sustituyéndola por la de decapitación por hacha. ¡Hágase justicia!

La multitud soltó algunos gritos incoherentes. Las mujeres que es taban en primera fila empezaron a quejarse con la boca chica y a la mentarse hipócritamente. A los niños pequeños los cogían en brazos o a hombros para que no se perdieran nada del espectáculo. Los ayu dantes del verdugo llevaron rodando hasta el centro del cadalso un segmento de un tronco y lo cubrieron con un paño. Se produjo mucho revuelo cuando alguien birló el cesto de mimbre destinado a recoger la cabeza cortada, pero enseguida encontraron otro.

Al pie del cadalso cuatro gorullos desharrapados extendieron un mantón, para recoger en él la sangre. Había mucha demanda de esa clase de souvenires, así que se podía ganar una buena pasta con eso.

—Geralt. —Ciri no levantaba la cabeza gacha—. Tenemos que hacer algo...

Geralt no le contestó.

—Quiero dirigirme a la gente —declaró Jaskier con orgullo.

—Que sea breve, vizconde.

El poeta se colocó al borde del tablado, levantó los brazos. La mu chedumbre empezó a murmurar y acabó por callarse.

—Eh, vecinos —gritó Jaskier—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va la cosa?

—Bueno, vamos tirando —se animó a comentar uno de las filas de atrás, rompiendo un largo silencio.

—Eso está muy bien —asintió el poeta—. Me alegro mucho. Bueno, ahora ya podemos empezar...

—Maestro sayón —dijo con estudiado énfasis el alguacil—. ¡Cum ple con tu deber!

El verdugo se acercó y, siguiendo una antigua tradición, se arrodi lló ante el reo e inclinó la cabeza encapuchada.

—Dadme vuestro perdón, buen hombre —le pidió en tono sepulcral.

—¿Yo? —Jaskier se sorprendió—. ¿A ti?

—Aja.

—Y una polla.

—¿Eeeh?

—Que no te perdono en la vida. ¿Por qué te iba a perdonar? ¡Ya lo habéis visto, el tío cachondo! Me va a cortar la testa dentro de un segundo, ¿y yo le tengo que perdonar a él? ¿Os estáis quedando con migo, o qué? ¿En tal situación?

—Pero, ¿cómo podéis decir eso, señor? —se quejó el verdugo—. Pero si, según nuestras leyes... y, de acuerdo con la tradición... el condenado debe, ante todo, perdonar al verdugo. ¡Buen señor! Perdonad mi culpa, disculpad mi pecado...

—No.

—¿No?

—¡Que no!

—Yo así no me lo cargo —anunció con pesadumbre el verdugo, poniéndose de pie—. Si no me perdona, el hijo de tal, no vamos a ninguna parte.

—Señor vizconde. —El alguacil que había leído la sentencia cogió a Jaskier del codo—. No lo hagáis más difícil. Toda esta gente está aquí reunida, esperando... Tened la bondad de perdonarle, en vista de que lo ruega con tanta gentileza...

—¡Que no le perdono y punto!

—Maestro sayón —el alguacil se acercó al verdugo—, ¿y si lo deca pitáis sin que os dé su perdón? Yo os recompensaré...

El verdugo, sin decir nada, extendió la mano, grande como una sartén. El alguacil suspiró, se llevó la mano a la talega y depositó unas monedas en la palma de la mano. El verdugo las observó por un mo mento y después apretó el puño. A través de la abertura de la capucha sus ojos brillaron con muy malas intenciones.

—Vale —dijo, guardándose el dinero y dirigiéndose al poeta—. Ven ga, arrodillaos, so tozudo. Colocad la cabeza en el tronco, so capullo, también, cuando quiero, puedo ser un capullo. Os voy a cortar al segundo intento. Y, si se me da bien, al tercero.

—¡Os perdono! —gritó Jaskier sin tardanza—. ¡Os perdono!

—Gracias.

—Ya que os ha otorgado su perdón —dijo lúgubremente el algua cil—, devolvedme el dinero.

El verdugo se dio la vuelta y alzó el hacha.

—Retiraos, mi señor —dijo con voz apagada, en un tono siniestro—. No vayamos a liarla con los instrumentos. Ya se sabe que donde cortan cabezas caen orejas.

El alguacil se retiró de un brinco, y a punto estuvo de caerse del cadalso.

—¿Así está bien? —Jaskier se arrodilló y estiró el cuello encima del tronco—. ¿Maestro? ¡Eh, maestro!

—¿Qué queréis?

—Estabais de broma, ¿verdad? ¿A que me vais a decapitar a la primera? ¿De un solo tajo? ¿Eh?

Al verdugo le centellearon los ojos.

—Sorpresa —rezongó con mala idea.

De pronto, la multitud se desplazó, abriendo paso a un jinete que había irrumpido en la plaza sobre un caballo cubierto de espuma.

—¡Alto! —gritó el jinete, agitando un enorme pergamino enrollado, lleno de sellos rojos—. ¡Detened la ejecución! ¡Orden de la condesa! ¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Detened la ejecución! Aquí traigo el indulto para el reo.

—¿Otra vez? —refunfuñó el verdugo, soltando el hacha, que ya ha bía alzado—. ¿Otro indulto? Esto es un rollo.

—¡Un indulto! ¡Es un indulto! —rugió la multitud. Las mujeres de la primera fila empezaron a quejarse, más fuerte aún. Bastantes per sonas, sobre todo chavales, silbaban y abucheaban.

—¡Silencio, honorables señores y burgueses! —gritó el alguacil, de senrollando el pergamino—. ¡He aquí la voluntad de su señoría Anna Henrietta! En su inconmensurable bondad, en homenaje a la consecu ción de la paz que, como es sabido, ha sido alcanzada en la ciudad de Cintra, su señoría otorga su perdón al vizconde Julián Alfred Pankratz de Lettenhove, alias Jaskier, y le concede el indulto de su pena...

—¡Mi adorada Armiño! —dijo Jaskier, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—...y ordena al mismo tiempo que el susodicho vizconde Julián Pankratz et caetera abandone sin demora la capital y las fronteras del condado de Toussaint y que jamás regrese a ellas, pues no cuenta con el favor de su señoría y su señoría no quiere ni verlo. Sois libre, vizconde.

—¿Y mis posesiones? —gritó Jaskier—. ¿Eh? Mis bienes, arbole das, bosques y fortalezas os los podéis quedar, pero devolvedme, me cago en vuestra estampa, mi laúd, mi caballo Pegaso, mis ciento cua renta ducados con ochenta reales, mi abrigo forrado de mapache, mi anillo...

—¡Cierra el pico! —exclamó Geralt, abriéndose paso con el caballo por entre la multitud, que no paraba de echar pestes y no parecía dispuesta a apartarse—. ¡Cierra el pico, cabeza de chorlito! ¡Baja de ahí y ven para acá! ¡Ciri, ve por delante! ¡Jaskier! ¿Es que no me oyes?

—¿Geralt? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Déjate de preguntas y baja de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Sube de un salto!

Atravesaron el gentío, recorrieron al galope una estrecha callejuela. Ciri iba delante, seguida por Geralt y Jaskier a lomos de Sardinilla.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —preguntó el bardo a la espalda del brujo—. No nos persiguen.

—De momento. A tu condesa le gusta cambiar de opinión y revocar de buenas a primeras lo que había decidido antes. Reconócelo: ¿sa bías que te iban a indultar?

—No, no lo sabía —musitó Jaskier—. Aunque reconozco que conta ba con ello. Mi Armiño me quiere mucho y tiene muy buen corazón.

—Vale ya de tanto Armiño, cojones. Acabas de librarte de una bue na por ultrajes a su majestad, ¿es que quieres liarla por reincidente?

El trovador se calló. Ciri frenó a Kelpa, les esperó. Cuando llegaron a su altura, miró a Jaskier y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Mírale —dijo—. Así que... Pancracio...

—En marcha —les apremió el brujo—. Salgamos de esta ciudad y de las fronteras de este condado encantador. Ahora que estamos a tiempo.

Casi ya en la frontera de Toussaint, en un sitio desde el que se veía la montaña Gorgona, les dio alcance un correo oficial. Traía consigo a Pegaso, que venía ensillado, así como el laúd, el abrigo y el anillo de laskier. No hizo ni caso a la pregunta relativa a los ciento cuarenta ducados con ochenta reales. El ruego del bardo de que le diera de su parte un besito a su señora lo escuchó con cara imperturbable.

Remontaron el curso del Sansretour, convertido en un pequeño pero brioso arroyo. Dejaron de lado Belhaven.

Acamparon en el valle de Neva. En un lugar que el brujo y el bardo recordaban.

Jaskier se estuvo aguantando mucho tiempo. Sin hacer preguntas.

Pero al final hubo que contárselo todo.

Y acompañarle en su silencio. En aquel silencio odioso, pesado, purulento como una llaga, que se hizo después del relato.

Al día siguiente, a mediodía, llegaron a Los Taludes, en Riedbrune. En toda esa zona reinaba la paz, el orden y la concordia. La gente era atenta y confiada. Había una sensación de seguridad.

Por todas partes había postes con ahorcados.

Dejaron atrás la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia Dol Angra.

—¡Jaskier! —Geralt se dio cuenta de una cosa de la que debería haberse dado cuenta hacía tiempo—. ¡Tu inestimable tubo! ¡Tus siglos de poesía! ¡El correo no los tenía! ¡Se han quedado en Toussaint!

—Pues sí, ahí se han quedado —reconoció el bardo con indiferen cia—. En el ropero de Armiño, bajo una pila de vestidos, bragas y corsés. Y ahí pueden quedarse por los siglos de los siglos.

—¿Me lo quieres explicar?

—No hay nada que explicar. En Toussaint tuve tiempo suficiente para leer detenidamente todo lo que había escrito.

—¿Y bien?

—Voy a volver a escribirlo otra vez. Desde el principio.

—Entiendo. —Geralt asintió con la cabeza—. En pocas palabras, que has resultado una calamidad como escritor y como favorito. Hablando con más claridad: todo lo que tocas lo jodes. Claro que, mientras tu _Medio siglo _aún tienes la oportunidad de corregirlo y volverlo a escribir por entero, con la condesa Anarietta no tienes nada que hacer. Bah, un amante expulsado de forma ignominiosa. ¡Sí, sí, no pongas esa cara! No estabas destinado a ser conde consorte en Toussaint, Jaskier.

—Ya se verá.

—Conmigo no cuentes.

—Nadie te pide nada. Pero sí te digo que Armiño tiene muy buen corazón, y es una mujer muy indulgente. Es verdad que se puso de los nervios cuando me pilló con la joven baronesa Ñique... ¡Pero seguro que ya se le ha pasado! Habrá comprendido que los hombres no esta mos hechos para la monogamia. Me habrá perdonado y estará espe rando que...

—Eres un tonto de capirote —afirmó Geralt, y Ciri, con un rotundo gesto con la cabeza, dio a entender que pensaba lo mismo.

—No voy a discutir con vosotros —dijo Jaskier, mohíno—. Menos aún, tratándose de un asunto íntimo. Os lo repito: seguro que Armiño me perdona. Le escribo una balada apropiada al caso, o un soneto, se lo mando, y ella...

—Ten compasión, Jaskier.

—Bah, la verdad es que no se puede hablar con vosotros. ¡Venga, sigamos! ¡Vuela, Pegaso! ¡Vuela, mi cometa manialbo!

Cabalgaron.

Era el mes de mayo.

—Por tu culpa —le echaba en cara el brujo—, por tu culpa, amante desterrado, también yo he tenido que salir pitando de Toussaint como si fuera un bandido o un proscrito o un apestado. No tuve tiempo siquiera de ver a...

—¿A Fringilla Vigo? No la habrías visto. Poco después de vuestra partida, todavía en enero, se marchó. Sencillamente, desapareció.

—No me refería a ella. —Geralt carraspeó, viendo cómo Ciri aguza ba el oído, interesada—. Quería ver a Reynart. Presentarle a Ciri...

Jaskier clavó la vista en las crines de Pegaso.

—Reynart de Bois-Fresnes —farfulló— pereció, a finales de febrero, en una escaramuza con unos bandoleros en el paso de Cervantes, cerca de la atalaya de Vedette. Anarietta le honró, a título póstumo, con la orden de...

—Cállate, Jaskier.

Jaskier se calló, más obediente que nunca.

Mayo duraba y crecía. El intenso amarillo de la cerraja desapareció de los prados, sustituido por la peluda, sucia y volátil blancura del diente de león.

Todo estaba verde y hacía calor. El viento, salvo cuando lo refresca ba alguna tormenta pasajera, era espeso, ardiente y pegajoso como el aguardiente de miel.

El veintiséis de mayo cruzaron el Yaruga por un puente nuevecito, blanco, que olía a resina. Los restos del puente viejo, unos maderos negros, tiznados, chamuscados, se veían dentro del agua y en la orilla.

Ciri estaba cada vez más inquieta.

Geralt se daba cuenta. Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, estaba al corriente de sus planes, del acuerdo a que había llegado con Yennefer. Estaba preparado. Pero, a pesar de eso, la idea de la separación le hacía mucho daño. Como si allí dentro, en el pecho, en las entrañas, debajo de las costillas, se hubiera despertado de repente un pequeño y dañino escorpión.

En una encrucijada, más allá la aldea de Koprzywnica, por detrás de las ruinas de una posada quemada, había un frondoso roble centenario que se cubría en primavera de flores menudas que parecían arañas. La gente de los alrededores, e incluso de la lejana Spalla, solía utilizar las ramas del roble, enormes pero bastante accesibles, para colgar en ellas tablillas y carteles con todo tipo de informaciones. Como servía para que las personas se comunicaran, el roble era conocido como el Árbol del Conocimiento del Bien y del Mal.

—Ciri, empieza por aquel lado —sugirió Geralt, bajando del caba llo—. Jaskier, tú echa un vistazo por este otro.

Las tablillas que colgaban de las ramas se agitaban al viento y traqueteaban al chocar entre sí.

Predominaban los mensajes, muy comunes después de una gue rra, de búsqueda de familiares en paradero desconocido. También abun daban las declaraciones del tipo: Vuelve, te perdonamos, así como las ofertas de masajes eróticos y otros servicios análogos en los pueblos y aldeas de los alrededores. También había numerosos anuncios y pro paganda de carácter comercial. Había correspondencia amorosa, ha bía delaciones firmadas por gente simpática, había anónimos. Tampoco faltaban los carteles donde se expresaban las opiniones filosóficas de sus autores: en su mayor parte se trataba de memeces o de obsce nidades repugnantes.

—¡Ja! —comentó Jaskier—. En el castillo de Rastburg necesitan urgentemente un brujo. Ofrecen una buena paga. Alojamiento de lujo v comida exquisita incluidos. ¿Te interesa, Geralt?

—Para nada.

La información que estaban buscando la encontró Ciri.

Y en ese momento le anunció algo que el brujo se esperaba desde hacía tiempo.

—Me voy a Vengerberg, Geralt —le repitió—. No pongas esa cara. Sa bes muy bien que es mi obligación. Yennefer me ha llamado. Me está esperando allí.

—Lo sé.

—Y tú vete a Rivia, a esa cita que mantienes en secreto...

—Es una sorpresa —la interrumpió—. No es un secreto, sino una sorpresa.

—Vale, una sorpresa. Yo, mientras tanto, resuelvo en Vengerberg todo lo que haya que resolver, recojo a Yennefer y dentro de seis días estamos las dos en Rivia. No pongas esa cara, ya te lo he pedido. Y no hace falta que nos despidamos como si no nos fuéramos a ver en si glos. ¡No son más que seis días! Hasta la vista.

—Hasta la vista, Ciri.

—En Rivia, dentro de seis días —insistió una vez más, haciendo girar a Kelpa.

Enseguida se puso al galope. Rápidamente la perdieron de vista, y Geralt sintió como si unas garras heladas, atroces, se le clavaran en el estómago.

—Seis días —repitió Jaskier, pensativo—. Desde aquí a Vengerberg y luego de vuelta a Rivia... Serán en total cerca de doscientas cincuen ta millas... Eso es imposible, Geralt. Claro que, con esa yegua diabóli ca, en la que puede viajar a la velocidad de un correo, tres veces más rápido que nosotros, en teoría, en pura teoría, se puede recorrer toda esa distancia en seis días. Pero hasta esa yegua diabólica tendrá que descansar. Y ese asunto misterioso que Ciri tiene que resolver también le llevará su tiempo. Vamos, que es imposible...

—Para Ciri —el brujo apretó los labios— no hay nada imposible.

—Hombre...

—Ya no es aquella muchacha que tú conocías —le interrumpió brus camente—. No es la misma.

Jaskier estuvo mucho tiempo callado.

—Tengo una extraña sensación...

—Cállate. No digas nada. Por favor.

Mayo llegaba a su fin. La luna menguaba, era ya muy fina, pronto habría luna nueva. Marchaban hacia las montañas visibles en el horizonte.

Era el típico paisaje de posguerra. Por todas partes, en mitad de los campos, se alzaban túmulos y tumbas. Entre las hierbas exuberantes de la primavera asomaban los cráneos y los esqueletos blanqueci nos. Al borde del camino, los ahorcados colgaban en los árboles y al borde del bosque los lobos esperaban a que los débiles acabaran de desfallecer.

En las franjas negras de tierra, allí por donde había pasado un incendio, la hierba no crecía.

Se reconstruían aldeas y poblados, de los que apenas quedaban en pie unas chimeneas renegridas. Resonaban los martillazos y roncaban las sierras. Cerca de las ruinas unas mujeres ahuecaban la tierra quemada con sus azadas. Algunas, a trompicones, tiraban de rastri llos y arados, y las colleras de arpillera se les clavaban en los hombros escuálidos. En los surcos abiertos los niños buscaban lombrices y larvas.

—Tengo la vaga sensación —dijo Jaskier— de que aquí hay algo que no acaba de encajar. Aquí falta algo... ¿No tienes tú esa misma sensa ción, Geralt?

—¿Cómo?

—Aquí hay algo que no es normal...

—Aquí no hay nada normal, Jaskier. Nada.

Era una noche calurosa, negra, sin viento, aclarada tan sólo por los lejanos destellos de los relámpagos y alterada por el rumor de los true nos. Geralt y Jaskier, acampados, contemplaron cómo en el horizonte, por el oeste, florecía el rojo resplandor de los incendios. No estaban demasiado lejos: el viento, que acababa de saltar, traía olor a chamus quina. También traía el viento retazos de sonidos. Escucharon —sin pretenderlo— alaridos de gente a la que estaban asesinando, chillidos de mujeres, gritos arrogantes y triunfales de bandas.

Jaskier no decía nada, pero no paraba de dirigir la vista al brujo, asustado.

El brujo, sin embargo, no pestañeaba. Ni siquiera volvía la cabeza. Su rostro parecía de bronce.

Por la mañana siguieron su camino. No miraban siquiera la colum na de humo que se alzaba sobre el bosque.

Más tarde se toparon con una hilera de colonos.

Marchaban en una larga fila. Despacio. Cargaban con pequeños hati llos. Iban en completo silencio. Hombres, muchachos, mujeres, niños. No se oía un lamento, un llanto, una palabra de queja. Ni un grito, ni un gemido de desesperación.

El grito y la desesperación se veían en sus ojos. Ojos vacíos de gentes agraviadas. Desposeídas, maltratadas, expulsadas.

—¿Quiénes son? —Jaskier no prestó atención a la inquina que asomaba a los ojos del oficial que vigilaba el paso de los desplazados—. ¿Por qué se les obliga a marcharse?

—Son nilfgaardianos —contestó de mala gana, desde lo alto de su montura, el alférez, un rapaz coloradote que apenas contaría dieciocho primaveras—. Colonos nilfgaardianos. ¡Han invadido nuestras tierras como cucarachas! Y como a cucarachas los barremos. Así se acordó en Cintra y así se puso por escrito en el tratado de paz. —Se inclinó y escupió—. Y lo que es yo —continuó, mirando a Jaskier y al brujo de forma desafiante—, si de mí dependiera, no dejaría marchar vivos a estos malos bichos.

—Pues yo —le replicó un suboficial de bigotes grises, mirando a su superior con unos ojos extrañamente desprovistos de respeto—, si de mí dependiera, yo les dejaría en paz en sus granjas. Jamás expulsaría del país a unos buenos agricultores. Yo estaría encanta do viendo cómo la agricultura prosperara. Para que no nos falte de comer.

—Eres un auténtico zoquete, sargento —le regañó el alférez—. ¡Son de Nilfgaard! Esta gente no tiene nuestra misma lengua, ni nuestra cultura, ni nuestra sangre. Por muchas alegrías que nos diese la agri cultura, habríamos criado una víbora en nuestro seno. A unos traido res, listos para atacarnos por la espalda. Igual te crees que el entendimiento con los Negros va a durar para siempre. No, no, que se vayan por donde han venido... ¡Eh, soldado! ¡Ése de ahí tiene una carretilla! ¡Hay que quitársela, venga!

La orden se cumplió con sumo celo. Empleando no sólo las porras y los puños, sino también los tacones.

Jaskier carraspeó.

—¿Hay algo acaso que no os complazca? —El mocoso del alférez le recorrió con la mirada—. ¿No seréis un nilfgaardófilo?

—¡No lo quieran los dioses! —Jaskier tragó saliva.

Muchas de las mujeres y niños que pasaban por delante de ellos con la mirada vacía, desfilando como autómatas, tenían la ropa hecha jirones, la cara hinchada y llena de moratones, los muslos y las pantorrillas manchados con churretes de sangre. A mucha gente había que sostenerla para que pudiera caminar. Jaskier miraba a la cara de Geralt y empezaba a asustarse.

—Ya va siendo hora de que sigamos nuestro camino —musitó—. Hasta otra, señores.

El alférez no volvió siquiera la cabeza, absorto como estaba vigilan do si algún colono transportaba más equipaje del previsto en la paz de Cintra.

La columna de colonos seguía pasando.

Se oyeron unos agudos, desconsolados, doloridos gritos de mujer.

—No, Geralt —le imploró Jaskier—. No hagas nada, te lo suplico... No te entrometas...

El brujo volvió la cara hacia él, y Jaskier no reconoció esa cara.

—¿Entrometerme? —se hizo eco de sus palabras—. ¿Intervenir? ¿Salvar a alguien? ¿Jugarme el cuello por algún principio, por alguna idea noble? Oh, no, Jaskier. Ya no.

Cierta noche, una noche agitada, iluminada por los lejanos relámpa gos, el brujo se despertó de un sueño. Tampoco en esta ocasión estaba seguro de si no habría salido de un sueño para ir a parar a otro.

Nuevamente, sobre los restos de la hoguera se elevó una luz palpi tante que asustó a los caballos. Nuevamente, en el interior de esa luz apareció una fortaleza, unas columnas negras, una mesa en torno a la cual había unas mujeres sentadas.

Otras dos mujeres no estaban sentadas, sino de pie. De negro y blanco y de negro y gris.

Yennefer y Ciri.

El brujo gimió en sueños.

Yennefer había tenido razón al desaconsejarle, de forma categórica, el uso de su atuendo masculino. Vestida como un muchacho, Ciri se habría sentido como una estúpida ahí, en esa sala, en presencia de aquellas mujeres tan elegantes, deslumbrantes con tanta pedrería. Estaba satisfecha de haberse dejado engalanar con aquella combina ción de negro y gris, se sentía halagada al sentir la completa aproba ción de las miradas dirigidas a sus mangas abombadas, con rajas, y a su alto talle, rodeado por una cinta de terciopelo con un pequeño bro che de brillante en forma de rosa.

—Un poco más cerca, por favor.

Ciri se sobresaltó levemente. No sólo por el sonido de aquella voz. Yennefer, como podía verse, también había tenido razón en otra cosa: le había desaconsejado el escote. Ciri, no obstante, se había empeña do, y ahora tenía la impresión de que una corriente le recorriera el pecho, y por todo el busto, casi hasta el ombligo, tenía la carne de gallina.

—Más cerca todavía —insistió la mujer de pelo moreno y ojos negros, a la que Ciri ya conocía. La recordaba de la isla de Thanedd. Y, aunque Yennefer le había explicado a quién se encontrarían en Montecalvo, le había descrito todo y le había enseñado todos los nombres, Ciri, desde el primer momento, había empezado, mentalmente a llamarla doña Lechuza.

—Bienvenida —dijo doña Lechuza— a la logia de Montecalvo. Doncella Ciri.

Ciri se inclinó cortésmente, tal y como le había recomendado Yennefer, pero al estilo varonil No fue una reverencia de doncella, no bajó los ojos de un modo humilde y sumiso. Respondió con una sonri sa a la sonrisa amable y sincera de Triss Merigold y con una inclina ción de cabeza algo más profunda a la mirada amistosa de Margarita Laux-Antille. Aguantó las ocho miradas restantes, aunque taladraran como barrenas. Como agudas puntas de picas.

—Siéntate —le indicó doña Lechuza, con un gesto en verdad sobe rano—. ¡No, tú no, Yennefer! Sólo ella. Tú, Yennefer, no estás aquí como invitada, sino que has sido llamada para ser juzgada y castigada. En tanto que la logia no decida tu suerte, te quedarás de pie.

Para Ciri, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había acabado completa mente el protocolo.

—En tal caso, yo también me quedaré de pie —dijo, y no precisa mente en voz baja—. Yo tampoco estoy aquí como invitada. También a mí se me ha convocado para hacerme saber mi destino. Eso lo prime ro. Y lo segundo, el destino de Yennefer es mi destino. Lo que vale para ella, vale también para mí. Eso no se puede romper. Con el debido respeto.

Margarita Laux-Antille sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. La sencilla y elegante Assire var Anahid, tan nilfgaardiana ella, con su nariz leve mente aguileña, asintió con la cabeza, tamborileando suavemente con los dedos en la superficie de la mesa.

—Filippa —intervino una de las presentes, que tenía el cuello envuelto en un boa de zorro plateado—. En mi opinión, no hay por qué ser tan tajantes. O, al menos, no hoy, no en estos momentos. Ésta es la mesa redonda de la logia. Todas nos sentamos como igua les. Aunque se nos vaya a juzgar. Creo que podríamos convenir todas en que...

No acabó la frase. Paseó la mirada por el resto de las hechiceras. Una tras otra, dieron su aprobación con la cabeza: Margarita, Assire, Triss, Sabrina Glevissig, Keira Metz, las dos bellas elfas. Sólo la otra nilfgaardiana, Fringilla Vigo, de cabello negro como el ala de un cuer vo, seguía inmóvil, muy pálida, sin apartar los ojos de Yennefer.

—Así sea. —Filippa Eilhart hizo un gesto con su mano ensortija da—. Sentaos, pues, ambas. Con mi oposición. Pero la unidad de la logia ante todo. El interés de la logia ante todo. Y por encima de todo. La logia lo es todo, el resto no es nada. Confío en que lo entenderás, ¿no es así, Ciri?

—Perfectamente. —Ciri no pensaba siquiera en apartar la mirada—. En particular, que yo formo parte de esa nada.

Francesca Findabair, la hermosísima elfa, se rió con una sonora risa argentina.

—Felicidades, Yennefer —dijo con su melódica e hipnotizante voz—. Se nota que has dejado tu huella. Es oro de ley. Se ve que ha tenido una buena escuela.

—No es difícil verlo —Yennefer dirigió una fogosa mirada a la con currencia—, porque es de la escuela de Tissaia de Vries.

—Tissaia de Vries ya no vive —dijo con calma doña Lechuza—. No está sentada a esta mesa. Tissaia de Vries murió, y su muerte ha sido lamentada y llorada. Al mismo tiempo, ese hecho constituye una cesu ra y un punto de inflexión. Vivimos nuevos tiempos, comienza una nueva era, asistimos a grandes cambios. Y a ti, Ciri, la que fuiste algu na vez Cirilla de Cintra, el destino te ha asignado un papel fundamen tal en estos cambios. Sin duda, ya sabes cuál.

—Sí, lo sé —gruñó Ciri, sin hacer caso de los gestos de Yennefer, que intentaba apaciguarla—. ¡Ya me lo explicó Vilgefortz! Mientras se disponía a meterme una jeringa de cristal entre las piernas. Si ése es el destino que me aguarda, entonces muchas gracias.

Los oscuros ojos de Filippa echaban chispas heladas de furia. Pero quien replicó a Ciri fue Sheala de Tancarville.

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender, niña —dijo, cubriéndose el cue llo con el boa de zorro plateado—. También, por lo que veo y escucho, vas a tener que corregir muchos de tus hábitos, sola o con ayuda de otras personas. En los últimos tiempos has adquirido, parece evidente, muchos malos conocimientos, sin duda alguna has experimentado y has sido testigo del mal. Ahora, en tu obcecación infantil, rechazas la observación del bien, niegas el bien y las buenas intenciones. Erizas púas, como un puercoespín, incapaz de reconocer a todos aquéllos que se preocupan por tu bien. Bufas y sacas las uñas como una gata salvaje, y no nos dejas elección: no vamos a tener más remedio que agarrarte por el pescuezo. Y estamos dispuestas a hacerlo, sin pensárnoslo dos veces. Porque somos más viejas que tú, más sabias que tú, y lo sabemos todo sobre lo que ya ha sido, todo sobre lo que está siendo y mucho sobre lo que va a ser. Te vamos a coger del pescuezo, gatita, para que algún día, lo antes posible, estés aquí sentada entre nosotras, a esta mesa, como una gata sabia y experimentada. Como una de nosotras. ¡No! ¡Ni una palabra! ¡No oses abrir la boca cuando está hablando Sheala de Tancarville!

La voz de la hechicera de Kovir, aguda y penetrante como un cuchi llo arañando una superficie metálica, flotó de repente sobre la mesa. No sólo Ciri se encogió. También se estremecieron ligeramente y metie ron la cabeza entre los hombros las otras magas de la logia, con la excepción, tal vez, de Filippa, Francesca y Assire. Y de Yennefer.

—Tenías razón —prosiguió Sheala, mientras volvía a colocarse el boa alrededor del cuello— al pensar que te habíamos llamado a Montecalvo para comunicarte tu destino Pero no tenías razón al pensar que tú no eres nada. Al contrario, tú lo eres todo, eres el futuro del mundo. En este momento, evidentemente, tú eso no lo sabes ni lo entiendes, en este momento eres un gatito que bufa y eriza el pelo, una criatura que acaba de sufrir una experiencia traumática, que en todas las per sonas ve a un Emhyr var Emreis o a un Vilgefortz con el inseminador en la mano. Y ahora mismo no tendría sentido intentar explicarte que estás equivocada, que todo esto es por tu bien y por el bien del mun do. Ya habrá tiempo para esas explicaciones. Más adelante. Ahora te obstinarías, no querrías escuchar la voz de la razón y tendrías una respuesta para cada argumento, una respuesta en forma de terque dad infantil y de rabieta empecinada. Por tanto, lo que hay que hacer contigo ahora es cogerte del pescuezo, con toda tranquilidad. He ter minado. Comunícale a la chica su destino, Filippa.

Ciri estaba rígida, acariciando unas cabezas de esfinge que remata ban los brazos del asiento.

—Vas a venir conmigo —dijo doña Lechuza, rompiendo el silencio pesado y fúnebre— y con Sheala a Kovir, a Pont Vanis, capital de vera no del reino. Como has dejado de ser Cirilla de Cintra, en el curso de una audiencia serás presentada como una adepta a la magia, protegi da nuestra. En esa audiencia conocerás a un rey muy sabio, Esterad Thyssen. Conocerás a su esposa, la reina Zuleyka, una persona de singular nobleza y bondad. También conocerás al hijo de la pareja real, el príncipe heredero Tancredo.

Ciri, que empezaba a comprender, puso los ojos a cuadros. A doña Lechuza no se le escapó ese detalle.

—Sí —confirmó—. Ante todo debes impresionar al príncipe Tancre do. Porque te vas a convertir en su amante y le vas a dar un hijo.

»Si fueras aún Cirilla de Cintra —prosiguió Filippa tras una larga pausa—, si fueras aún la hija de Pavetta y la nieta de Calanthe, haría mos de ti la esposa legítima de Tancredo. Serías la princesa, y después la reina de Kovir y Poviss. Por desgracia, y te lo digo con auténtico pesar, el destino te ha privado de todo. También de tu futuro. Sólo serás la querida. La favorita.

—Con un nombre —intervino Sheala— y un reconocimiento formal. Haremos todo lo posible para que, en la práctica, estés al lado de Tancre do, con estatus de princesa, y más adelante incluso con estatus de reina. Naturalmente, necesitamos contar con tu ayuda. Tancredo tiene que desear tenerte a su lado. Día y noche. Ya te enseñaremos cómo se estimula ese deseo. Pero de ti depende que nuestras enseñanzas den fruto.

—Todo esto es lo de menos, al fin y al cabo —dijo doña Lechuza—. Lo importante es que te quedes embarazada de Tancredo lo antes posible.

—Sí, claro —dijo Ciri entre dientes.

—La logia se encargará de asegurar —Filippa no le quitaba de encma sus oscuros ojos— la futura posición de vuestro hijo. Debes saber que estamos hablando de cosas realmente grandes. En todo caso, tú serás partícipe en eso, pues muy poco después del nacimiento de tu hijo empezarás a tomar parte en nuestras reuniones. Ya aprenderás. Y es que ya eres, aunque puede que ahora mismo te resulte incomprensible, una de las nuestras.

—En la isla de Thanedd —Ciri venció la resistencia de su garganta agarrotada— me llamasteis monstruo, doña Lechuza. Y ahora decís que soy una de las vuestras.

—No hay ninguna contradicción —se oyó la voz melódica, como el susurro de un arroyo, de Enid an Gleanna, la Margarita de Dolin—. Nosotras, me luned, somos todas unos monstruos. Cada una a su entilo. ¿No es así, doña Lechuza?

Filippa se encogió de hombros.

—Esa cicatriz que te afea el rostro —volvió a terciar Sheala, despellejando el boa con evidente indiferencia— te la enmascararemos mediante una ilusión. Serás una mujer bella y misteriosa, y te garantizo que Tancredo Thyssen se volverá loco por ti. Habrá que inventarte una personalidad. Cirilla es un nombre bonito y tampoco es muy raro, así que no hace falta que renuncies a él para preservar el incógnito. Pero necesitas un apellido. No pienso protestar si escoges el mío.

—O el mío —dijo doña Lechuza, forzando una media sonrisa—. Ciri lla Eilhart también suena muy bien.

—Ese nombre —en la sala volvieron a oírse las campanillas argen tinas de la voz de la Margarita de Dolin— suena bien en cualquier combinación. Y todas las que estamos aquí desearíamos tener una hija como tú, Zireael, golondrina de ojos de halcón, tú, que eres sangre de la sangre y huesos de los huesos de Lara Dorren. Todas nosotras estariamos dispuestas a renunciar a cualquier cosa, incluso a esta logia, incluso al destino de los reinos y del mundo entero, con tal de tener una hija como tú. Pero eso es imposible. Sabemos que es impo nible. Por eso tenemos tanta envidia de Yennefer.

—Gracias, doña Filippa —declaró Ciri al cabo de unos instantes, apretando con las manos las cabezas de esfinge—. También me siento honrada con la propuesta de llevar el apellido Tancarville. No obstante, como da la impresión de que en todo este asunto el apellido en lo único que depende de mí y de mi elección, la única cosa que se me confia, debo daros las gracias a ambas y elegir por mí misma. Quería llamarme Ciri de Vengerberg, hija de Yennefer.

—¡Ja! —Relumbraron los dientes de una hechicera morena que, tal como supuso Ciri, era Sabrina Glevissig de Kaedwen—. Tancredo Thyssen será un idiota si no contrae con ella matrimonio morganático. Si, en lugar de casarse ton ella, deja que le endilguen como mujer a una de esas princesas enjabonadas, eso querrá decir que es un idiota y un ciego que no sabe distinguir un diamante de unas cuentas de cristal. Te felicito, Yenna. Y te envidio. Y tú bien sabes lo sincera que puede llegar a ser mi envidia.

Yennefer se lo agradeció con un gesto. Sin la menor sombra de una sonrisa.

—Así pues —dijo Filippa—, todo está resuelto.

—No —dijo Ciri.

Francesca Findabair resopló sin hacer ruido. Sheala de Tancarville alzó la cabeza y la expresión se le endureció de un modo que no la favorecía nada.

—Tengo que pensármelo bien —declaró Ciri—. Meditarlo. Poner en orden mis ideas. Con tranquilidad. Cuando lo haya hecho, volveré aquí, a Montecalvo. Me presentaré ante esta logia y expondré lo que haya decidido.

Sheala movió los labios, como si se hubiera notado algo en la boca que tuviera que escupir de inmediato. Pero no dijo nada.

—Tengo que encontrarme —Ciri levantó la cabeza— con el brujo Geralt en la ciudad de Rivia. Le prometí que nos veríamos allí, que yo acudiría en compañía de Yennefer. Voy a cumplir mi promesa, con vuestro consentimiento o sin él. Doña Rita, aquí presente, sabe que, si se trata de Geralt, siempre soy capaz de encontrar un agujero en la pared.

Margarita Laux-Antille asintió con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que hablar con Geralt. Despedirme de él. Y darle la razón. Porque hay una cosa que debéis saber. Cuando nos marchábamos del castillo de Stygga, dejando todos aquellos cadáveres detrás de noso tros, le pregunté a Geralt si aquello era ya el final, si habíamos venci do, si el mal había sido derrotado, si el bien había triunfado. Y él se limitó a sonreír, de forma un tanto extraña y sombría. Yo pensé que era fruto del cansancio, que obedecía al hecho de que hubiéramos tenido que enterrar allí a todos sus amigos, al pie del castillo de Stygga. Pero hoy ya sé qué significaba aquella sonrisa. Era una sonrisa de lástima ante la ingenuidad de una chiquilla que se había creído que bastaba con degollar a Vilgefortz y a Bonhart para que se impusiera el bien sobre el mal. Necesito decirle que por fin he caído en la cuenta, que lo he comprendido. Necesito decírselo sin falta.

«También tengo que intentar convencerle de que lo que queréis ha cer conmigo se diferencia radicalmente, a pesar de todo, de lo que quería hacerme Vilgefortz con su jeringa de cristal. Tengo que intentar explicarle que hay una diferencia entre el castillo de Montecalvo y el castillo de Stygga, por mucho que Vilgefortz invocase el bien del mun do y aquí también se invoque el bien del mundo.

«Sé que no me va a resultar sencillo convencer a un viejo lobo como Geralt. Geralt va a decir que soy una mocosa, que es fácil embaucarme con el pretexto de la nobleza, que todo eso de la predestinación y del bien del mundo no son más que frases estúpidas. Pero yo tengo que intentarlo. Es importante que él lo comprenda y que lo acepte. Es muy importante. También para vosotras.

«No has entendido nada —dijo tajantemente Sheala de Tancarville—. No eres más que una cría que ha pasado de la fase de los gritos y el pataleo a la fase de la soberbia, pero sigues siendo una mocosa. La única cosa que me hace concebir alguna esperanza es la viveza de tu ingenio. Vas a aprender muy rápido, en muy poco tiempo, créeme, pronto te reirás al recordar las tonterías que nos has soltado aquí. En lo tocante a tu viaje a Rivia, bueno, que se pronuncie la logia. Yo me declaro resueltamente en contra. Por una cuestión de principios. Para demostrarte que yo, Sheala de Tancarville, jamás hablo por hablar. Y que puedo obligarte a doblar tu orgullosa cerviz. Por tu propio bien, hay que inculcarte disciplina.

—Resolvamos, pues, esta cuestión. —Filippa Eilhart puso las manos sobre la mesa—. Ruego que cada una exprese su parecer. ¿Debe mos permitir que esta altiva doncella, Ciri, viaje a Rivia? ¿Al encuentro de un brujo para el que pronto no va a haber sitio en su vida? ¿Debemos permitir que crezca en ella un sentimentalismo del que en breve va a tener que prescindir por completo? Sheala está en contra. ¿Y las demás?

—Yo también estoy en contra —anunció Sabrina Glevissig—. Tam bién por una cuestión de principios. La chica me gusta. Me gusta, desde luego, su impertinencia, su arrojo, su descaro. La prefiero mil veces a la gente sin sangre en las venas. No tendría nada en contra de su petición, sobre todo porque volvería sin duda, estoy segura de que no faltaría a su palabra. Pero esta jovencita ha tenido la osadía de amenazarnos. ¡Que sepa que nosotras nos reímos de tales amenazas!

—Estoy en contra —dijo Keira Metz—. Por razones prácticas. Tam bién a mí me gusta esta chica, y ese Geralt me llevó en brazos en Thanedd. No hay en mí ni una pizca de sentimentalismo, pero aquello fue de lo más agradable para mí. Sería una forma de agradecérselo. ¡Pero no! Estás equivocada, Sabrina. La chica es una bruja, y está intentando ser más lista que nosotras. En resumen, trata de ahuecar el ala.

—¿Alguna de las presentes —preguntó Yennefer, arrastrando las pa labras en tono desafiante— se atreve a poner en duda las palabras de mi hija?

—Tú, Yennefer, estate calladita —siseó Filippa—. No me hagas perder la paciencia. Tenemos tres votos en contra. Oigamos a las demás.

—Yo estoy a favor de que la dejemos ir —dijo Triss Mcrigold—. La conozco y respondo por ella. También me gustaría, si se me permite, acompañarla en ese viaje. Ayudarla, si se me permite, en sus medita ciones y reflexiones. Y, si se me permite, en su conversación con Geralt.

—Yo también voto a favor —dijo Margarita Laux-Antille con una sonrisa—. Os sorprenderá lo que voy a decir, pero el caso es que lo hago por Tissaia de Vries. De haber estado aquí, Tissaia se indignaría ante la idea de que, para preservar la unidad de la logia, hay que recu rrir a la coacción y a las restricciones a la libertad individual.

—Voto a favor —dijo Francesca Findabair, colocándose los encajes del escote—. Las razones son muy numerosas, no tengo por qué expo nerlas ni lo voy a hacer.

—Voto a favor —dijo con idéntico laconismo Ida Emean aep Siv-ney—. Porque así me lo ordena mi corazón.

—Pues yo estoy en contra —anunció secamente Assire var Anahid—. No estoy condicionada por ninguna simpatía, antipatía ni cues tión de principios alguna. Temo por la vida de Ciri. Bajo la protección de la logia está a salvo, por los caminos que llevan a Rivia sería un objetivo fácil. Y me temo que haya algunos que, tras haberla privado de su nombre e identidad, consideran que eso no es suficiente.

—Nos queda por conocer —dijo Sabrina Glevissig de forma harto maliciosa— el parecer de doña Fringilla Vigo. Aunque debería ser evi dente. Me permito recordar a todas las presentes, en ese sentido, el castillo de Rhys-Rhun.

—Agradeciendo el recordatorio —Fringilla Vigo alzó orgullosa la ca beza—, voto a favor de Ciri. Para demostrar el respeto y la simpatía que siento por esta muchacha. Y sobre todo lo hago por Geralt de Rivia, el brujo, sin el cual esta muchacha no estaría hoy aquí. Pues él, para salvar a Ciri, viajó hasta el fin del mundo, luchando contra todo aque llo que le salía al paso, incluso consigo mismo. Sería una bajeza impe dirle ahora que se reuniese con ella.

—Menos grave sería esa bajeza —dijo cínicamente Sabrina— que el sentimentalismo ingenuo, precisamente el mismo sentimentalismo que nos proponemos erradicar de esta doncella. Bueno, hasta el corazón ha salido aquí a relucir. Con este resultado, los platillos de la balanza están equilibrados. Estamos en un callejón sin salida. No hemos deci dido nada. Habrá que volver a votar. Propongo que sea en secreto.

—¿Por qué?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la que acababa de intervenir. A Yennefer.

—Sigo siendo miembro de esta logia —dijo Yennefer—. Nadie me ha privado de mi condición de tal. No se ha elegido a nadie en mi lugar. Formalmente, tengo derecho al voto. Supongo que está claro cuál es el sentido de mi voto. Los votos a favor predominan, de modo que el asunto está resuelto.

—Tu insolencia —dijo Sabrina, entrelazando los dedos, armados con anillos de ónice— roza el mal gusto, Yennefer.

—Yo, en vuestro lugar, señora, guardaría un discreto silencio —aña dió Sheala, muy seria—. Pensando en la votación a la que muy pronto os vais a tener que someter.

—He apoyado a Ciri —dijo Francesca—, pero a ti, Yennefer, debo llamarte al orden. Te colocaste al margen de la logia cuando la abando naste y te negaste a colaborar. No tienes ningún derecho. Lo único que tienes son obligaciones, deudas que pagar, una sentencia por escu char. De no ser así, no se te habría permitido traspasar el umbral de Montecalvo.

Yennefer sujetó a Ciri, que se moría de ganas de levantarse y gritar. Finalmente, sin oponer resistencia, Ciri se dejó caer en silencio sobre su sillón con esfinges talladas en los brazos. Al ver cómo se levantaba de su asiento, dominando de pronto toda la mesa, doña Lechuza, Filippa Kilhart.

—Yennefer —proclamó bien alto— no tiene derecho a voto, eso está claro. Pero yo sí. He escuchado las voces de todas las presentes. Su pongo que, por último, yo también podré votar.

—¿Qué quieres —Sabrina frunció el ceño— decir con eso, Filippa?

Filippa Eilhart miró hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa. Se encontró con los ojos de Ciri y clavó la vista en ellos.

El fondo del estanque forma un mosaico multicolor, las teselas mudan de color y parecen moverse. Toda el agua vibra, relumbra en un claros curo. Bajo las hojas de los nenúfares, grandes como platos, entre las algas verdes, aparecen fugazmente los carasios y los leuciscos. En el agua se reflejan los grandes ojos oscuros de la muchacha, sus largos cabellos llegan hasta la superficie, flotan sobre ella.

La chica, ajena a todo, inclinada sobre el borde del estanque de la fuente, mueve las manos entre los tallos de los nenúfares. Quiere to car como sea alguno de esos pececillos dorados y rojos. Los peces se acercan nadando a las manos de la chica, dan vueltas curiosos a su alrededor, pero no se dejan coger, son esquivos como fantasmas, como el agua misma. Los dedos de la muchacha ojinegra se cierran en vano.

—¡Filippa!

Es la voz más amada. A pesar de eso, la chica no reacciona de inmediato. Sigue mirando al agua, a los peces, a los nenúfares, a su propio reflejo.

—¡Filippa!

—|Filippal —La aguda voz de Sheala de Tancarville la sacó de sus re flexiones—. Estamos esperando.

Por la ventana abierta entró el viento frió de la primavera. Filippa Eilhart se estremeció. La muerte, pensó. La muerte ha pasado por mi lado.

—Esta logia —dijo al fin con voz firme, fuerte y clara— ha de decidir sobre la suerte del mundo. Por eso, esta logia es como el mundo, es su reflejo. Aquí se encuentran en equilibrio la sensatez, que no siempre significa fría vileza y cálculo egoísta, y el sentimentalismo, que no siem pre es ingenuo. La responsabilidad, la férrea disciplina, impuesta aun que sea a la fuerza, y la aversión a la violencia, la suavidad y la con fianza. El frío material de la omnipotencia... y el corazón.

»Yo —añadió en medio del silencio que se había hecho en la sala de las columnas del castillo de Montecalvo—, al emitir mi voto en último lugar, quiero tomar en consideración un elemento adicional. Un ele mento que, sin equilibrarse con nada, lo equilibra todo.

Siguiendo su mirada, todas se fijaron en la pared, en un mosaico donde las pequeñas teselas multicolores formaban la figura de la ser piente Uroboros, con los dientes clavados en su propia cola.

—Ese elemento —continuó, clavando en Ciri sus oscuros ojos— es el destino. En el que yo, Filippa Eilhart, he empezado a creer hace poco. El cual yo, Filippa Eilhart, he empezado a comprender hace poco. El destino no son los decretos de la divina providencia, no son unos rollos escritos por la mano de un demiurgo, no equivale al fatalismo. El destino es la esperanza. Llena, pues, de esperanza, confiada en que lo que haya de ser será, doy mi voto. Voto a favor de Ciri. A favor del niño del destino. Del niño de la esperanza.

Largo rato duró el silencio en la sala de columnas, sumida en una sutil penumbra, de la ciudadela de Montecalvo. Por la ventana entró el chillido de un águila pescadora que revoloteaba sobre el lago.

—Doña Yennefer —susurró Ciri—. Eso quiere decir que...

—Vamos, hija —respondió Yennefer en voz baja—. Geralt nos está esperando y tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Geralt se despertó y se incorporó súbitamente. Le resonaba en los oídos el chillido de un ave nocturna.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 12

Era _Después la hechicera y el brujo se casaron y celebraron sus bodorrios por todo lo alto. Yo estuve allí, y miel y vino bebí. Y fue ron felices y comieron perdices. Felices, sí, pero por poco tiempo. Él murió de un simple ataque al corazón. Ella murió poco después, y el cuento no nos dice de qué. Dicen que de pesar y de añoranza, pero cualquiera se fía de los cuentos._

Flourens Delannoy, _Cuentos y leyendas_

Era el sexto día después de la luna nueva de junio cuando llegaron a Rivia.

Salieron de los bosques y aparecieron en la ladera de una colina. Justo a sus pies, en el fondo, sin previo aviso, brilló de pronto como un espejo la superficie del Loe Eskalott, con aquella forma de runa a la que debía su nombre, ocupando toda la hondonada. En aquel espejo se reflejaban, cubiertos de abetos y alerces, los montes de Craag Ros, prolongación del macizo de Mahakam. Y los tejados rojos de las torres del rechoncho castillo de Rivia, que se alzaba sobre un promontorio a orillas del lago, y que era la corte invernal de los reyes de Lyria. Y en una ensenada, en el extremo meridional del Loe Eskalott, estaba la ciudad de Rivia, que resplandecía con los techos de paja del arrabal, aunque oscurecía el lago con las casas que crecían como setas en la orilla.

—Bueno, parece que ya hemos llegado —constató Jaskier, cubrién dose los ojos con la mano—. Hemos cerrado el círculo, estamos en Rivia. Ah, qué forma más rara de enredarse los destinos... No veo ga llardetes blanquiazules en ninguna de las torres del castillo, lo que quiere decir que la reina Meve no está aquí alojada. Por lo demás, me imagino que ya te habrá perdonado aquella deserción tuya...

—Créeme, Jaskier —le interrumpió Geralt, guiando su caballo la dera abajo—. Me da absolutamente igual lo que me perdonen o me dejen de perdonar...

Junto a la ciudad, cerca de la barrera de entrada, se levantaba una tienda de colores que recordaba a una tarta. Delante de la tienda, sobre un poste, colgaba un escudo blanco con un chevrón rojo. Bajo los faldones levantados de la tienda había un caballero con armadura, con un campo blanco adornado con el mismo emblema que el escudo. El caballero, con una mirada penetrante y retadora, se fijaba en las mujeres que pasaban por delante de él con ramillas secas, en los engrasadores y alquitranadores que llevaban barriletes con sus pro ductos, en los pastores, en los buhoneros y en los pordioseros. Al ver a Geralt y Jaskier, que marchaban al paso, una luz de esperanza se encendió en sus ojos.

—La dama de vuestro corazón —Geralt, con voz de hielo, echó por tierra las esperanzas del caballero—, quienquiera que sea, es la más bella y la más virtuosa doncella desde el Yaruga hasta el Buina.

—Por mi honor —contestó de mala gana el caballero—. Razón te néis, señor.

La muchacha rubia, con una cazadora de piel profusamente adornada con tachuelas plateadas, estaba vomitando en mitad de la calle, dobla da hacia delante, sujetándose del estribo de una yegua gris. Dos cole gas de la chica, con idéntica indumentaria, con las espadas colgadas a la espalda y unas cintas en la frente, insultaban soezmente, con voz estropajosa, a los viandantes. Los dos llevaban una buena cogorza, apenas se tenían en pie y se chocaban con los flancos de los caballos y con el atadero que había delante de la posada.

—¿Seguro que tenemos que entrar ahí? —preguntó Jaskier—. Den tro de ese santuario puede haber más simpáticos pajecillos como ésos.

—He quedado aquí. ¿Ya te has olvidado? Ésta es la posada El Gallo y la Gallina Clueca que mencionaba la tablilla aquélla que vimos en el roble.

La rubia volvió a contraerse, devolviendo entre espasmos, copiosa mente. La yegua bufó ruidosamente y se agitó, tirando a la chica al suelo y arrastrándola por los vómitos.

—A ver, ¿tú qué miras, pasmao? —farfulló uno de aquellos tipos—. ¿Eh, abuelete?

—Geralt —musitó Jaskier, desmontando—. Por favor, no hagas nin guna tontería.

—Tú tranquilo. No pienso hacer ninguna.

Amarraron los caballos al atadero, al otro lado de los escalones. Los mozalbetes dejaron de prestarles atención, se dedicaron a insultar y a escupir a las burguesas que pasaban por la calle con sus niños. Jaskier miró con el rabillo del ojo a la cara del brujo. No le hizo ninguna gracia lo que vio.

Lo primero que saltaba a la vista al entrar en la posada era un cartel: Se necesita cocinero. Lo segundo era el gran dibujo que había en un rótulo armado con unas tablas que representaba a un monstruo barbudo con un hacha chorreando sangre. Debajo ponía: Enano: MAL DITO CANIJO TRAIDOR.

A Jaskier no le faltaban motivos para estar asustado. Los únicos clientes efectivos del establecimiento —aparte de algunos borrachines que bebían con dignidad y de un par de prostitutas ojerosas— eran otros «pajecillos», con las espadas colgadas a la espalda y con aquellas prendas de piel que deslumbraban con tanta tachuela. Eran ocho en total, de ambos sexos, pero armaban jaleo como dieciocho, con tanto grito y tanto insulto.

—Ya sé yo quiénes sean vuesas mercedes —les abordó el posadero nada más verles—. Y tengo un aviso que darles. Deben dirigirse a Los Olmos, a la fonda de Wirsing.

—Oooh. —Jaskier se animó—. Qué bien...

—Pues nada, anda y que les aproveche. —El posadero se puso otra vez a secar las jarras con el mandil—. Desprecien si quieren mi local, muy dueños son los señores de proceder así. Mas les advierto de que Los Olmos es el barrio de los enanos, sólo los no humanos habitan alli.

—¿Y qué más da? —Geralt pestañeó.

—Bueno, igual a vuesas mercedes les dará lo mismo. —El posadero se encogió de hombros—. Si quien el aviso dejara era un enano, mis mamente. Si les place tener trato con tales gentes... eso es negocio suyo. Vuesas mercedes sabrán de quién prefieran la compañía.

—No somos muy exigentes a la hora de elegir compañía —aseguró Jaskier, señalando con la cabeza a los mocosos de las cazadoras ne gras, con cintas en la frente cubierta de acné, que vociferaban y reñían en una mesa—. Ahora, una como ésa no nos va, a fe mía que no.

El tabernero colocó la jarra recién fregada en su sitio y les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hay que ser comprensivos —les aleccionó en tono enfático—. Los jóvenes tienen que desfogarse. Es cosa sabida que los jóvenes han de desfogarse. La guerra les ha maltratado. Sus padres han caído...

—Y sus madres se han soltado el pelo —prosiguió Geralt con una voz helada como un lago de montaña—. Lo comprendo, yo soy muy comprensivo. Por lo menos, intento serlo. Vamos, Jaskier.

—Adelante, pues, con todos mis respetos —dijo el posadero, sin ningún respeto—. Mas no vayan a quejarse después los señores, no digan que no se les haya avisado. En los tiempos que corren fácil re sulta el salir trasquilado del barrio de los enanos. Llegado el caso.

—¿Llegado el caso de qué?

—¿Y yo qué sé? No es mi negocio.

—Vamos, Geralt le apresuró Jaskier, udvirtiendo do reojo cómo la juventud maltratada por la guerra y muy consciente de su situación clavaba en ellos sus ojos brillantes por el fisstech.

—Hasta la vista, posadero. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez en otra ocasión visitemos este local, dentro de un tiempo. Cuando no cuelguen esos carteles a la entrada.

—¿Y cuál de ellos es el que no les haya placido a los señores? —El tabernero arrugó la frente y se puso en jarras de manera chulesca—. ¿Eh? ¿El del enano?

—No. El del cocinero.

Tres jovencitos se levantaron de la mesa, ligeramente tambalean tes, con la intención evidente de cortarles el paso. Una muchacha y dos muchachos con cazadoras negras. Con las espadas colgadas a la espalda.

Geralt no aflojó el paso, siguió a lo suyo, con la cara y la mirada heladas, totalmente impertérrito.

En el último momento, los mocosos se echaron para atrás, deján doles pasar. Jaskier notó su peste a cerveza. A sudor. Y a miedo.

—Habrá que acostumbrarse —dijo el brujo cuando ya estaban en la calle—. Habrá que adaptarse.

—A veces se hace difícil.

—Eso no es razón. Eso no es razón, Jaskier.

El ambiente era caluroso, espeso y pegajoso. Como una sopa.

Fuera, delante de la posada, los dos chavales de las cazadoras negras estaban ayudando a la chica rubia a lavarse en un pilón. La chica resoplaba, tratando de explicarles, entre balbuceos, que ya estaba mejor, y aseguró que necesitaba un trago. Que, desde luego, pensaba ir al bazar a volcar tenderetes y así reírse un rato, pero que primero tenía que beber algo.

La chica se llamaba Nadia Esposito. Ese nombre sería registrado en los anales. Pasaría a la historia.

Pero ni Geralt ni Jaskier podían saber nada de eso todavía.

Ni tampoco la chica.

En las callejas de la ciudadela de Rivia había un gran bullicio, y lo que parecía tener completamente absortos a lugareños y visitantes era el comercio. Se diría que allí todo el mundo comerciaba con todo, tratan do de cambiar todo por algo más. Por todas partes estallaba la cacofo nía de los gritos: se anunciaban productos, se regateaba encarnizadamente, se mentía por ambas partes, se acusaba ruidosamente de frau de, robo y trapacería, así como de otros pecados que ya no tenían que ver con el comercio. Antes de llegar a Los Olmos, Geralt y Jaskier recibieron muchas propuestas sugerentes. Entre otras cosas, les pro pusieron: un astrolabio, una trompeta de latón, una cubertería ador ada con el escudo de la familia Frangipani, acciones de una mina de cobre, un tarro de sanguijuelas, un mamotreto hecho trizas titulado _El iresunto milagro o La cabeza de Medusa, _una parejita de hurones, un elixir que aumentaba la potencia y —en el marco de las transacciones anexas— una mujer ni demasiado joven, ni demasiado delgada, ni demasiado lozana.

Un enano de barbas negras, de un descaro inaudito, estaba tratando de convencerles de que compraran una birria de espejo con marco de tombac, alegando que aquél era el espejo mágico de Cambuscan, cuando de repente una pedrada certera le arrebató la mercancía de las mano.

—¡Kobold sarnoso! —gritó el agresor, un arrapiezo sucio y descalzo, dándose a la fuga—. ¡No humano! ¡Chivo barbudo!

—¡Que se te pudran las tripas, piojo humano! —replicó el enano—. ¡Que se te pudran y se te salgan por el culo! La gente se miraba en medio de un silencio lúgubre.

El barrio de Los Olmos estaba situado en la orilla del lago, en una ensenada donde crecían los alisos, los sauces llorones y, naturalmen te, los olmos. Aquí todo estaba mucho más callado y tranquilo, nadie compraba nada y nadie quería vender nada. Desde el lago soplaba una brisa que resultaba especialmente agradable para quien había escapa do del hedor sofocante y lleno de moscas de la ciudadela.

No tardaron en encontrar la taberna de Wirsing. El primero que vieron por la calle se la indicó sin vacilación.

Sentados en las escaleras del soportal, donde crecía el guisante trepador y el escaramujo, bajo un techo cubierto de musgo verdoso y de nidos de golondrina, había dos barbudos enanos, trasegando cerve za de unas jarras que apoyaban en la barriga.

—Geralt y Jaskier —dijo uno de los enanos y eructó ruidosamen te—. Sí que os habéis hecho esperar, granujas.

Geralt bajó del caballo.

—Salud, Yarpen Zigrin. Me alegro de verte, Zoltan Chivay.

Eran los únicos clientes en el establecimiento, que olía intensamente a asado, a ajo, a hierbas y a algo más, algo indefinible pero muy agrada ble. Estaban sentados en torno a una pesada mesa con vistas al lago, el cual, a través de los cristales ligeramente tintados con sus bastido res de plomo, daba una sensación misteriosa, mágica y romántica.

—¿Dónde está Ciri? —preguntó sin preámbulos Yarpen Zigrin—. Espero que no...

—No —le interrumpió rápidamente Geralt , Está de camino. Pron to la veréis. Bueno, barbudos, ¿qué os contáis?

—¿Qué te había dicho? —dijo Yarpen, sarcástico—. ¿Qué te había dicho, Zoltan? Aquí le tienes, de vuelta del fin del mundo, donde, si hay que fiarse de las habladurías, se ha bañado en sangre, ha matado dragones y ha derribado imperios, y nos pregunta a nosotros que qué nos contamos. El mismo brujo de siempre.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? —terció Jaskier, husmeando.

—La comida —dijo Yarpen Zigrin—. Carne. ¿No nos preguntas, Jas kier, de dónde ha salido esa carne?

—No os lo pregunto, porque ya me sé el chiste.

—No seas cerdo.

—¿De dónde ha salido esa carne?

—Ha venido sola arrastrándose.

—Y ahora, ya en serio. —Yarpen se enjugó las lágrimas, aunque el chiste, a decir verdad, era muy viejo—. En lo referente a los alimentos, estamos en una situación crítica, como siempre después de una gue rra. La carne ni se ve, ni tan siquiera las aves de corral, el pescado también escasea... Tampoco hay apenas harina, ni patatas, ni legum bres... Las granjas han sido incendiadas, los depósitos saqueados, los estanques vaciados, los campos están sin cultivar...

—La producción está estancada —añadió Zoltan—. No hay trans portes. Lo único que funciona es la usura y el trueque. ¿Habéis visto el bazar? Al lado de los indigentes, que venden y cambian los últimos restos de sus bienes, los especuladores amasan verdaderas fortunas...

—Como a todo eso se le añada una mala cosecha, en invierno la gente empezará a morir de hambre.

—¿Tan mal está la cosa?

—Si habéis venido desde el sur, tenéis que haber atravesado aldeas y poblados. Haz memoria, y dime en cuántos de esos sitios oíste ladrar a los perros.

—Su puta madre. —Jaskier se dio una palmada en la frente—. Lo sabía... ¡Ya te dije, Geralt, que allí había algo que no era normal! ¡Que allí faltaba algo! ¡Ja! ¡Ahora caigo en la cuenta! ¡No se oía a los perros! Como que no los había por ninguna parte...

Se calló de repente, miró hacia la cocina, de donde venía aquel olorcillo a ajo y a hierbas, y el terror se asomó a sus ojos.

—No temas —refunfuñó Yarpen—. Nuestra carne no es de ésas que ladran, maullan o imploran piedad. Nuestra carne no tiene nada que ver. ¡Es digna de reyes!

—¡Confiesa, enano!

—Cuando recibimos vuestra carta y quedó claro que nos veríamos aquí en Rivia, estuvimos pensando, Zoltan y yo, en cómo os podríamos agasajar. Le estuvimos dando vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que, de tanto darle vueltas, nos entraron ganas de mear. Entonces nos acerca mos a una aliseda que hay a la orilla del lago, y vimos que aquello estaba plagado de caracoles. Así que cogimos un saco y lo llenamos hasta arriba de esos preciosos moluscos.

—Muchos se nos escaparon —dijo Zoltan Chivay, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Habíamos bebido una miaja, y esos bichos corren como demonios.

Los dos enanos volvieron a partirse de risa con aquel otro chiste viejo.

—Wirsing —Yarpen señaló al tabernero que se afanaba junto a los fogones— prepara muy bien los caracoles, y tenéis que saber que eso requiere mucha ciencia. Es un chef muy renombrado. Antes de que darse viudo, estuvo llevando con su mujer un mesón en Maribor, y cocinaban tan bien que hasta el propio rey conducía allí a sus invita dos. ¡Y ahora a beber, digo yo!

—Pero antes —asintió Zoltan— hay que probar un corégono recién ahumado, pescado con pincho en las profundidades del lago. Acompa ñado de un matarratas, pescado en las profundidades de la bodega.

—¡Y a contar, señores, a contar! —les recordó Yarpen, escancian do—. ¡A contar!

El corégono, caliente y jugoso, olía a humo de picón de aliso. La vodka estaba tan fría que dolían las muelas.

El primero en contar fue Jaskier, con su estilo florido, fluido, colo rista, inspirado, engalanando el relato con ornamentos tan brillantes y fantasiosos que casi conseguían disimular el disparate y el embuste. Después contó el brujo. Contó la pura verdad, y hablaba con tanta sequedad, aridez y monotonía que Jaskier no se podía aguantar y me tía baza cada dos por tres, lo que le valió más de una reprimenda de los enanos.

Y finalmente el relato se acabó y se hizo un largo silencio.

—¡Por la arquera Milva! —Zoltan Chivay se aclaró la voz y levantó su jarra—. Por el nilfgaardiano. Por Regís el herborista, que en su choza agasajaba a los viajeros con orujo de mandrágora. Y por esa Angouléme, a la que no conocí. Que la tierra les sea leve a todos ellos. Que allá, en el otro mundo, tengan en abundancia de todo aquello de lo que anduvieron escasos en éste. Y que sus nombres vivan larga mente en canciones y relatos. Bebamos.

—Bebamos —repitieron Jaskier y Yarpen Zigrin con la voz apagada.

Bebamos, pensó el brujo.

Wirsing, un hombretón entrecano, pálido y flaco como un palo, autén tica negación del estereotipo del mesonero y maestro de los arcanos culinarios, depositó sobre la mesa un cestillo de pan blanco y oloroso, y a continuación una fuente de madera donde, sobre una cama de hojas de rábano silvestre, chisporroteaban los caracoles, rociados con un mojete de ajo y aceite. Jaskier, Geralt y los enanos zamparon con ganas. La comida estaba exquisita, amén de resultar excepcionalmente entretenida, dada la necesidad de hacer malabarismos con aquellas pintorescas horquillas y pinzas.

Comieron, hicieron ruido, mojaron pan en la salsa. Juraron y per juraron cada vez que un caracol se les escapaba de las pinzas. Dos gatitos se lo pasaron en grande haciendo rodar y persiguiendo por el suelo las conchas vacías.

El olor que venía de la cocina indicaba que Wirsing estaba prepa rando otra ración.

Yarpen Zigrin, desganado, hizo un gesto de rechazo, pero era cons ciente de que el brujo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Por lo que a mí respecta —dijo, rechupeteando una concha—, básicamente no hay novedades. A ratos combatiendo... A ratos gober nando, porque me han elegido teniente de estarosta. Voy a hacer ca rrera política. En los demás negocios hay mucha competencia. Pero en política un tonto se sube a cuestas de un chorizo y va detrás de un ratero. Es fácil destacar.

—Pues yo —dijo Zoltan Chivay, gesticulando con un caracol sujeto de las pinzas— no valgo para la política. Voy a montar una fragua, movida por agua y vapor, en compañía de Figgis Merluzzo y Munro Bruys. ¿Te acuerdas, brujo, de Figgis y de Bruys?

—No sólo de ellos.

—Yazon Varda cayó junto al Yaruga —le informó secamente Zol tan—. De una manera totalmente estúpida, en una de las últimas es caramuzas.

—Lástima de tipo. ¿Y Percival Schuttenbach?

—¿El gnomo? Ah, ése está bien. Es un pillo, se libró del recluta miento alegando no sé qué derechos ancestrales de los gnomos, según los cuales la religión le impedía tomar las armas. Y le salió bien la jugada, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que el panteón completo de los dioses y las diosas se la refanfinfla. Ahora tiene una joyería en Novigrado. ¿Sabes que me compró el loro? Ha convertido a Mariscal de Campo Duda en un anuncio viviente, le ha enseñado a gritar: «Brrrillantes, brrrillantes». Y el caso es que funciona, imagínate. El gnomo tiene una clientela de la leche, trabajo a manos llenas y la bolsa a reventar. No, claro, estamos hablando de Novigrado. Allí atan los pe rros con longanizas. Por eso mismo, nosotros también estamos pen sando en instalar nuestra fragua en Novigrado.

—Ahí te van a embadurnar de mierda la puerta —dijo Yarpen—. Y a tirarte piedras a las ventanas. Y a llamarte enano maldito. De nada te vale que hayas sido combatiente, que te hayas dejado la piel por ellos. En ese Novigrado que tanto te gusta no vas a ser más que un paria.

—Saldré adelante —dijo animoso Zoltan—. En Mahakam hay de masiada competencia. Y demasiados políticos. Bebamos, amigos. Por Caleb Stratton. Por Yazon Varda.

—Por Regan Dahlberg —añadió Yarpen, entristeciéndose.

Geralt meneó la cabeza.

—También Regan...

—También. En Mayenna. La vieja Dahlberg se ha quedado sola. ¡Ah, diantres, ya basta, ya basta, ya basta de todo esto! Bebamos. Y hay que darse prisa con estos caracoles, porque Wirsing ya viene con otra cazuela.

Los enanos, con los cinturones desabrochados, escucharon la narra ción de Geralt sobre el romance aristocrático de Jaskier, que acabó en el patíbulo. El poeta parecía ofendido y no hizo ningún comentario. Yarpen y Zoltan se partían de risa.

—Sí, sí —dijo por fin Yarpen Zigrin, enseñando toda la dentadura—. Como dice esa vieja canción: «un mozo de rompe y rasga, y face lo que a las mozas les viene en gana». Algunos ejemplos eminentes de la cer teza de este dicho se han juntado hoy en torno a esta mesa. Zoltan Chivay, sin ir más lejos. Cuando ha contado qué novedades había, se le ha olvidado añadir que se casa. Muy pronto, en septiembre. La feliz elegida se llama Eudora Brekekeks.

—¡Breckenriggs! —le rectificó rotundamente Zoltan, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ya empiezo a estar harto de tener que corregirte la pro nunciación, Zoltan. ¡Ten cuidadito, porque cuando me canso de algo yo también sé dar por culo!

—¿Dónde va a ser la boda? ¿Y cuándo, exactamente? —terció Jaskier, conciliador—. Lo pregunto porque igual nos pasamos por ahí. Si invi tas, claro está.

—Aún no tenemos nada decidido, ni dónde ni cuándo ni cómo, ni si nos vamos a casar siquiera —farfulló Zoltan, visiblemente confuso—. Yarpen se precipita. Sí parece que Eudora y yo estamos comprometidos, pero, ¿quién sabe lo que va a pasar? ¿En estos tiempos tan cabrones?

—Otro ejemplo del poder absoluto de las mujeres —prosiguió Yarpen Zigrin— es Geralt de Rivia, el brujo.

Geralt hizo como que estaba atareado con un caracol. Yarpen resopló.

—Después de encontrar, de verdadero milagro, a su Ciri —siguió diciendo el enano—, permite que se marche, no le importa que se vuelvan a separar. La deja otra vez sola, a pesar de que, como muy bien acabamos de oír, estos tiempos no son precisamente los más tranqui los. Y todo esto lo hace el susodicho brujo porque así lo quiere una mujer. El brujo hace siempre lo que quiere esa mujer, por todos cono cida como Yennefer de Vengerberg. Si por lo menos el brujo en cues tión sacara algo de eso... Pero no saca nada. La verdad, como solía decir el rey Dezmod, mirando al orinal después de hacer sus necesida des: «Esto no se abarca con la mente».

—Propongo —Geralt, con una sonrisa encantadora, levantó su ja rra— que bebamos y que cambiemos de tema.

—Eso, eso —dijeron a dúo Jaskier y Zoltan.

Wirsing llevó a la mesa una tercera y después una cuarta fuente de caracoles. Sin olvidarse, por supuesto, del pan y la vodka. Los comen sales ya empezaban a estar llenos, así que no era de extrañar que los brindis fueran cada vez más frecuentes. Tampoco era de extrañar que cada vez hubiera más filosofía, y cada vez más espesa, en los discursos.

—El mal contra el que combatíamos —insistía el brujo— era una ma nifestación de la acción del caos, de sus actuaciones encaminadas a turbar el orden. De modo que, cuando el mal se extendía, el orden no podía reinar, todo lo que el orden edificaba se venía abajo, no se tenía en pie. El débil resplandor de la sabiduría y la tímida llama de la espe ranza, las brasas que aún conservaban ese calor, en lugar de destellar, se apagarían. Sobrevendría la oscuridad. Y las tinieblas se llenarían de colmillos, de garras y de sangre.

Yarpen Zigrin se acariciaba la barba, toda perdida de grasa por el mojo de los caracoles.

—Qué bien hablas, brujo —reconoció—. Pero, como le dijo la joven Cerro al rey Vridank en su primera cita: «No suena mal, pero, ¿tiene alguna aplicación práctica?».

—La razón de la existencia —el brujo no sonrió— y la razón de la presencia de los brujos se han visto socavadas, pues la lucha entre el bien y el mal tiene lugar ahora en otro campo de batalla y se desarrolla de un modo completamente diferente. El mal ha dejado de ser caótico. Ha dejado de ser una fuerza ciega y desenfrenada, a la que debía enfrentarse un brujo, un mutante tan mortífero y tan caótico como el propio mal. Hoy en día el mal gobierna basándose en las leyes, porque las leyes están a su servicio. Actúa en consonancia con los tratados de paz que se han firmado, porque, si se piensa, unos tratados que permiten...

—Habrá visto a los colonos, expulsados por la fuerza hacia el sur —supuso Zoltan Chivay.

—Y no sólo eso —añadió Jaskier con gravedad—. No sólo eso.

—¿Y qué? —Yarpen Zigrin se puso cómodo, entrelazó las manos sobre la barriga—. Todos hemos visto algo. A todos ha habido algo que nos ha sacado de nuestras casillas, todos hemos perdido alguna vez el apetito durante una temporada más o menos larga. O el sueño. Eso pasa. Ha pasado. Y seguirá pasando. Con la filosofía pasa como con estas conchas, no les pidas más sustancia. Porque ya no hay más. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, brujo? ¿Qué es lo que no te va? ¿Los cambios que experimenta el mundo? ¿El desarrollo? ¿El progreso?

—Tal vez.

Yarpen estuvo un buen rato callado, mirando al brujo por debajo de sus pobladas cejas.

—El progreso —dijo al fin— es como una piara de gorrinos. Así es como hay que ver el progreso, así es como hay que juzgarlo. Como una piara de gorrinos que anda por los patios del cortijo. El hecho de la existencia de esa piara implica unos beneficios. Que si el codillo. Que si los chorizos, que si el tocino, que si las manitas. ¡Una serie de ven tajas, en definitiva! Así que no deberíamos poner mala cara y quejarnos de que se cagan por todas partes.

Todos estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, sopesando en su corazón y en su conciencia toda clase de asuntos y cuestiones importantes.

—A beber tocan —dijo finalmente Jaskier.

Nadie protestó.

—El progreso —dijo Yarpen Zigrin, rompiendo el silencio—, a largo plazo, iluminará las tinieblas. La oscuridad dará paso a la luz. Pero no de inmediato. Y, desde luego, no sin lucha.

Geralt, con la vista fija en la ventana, se sonrío ante sus propios pensamientos y sueños.

—Esa oscuridad de la que hablas —dijo— es un estado del espíritu, no de la materia. Para combatir con algo así hace falta instruir a unos brujos totalmente diferentes. Es el mejor momento para empezar.

—¿De empezar a reciclarte? ¿En eso estabas pensando?

—Para nada. A mí el oficio ya no me interesa. Entro en estado de reposo.

—¡Qué cosas tienes!

—Lo digo completamente en serio. Se acabó lo de ser brujo.

Se hizo un largo silencio, roto de vez en cuando por el furioso maullido de los gatitos que se arañaban y se hacía daño, fieles a los hábitos de su especie, para la cual un juego sin dolor no es un juego.

—Se acabó lo de ser brujo —remedó finalmente a Geralt, arrastran do las palabras, Yarpen Zigrin—. ¡Ja! Ni yo mismo sé qué pensar, como dijo el rey Dezmod cuando le pillaron haciendo trampas a las cartas. Pero me da muy mala espina. Jaskier, tú que viajas con él y has pasado tanto tiempo a su lado. ¿Ha manifestado otros síntomas de paranoia?

—Vale, vale —dijo Geralt, con una cara impertérrita—. Menos bro mas, como dijo el rey Dezmod cuando en pleno festín los invitados empezaron de pronto a ponerse lívidos y a palmarla. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Y, ahora, manos a la obra.

Cogió la espada, que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

—Aquí tienes tu sihill, Zoltan Chivay. Te la devuelvo con gratitud y reconocimiento. Me ha servido. Me ha ayudado. Ha salvado vidas. Y ha quitado vidas.

—Brujo... —El enano levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo—. La espada es tuya. No te la presté, te la regalé. Y los regalos...

—Calla, Chivay. Te devuelvo tu espada. Yo ya no la voy a necesitar.

—¡Qué cosas tienes! —volvió a decir Yarpen—. Ponle vodka, Jas kier, porque está hablando como el viejo Schrader cuando estando en el pozo de la mina le cayó un pico en la cabeza. Geralt, yo sé que tú eres profundo por naturaleza y de espíritu elevado, pero no me jodas, por favor, estos apetitosos bocados, porque entre la audiencia no se encuentra, como es fácil comprobar, ni Yennefer ni ninguna otra de tus concubinas hechiceriles, sólo unos viejos lobos como nosotros. Y a los viejos lobos no nos vengas con historias de que si la espada ya no es necesaria, que si el brujo no es necesario, que si el mundo es así o es asá, que si patatín y que si patatán. Brujo eres y brujo serás...

—No, no lo seré —le contradijo Geralt con suavidad—. Seguro que os sorprende, viejos lobos, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que es una estupidez mear con el viento de cara. Que es una estupidez jugar se el cuello por otro. Aunque te pague por ello. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con la filosofía existencial. No lo creeréis, pero, de repente, le he cogido un cariño tremendo a mi propio pellejo. He llegado a la conclu sión de que sería una estupidez arriesgarlo en defensa de otros.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. —Jaskier asintió con la cabeza—. Por una parte, es algo muy sensato. Por otra parte...

—No hay otra parte.

—Yennefer y Ciri —preguntó un momento después Yarpen—, ¿tie nen algo que ver con tu decisión?

—Mucho.

—Entonces todo está claro —dijo el enano, con un suspiro—. La verdad, no sé muy bien cómo te piensas mantener, siendo como eres un profesional de la espada, ni cómo tienes previsto organizar tu vida. Pero yo, por más que lo intento, no consigo verte plantando coles, por ejemplo, aunque supongo que habrá que respetar tu elección... ¡Per mite, tabernero! Esta espada es un sihill de Mahakam, forjado por el mismísimo Rhundurin. Era un regalo. El obsequiado ya no la quiere, al donante no le está permitido recuperarla. Así que te pido que la cuelgues en la pared, encima de la chimenea. Cambíale el nombre a tu establecimiento, que se llame La Espada del Brujo. Que en las noches de invierno se sucedan aquí las historias sobre monstruos y tesoros, sobre guerras sangrientas y combates encarnizados, sobre la muerte. Sobre el profundo amor y la amistad inquebrantable. Sobre el coraje y el honor. Que esta espada ponga en situación a los oyentes e inspire al narrador. Y ahora servidme, señores, un poco de vodka en esta misma jarra, pues voy a seguir hablando, voy a enunciar profundas verdades y filosofías varias, entre ellas la existencial.

Las jarras se llenaron de vodka en silencio, de manera solemne. Se miraron todos a los ojos y bebieron. Con igual solemnidad. Yarpen Zigrin se aclaró la voz, miró detenidamente a sus compañeros, se asegu ró de que todos estaban debidamente concentrados y serios.

—El progreso —declaró enfáticamente— iluminará las tinieblas, porque para eso está el progreso, igual que, con perdón de la expre sión, el culo está para cagar. Cada vez habrá más luz, cada vez nos dará menos miedo la oscuridad y el mal que en su seno acecha. Acaso llegue el día en que sencillamente dejemos de creer que algo se oculta en las tinieblas. Y nos reiremos de esa clase de temores. Nos parecerán infantiles. ¡Nos darán vergüenza! Pero siempre, siempre existirá la os curidad. Y siempre estará el mal en la oscuridad, siempre habrá en la oscuridad colmillos y garras, crímenes y sangre. Y siempre serán ne cesarios los brujos.

Se quedaron cabizbajos y meditabundos, profundamente sumidos en sus reflexiones, hasta tal punto que no prestaron atención al ruido, al estruendo que había empezado a crecer de pronto en la ciudad. Era un ruido furibundo, siniestro, que iba cobrando fuerza como el zumbido de las avispas irritadas.

Apenas advirtieron cómo por el tranquilo y solitario paseo junto al lago cruzó a la carrera una persona, luego otra, luego otra.

En un momento, mientras el griterío estallaba en la ciudad, la puerta de la fonda de Wirsing se abrió de par en par súbitamente y un enano joven irrumpió en el local. Venía sofocado del esfuerzo y apenas podía cobrar aliento.

—¿Qué pasa? —Yarpen Zigrin levantó la cabeza.

El enano, sin reponerse aún, señaló con la mano en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Tenía la mirada perdida.

—Respira hondo —le aconsejó Zoltan Chivay—. Y cuéntanos que pasa.

Más tarde se dijo que los trágicos sucesos de Rivia habían sido un acontecimiento puramente fortuito, que se había tratado de una reac ción espontánea, una repentina explosión, imposible de prever, de ra bia comprensible, producto de la mutua enemistad y animadversión entre los hombres, los enanos y los elfos. Se dijo que no habían sido los humanos, sino los enanos los que habían atacado primero, que la agresión había partido de sus filas. Que un buhonero enano se había metido con Nadia Esposito, una joven de la nobleza, huérfana de gue rra, y que había recurrido a la violencia contra ella. Que después, cuando los nobles salieron en defensa de su amiga, el enano llamó a sus pa rientes. Se entabló una pelea, que pronto se convirtió en una auténtica batalla que se extendió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a todo el bazar. La batalla degeneró en una carnicería, en un ataque masivo de los huma nos a la parte del arrabal ocupada por los no humanos y al barrio de Los Olmos. En menos de una hora, desde el incidente en el bazar hasta la intervención de las hechiceras, fueron asesinadas ciento se tenta personas, cerca de la mitad de las cuales fueron mujeres y niños.

Tal versión de los hechos es la que recoge en su trabajo el profesor Emmerich Gottschalk de Oxenfurt.

Pero hubo algunos que sostuvieron otra cosa. ¿Cómo que esponta neidad, cómo que explosión repentina e imprevisible, si a los pocos minutos de estallar los incidentes del bazar ya había carros en las calles repartiendo armas entre los humanos? ¿De qué rabia súbita y comprensible hablaban, si los cabecillas del populacho, los más des tacados y activos durante la masacre, eran personas a las que nadie conocía, llegadas a Rivia pocos días antes de los sucesos, sin que na die supiera de dónde venían, y que desaparecieron después sin dejar rastro? ¿Por qué tardó tanto en intervenir el ejército? ¿Y por qué actuó al principio con tal parsimonia?

Otros investigadores creyeron ver en los incidentes de Rivia una provocación nilfgaardiana, y aún hubo otros que aseguraron que todo había sido urdido por los propios enanos, confabulados con los elfos. Que se habían matado entre sí para desacreditar a los humanos.

Entre las voces de los científicos más serios, pasó completamente desapercibida la teoría, muy aventurada, de cierto joven y excéntrico licenciado, quien —antes de que le hicieran callar— había afirmado que los sucesos de Rivia no obedecían a ninguna conspiración o con jura secreta, sino a los rasgos más frecuentes, más extendidos entre la población local: ignorancia, xenofobia, zafiedad y embrutecimiento exacerbado.

Más tarde, todo el mundo se aburrió del asunto y se dejó de hablar de él por completo.

¡A la bodega! —insistió el brujo, escuchando inquieto el estruendo y los alaridos de la chusma que se acercaba rápidamente—. ¡Los enanos a la bodega! ¡Nada de estúpidos heroísmos!

—Brujo —protestó Zoltan, apretando el mango del hacha—. Yo no puedo... Allí están cayendo mis hermanos...

—A la bodega. Piensa en Eudora Brekekeks. ¿Acaso quieres que enviude antes de la boda?

El argumento funcionó. Los enanos bajaron a la cava. Geralt y Jaskier ocultaron la entrada con una estera. Wirsing, habitualmente páli do, estaba blanco. Como el requesón.

—He visto un pogromo en Maribor —balbuceó, mirando a la entra da de la bodega—. Como los encuentren ahí...

—Vete a la cocina.

Jaskier también estaba pálido. A Geralt no le extrañaba demasiado. En medio del griterío que llegaba hasta ellos, amorfo e indistinto hasta hacía poco, empezaban a reconocerse notas individuales. Y su sonido ponía los pelos de punta.

—Geralt —gimoteó el poeta—. Yo tengo cierto parecido con los elfos...

—No seas idiota.

Nubes de humo aparecieron sobre los tejados. Un grupo de enanos venía huyendo por los callejones. Enanos de ambos sexos.

Dos de ellos, sin titubear, saltaron al lago y empezaron a nadar, chapoteando con fuerza, y avanzaron en línea recta hacia el interior. El resto se dispersó. Algunos se encaminaron hacia la fonda.

Desde los callejones llegaba el populacho. Eran más rápidos que los enanos. En aquella carrera se estaba imponiendo el ansia de matar.

Los gritos de las víctimas taladraban los oídos, resonaban en los vidrios de colores de las ventanas del local. Geralt notó cómo las ma nos le empezaban a temblar.

A uno de los enanos literalmente le destrozaron, le hicieron peda zos. A otro le tiraron al suelo y en cuestión de segundos le convirtieron en una masa informe y sanguinolenta. A una mujer la masacraron con horcas y aguijadas, al niño que estuvo protegiendo hasta el último momento sencillamente le pisotearon, le machacaron a taconazos.

Un enano y dos enanas llegaron corriendo hasta la fonda. La chus ma vociferante les pisaba los talones.

Geralt respiró hondo. Se levantó. Notando encima de él las miradas aterradas de Jaskier y de Wirsing, cogió de la repisa de la chimenea el sihill, la espada forjada en Mahakam, en la fragua del mismísimo Rhundurin.

—Geralt... —gimió el poeta, en tono desgarrador.

—Muy bien... —dijo el brujo, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. ¡Pero es la última vez! ¡Que me parta un rayo si no es ésta la última vez

Salió al soportal, y desde allí dio un salto, con un tajo veloz trinchó a un golfante con un guardapolvos de albañil que amenazaba a una de las mujeres con una llana. Al siguiente le amputó la mano con la que tenía agarrada a la otra mujer de los pelos. A quienes estaban pateando al enano caído en el suelo los despachó con dos fulgurantes cortes oblicuos.

Y se adentró en la muchedumbre. Deprisa, moviéndose en semicír culos. Daba unos tajos deliberadamente amplios, aparentemente caó ticos, sabiendo que esos ataques resultan más sangrientos y son más espectaculares. No quería matar. Sólo quería dejarlos malheridos.

—¡Un elfo! ¡Un elfo! —alguien entre la chusma gritó como un pose so—. ¡Hay que matar al elfo!

Qué disparate, pensó Geralt, Jaskier todavía, pero yo no tengo nin guna pinta de elfo.

Descubrió al que había gritado, tal vez un soldado, pues llevaba una brigantina y unas botas altas. Avanzó sorteando a la muchedum bre como una anguila. El soldado se protegía con una pica, sujetándo la con ambas manos. Geralt tajó a lo largo del asta, seccionándole los dedos. Empezó a dar vueltas, cada uno de sus amplios golpes iba seguido de gritos de dolor y de borbotones de sangre.

—¡Piedad! —Un mozalbete desgreñado con ojos de loco cayó de ro dillas ante él—. ¡Compasión!

Geralt le perdonó, detuvo el brazo y la espada, aprovechando el ímpetu destinado a atacar para completar su giro. Con el rabillo del ojo vio levantarse de un salto al desgreñado, vio lo que tenía en la mano. Interrumpió el giro para realizar una maniobra de evasión en sentido contrario. Pero se quedó atrapado entre la multitud. Durante una frac ción de segundo se quedó atrapado entre la multitud.

Se limitó a mirar corno volaban hacia él las puntas del tridente.

Se apagó el fuego en el hogar de la enorme chimenea, la sala quedó a oscuras. Una ráfaga de viento procedente de las montañas silbó en las grietas de los muros y aulló al penetrar por los postigos mal cerrados de Kaer Morhen, el Nido de los Brujos.

—¡Maldita sea! —Eskel no aguantó más, se levantó, abrió el apara dor—. ¿Gaviota o vodka?

—Vodka —dijeron a una Coén y Geralt.

—Claro —terció Vesemir, oculto en las sombras—. ¡Sí, sí, claro! Ahogad vuestra estupidez en vodka. ¡Pedazo de idiotas!

—Fue un accidente... —farfulló Lambert—. Si ya dominaba el peine...

—¡Cierra esa bocaza, idiota! ¡No quiero oírte más! Te lo advierto, como le haya pasado algo a la chiquilla...

—Ya está bien —le interrumpió Coén con suavidad—. Duerme tranquila. Profunda y saludablemente. Se despertará un poco dolorida, y eso es todo. Del trance, de todo lo ocurrido, no se va a acordar para nada.

—Con tal de que os acordéis vosotros. —Vesemir jadeaba furioso—. ¡Alcornoques! Échame también a mí, Eskel.

Estuvieron largo rato callados, oyendo los aullidos del viento.

—Habrá que llamar a alguien —dijo por fin Eskel—. Habrá que traer aquí a alguna maga. No es normal lo que le pasa a esa muchacha.

—Ya es el tercer trance.

—Pero por primera vez ha articulado un discurso...

—Repetidme otra vez lo que ha dicho —mandó Vesemir, vaciando la copa de un trago—. Palabra por palabra.

—No hay forma de repetirlo palabra por palabra —dijo Geralt, mi rando fijamente las brasas—. Pero el sentido, si es que tiene sentido buscarle un sentido a eso, fue el siguiente: Coén y yo moriremos. Los dientes serán nuestra perdición. A los dos nos matarán unos dientes. A él dos. A mí tres.

—Es bastante probable —resopló Lambert— que nos maten a dente lladas. Unos dientes pueden acabar con cualquiera de nosotros en todo momento. Pero a vosotros dos, si esa profecía es realmente profética, os aniquilarán unos monstruos con unas melladuras in creíbles.

—O una gangrena purulenta por culpa de unos dientes mal cuida dos —convino Eskel, aparentemente serio—. Sólo que a nosotros no se nos estropean los dientes.

—Pues yo —dijo Vesemir— no me lo tomaría a guasa.

Los brujos se callaron.

Las ráfagas de viento aullaban y silbaban en los muros de Kaer Morhen.

El mozalbete desgreñado, como asustado de lo que acababa de hacer, soltó el asta. El brujo, sin poder reprimir un grito de dolor, se dobló hacia delante, la horca hincada en su vientre lo desequilibró, pero, al caer de rodillas, se le soltó del cuerpo y fue a parar al empedrado. La sangre se derramó con un murmullo y un chapoteo dignos de una cascada.

Geralt quiso ponerse de pie. En lugar de eso se derrumbó sobre un costado.

Los sonidos que le envolvían adquirieron resonancias y ecos, los oíacomo si tuviera la cabeza debajo del agua. Tampoco veía con clari dad, lo hacía con una perspectiva alterada y una geometría totalmente falsa.

Pero vio que la multitud se dispersaba. La vio escapar de quienes acudían en su ayuda. De Zoltan y Yarpen con sus hachas, de Wirsing con su cuchillo de carnicero, de Jaskier armado con una escoba. Alto, quiso gritar, ¿adonde vais? Para mear con el viento de cara, ya me valgo yo solo.

Pero no pudo gritar. Una oleada de sangre le sofocó la voz.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando las hechiceras llegaban a Rivia, cuando en el fondo, desde la perspectiva de la carretera, vieron la superficie del Loe Eskalott brillando como un espejo, las rojas tejas del castillo y la techumbre de la ciudadela.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado —constató Yennefer—. ¡Rivia! Ja, qué forma más curiosa de enredarse los destinos.

Ciri, muy nerviosa desde hacía un buen rato, obligó a Kelpa a bailar y a dar pasos cortos. Triss Merigold suspiró de forma imperceptible. Mejor dicho, ella creyó que había sido de forma imperceptible.

—Por favor. —Yennefer la miró de hito en hito—. Qué extraños so nidos levantan tu pecho virginal, Triss. Ciri, ve por delante, comprue ba que no haya nadie.

Triss volvió la cara, decidida a no provocar y a no dar ningún pre texto. No esperaba que le diera resultado. Desde hacía bastante tiem po venía percibiendo en Yennefer una animadversión y una agresivi dad que crecían a medida que se iban a cercando a Rivia.

—Tú, Triss —insistía Yennefer maliciosamente—, no te ruborices, no suspires, no vayas a babear y clávate el culo en la silla. ¿O es que te crees que, porque haya accedido a tu petición, me ha parecido bien que vinieras con nosotras? ¿Que estaba de acuerdo con el encuentro, delicioso y lánguido, de los amantes de antaño? ¡Ciri, te he dicho que vayas por delante! ¡Déjanos conversar!

—No es una conversación, sino un monólogo —dijo Ciri con arro gancia, pero ante aquella mirada amenazante, de color violeta, depu so de inmediato las armas, silbó a Kelpa y se lanzó al galope por la carretera.

—No vas al encuentro del amado, Triss —continuó Yennefer—. No soy ni tan noble ni tan estúpida como para ofrecerte a ti esa posibili dad, y a él esa tentación. Sólo tendréis una ocasión, hoy mismo. Des pués me pienso ocupar de que no tengáis, ninguno de los dos, ni la tentación ni la ocasión. Pero hoy no voy a privarme de un placer tan dulce como perverso. Él sabe qué papel has desempeñado. Y te lo agradecerá con su célebre mirada. Pero yo voy a estar atenta a tus labios temblorosos y a tus manos vacilantes, voy a estar pendiente de tus penosas disculpas y justificaciones. Y, ¿sabes una cosa, Triss? Me voy a desmayar de gusto.

—Ya sabía yo —protestó Triss— que no te ibas a olvidar de mí, que tratarías de vengarte de mí. Estoy de acuerdo en que, de hecho, fui culpable. Pero tengo que decirte una cosa, Yennefer. No cuentes en exceso con ese desmayo. Él sabe perdonar.

—Las cosas que se le hacen a él, desde luego. —Yennefer pesta ñeó—. Pero jamás te perdonará por lo que le pasó a Ciri. Y a mí.

—Es posible. —Triss tragó saliva—. Es posible que no me perdone. Sobre todo si tú te empeñas en ello. Pero seguro que no se ensaña. No se va a rebajar hasta ese punto.

Yennefer chasqueó al caballo con la fusta. El caballo relinchó, brin có, bailó con tanto ímpetu que la hechicera titubeó en la silla.

—¡Basta de discusión! —gruñó—. ¡Más humildad, arrogante taras ca! ¡Se trata de mi hombre, mío y sólo mío! ¿Lo entiendes? Tienes que dejar de hablar de él, tienes que dejar de pensar en él, tienes que dejar de quedarte extasiada ante su noble carácter... ¡Desde ahora, desde este mismo instante! Ay, qué ganas tengo de cogerte de esas greñas pelirrojas...

—¡Atrévete y verás! —gritó Triss—. Tú atrévete, adefesio, y te saco los ojos. Yo...

Se callaron al ver a Ciri, que venía hacia ellas a la carrera, levantando una nube de polvo. Y enseguida comprendieron que allí pasaba algo gordo. Y enseguida comprendieron de qué se trataba. Antes inclu so de que Ciri llegara hasta ellas.

Por encima de los techos de paja del ya próximo arrabal, por encima de las tejas y las chimeneas de la ciudadela, se elevaron de pronto unas lenguas rojas de fuego, aparecieron unas nubes de humo. Un grito llegó hasta los oídos de las hechiceras, un griterío lejano como un zumbido de moscas cojoneras o de abejorros furiosos. El griterío cre cía, se hacía más intenso con el contrapunto de algunos chillidos es pecialmente agudos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa ahí? —Yennefer se puso de pie sobre los estribos—. ¿Una invasión? ¿Un incendio?

—Geralt... —exclamó Ciri de repente, blanca como el pergamino—. ¡Geralt!

—¿Ciri? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ciri levantó una mano, y las hechiceras vieron cómo la sangre le corría por la palma. Por la línea de la vida.

—Se ha cerrado el círculo —dijo la muchacha, con los ojos cerrados—. La espina de la rosa de Shaerrawedd me ha herido, y la serpiente Uroboros ha clavado los dientes en su propia cola. ¡Voy, Geralt en tu ayuda! ¡No te dejaré solo!

Antes de que ninguna de las hechiceras tuviera tiempo de protestar, la chica hizo volverse a Kelpa y en un momento la puso al galope.

Yennefer y Triss tuvieron suficiente presencia de ánimo para espo lear de inmediato a sus propios caballos. Pero sus cabalgaduras no se podían comparar con Kelpa.

—¿Qué será? —gritaba Yennefer, cortando el viento—. ¿Qué estará pasando?

—¡Lo sabes de sobra! —Triss sollozaba, cabalgando a su lado—. ¡Vuela, Yennefer!

Antes de llegar a las chozas del arrabal, antes de cruzarse con los primeros fugitivos que abandonaban la ciudad, Yennefer tenía ya una imagen suficientemente clara de la situación como para saber que lo que estaba pasando en Rivia no era un incendio ni un asalto de tropas enemigas, sino un pogromo. También sabía qué era lo que había presentido Ciri, hacia dónde —y hacia quién— corría de esa manera. Sa bía igualmente que no podía darle alcance. No había nada que hacer. Había mucha gente apiñada, presa del pánico, y Triss y ella tuvieron que frenar bruscamente sus monturas ante la multitud, y a punto estuvieron de salir despedidas de los caballos. Kelpa, sencillamente, pegó un salto, los cascos de la yegua derribaron unos cuantos sombre ros y gorras.

—¡Ciri! ¡Para!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraron en medio de las callejas atestadas de gente que corría y chillaba. Yennefer, según pa saba, vio cuerpos tirados en los sumideros, se fijó en los cadáveres colgados de las piernas en postes y vigas. Vio a un enano tendido en el suelo, machacado a bastonazos, vio a otro al que habían masacrado con cuellos de botellas rotas. Oyó gritos de torturadores, gritos y alari dos de torturados. Vio a la muchedumbre arremolinándose alrededor de una mujer defenestrada, vio centellear unas barras que subían y bajaban al compás.

Cada vez había más gente, el estruendo iba en aumento. Las hechi ceras tenían la impresión de que estaban más cerca de Ciri. El siguien te obstáculo en el camino de Kelpa era un grupo de alabarderos de sorientados, a los que la yegua mora trató como si tuviera delante una empalizada y los superó de un salto. A uno le tiró la capellina lisa, los demás se agacharon asustados.

A todo galope llegaron a una plaza. Estaba negra de tanta gente como había. Y de tanto humo. Yennefer se dio cuenta de que Ciri, sin duda guiada por su visión profética, se dirigía hacia el núcleo, hacia el centro mismo de los incidentes. Allí donde ardía el incendio y el furor asesino hacía estragos.

Porque en la calle por la que se había metido arreciaba la lucha. Enanos y elfos defendían con ardor una improvisada barricada, defen dían una posición desesperada, cayendo y pereciendo bajo la presión de la chusma vociferante que se echaba encima de ellos. Ciri dio un grito, se pegó al cuello de la yegua. Kelpa se elevó por los aires y pasó por encima de la barricada, no como un caballo, sino como un enorme pájaro negro.

Yennefer se topó con el gentío, frenó en seco a su caballo, arrollan do a varias personas. La derribaron de la silla antes de que tuviera tiem po de dar una sola voz. Recibió golpes en los hombros, en los lomos, en la nuca. Cayó de rodillas, observó a un tipo mal afeitado, vestido con un mandil de zapatero, que se preparaba para darle una patada.

Yennefer ya estaba hasta el gorro de los que daban patadas.

Con los dedos extendidos disparó una llama azul, que silbó como un látigo, alcanzando en la cara, el torso y los brazos a la gente que la acosaba. Empezó a oler a carne quemada, los alaridos y los bufidos de dolor destacaron por un momento por encima de la batahola y la bara-húnda general.

—¡Maga! ¡Elfa maga! ¡Hechicera!

Otro individuo se abalanzó sobre ella blandiendo un hacha. Yennefer le lanzó una llama directa a la cara, al tipo le estallaron los globos oculares, rompieron a hervir y, con un siseo, se le derramaron por las mejillas. Se relajó. Alguien la cogió de un brazo, y Yennefer se revolvió, dispuesta a seguir disparando, pero era Triss.

—Vamonos de aquí... Yenna... Vámo... nos...

Ya la he oido antes hablar con esa voz, se le pasó a Yennefer por la cabeza. Con esos labios que parecen de madera, sin una gotita de saliva que los humedezca. Con esos labios que paraliza el terror, que estremece el pánico.

Ya la he oído hablar con esa voz. En el Monte de Sodden.

Cuando estaba muerta de miedo.

También ahora está muerta de miedo. Hasta el fin de sus días va a estar muerta de miedo. Porque aquéllos que no se sobreponen a la cobardía estarán muertos de miedo hasta el fin de sus días.

Los dedos con los que Triss se había aferrado a su brazo eran como de acero. Yennefer tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para librarse de ellos.

—¡Escapa tú si quieres! —gritó—. ¡Escóndete bajo las sayas de la logia! ¡Yo tengo a quien defender! ¡No pienso dejar sola a Ciri! ¡Ni a Geralt! ¡Eh, chusma, fuera de mi vista! ¡Abrid paso, si es que tenéis aprecio a vuestra piel!

La muchedumbre que la mantenía apartada del caballo se retiró ante los rayos que despedían los ojos y las manos de la hechicera. Yennefer daba sacudidas con la cabeza, alborotando sus rizos negros. Parecía una furia encarnada, el ángel vengador, el implacable ángel vengador con su espada de fuego.

—¡Fuera, cada uno a su casa, gentuza! —gritó, fustigando a la tur ba con su látigo de fuego—. ¡Largo! |Os voy a marcar a fuego, como ganado!

—¡No es más que una maga, vecinos! —dijo una voz sonora y metá lica entre la multitud—. ¡Una maldita hechicera élfica!

—¡Está sola! ¡La otra ha huido! ¡Eh, chavales, traednos piedras!

—¡Muerte a los no humanos! ¡Que se preparen las hechiceras!

—¡A la horca con ella!

La primera piedra le pasó silbando cerca de un oído. La segunda la golpeó en un hombro, y la hizo tambalearse. La tercera le acertó de lleno en la cara. Primero le estalló un dolor ardiente en los ojos, des pués todo quedó envuelto en terciopelo negro.

Volvió en sí, gimió dolorida. Los dos antebrazos y las muñecas le do lían a rabiar. Se los tanteó maquinalmente, notó que tenía varias ca pas de vendaje. Volvió a gemir, sorda, desesperadamente. Lamentan do no estar en un sueño. Y lamentando no haberlo conseguido.

—No lo has conseguido —dijo Tissaia de Vries, sentada al lado de la cama.

Yennefer tenía mucha sed. Deseaba que, al menos, alguien le hu medeciera los labios, recubiertos de una película pegajosa. Pero no lo pidió. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

—No lo has conseguido —repitió Tissaia de Vries—. Pero no porque no lo hayas intentado. Has cortado bien y a fondo. Por eso estoy ahora aquí contigo. Si se hubiera tratado de un simple numerito, si hubiera sido una estúpida exhibición, poco seria, no sentiría más que despre cio por ti. Pero tú has cortado a fondo. A conciencia.

Yennefer miraba atontada al techo.

—Me ocuparé de ti, muchacha. Puede que valga la pena. Pero ha brá que trabajar contigo, uy, vaya que sí. No sólo voy a tener que ende rezarte la columna y los omóplatos, sino que también tendré que tra tarte esas manos. Al cortarte las venas, te has seccionado los tendo nes. Y las manos de una hechicera son un instrumento muy importan te, Yennefer.

Humedad en los labios. Agua.

—Vivirás. —La voz de Tissaia era rotunda, seria, severa incluso—. Todavía no ha llegado tu hora. Cuando llegue, te acordarás de este día.

Yennefer sorbió ansiosamente la humedad del palito envuelto en un vendaje húmedo.

—Me ocuparé de ti —repitió Tissaia de Vries, rozándole el cabe llo delicadamente—. Y ahora... estamos aquí solas. Sin testigos. Nadie nos mira, y yo no le voy a decir nada a nadie. Llora, muchacha. Desahógate. Llora por última vez. A partir de ahora no se te va a permitirá llorar. No hay imagendeplorable que la de una hechicera llorando.

Volvió en sí, carraspeó, escupió sangre. Alguien la había llevado a ras tras. Había sido Triss, la reconoció por su perfume. Cerca de ellas, en el empedrado, resonaron unos cascos herrados, vibró el griterío. Yennefer vio a un jinete con armadura, con un campo blanco con chevrón rojo, que desde la altura de su silla fustigaba a la multitud con un vergajo. Las piedras que le arrojaba la chusma rebotaban im potentes en su armadura y en su visera. El caballo relinchaba, perdía el control, coceaba.

Yennefer tenía la impresión de que, en lugar de labio superior, tenía una gran patata. Como mínimo uno de los dientes anteriores estaba roto o mellado, tenía un corte doloroso en la lengua.

—Triss... —balbuceó—. ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Telepórtanos!

—No, Yennefer. —Triss hablaba con voz muy tranquila. Y muy fría.

—Nos van a matar...

—No, Yennefer. Yo no huyo. No me voy a esconder bajo las sayas de la logia. Y no me preocupa desmayarme de miedo, como en Sodden. Lo superaré. ¡Ya lo he superado!

Cerca de la entrada del callejón, en un saliente de los muros recu biertos de musgo, se había formado un gran montón de estiércol, de tritos y basura. Era un montón colosal. Una verdadera montaña, po dría decirse.

La muchedumbre había conseguido finalmente rodear e inmovili zar al caballero y a su caballo. Lo derribaron con un estruendo aterra dor, y la chusma se le echó encima cual nube de piojos, cubriéndole como una capa viva.

Triss, tirando de Yennefer, se subió sobre el montón de desperdi cios, alzó las manos. Pronunció un conjuro, gritando con auténtica rabia. Fue un grito tan penetrante que la muchedumbre se calló por un brevísimo instante.

—Nos van a matar. —Yennefer escupió sangre—. Como dos y dos son cuatro...

—Ayúdame. —Por un momento Triss interrumpió el encantamien to—. Ayúdame, Yennefer. Vamos a lanzarles el Rayo de Alzur...

Y mataremos a unos cinco, pensó Yennefer. Y después los demás nos harán picadillo. Pero está bien, Triss, como quieras. Si tú no hu yes, tampoco me vas a ver a mí huyendo.

Se unió al encantamiento. Gritaban a dúo.

Por un instante, la multitud se quedó embobada mirándolas, pero enseguida reaccionó. Las piedras volvieron a silbar cerca de las hechi ceras. Una lanza pasó rozándole una sien a Triss. Ni se inmutó.

Esto no funciona, pensaba Yennefer, nuestra magia no da resultado. No es posible escandir algo tan complicado como el Rayo de ún se asegura, Alzur tenia una voz como una campana y una dicción propia de un orador. Y nosotras estamos desafinando y balbucea mos, no atinamos ni con la música ni con la letra...

Ya estaba dispuesta a interrumpir el canto, reservando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para otro conjuro capaz de teleportarlas a las dos o de agasajar a la chusma hostil con algo desagradable, aunque no durara más que una décima de segundo. Pero no hizo falta.

De repente el cielo se oscureció, unos nubarrones negros se arre molinaron sobre la ciudad. Se extendió una sombra diabólica. Y se levantó un viento helado.

—Uy —exclamó Yennefer—. Parece que hemos liado una buena.

—La devastadora Granizada de Merigold —repitió Nimue—. En rigor, este nombre se usa de forma ilegal, el encantamiento nunca fue regis trado, porque nadie fue capaz de reproducirlo después de Triss Merigold. Por razones bien prosaicas. En aquel momento, Triss tenía la boca dolorida y no podía hablar con claridad. Algunos malpensados asegu ran, en cambio, que el miedo le había trabado la lengua.

—A ese respecto —Condwiramurs frunció los labios—, es difícil sa ber quién tiene razón, no faltan ejemplos de coraje y valor de la vene rable Triss, algunas crónicas la llaman incluso la Intrépida. Pero yo quería plantear otra cuestión. Una de las versiones de la leyenda afir ma que Triss no estaba sola en el monte de Rivia. Que Yennefer estaba con ella.

Nimue observaba la acuarela que representaba una montaña ne gra, escarpada, afilada como un cuchillo, sobre el fondo de unas nu bes azuladas, entre dos luces. Sobre la cumbre de la montaña se veía la esbelta figura de una mujer con las manos extendidas y el pelo alborotado.

A través de la niebla que cubría la superficie de las aguas les llega ba el golpeteo rítmico de los remos de la barca del Rey Pescador.

—Si hubo allí alguna otra persona, aparte de Triss —dijo la Dama del Lago—, no fue inmortalizada por el artista.

—Caray, la que se ha liado —insistió Yennefer—. ¡Fíjate, Triss!

Los nubarrones negros que se cernían sobre Rivia descargaron en unos segundos una tremenda granizada, unas bolas de hielo facetadas, del tamaño de huevos de gallina. Caían con tal intensidad que en un instante toda la plazoleta se cubrió con una gruesa capa de granizo. La muchedumbre se agitaba, la gente caía al suelo intentando protegerse la cabeza, todo el mundo se empujaba, daba vueltas, irrumpía como podían en soportales y zaguanes, se pegaba a las paredes. No todos lo conseguían. Algunos se quedaron a la intemperie, tendidos como pescados entre el hielo, que se iba tiñendo de sangre. El pedrisco era tan copioso que sacudía y amenazaba con reventar el escudo mágico que Yennefer, en el último instante, había podido formar sobre sus cabezas. Ya no intentó siquiera nuevos sortilegios. Sabía que lo que habían hecho no se podía detener, que por casualidad habían desencadenado un elemento que tenía que desfogarse, que habían desatado una fuerza que aún tenía que alcanzar su punto culminante. Y que no tardaría en alcanzarlo. Con eso contaba ella, al menos.

Relampagueó, súbitamente estalló un trueno prolongado, seguido de un chasquido. Hasta la tierra se estremeció. El granizo golpeaba los tejados y el empedrado, volaban por todas partes los fragmentos de los granos rebotados.

El cielo empezaba a aclararse. El sol brilló, atravesando las nubes, un rayo de luz azotó la ciudad como un zurriago. Algo salió de la garganta de Triss, algo entre un gemido y un sollozo. Seguía granizando, machacando, cubriendo la plazoleta de una capa cada vez más espesa de bolitas de hielo que brillaban como diamantes. Pero la granizada ya iba a menos, Yennefer podía darse cuenta por el cambio en el traqueteo en el escudo mágico. Y después dejó de granizar. De repente. Como si lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo. Gente armada irrumpió en la plaza, unos cascos herrados trituraban el hielo. La plebe echó a correr, vociferando, azuzada por las fustas, vapuleada por las astas de las lanzas y las hojas planas de las espadas.

—Bravo, Triss —dijo Yennefer con la voz ronca—. No sé lo que ha brá sido... pero te ha salido de maravilla.

—Había algo que defender —respondió, con idéntica voz, Triss Merigold. La heroína de la montaña.

—Siempre hay algo. Corramos, Triss. Puede que aún no sea el final.

Aquello fue el final. El granizo que las hechiceras habían lanzado sobre la ciudad había enfriado las cabezas calientes. De tal modo que el ejército se atrevió a intervenir y a poner orden. Hasta entonces los soldados habían tenido miedo. Sabían lo que les amenazaba en caso de un ataque a la turba enfebrecida, a la masa sedienta de muerte, que no teme nada y ante nada retrocede. Sin embargo, la explosión de los elementos redujo a la cruel bestia de muchas cabezas y la carga del ejército hizo el resto.

El granizo produjo una terrible catástrofe en la ciudad. Y así, hombre que hacía un momento había matado a una enana con ayudade un gancho y hahia destrozado la cabeza de su hijo contra un muro, sollozaba ahora, lloraba ahora, sorbía ahora mocos y lágrimas contem plando lo que había quedado del tejado de su casa.

En Rivia reinaba la calma. Si no hubiera sido por cerca de doscien tos cadáveres masacrados y algunas casas quemadas, se podría haber pensado que no había pasado nada. En el barrio de Los Olmos, junto al Loe Eskalott, sobre el que el cielo ardía con un hermoso arco iris, los sauces llorones se reflejaban maravillosos sobre el claro espejo de las aguas, los pájaros volvieron a cantar, olía a yerba mojada. Todo tenía un aspecto idílico.

Incluso el brujo que yacía en un charco de sangre sobre el que estaba arrodillada Ciri.

Geralt yacía sin sentido, blanco como la cal. Yacía inmóvil, pero, cuan do llegaron junto a él, empezó a toser, entre estertores, a escupir san gre. Empezó a agitarse, a estremecerse con tanta violencia que Ciri no era capaz de sujetarle. Yennefer se arrodilló a su lado. Triss vio cómo le temblaban las manos. De pronto, ella también se encontró muy dé bil, como una criatura, se le nubló la vista. Alguien la sujetó, evitando que se fuera al suelo. Reconoció a Jaskier.

—No va a funcionar —oyó la voz de Ciri, que irradiaba desespera ción—. Tu magia no puede curarle, Yennefer.

—Hemos llegado... —Yennefer apenas podía mover los labios—. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

—Tu magia no funciona —insistía Ciri, como si no la hubiera oído—. ¿Para qué sirve entonces toda esa magia vuestra?

Tienes razón, Ciri, pensó Triss, con un nudo en la garganta. Somos capaces de desatar una granizada, pero no somos capaces de ahuyen tar a la muerte. Aunque a primera vista esto parezca más sencillo.

—Hemos mandado a buscar a un médico —dijo con la voz ronca un enano que estaba al lado de Jaskier—. Pero no aparece...

—Ya es demasiado tarde para un médico —dijo Triss, sorprendida ella misma de que su voz sonara tan serena—. Está agonizando.

Geralt volvió a agitarse, tosió sangre, se puso muy tenso y se quedó inmóvil. Jaskier, que seguía sujetando a Triss, suspiró desesperado, el enano soltó un juramento. Yennefer empezó a gemir, su rostro se alte ró de repente, se contrajo y se afeó.

—No hay nada más lamentable —dijo Ciri con dureza— que ver a una hechicera llorando. Tú misma me lo enseñaste. Pues ahora tú sí que eres lamentable, lamentable de verdad, Yennefer. Tú y tu magia, que no sirve para nada.

Yennefer no replicó. Apenas podía sostener entre ambas manos la cabeza inerte de Geralt, mientras repetía un conjuro con la voz entrecortada. En las manos, en las mejillas y en la frente del brujo bailaban unas chispas azules y crepitaban unas llamas diminutas. Triss sabía cuánta energía requería ese conjuro. También sabía que ese conjuro no iba a servir de ayuda. Estaba más que convencida de que hasta los conjuros de las sanadoras especializadas habrían resultado estériles. Era demasiado tarde. El sortilegio de Yennefer sólo estaba sirviendo para agotarla a ella. Más aún, Triss estaba sorprendida de que la hechicera de negros cabellos pudiera aguantar tanto.

Enseguida dejó de sorprenderse, porque Yennefer se quedó callada a mitad de una fórmula mágica y cayó sobre el empedrado, al lado del brujo.

Uno de los enanos volvió a maldecir. El otro tenía la cabeza gacha. Jaskier, sin dejar de sostener a Triss, se sorbió los mocos.

De pronto, empezó a hacer mucho frío. La superficie del lago comenzó a echar humo como el caldero de una bruja, quedó envuelta en vapor. La neblina crecía muy deprisa, se arremolinaba sobre el agua y alcanzaba en oleadas la tierra, cubriéndolo todo con una leche blanca y espesa, en la que los sonidos se sofocaban y se extinguían, en la que se desvanecían las figuras y se emborronaban las formas.

—Pensar que yo —dijo despacio Ciri, que seguía arrodillada en el suelo cubierto de sangre— renuncié a mi poder. De no haber renun ciado entonces, ahora le habría salvado. Le habría podido curar, estoy convencida. Pero renuncié y ahora no puedo hacer nada. Es igual que si yo le hubiera matado.

Primero rompió el silencio un fuerte relincho de Kelpa. Después un grito sofocado de Jaskier.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

Un unicornio blanco surgió de la niebla, correteando ligero, ágil y si lencioso, alzando con donosura su hermosa cabeza. Esto no es que fuera algo extraordinario, todos conocían las leyendas y éstas eran todas parecidas en lo que respecta a que los unicornios corretean ligero, ágiles y silenciosos y a que alzan la cabeza con una donosura sólo de ellos propia. Si había algo extraño, era que el unicornio corría por la superficie del lago y el agua ni siquiera se arrugaba.

Jaskier gimió, esta vez con asombro. Triss sintió cómo la embarga ba la emoción. La euforia.

El unicornio golpeó con sus cascos en las piedras del borde. A las crines. Relinchó melódico y agudo.

—Ihuarraquax —dijo Ciri—. Tenía la esperanza de que ibas a venir.

El unicornio se acercó, volvió a relinchar, excavó con su casco, golpeó con fuerza en los adoquines. Bajó la cabeza, el cuerno que surgía de su inclinada frente ardió de pronto con una luz aguda, con un brillo que dispersó la niebla al instante.

Ciri tocó el cuerno.

Triss lanzó un grito sordo al ver cómo los ojos de la muchacha se encendían de pronto con un fuego lechoso, cómo toda ella quedaba rodeada de una aureola de fuego. Ciri no la escuchaba, no escuchaba a nadie. Con una mano seguía sujetando el cuerno del unicornio, la otra la dirigía hacia el brujo inmóvil. De uno de sus dedos fluía una cinta de una claridad centelleante y ardiente como lava.

Nadie fue capaz de discernir lo que duró todo aquello. Porque era algo irreal.

Como un sueño.

El unicornio, casi disolviéndose en la creciente niebla, relinchó, golpeó con un casco, agitó varias veces la testa y el cuerno como si quisiera señalar a algo. Triss miraba. Bajo el baldaquino de las hojas de los sauces que colgaban sobre el lago, distinguió una forma oscura en las aguas. Era una barca.

El unicornio señaló otra vez con el cuerno. Y comenzó a desapare cer a toda velocidad en la niebla.

—Kelpa —dijo Ciri—. Ve con él.

Kelpa ronqueó. Meneó la testa. Caminó obediente detrás del uni cornio. Sus herraduras resonaron durante un momento en los adoqui nes. Luego el sonido se interrumpió bruscamente. Como si la yegua hubiera echado a volar, hubiera desaparecido, se hubiera desmate rializado.

La barca estaba en la misma orilla, en los momentos en los que la niebla retrocedía, Triss la veía ya claramente. Era una canoa adereza da de forma muy tosca, desmañada y llena de cantos como un enorme morro de cerdo.

—Ayudadme —dijo Ciri. Tenía la voz segura y decidida.

Al principio nadie supo qué es lo que quería la muchacha, qué ayu da esperaba. El primero que se dio cuenta fue Jaskier. Puede que porque conociera aquella leyenda, que la hubiera leído alguna vez en su versión poetizada. Tomó en sus manos a Yennefer, que seguía in consciente. Se asombró de lo menuda y ligera que era. Habría jurado que alguien le ayudaba a transportarla. Habría jurado que sentía junto a sus brazos el hombro de Cahir. Con el rabillo del ojo captó el brillo de la rubia trenza de Milva. Cuando colocó a la hechicera en la barca habría jurado que vio cómo Angouléme sujetaba la borda.

Los enanos alzaron al brujo, les ayudó Triss, sujetándole la cabeza. Yarpen Zigrin hasta entrecerró lo ojos, durante un segundo había visto a ambos hermanos Dahlberg. Zoltan Chivay habría jurado que Caleb Stratton le ayudó a colocar al brujo en la barca. Triss Merigold habría dado la cabeza a que sentía el perfume de Lytta Neyd, llamada Coral. Y por un momento distinguió entre los vapores los ojos claros, verde amarillento, de Coén de Kaer Morhen.

Tales bromas les provocó a sus mentes aquella niebla, la densa niebla del Loe Eskalott.

—Lista, Ciri —dijo la hechicera con voz sorda—. Tu barca espera.

Ciri se retiró los cabellos de la frente, sorbió la nariz.

—Pídeles perdón a las señoras de Montecalvo, Triss —dijo—. Pero no puede ser de otro modo. No puedo quedarme si Geralt y Yennefer se van. Simplemente no puedo. Deben entenderlo.

—Deben.

—Adiós, Triss Merigold. Cuídate, Jaskier. Cuidaos todos.

—Ciri —Triss susurró—. Hermanilla... Permíteme navegar con vosotros...

—No sabes lo que pides, Triss.

—¿Acaso te...?

—Seguro —le interrumpió con decisión.

Entró en la barca, que se balanceó y comenzó a navegar de inmediato. Desapareciendo en la niebla. Los que estaban en la orilla noescucharon ni el más mínimo chapoteo, no vieron olas ni movimiento en las aguas. Como si no se tratara de una barca, sino de un fantasma.

Durante un instante muy largo todavía vieron la silueta menuda y doblada de Ciri, vieron cómo se apoyaba en el fondo con un largo palo cómo aceleraba aún más la barca, que ya de por sí fluía velozmente.

Y luego sólo quedó la niebla.

Me mintió, pensó Triss. No la volveré a ver nunca más. No la veré porque...

Vaesse deireadh aep eigean. Algo termina...

—Algo se ha terminado —dijo Jaskier con la voz un tanto cam biada.

—Algo comienza —le siguió Yarpen Zigrin.

En algún lugar de la ciudad cantó con fuerza un gallo.

La niebla comenzó a alzarse muy deprisa.

Geralt abrió los ojos heridos por el juego de luces y sombras que se colaba a través de sus párpados. Vio sobre sí unas hojas, un caleidoscopio de hojas brillando al sol. Vio unas ramas llenas de manzanas.

Sintió el toque delicado de unos dedos sobre su sien y su mejilla. Unos dedos que conocía. Que amaba tanto que hasta dolía.

También le dolía la barriga, el pecho, le dolían las costillas, y el apretado corsé de un vendaje le convenció por completo de que la ciudad de Rivia y el tridente no habían sido una pesadilla.

—Yace tranquilo, mi amado —dijo Yennever con voz de terciopelo—. Yace tranquilo. No te muevas.

—¿Dónde estamos, Yen?

—¿Acaso importa? Estamos juntos. Tú y yo.

Cantaban los pájaros, verderones o tordos. Olía a hierbas, romero, flores. Manzanas.

—¿Dónde está Ciri?

—Se ha ido.

Ella cambió de posición, liberó delicadamente su brazo de debajo de la cabeza de él, se tendió a su lado en la hierba de modo que pudie ra mirarle a los ojos. Le miraba ávida, como si quisiera saturarse de su imagen, como si quisiera guardarla para el futuro, para toda la eterni dad. Él también la miró y la nostalgia le atenazó la garganta.

—Íbamos con Ciri en una barca —recordó Geralt—. Por un lago. Luego por un río. Un río de fuerte corriente. Entre la niebla.

Los dedos de ella encontraron su mano, la apretaron con fuerza.

—Yace tranquilo, mi amado. Yace tranquiló. Estoy junto a ti. No importa lo que sucedió, no importa dónde estuviéramos. Ahora estoy junto a ti. Y nunca jamás te dejaré. Nunca.

—Te quiero, Yen.

—Lo sé.

—Pese a todo —suspiró—, me gustaría saber dónde estamos.

—A mí también —dijo Yennefer, despacio y al cabo de un rato.

—¿Y éste —preguntó Galahad— es el final de la historia?

—Pero qué dices —protestó Ciri, restregándose un pie con el otro, limpiándose la arena seca que se le había pegado a sus dedos y plan tas—. ¿Quisieras que se acabara así la historia? ¡Desde luego! ¡Yo no querría!

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que siguió?

—Lo normal —bufó—. Se casaron.

—Contad.

—Ah, ¿qué es lo que hay que contar? Fueron unas bodas sonadas. Todos vinieron, Jaskier, madre Nenneke, Iola y Eurneid, Yarpen Zigrin, Vesemir, Eskel... Coén, Milva, Angouléme... Y mi Mistle... Y yo estuve allí, y miel y vino bebí. Y fueron felices, y comieron perdices. Y ellos, es decir, Geralt y Yennefer, tuvieron luego hasta una casa propia, y fue ron felices, muy, muy felices. Como en un cuento. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Por qué lloráis, oh Dama del Lago?

—No estoy llorando. El viento me irrita los ojos. ¡Y eso es todo!

Guardaron silencio mucho rato, mirando cómo la bola del sol, que mada hasta volverse roja, besaba las cumbres de las montañas.

—Cierto —interrumpió por fin el silencio Galahad—, grandemente extraña es esta historia, oh, rara. Cierto, doña Ciri, extraordinario es el mundo del que provenís.

Ciri sorbió la nariz con fuerza.

—Sí —continuó Galahad, carraspeando unas cuantas veces, un tanto deprimido por su silencio—. Mas y también aquí, en nuestras tierras, tienen lugar aventuras dignas de asombro. Pongamos por ejemplo lo que le sucedió a don Gawain con el Caballero Verde... O a mi tío Bors y a don Tristán... Atended pues, doña Ciri. Don Bors y don Tristán se fueron cierta vez hacia el poniente, hacia Tintagel. Su camino les con ducía por bosques silvestres y amenazadores. Cabalgan, cabalgan, miran, y hay una cierva blanca y junto a ella una dama, vestida de negro, en verdad de un negro tan negro que no lo habréis visto ni en vuestras pesadillas. Y hermosa es esa dama, tanto que no lo veréis en todo el mundo, bueno, como no sea la reina Ginebra... Vio a los caba lleros la tal señora, de pie junto a la cierva, agitó la mano y les habló de este modo...

—Galahad.

—¿Sí?

—Cállate.

Él tosió, carraspeó, se calló. Callaron ambos, al tiempo que mira ban al sol. Callaron durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Dama del Lago?

—Te he pedido que no me llames así.

—¿Doña Ciri?

—Dime.

—Venid conmigo a Camelot, oh doña Ciri. El rey Arturo, veréis, os mostrará honor y reverencia... Yo, por mi parte... Yo os amaré y honra ré siempre...

—¡Levántate ahora mismo! O mejor no. Ya que estás ahí de rodillas, restriégame los pies. Se me han enfriado terriblemente. Gracias. Eres muy amable. ¡He dicho que los pies! Los pies se terminan en los tobillos.

—¿Doña Ciri?

—Sigo aquí.

—El sol se acerca al ocaso...

—Cierto. —Ciri se cerró las hebillas de las botas, se levantó—. Va mos a ensillar los caballos, Galahad. ¿Hay en los alrededores algún sitio donde se pueda pasar la noche? Ja, por tu gesto veo que conoces estas tierras tanto como yo. Pero no importa, pongámonos en camino, si hay que dormir a cielo abierto mejor más lejos, en el bosque. De este lago proviene... ¿Por qué miras así?

»Ajá—se imagino, al ver cómo enrojecía— ¿Te hace sonreír el pen samiento de una noche bajo los arbustos del bosque, sobre una cu bierta de musgo? ¿En el abrazo de un hada? Escucha, muchacho, no tengo la más mínima gana...

Se cortó, al ver su embarazo y sus ojos brillantes. Al ver, en suma, su rostro, que verdaderamente no era feo. Algo le apretó los intestinos y la tripa, y no era el hambre.

Algo me pasa, pensó. ¿Qué me pasa?

—¡No rufunfuñes! —casi gritó—. ¡Ensilla el alazán!

Cuando ya estaban sobre los caballos, ella le contempló y se rió con fuerza. Él la miró y en sus ojos había asombro y pregunta.

—Nada, nada —dijo ella libremente—. Sólo estaba pensando. En camino, Galahad.

Una cubierta de musgo, pensó, conteniendo la risa. Bajo los arbus tos del bosque. Y yo en el papel de hada. Vaya, vaya.

—Doña Ciri...

—Dime.

—¿Vendréis conmigo a Camelot?

Ella estiró la mano. Y él estiró la mano. Juntaron sus dedos, cabal gando uno junto al otro.

Al diablo, pensó, ¿por qué no? Me apuesto lo que sea a que en este mundo también habrá tarea para una bruja.

Porque no existe un mundo en el que no haya tarea para una bruja.

—Doña Ciri...

—No hablemos de ello ahora. Cabalguemos.

Cabalgaron en dirección a la puesta del sol. Tras ellos quedaba, oscureciéndose, el valle. Detrás de ellos quedaba el lago, el lago encan tado, el lago azul y sereno como un zafiro pulido. Detrás de ellos que daban las rocas en la orilla del lago. Y los pinos de la pendiente.

Aquello quedaba atrás.

Pero por delante de ellos estaba todo.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**A todos los recién casados y especialmente a dos de ellos**

**I**

El sol se colaba con sus tentáculos de fuego por las rendijas de las contraventanas, atravesaba la habitación con oblicuos rayos de luz que palpitaban a causa del polvo que flotaba en el espacio y derramaba manchas claras sobre el suelo y las pieles de oso que lo cubrían. Uno de sus destellos se reflejó cegador en la hebilla del cinturón de Yennefer.

El cinturón de Yennefer yacía sobre un zapato de tacón. El zapato de tacón yacía sobre una camisa blanca con volantes y la camisa blanca yacía sobre una falda negra. Una media negra colgaba del brazo de un sillón, labrado en forma de cabeza de quimera. La otra media y el otro zapato no se veían por ningún lado. Geralt suspiró. A Yennefer le gustaba desnudarse deprisa y con pasión. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a ello. No le quedaba otra salida.

Se levantó, abrió las contraventanas, echó un vistazo. Una neblina surgía de un lago sereno como la superficie de un espejo, las hojas de los abedules y los alisos ribereños brillaban cubiertas de rocío, los prados más lejanos estaban ocultos por una niebla densa y baja que colgaba como una tela de araña justo por encima de la punta de la hierba.

Yennefer se removió bajo la manta, murmuró algo ininteligible.

Geralt suspiró.

—Hermoso día, Yen.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Hermoso día. Un día extraordinariamente hermoso.

Ello lo sorprendió. En vez de maldecir y cubrir su cabeza con la almohada, la hechicera se sentó, se colocó los cabellos con los dedos y comenzó a buscar entre las sábanas su camisón. Geralt sabía que el camisón estaba al otro lado de la cabecera de la cama, donde Yennefer lo había arrojado la noche anterior. Pero no dijo nada. Yennefer no aguantaba tales consejos.

La hechicera maldijo por lo bajini, dio una patada a la manta, alzó la mano y extendió los dedos. El camisón flotó desde detrás de la cabecera directamente hasta la mano expectante, agitando sus volantes como si fuera un fantasma penitente. Geralt suspiró.

Yennefer se levantó, se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le mordió en un hombro. Geralt suspiró. La lista de cosas a las que iba tener que acostumbrarse parecía no tener final.

—¿Querías decir algo? —le preguntó la hechicera, con los ojos

entrecerrados.

—No.

—Bien. ¿Sabes qué? Es verdad que el día es hermoso. Buen trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Antes de que Yennefer tuviera tiempo de responder escucharon un agudo grito y un penetrante silbido que llegaban desde abajo. Por la orilla del lago, haciendo salpicar el agua, galopaba Ciri sobre una yegua mora. La yegua era de buena raza y extraordinariamente hermosa. Geralt sabía que había pertenecido a cierto medioelfo que había juzgado a la brujilla de cabellos grises por las apariencias y se había equivocado de medio a medio. Ciri le dio a la conquistada yegua el nombre de Kelpa, que en la lengua de los isleños de las Skellige era un malvado y peligroso espíritu marino que a veces tomaba la forma de un caballo. El nombre era ideal para la yegua. No hacía mucho tiempo que cierto mediano que había querido robar a la yegua se había convencido de ello de forma muy dolorosa. El mediano se llamaba Sandy Frogmorton, pero desde entonces todos le llamaban Coliflor.

—Se va a partir el cuello —murmuró Yennefer, mirando cómo Ciri galopaba entre las salpicaduras del agua, inclinada, de pie sobre los estribos—. Algún día esa loca de tu hija se va a partir el cuello.

Geralt volvió la cabeza, sin decir ni palabra miró directamente a los ojos violetas de la hechicera.

—Bueno, vale —sonrió Yennefer sin bajar la vista—. Lo siento. Nuestra hija.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo, apretándose fuertemente contra él, lo besó repetidas veces y le mordió de nuevo. Geralt rozó sus cabellos con los labios y retiró con cuidado el camisón de los hombros de la hechicera.

Y al punto se encontraron otra vez en la cama, sobre las retorcidas sábanas, todavía calientes y oliendo a sueño. Y comenzaron a buscarse de nuevo mutuamente, y se buscaron largo tiempo y con mucha paciencia, y la seguridad de que se encontrarían los embargaba de felicidad y alegría, y la felicidad y la alegría atravesaban todo lo que hacían. Y aunque los dos eran tan diferentes, comprendieron, como siempre, que no eran diferencias de las que separan sino de las que unen y enlazan tan fuertemente como la entalladura labrada con el hacha donde se juntan las vigas de las cuales va naciendo una casa. Y fue como la primera vez, cuando ella lo embriagó con su deslumbrante desnudez y su violento deseo y a ella la embriagó la delicadeza y sensibilidad de él. Y como la primera vez ella quiso decírselo, pero él la detuvo y con un beso y unas caricias privó a sus palabras de todo sentido. Y luego, cuando él quiso decírselo a ella, no pudo alzar la voz y luego la felicidad y el placer cayeron sobre ellos con una fuerza capaz de destruir montañas y hubo algo que fue un grito sin sonido y el mundo dejó de existir, algo terminó y algo comenzó, y algo perduró y hubo silencio, silencio y paz.

Y embriaguez.

Poco a poco el mundo volvió en sí y de nuevo hubo unas sábanas oliendo a sueño y una habitación bañada por el sol y un día. Un día...

—¿Yen?

—¿Mhn?

—Cuando dijiste que el día era hermoso añadiste «Buen trabajo». ¿Significa que...?

—Lo significa —confirmó y se estiró, desplegando los brazos y cogiendo la almohada por los bordes, y sus pechos tomaron entonces una forma que hizo que al brujo le recorriera un escalofrío por la parte inferior de la espalda—. Sabes, Geralt, nosotros preparamos este tiempo. Ayer por la tarde. Yo, Nenneke, Triss y Dorregaray. Al fin y al cabo no podía arriesgarme, este día tenía que ser hermoso...

Se detuvo, le dio con la rodilla en el muslo.

—Pues al fin y al cabo éste es el día más importante de tu vida, idiota.

**II**

Elevado sobre un promontorio en mitad del lago, el castillo de Rozrog estaba pidiendo a gritos unos buenos arreglos, por fuera y por dentro, y ello desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Hablando sin tapujos, Rozrog era una ruina, un conglomerado de piedras sin forma, cubierto densamente de hiedra, enredaderas y amor de hombre, una ruina que se elevaba entre lagos, barro y pantanos llenos de ranas, tortugas y culebras de agua. Había sido una ruina ya entonces cuando se lo regalaron al rey Herwig. El castillo de Rozrog y los terrenos que lo rodeaban eran por entonces algo así como una concesión de por vida, un regalo de despedida para Herwig, que doce años atrás había abdicado en favor de su sobrino Brennan, desde hacía algún tiempo llamado El Bueno.

Geralt había conocido al antiguo rey a través de Jaskier. El trovador había estado en Rozrog a menudo porque Herwig era un anfitrión amable y agradable para sus invitados. Precisamente había sido Jaskier quien se había acordado de Herwig y su castillejo cuando Yennefer rechazó por imposibles todos los lugares de la lista que el brujo había preparado. Extrañamente, la hechicera aceptó la propuesta de Rozrog de inmediato y sin fruncir la nariz.

Así que la boda de Geralt y Yennefer había de celebrarse en el castillo de Rozrog.

**III**

En principio, la boda tenía que ser tranquila y sin formalidades, pero con el paso del tiempo resultó que, por razones diversas, esto era imposible.

Así que era necesario alguien con talento para organizar.

Yennefer, por supuesto, se negó, no estaba bien encargarse de organizar la propia boda. Geralt y Ciri, por no mencionar a Jaskier, carecían de talento alguno para ello. Así que le confiaron el asunto a Nenneke, la sacerdotisa de la diosa Melitele de Ellander. Nenneke llegó de inmediato y, junto con ella, dos sacerdotisas más jóvenes, Iola y Eurneid. Y comenzaron los problemas.

**IV**

—No, Geralt. —Nenneke estaba enfadada y daba golpecitos con un pie—. No acepto ninguna responsabilidad ni por la ceremonia ni por el banquete. Este desastre al que a algún idiota se le ocurrió llamar castillo no sirve para nada. La cocina está destrozada, la sala de baile no sirve más que para establo y la capilla... no es capilla alguna. ¿Puedes decirme a qué dios adora ese cojo de Herwig?

—Por lo que sé, a ninguno. Afirma que la religión es la mandrágora del pueblo.

—Estaba segura —dijo la sacerdotisa, sin ocultar su desprecio—. En la capilla no hay ni una estatua, no hay nada de nada, si no contamos a los ratones de campo. ¡Y encima este maldito páramo! Geralt, ¿por qué no queréis casaros en Vengerberg, en una tierra civilizada?

—Sabes de sobra que Yennefer es una cuarterona y en esas tus civilizadas tierras no se permiten matrimonios mixtos.

—¡Por la gran Melitele! ¿Qué significa una cuarta de sangre élfica? ¡Pero si casi todo el mundo tiene algo de mezcla de sangre del Antiguo Pueblo! ¡Eso no es más que un prejuicio idiota!

—No he sido yo quien lo ha inventado.

**V**

La lista de invitados —no excesivamente larga— la confeccionaron los futuros esposos conjuntamente y de invitar a la gente tenía que encargarse Jaskier. Al poco resultó que el trovador perdió la lista, y eso aun antes de que tuviera tiempo todavía de leerla.

Avergonzado, no dijo nada y tiró por el camino de en medio: invitó a quien pudo. Por supuesto, Jaskier conocía a Geralt y a Yennefer lo suficiente como para no olvidar a nadie importante, mas no habría sido él mismo si no hubiera enriquecido la lista de invitados con una asombrosa cantidad de personas completamente casuales. Así que aparecieron el viejo Vesemir de Kaer Morhen, el maestro de Geralt, y junto con él, el brujo Eskel, amigo de Geralt desde la más tierna infancia.

Vino el druida Myszowor en compañía de una apasionada rubia llamada Freya que era una cabeza más alta que él y unos cien años más joven. Junto con ellos apareció el yarl Crach an Craite de Skellige en compañía de sus hijos Ragnar y Loki. A Ragnar, montado a caballo, los pies casi le llegaban al suelo, mientras que Loki recordaba a un afiligranado elfo. No era esto de extrañar puesto que eran hermanos naturales, hijos de distintas amantes del yarl.

Apareció el alcalde Caldemeyn de Blaviken con su hija Anica, una muchacha muy atractiva, aunque terriblemente vergonzosa.

Acudió el enano Yarpen Zigrin, y lo más curioso, solo, sin los barbados bandoleros a los que llamaba «muchachos» y que solían acompañarlo. A Yarpen se le unió por el camino el elfo Chireadan, personaje más bien oscuro, pero indudablemente de alta posición entre el Antiguo Pueblo, escoltado por algunos de sus congéneres, desconocidos para todos y de pocas palabras.

También vino una tumultuosa pandilla de medianos, de los que Geralt sólo conocía a Dainty Biberveldt, granjero de Centinodia del Prado y —de oídas— a su gruñona esposa, Gardenia. En la pandilla había también un mediano que no era un mediano, el famoso empresario y mercader Tellico Lunngrevink Letorte de Novigrado, doppler capaz de cambiar de forma, que vivía bajo la forma de mediano y con el pseudónimo de Dudu.

Apareció el barón Zywiecki de Brokilón con su mujer, la encantadora dríada Bráenn y sus cinco hijas, llamadas Morenn, Cirilla, Mona, Eithne y Lola. Morenn tenía el aspecto de tener quince años y Lola cinco. Todas eran pelirrojas como el fuego, aunque Zywiecki tenía el cabello negro y Braenn rubio miel. Braenn estaba en un estado de preñez avanzado. Zywiecki afirmaba serio que esta vez iba a ser un niño, ante lo que la bandada de sus pelirrojas dríadas se miraban las unas a las otras y se reían, mientras que Braenn, sonriendo levemente, añadía que el «niño» iba a llevar el nombre de Melissa.

Llegó también Jarre el Manco, el joven sacerdote y cronista de Ellander, discípulo de Nenneke. Jarre vino sobre todo a causa de Ciri, de quien se había enamorado. Ciri, para desesperación de Nenneke, menospreciaba por completo al joven manco y sus torpes intentos.

La lista de invitados inesperados la abrió el príncipe Agloval de Bremervoord, cuya llegada era un verdadero milagro, puesto que el príncipe y Geralt no se aguantaban el uno al otro. Todavía más extraño era el hecho de que Agloval apareció en compañía de su esposa, la sirena Sh'eenaz. Sh'eenaz había cambiado hacia tiempo su cola de pez por un par de increíblemente hermosas piernas en honor de su príncipe, pero era sabido que nunca se alejaba de la orilla del mar porque el continente le producía miedo.

Pocos eran los que esperaban la llegada de otras testas coronadas, porque también es cierto que nadie las había invitado. Pese a ello, los monarcas habían enviado cartas, regalos, legados, o todo a la vez.

Debían de haberse puesto de acuerdo, porque los legados viajaban en un grupo que ya por el camino había tenido tiempo de trabar amistad.

El caballero Yves representaba al rey Ethain, el comes Sulivoy al rey Venzlav, sir Matholm al rey Segismundo y sir Devereux a la reina Adda, antigua estrige. El viaje debía de haber sido divertido porque Yves tenía un labio partido, Sulivoy un brazo en cabestrillo, Matholm cojeaba y Devereux tenía una resaca que apenas se tenía en la silla.

Nadie había invitado al dragón dorado Villentretenmerth porque nadie sabía cómo invitarlo ni dónde buscarlo. Para asombro general el dragón se presentó, por supuesto de incógnito, bajo la figura del caballero Borch Tres Grajos. Sin embargo, allá donde estuviera Jaskier no era posible mantener incógnito alguno, por supuesto, aunque pocos eran los que creían al poeta cuando éste señalaba a un fornido caballero y afirmaba que era un dragón.

Tampoco nadie había invitado ni estaba esperando a la pintoresca chusma que se definía a sí misma como «amigos y conocidos» de Jaskier. Eran principalmente poetas, músicos y trovadores, y por añadidura un acróbata, un jugador de dados profesional, una domadora de cocodrilos y cuatro multicolores señoritas de las que tres tenían aspecto de ser pelanduscas y la cuarta, que no lo parecía, lo era por encima de toda duda. El grupo lo completaban dos profetas, de los que uno era falso, un escultor de mármol, una médium rubia de género femenino que siempre estaba borracha y un gnomo de rostro lleno de cicatrices de viruela que afirmaba llamarse Schuttenbach. Los hechiceros llegaron en una nave anfibia y mágica que tenía el aspecto de ser un cruce entre un cisne y una almohada gigante. Eran cuatro veces menos de los que habían invitado y tres veces más de los que se esperaban, porque los confráteres de Yennefer, por lo que decía el rumor, condenaban su enlace con un hombre «de fuera» y para colmo brujo. Algunos de ellos habían ignorado la invitación sin más, otros se habían disculpado alegando falta de tiempo y la obligación de acudir a la convención mundial anual de hechiceros. Así que en la cubierta del, como lo definiera Jaskier, almohadomóvil sólo estaban Dorregaray de Volé y Radcliffe de Oxenfurt.

Y Triss Merigold, de cabellos como los castaños de noviembre.

**VI**

—¿Has sido tú quien ha invitado a Triss Merigold?

—No. —El brujo meneó la cabeza, contento del hecho de que la mutación de sus capilares le imposibilitaba ruborizarse—. Yo no. Sospecho que fue Jaskier, aunque todos ellos afirman que se enteraron de la boda por los cristales mágicos.

—¡No quiero que Triss esté en mi boda!

—¿Por qué? Pero si es tu amiga.

—¡No me tomes por tonta, brujo! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que te has acostado con ella!

—¡Mentira!

Los ojos violetas de Yennefer se encogieron peligrosamente.

—¡Verdad!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Verdad!

—Está bien. —Él se dio la vuelta con rabia—. Es verdad. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

La hechicera guardó silencio por un instante, jugueteando con la estrella de obsidiana que llevaba sujeta en negro terciopelo.

—Nada —dijo por fin—. Pero quería que lo reconocieras. No intentes nunca mentirme, Geralt, nunca.

**VII**

El muro olía a piedra mojada y a acidas hierbas, el sol iluminaba la parduzca agua del foso, extraía con su calor el verde del emboscado fondo del pantano y el deslumbrante amarillo de los nenúfares que flotaban en la superficie.

El castillo volvía a la vida poco a poco. En el ala occidental alguien abrió las contraventanas con un estruendo y se rió. Otro, con voz débil, pedía zumo y col fermentada. Uno de los amigotes de Jaskier cantaba invisible mientras se afeitaba:

_Allá va la despedidaaaa, la que le echó el junco aljuncoooo. Me han dicho que andas calienteeee, la ostia si lo barruntoooo._

Chirriaron las puertas, Jaskier salió al patio, estirándose y tocándose el rostro.

—¿Cómo estás, novio? —dijo con la voz cansada—. Si tienes intenciones de escapar, ésta es tu última ocasión.

—Qué madrugador estás, Jaskier.

—Ni siquiera me he acostado —murmuró el poeta, sentándose junto al brujo en un poyete de piedra y apoyando las espaldas en el muro cubierto de amor de hombre—. Por los dioses que ha sido una noche muy dura. Pero en fin, no se casa un amigo todos los días, hay que celebrarlo de alguna manera.

—El banquete de boda es hoy —le recordó Geralt—. ¿Aguantas?

—No me insultes.

El sol calentaba con fuerza, los pájaros alborotaban entre los arbustos. Desde el lago les llegaban unos chufidos y chapoteos. Morenn, Cirilla, Mona, Eithne y Lola, las dríadas taheñas, hijas de Zywiecki, se bañaban, desnudas como era su costumbre, en compañía de Triss Merigold y Freya, la amiga de Myszowor. Arriba, en las arruinadas almenas del castillo, los legados reales, caballeros Yves, Sulivoy, Matholm y Devereux, se quitaban los unos a los otros el catalejo.

—¿Lo pasasteis bien, Jaskier?

—No preguntes.

—¿Algún alboroto especialmente grande?

—Algunos.

El primer alboroto, contó el poeta, tuvo un origen racial. Tellico Lunngrevink Letorte afirmó de pronto en mitad de la fiesta que estaba harto de aparecer como un mediano. Señalando con un dedo a dríadas, elfos, medianos, sirena, enano y hasta al gnomo que afirmaba llamarse Schuttenbach, todos ellos presentes en la sala, el doppler declaró que era una discriminación el hecho de que todos podían ser ellos mismo y solamente él, Tellico, tenía que vestirse con ajeno pelaje. Dicho lo cual adoptó —por un instante— su forma natural. Ante aquella vista, Gardenia Biberveldt se desmayó, el príncipe Agloval se atragantó peligrosamente con una lucioperca y a Anica, la hija del alcalde Caldemeyn, le dio un ataque de histeria. La situación la selló el dragón Villentretenmerth, todavía bajo la forma del caballero Borch Tres Grajos, aclarándole al doppler con serenidad que la capacidad de metamorfosearse era un privilegio que obliga, entre otras cosas, a tomar formas que por lo general se consideren decentes y aceptadas en sociedad, y que esto no era otra cosa que simple cortesía para el anfitrión.

El doppler acusó a Villentretenmerth de racismo, chauvinismo y de no tener ni pajolera idea del objeto de la discusión.

Villentretenmerth, enfadado, tomó también por un instante la forma de dragón, destrozando unos pocos muebles y haciendo reinar el pánico general. Cuando se serenó la cosa, comenzó una fuerte discusión en la que humanos y no humanos se lanzaron los unos a los otros ejemplos de falta de tolerancia y de prejuicios raciales. Un acento bastante inesperado en la discusión lo aportó la voz de la pecosa Merle, la puta que no tenía aspecto de puta. Merle afirmó que toda aquella trifulca era tonta y sin sentido y que no tenía nada que ver con los verdaderos profesionales, quienes no saben lo que son los prejuicios, que ella estaba dispuesta a probarlo en aquel mismo instante y por su correspondiente pago incluso aunque fuera con el dragón Villentretenmerth en forma natural. En el silencio que cayó se escuchó a la médium de género femenino declarando que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo pero de gratis. Villentretenmerth cambió de tema rápidamente y comenzaron a discutir de temas más seguros como economía, política, pesca, caza y juegos de azar.

Los otros escándalos tuvieron unas dimensiones más bien sociales. Myszowor, Radcliffe y Dorregaray apostaron a ver quién de ellos era capaz con su sola fuerza de voluntad de hacer levitar más objetos a la vez. Ganó Dorregaray, que fue capaz de mantener en el aire dos sillas, una fuente con frutas, una olla con sopa, un globo terráqueo, un gato, dos perros y a Lola, la hija más pequeña de Zywiecki y Braenn.

Luego Cirilla y Mona, las hijas medianas de Zywiecki, se pelearon y hubo que llevárselas. Poco después se pelearon Ragnar y el caballero Matholm y la causa de la pelea era Morenn, la hija mayor de Zywiecki. Zywiecki, nervioso, mandó a Braenn encerrar en sus habitaciones a todas sus taheñas mozas, mientras que él se unió al concurso de bebida que había organizado Freya, la amiga de Myszowor. Pronto resultó que Freya tenía una resistencia al alcohol inimaginable, rayana con la inmunidad total. La mayoría de los poetas y bardos amigos de Jaskier aterrizaron bajo la mesa. Zywiecki, Crach an Craite y el alcalde Caldemeyn se batieron bravamente, pero tuvieron que ceder. El hechicero Radcliffe se mantuvo hasta que se demostró que estaba haciendo trampas: llevaba consigo un cuerno de unicornio. Cuando se lo quitaron, no tenía ni una posibilidad contra Freya. Al poco, el lado de la mesa que ocupaba la isleña se quedó casi vacío. Durante un tiempo estuvo bebiendo con ella un hombre muy pálido vestido con un jubón pasado de moda y al que nadie conocía.

Al cabo, el hombre se levantó, se dio la vuelta, hizo una cortés reverencia y atravesó la pared como si fuera niebla. La inspección de los antiguos retratos que adornaban la sala permitió confirmar que era Willem, llamado el Diablo, señor de Rozrog, asesinado con un estilete durante un banquete algunos cientos de años atrás.

El antiguo castillo ocultaba numerosos secretos y en el pasado se había cubierto de una fama bastante siniestra, así que no dejó de haber más percances de carácter sobrenatural. Hacia la medianoche un vampiro entró volando por una ventana abierta, pero el enano Yarpen Zigrin expulsó al chupasangre arrojándole un ajo. Durante todo el tiempo algo estuvo aullando, suspirando y agitando unas cadenas, pero nadie le prestó atención, todos pensaban que eran Jaskier y sus escasos amigos aún sobrios. Eran aquéllos sin embargo espectros, porque se confirmó que en las escaleras había buenas cantidades de ectoplasma: algunas personas se resbalaron y se dieron dolorosos golpes.

Hubo un desgreñado espectro de ojos ardientes que sobrepasó las fronteras de la decencia, pellizcando el trasero de la sirena Sh'eenaz desde un escondite. Por poco no se llegó a un tumulto de consideración, porque Sh'eenaz pensó que el culpable había sido Jaskier. El espectro, aprovechando el jaleo, deambuló por la sala pellizcando, pero Nenneke lo descubrió y lo expulsó con ayuda de unos exorcismos.

A algunas personas se les apareció la Dama Blanca, a la cual, si se ha de creer la leyenda, la emparedaron viva hacía muchos años en las mazmorras de Rozrog. Sin embargo, hubo algunos escépticos que afirmaron que no se trataba de la Dama Blanca sino de la médium de género femenino que deambulaba por los sótanos buscando algo de beber.

Luego comenzó una desbandada general. Primero desaparecieron el caballero Yves y la domadora de cocodrilos. Poco después desapareció toda huella de Ragnar y Eurneid, la sacerdotisa de Melitele. Luego desapareció Gardenia Biberveldt, pero resultó que se había ido a dormir. De pronto resultó que faltaban Jarre el Manco y Iola, la otra sacerdotisa de Melitele. Ciri, aunque había dicho que Jarre le era indiferente, mostró cierto desasosiego, mas se aclaró que Jarre había salido a hacer sus necesidades y se había caído en un foso llano, donde se había quedado dormido mientras que a Iola se la encontraron debajo de las escaleras. Con el elfo Chireadan.

También se vio cómo Triss Merigold y el brujo Eskel de Kaer Morhen entraban en el cenador del parque, aunque por la mañana alguien dijo que del cenador aquél había salido el doppler Tellico. La gente se rompió la cabeza dándole vueltas a qué forma era la que había tomado el doppler, Triss o Eskel. Hasta hubo quien arriesgó la teoría de que podía haber en el castillo hasta dos dopplers. Se quiso preguntar su opinión al dragón Villentretenmerth en su calidad de especialista en metamorfosis, mas resultó que el dragón había desaparecido, y junto con él Merle, la puta.

También desapareció otra puta y uno de los profetas. El profeta que no había desaparecido afirmó que él era el verdadero, pero no supo probarlo.

Desapareció también el gnomo que se hacía pasar por Schuttenbach y todavía no lo han encontrado.

—Laméntalo —concluyó el bardo, con un amplio bostezo—. Lamenta que no estuvieras, Geralt. Fue una fiesta de la leche.

—Lo lamento —murmuró el brujo—. Pero sabes... No podía, porque Yennefer... Lo entiendes...

—Claro que lo entiendo —dijo Jaskier—. Por eso no me caso.

**VIII**

De la cocina del castillo surgían un tintineo de los calderos, unos cantecillos y unas risitas alegres. La manutención de toda la pandilla de invitados suponía un problema y no pequeño, porque el rey Herwig prácticamente no tenía criados. La presencia de los hechiceros tampoco resolvió el problema, porque por consenso general se había decidido comer de forma natural y renunciar a hechizos gastronómicos. Así que la cosa terminó en que Nenneke asignó el trabajo a todo el que pudo. Al principio no fue fácil. Aquéllos a los que la sacerdotisa fue capaz de cazar no tenían ni idea de cocina, y los que sí la tenían habían huido. Sin embargo, Nenneke encontró inesperado socorro en la persona de Gardenia Biberveldt y las medianas de su séquito. Excelentes y simpatiquísimas en su colaboración con las cocineras resultaron también, extrañamente, las cuatro pelanduscas del grupo de Jaskier.

En lo que respecta al aprovisionamiento, había menos problemas. Zywiecki y el príncipe Agloval organizaron cacerías y proveyeron de la caza mayor. A Braenn y a sus hijas les bastó con dos horas para llenar la despensa de aves de caza, porque hasta la menor de las dríadas, Lola, sabía usar del arco con una asombrosa maestría. El rey Herwig, que amaba la pesca, navegaba al rayar el alba por el lago y trajo lucios, luciopercas y enormes percas. Por lo general le acompañaba Loki, el hijo menor de Crach an Craite. Loki tenía experiencia en pesca y barcas, y aparte de ello estaba disponible al alba, puesto que, del mismo modo que Herwig, no bebía.

Dainty Biberveldt y sus parientes, ayudados por el doppler Tellico, se ocuparon en decorar la sala y las habitaciones. A limpiar y lavar se obligó a los dos profetas, a la domadora de cocodrilos, al escultor de mármol y a la eternamente borracha médium de género femenino.

Al principio se puso al cuidado del bebercio a Jaskier y a sus amigos, pero esto resultó un error terrible. Así que se expulsó a los bardos y le dieron la llave a Freya, la amiga de Myszowor. Jaskier y los poetas se pasaban sentados días enteros junto a las puertas de la bodega e intentaban conmover a Freya con baladas amorosas a las que, sin embargo, la isleña mostraba la misma resistencia que al alcohol.

Geralt alzó la cabeza, arrancado de su duermevela por el sonido de unos cascos sobre las piedras del patio. Una Kelpa brillante de agua con Ciri sobre sus lomos apareció de entre unos arbustos pegados a la pared. Ciri llevaba su traje negro y a la espalda colgaba su espada, la famosa Gveir, conseguida en las catacumbas del desierto de Korath.

Durante un instante se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, al cabo de lo cual la muchacha espoleó a la yegua y se acercó. Kelpa bajó la testa, intentó alcanzar al brujo con sus dientes, pero Ciri la detuvo con un seco tirón de las riendas.

—Así que hoy —habló la brujilla, sin desmontar—. Hoy, Geralt.

—Hoy —confirmó él al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared.

—Me alegro —dijo ella insegura—. Pienso... No, estoy segura de que vais a ser felices y me alegro de que...

—Desmonta, Ciri. Vamos a hablar.

La muchacha agitó la cabeza, echándose los cabellos para atrás, detrás de la oreja. Geralt vio durante un momento la larga y fea cicatriz en su mejilla, recuerdo de aquellos días terribles. Ciri había dejado que sus cabellos le crecieran hasta los hombros y los peinaba de tal modo que escondían la herida, pero se olvidaba a menudo de ello.

—Me voy, Geralt —dijo—. En cuanto termine la ceremonia.

—Desmonta, Ciri.

La brujilla saltó de la silla, se sentó al lado. Geralt la abrazó. Ciri apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Me voy —repitió ella. Él guardó silencio. Las palabras le venían a los labios, pero no había entre aquellas palabras ninguna que pudiera considerar adecuada. Necesaria. Siguió callado.

—Sé lo que piensas —dijo ella despacio—. Piensas que estoy huyendo. Tienes razón.

Él guardaba silencio. Lo sabía.

—Por fin, después de tantos años, os tenéis el uno al otro. Yen y tú. Os merecéis la felicidad, el reposo. Una casa. Pero a mí todo esto me da miedo. Por eso... huyo.

Él guardó silencio. Pensó en sus propias huidas.

—Me voy en cuanto acabe la fiesta —repitió Ciri—. Quiero ver de nuevo las estrellas sobre el camino, quiero silbar por la noche las baladas de Jaskier. Y deseo la lucha, el baile con la espada, deseo el riesgo, deseo el placer que produce la victoria. Y deseo la soledad. ¿Me comprendes?

—Por supuesto que te entiendo, Ciri. Eres mi hija, eres una bruja. Haces lo que tienes que hacer. Pero algo tengo que decirte. Una sola cosa. No escaparás aunque te vayas.

—Lo sé. —Se apretó más fuerte contra él—. Todo el tiempo albergo todavía la esperanza de que algún día... Si espero, si tengo paciencia, también para mí amanecerá un día tan hermoso... Un día tan hermoso... Aunque...

—¿Qué, Ciri?

—Nunca fui guapa. Y con esta cicatriz...

—Ciri —le interrumpió—. Eres la muchacha más hermosa del mundo. Después de Yen, ha de entenderse.

—Oh, Geralt...

—Si no me crees, pregunta a Jaskier.

—Oh, Geralt.

—¿Adonde...?

—Al sur —le interrumpió de inmediato, volviendo el rostro—. El país todavía está humeante después de la guerra, hace falta reconstruir, la gente lucha por resistir. Necesitan cuidado y defensa. Serviré para algo. Y aún queda el desierto de Korath... Y Nilfgaard. Tengo allí mis cuentas. Tenemos allí nuestras cuentas que saldar, Gveir y yo...

Se quedó callada, su rostro se petrificó, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, los labios se fruncieron en una fea mueca. Lo recuerdo, pensó Geralt, lo recuerdo. Sí, allí, en las escaleras resbaladizas por la sangre del castillo de Rhys-Run, donde lucharon hombro con hombro, él y ella, el Lobo y la Gata, dos máquinas de dar muerte, inhumanas en su rapidez y crueldad porque los habían arrastrado hasta el final, enloquecidos, apoyados contra la pared. Sí, entonces los nilfgaardianos retrocedieron, llenos de miedo, ante el brillo y el silbido de sus hojas, y ellos fueron bajando despacio, hacia abajo por las escaleras del castillo de Rhys-Run, húmedas de sangre. Bajaron apoyados el uno en el otro, unidos, y delante de ellos caminaba la muerte, la muerte en forma de dos blancas hojas de espada. El frío y tranquilo Lobo y la loca Gata. El brillo de las hojas, el grito, la sangre, la muerte... Sí, entonces... Entonces...

Ciri volvió a echarse los cabellos hacia atrás y entre sus mechones cenicientos brilló la nívea blancura de la ancha banda de su sien.

Entonces se le volvieron blancos los cabellos a la muchacha.

—Tengo allí mis cuentas que saldar —siseó Ciri—. Por Mistle. Por mi Mistle. La vengué, pero no basta con una sola muerte para pagar por Mistle.

Bonhart, pensó él. Ella lo mató, llena de odio. Oh, Ciri, Ciri. Estás al borde del abismo, hijita mía. Por tu Mistle no bastan mil muertes. Guárdate del odio, Ciri, el odio te devora como un cáncer.

—Cuida de ti —susurró él.

—Prefiero cuidar de otros —sonrió maligna—. Es mejor a la larga.

Ya no la veré nunca más, pensó Geralt. Si se va, ya no la veré nunca más.

—Me verás —dijo y sonrió, y fue aquella una sonrisa de hechicera, no de bruja—. Me verás, Geralt.

Se alzó de pronto, alta y delgada como un muchacho, ágil como una bailarina. Se subió de un salto a la silla.

—¡Yaaa, Kelpa!

De bajo los cascos de la yegua saltaron chispas que lanzaban las herraduras.

Jaskier salió de detrás de la pared, con el laúd al hombro, sujetando en las manos dos enormes jarras de cerveza.

—Aquí tienes, bebe —dijo, sentándose al lado—. Te hará bien.

—¿De verdad? Yennefer me prometió que si llega a notar que...

—Pues masticas un poco de perejil. Bebe, calzonazos.

Durante un largo rato estuvieron sentados en silencio, tomando lentos tragos de las jarras. Por fin, Jaskier suspiró.

—Ciri se va, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

—Lo sabía. Escucha, Geralt...

—No digas nada, Jaskier.

—Vale.

Callaron de nuevo. Un agradable aroma a carne asada sazonada

con mucho enebro les llegaba desde la cocina.

—Algo termina —dijo Geralt con esfuerzo—. Algo termina, Jaskier.

—No —negó el poeta con seriedad—. Algo comienza.

**IX**

La tarde fluyó bajo el signo de un llanto general. Comenzó a causa del elixir de belleza. El elixir, y más concretamente la crema, llamada feenglanc, y en la Antigua Lengua glamarye, usada con propiedad era capaz de acrecentar la belleza de forma asombrosa. Las señoras hospedadas en el castillo apremiaron a Triss Merigold y ésta preparó una gran cantidad de glamarye, después de lo cual las señoras se aprestaron al uso de los cosméticos. De las puertas cerradas de una habitación salían los sollozos de Cirilla, Mona, Eithne y Lola, a las que se había prohibido usar el glamarye; el honor de usarlo recaería solamente en la dríada mayor, Morenn. La que más gritaba era Lola.

Un piso más abajo gritaba Lily, la hija de Dainty Biberveldt, porque resultaba que el glamarye, como la mayor parte de los hechizos, no hacía efecto sobre los medianos. En el jardín, entre las endrinas, lloriqueaba la médium de género femenino, que no había sabido que el glamarye produce una sobriedad repentina y los fenómenos que la acompañan; entre otros, una profunda melancolía.

En el ala occidental del castillo gritaba Anica, la hija del alcalde Caldemeyn, que no había sabido que el glamarye hay que ponérselo bajo los ojos, comió su parte y le entró cagalera. Ciri aceptó su porción de glamarye y frotó con ella a Kelpa.

Lloraron también las sacerdotisas Iola y Eurneid, puesto que Yennefer decididamente rechazó ponerse el vestido de boda blanco que habían cosido. No ayudó la intervención de Nenneke. Yennefer maldijo, lanzó aparatos y hechizos, repitiendo que de blanco tenía el aspecto de una puta virgen. Nenneke, nerviosa, comenzó también a gritar, acusando a la hechicera de comportarse peor que tres putas vírgenes a la vez. En respuesta, Yennefer hizo aparecer un rayo globular y destrozó el tejado de la torre de la esquina, lo que al fin y al cabo tuvo su lado bueno: el estruendo fue tan terrible que a la hija de Caldemeyn le dio un shock y se le pasó la cagalera.

De nuevo se vio a Triss Merigold y al brujo Eskel de Kaer Morhen, tiernamente abrazados, perderse a hurtadillas en el cenador del parque. Esta vez no hubo dudas de que eran ellos en persona, puesto que el doppler Tellico bebía cerveza en compañía de Jaskier, Dainty Biberveldt y el dragón Villentretenmerth.

Pese a los denodados esfuerzos realizados, no se encontró al gnomo que decía llamarse Schuttenbach.

**X**

—Yen...

Tenía un aspecto encantador. Los rizos negros, ondulantes, sujetos con una pequeña diadema de oro, caían como una brillante cascada sobre los hombros y el alto cuello de un largo vestido de blanco brocado con mangas abombadas negras y encajes mantenidos en su sitio por una incontable cantidad de tiras de lilas y colgaduras.

—Las flores, no olvidéis las flores —dijo Triss Merigold, vestida toda de profundo azul celeste al tiempo que le daba a la novia un ramo de rosas blancas—. Oh, Yen, me alegro tanto...

—Triss, querida —sollozó inesperadamente Yennefer, después de lo cual ambas hechiceras se abrazaron con cuidado y besaron el aire junto a las orejas y los pendientes de brillantes.

—Basta de tanta terneza —dijo Nenneke, mientras se alisaba la falda de su traje de sacerdotisa blanco como la nieve—. Vamos a la capilla. Iola, Eurneid, sujetadle el traje porque se va a rozar con las escaleras.

Yennefer se acercó a Geralt, con una mano dentro de un guante de encaje le arregló el cuello de un jubón negro galonado de plata. El brujo le tendió la mano.

—Geralt —le susurró junto a la oreja—, todavía no puedo creérmelo...

—Yen —le contestó él—, te quiero.

—Lo sé.

**XI**

—¿Dónde, maldita sea, está Herwig?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Jaskier, limpiándose la hebilla con la manga de su jubón a la moda de color brezo—. ¿Y dónde está Ciri?

—No lo sé. —Yennefer frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz—. Anda que no apestas a perejil, Jaskier. ¿Te has hecho vegetariano?

Los invitados se iban reuniendo, llenaban poco a poco la enorme capilla. Agloval, vestido de negro ceremonial, llevaba del brazo a Sh'eenaz, que iba de blanco seledina. Junto a ella daban grandes pasos una bandada de medianos vestidos de bronce, beis y ocres, Yarpen Zigrin y el dragón Villentretenmerth, ambos de centelleante color dorado, Zywiecki y Dorregaray en tonos violetas, los legados reales de colores heráldicos, los elfos y las dríadas de verde y los amigos de Jaskier de todos los colores del arco iris.

—¿Ha visto alguien a Loki? —preguntó Myszowor.

—¿Loki? —Eskel, acercándose, les miró desde detrás de las plumas de pavo que decoraban su boina—. Loki se fue con Herwig a pescar. Los vi en la barca, en el lago. Ciri fue allí a decirles que estaba empezando.

—¿Hace mucho?

—Hace mucho.

—El diablo se los lleve, malditos pescadores —blasfemó Crach an Craite—. Cuando se ponen con los peces, se olvidan del mundo entero. Ragnar, corre a por ellos.

—Espera —dijo Braenn, sacudiendo un diente de león que se había posado sobre su enorme escote—. Aquí hace falta alguien que corra deprisa. ¡Mona, Lola! ¡Raenn'ess aen laeke, va!

—Ya os dije —bufó Nenneke— que no se podía contar con Herwig. Un idiota irresponsable, como todos los ateos. ¿A quién se le ocurrió concederle precisamente a él el papel de maestro de ceremonias?

—Es un rey —dijo Geralt inseguro—. Abdicado, pero rey...

—¡Vivan los novios! —gritó inesperadamente uno de los profetas, pero la domadora de cocodrilos le hizo callar de un pescozón. En el grupo de los medianos hubo un pequeño tumulto, alguien maldijo y a otro le dieron un codazo. Gardenia Biberveldt aulló porque el doppler Tellico le había pisado la falda. La médium de género femenino comenzó a sollozar sin motivo alguno.

—Un poco más —siseó Yennefer desde detrás de sus labios, que portaban una amable sonrisa, mientras agitaba el ramo—. Un poco más y me da algo. Que empiece por fin esto. Y que se termine por fin.

—¡No te remuevas, Yen —gruñó Triss—, porque se te rompe la cola!

—¿Dónde está el gnomo Schuttenbach? —gritó uno de los poetas.

—¡Ni pajolera idea! —le contestaron a coro las tres putas.

—¡Pues que lo busque alguien, joder! —gritó Jaskier—. ¡Prometió que iba a cortar flores! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Ni Schuttenbach, ni flores! ¿Y qué pinta tenemos nosotros?

A la salida de la capilla hubo un revuelo y entraron corriendo las dos dríadas que habían mandado al lago, lanzando grititos agudos, y detrás de ellas apareció Loki, chorreando agua y fango, sangrando por una herida en la frente.

—¡Loki! —gritó Crach an Craite—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Maaamaaa! —lloró Lola.

—¿Que'ss aen? —Braenn alcanzó a sus hijas, completamente nerviosa, pasó de la misma excitación a hablar el dialecto de las dríadas de Brokilón—. ¿Que'ss aen? ¿Que suecc'ss feal, caer me?

—Nos ha destrozado la barca... —jadeó Loki—. Junto a la misma orilla... ¡Un monstruo horrible! ¡Le di con el remo pero se lo comió, se comió el remo!

—¿Quién? ¿Qué?

—¡Geralt! —gritó Braenn—. Geralt, ¡Mona dice que es una cirenea!

—¡Un girador! —bramó el brujo—. ¡Eskel, corre a por mi espada!

—¡Mi varita! —gritó Dorregaray—. ¡Radcliffe! ¿Dónde está mi varita?

—¡Ciri! —exclamó Loki al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de la frente—. ¡Ciri está peleando con él! ¡Con ese monstruo!

—¡Voto a bríos! ¡Ciri no tiene ni una posibilidad contra un girador! ¡Eskel! ¡El caballo!

—¡Esperad! —Yennefer se quitó la diadema y la estrelló contra el suelo—. ¡Os teleportaremos! ¡Será más rápido! ¡Dorregaray, Triss, Radcliffe! Dadme la mano...

Todos se quedaron callados y luego gritaron. En la puerta de la capilla estaba de pie el rey Herwig, mojado pero entero. Junto a él había un muchacho jovencito con la cabeza pelada, con una armadura brillante de extraño modelo. Y detrás de ellos entró Ciri, chorreando agua, manchada de barro, desgreñada, con Gveir en la mano. En la parte delantera de su mejilla, desde la sien hasta la barbilla, le corría un corte hondo y horrible que sangraba con fuerza a través de un pedazo de manga que se había apoyado en ella.

—¡Ciri!

—Lo he matado —dijo de forma casi ininteligible la brujilla—. Le he destrozado la cabeza.

Desfalleció. Geralt, Eskel y Jaskier la sujetaron, la alzaron. Ciri no soltó la espada.

—Otra vez... —balbuceó el poeta—. Otra vez le han dado en la cara... Qué puta mala suerte tiene esta muchacha...

Yennefer gimió con fuerza, se acercó a Ciri, desplazó a Jarre, quien con su única mano sólo entorpecía. Sin importarle que la sangre mezclada con fango y agua podía manchar y destruir su vestido, la hechicera apoyó un dedo en el rostro de la brujilla y gritó un hechizo.

A Geralt le dio la impresión de que todo el castillo temblaba y de que el sol se había apagado por un segundo.

Yennefer retiró la mano del rostro de Ciri y todos lanzaron una exclamación de asombro. La terrible herida se había reducido hasta convertirse en una fina línea roja marcada por algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Ciri quedó colgada en los brazos que la sujetaban.

—Bravo —dijo Dorregaray—. Mano de maestro.

—Mis reconocimientos, Yen —dijo Triss con la voz sorda mientras Nenneke lloraba.

Yennefer sonrió, puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Geralt consiguió agarrarla antes de que cayera a tierra, blanda como una cinta de terciopelo.

**XII**

—Tranquilo, Geralt —dijo Nenneke—. Sin nervios. Ahora se le pasará. Se ha quedado sin fuerzas y eso es todo, y para colmo la emoción... Ella quiere mucho a Ciri, ya sabes.

—Lo sé. —Geralt alzó la cabeza, miró al mozalbete de la armadura brillante que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación—. Escucha, hijo, vuelve a la capilla. Aquí no hay nada para ti. Y así, entre nosotros, ¿quién cono eres?

—Soy... Soy Galahad —murmuró el caballerete—. ¿Puedo...? ¿Estaría mal que preguntara cómo está esa hermosa y valiente doncella?

—¿Cuál? —El brujo sonrió—. Hay dos, las dos hermosas, las dos valientes y las dos doncellas, aunque una lo es todavía por casualidad. ¿A cuál te refieres?

El mozalbete se ruborizó visiblemente.

—A la... más joven... —dijo—. A aquélla que se lanzó sin dudarlo a salvar al Rey Pescador.

—¿A quién?

—Se refiere a Herwig —dijo Nenneke—. El girador atacó la barca en la que Herwig y Loki estaban pescando. Ciri se lanzó sobre el girador y este jovencito, que se encontraba por casualidad en los alrededores, se apresuró a ayudarla.

—Ayudaste a Ciri. —El brujo miró al caballerete con mayor atención y acentuada simpatía—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Lo he olvidado.

—Galahad. ¿Es esto Avalon, el castillo del Rey Pescador?

La puerta se abrió, salió Yennefer por ella, algo pálida, apoyada en Triss Merigold.

—¡Yen!

—Vamos a la capilla —anunció la hechicera con voz débil—. Los invitados están esperando.

—Yen... Podemos retrasar...

—¡Voy a ser tu mujer aunque se me lleven todos los diablos! ¡Y lo voy a ser ahora!

—¿Y Ciri?

—¿Qué pasa con Ciri? —La brujilla salió de detrás de Yennefer, embadurnándose de glamarye la mejilla sana—. Todo está bien, Geralt. Ni siquiera sentí este arañazo estúpido.

Galahad, con la armadura tintineando y chirriando, se arrodilló o, mejor dicho, se echó sobre una rodilla.

—Hermosa señora...

Los grandes ojos de Ciri se hicieron incluso mayores.

—Ciri, permíteme —dijo el brujo—. Éste es el caballero... humm... Galahad. Ya os conocéis. Te ayudó cuando luchabas con el girador.

Ciri se cubrió de rubor. El glamarye comenzaba a actuar, así que el rubor aquél era verdaderamente encantador y la herida casi no se veía.

—Señora —balbuceó Galahad—, concededme una , oh hermosa, que a los pies vuestros...

—Me apuesto el cuello a que ahora va a querer ser tu caballero, Ciri —dijo Triss Merigold.

La brújiila se puso las manos a la espalda y bufó ruidosamente, sin decir nada.

—Los invitados están esperando —interrumpió Yennefer—. Galahad, veo que no sólo eres valiente sino también atento. Has luchado hombro con hombro junto a mi hija, así que le prestarás tu brazo durante la ceremonia. Ciri, deprisa, ponte el vestido. Geralt, peínate y métete la camisa dentro de los pantalones, que se te ha salido. ¡Quiero veros a todos en la capilla dentro de diez minutos!

**XIII**

La boda fue todo un éxito. Las señoras y señoritas lloraron gremialmente. La ceremonia la dirigió Herwig, quien aunque abdicado, era un rey. Vesemir de Kaer Morhen y Nenneke interpretaron el papel de padres de los novios y Triss Merigold y Eskel hicieron de testigos. Galahad llevó del brazo a Ciri y Ciri se ruborizó como un clavel.

Los que portaban espada hicieron un arco con ellas. Los amigos de Jaskier rasguearon los laúdes y las zanfonas y cantaron una canción especialmente compuesta para aquella ocasión y en el estribillo les ayudaron la pelirroja hija de Zywiecki y la sirena Sh'eenaz, muy famosa por su bonita voz.

Jaskier pronunció un discurso, deseó felicidad a los recién casados, suerte y sobre todo una noche de bodas con éxito, por lo que recibió un puntapié de Yennefer en las espinillas.

Luego todos se agolparon en la sala del trono y rodearon las mesas, Geralt y Yennefer, con la mano aún enlazada con un trozo de terciopelo, se sentaron en la cabecera, desde donde repartieron sonrisas y brindis.

Los invitados, que en su mayor parte habían alborotado y jaraneado la noche anterior, banquetearon con aire estático y distinguido y durante un tiempo asombrosamente largo nadie se pilló una cogorza. La excepción inesperada fue Jarre el Manco, al que le colmó el vaso de lo que podía aguantar ver a Ciri ardiendo de rubor bajo la mirada mantecosa de Galahad.

Tampoco nadie desapareció, si descontamos a Lola, a la que sin embargo se encontró al poco debajo de la mesa, durmiendo como un perrillo.

A los fantasmas del castillo de Rozrog la noche anterior también les debió de haber dejado su huella, porque no dieron señales de vida.

La única excepción la constituyó un esqueleto que llevaba colgando restos de un sudario. El esqueleto surgió de improviso del suelo a espaldas de Agloval, Zywiecki y Myszowor. Sin embargo, el príncipe, el barón y el druida estaban sumidos en una discusión sobre política y no hicieron caso de la aparición. El esqueleto se enfadó por la falta de atención, continuó a lo largo de la mesa y se puso a chasquear los dientes junto a la oreja de Triss Merigold. La hechicera, que estaba tiernamente apretada contra el hombro de Eskel de Kaer Morhen, alzó graciosamente la blanca manita y estiró los dedos. Los perros se encargaron de los huesos.

—Que la gran Melitele os ayude, queridos míos. —Nenneke besó a Yennefer y chocó su jarra con la copa de Geralt—. Os ha costado un porrón de tiempo, pero al fin estáis juntos. Me alegro muchísimo, pero espero que Ciri no tome ejemplo de vosotros y que si encuentra a alguien no vacile durante tanto tiempo.

—Parece —Geralt señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Galahad, que tenía la vista fija en la brujilla— que ya ha encontrado a alguien.

—¿Te refieres a ese bicho raro? —se burló la sacerdotisa—. Oh, no. No habrá pan de estos trigos. ¿Lo has visto bien? ¿No? Pues

entonces mira lo que hace. Ni que estuviera clavado con Ciri y sin descanso sólo mira y manosea todas las jarras y vasos que hay en la mesa. Tú mismo habrás de reconocer que no es un comportamiento especialmente normal. Le extraña tanto la muchacha que la mira como si fuera un cuadro. Jarre es otra cosa. Un muchacho razonable, sólido...

—Tu sólido y razonable Jarre justamente acaba de caer bajo la mesa —le interrumpió Yennefer con desapego—. Basta ya, Nenneke. Ciri se acerca.

La brujilla de cabellos cenicientos se sentó en el lugar que Herwig había dejado libre y se apretó con fuerza a la hechicera.

—Me voy —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé, hija.

—Galahad... Galahad... se va conmigo. No sé por qué. Pero tampoco se lo puedo prohibir, ¿no es verdad?

—Verdad. ¡Geralt! —Yennefer alzó los ojos que ardían de cálido violeta hacia su marido—. Date una vuelta por la mesa, habla con los invitados. Te permito que bebas. Una jarra. Pequeña. A mí me gustaría hablar aquí con mi hija de mujer a mujer.

El brujo dio un suspiro.

Se iba haciendo cada vez más alegre en la mesa. La compaña de Jaskier cantaba canciones y para colmo del tipo que hacían que a Anica, la hija del alcalde Caldemeyn, se le pusieran rojas las mejillas.

El dragón Villentretenmerth, bastante achispado, abrazaba al todavía más achispado doppler Tellico y lo convencía de que transformarse en el príncipe Agloval con objeto de sustituirlo en la cama de la sirena Sh'eenaz sería una falta de tacto.

Las taheñas hijas de Zywiecki daban todo de sí para gustarles a los legados reales, y los legados reales intentaban de los modos más diversos imponer a las dríadas, lo que al final provocó un verdadero pandemónium. Yarpen Zigrin, sorbiendo por su roma nariz, le explicaba a Chireadan que cuando era niño soñaba con ser elfo.

Myszowor gritaba que el gobierno no iba a seguir y Agloval que al contrario. Nadie sabía de qué gobierno se trataba. Herwig le contaba a Gardenia Biberveldt acerca de una carpa enorme que había sacado con una caña que tenía un sedal hecho con un solo pelo de caballo. La mediana asentía soñolienta, de vez en cuando gritaba a su marido que dejara de trasegar.

Por las galerías corrían los profetas y la domadora de cocodrilos, intentando en vano encontrar al gnomo Schuttenbach. Freya, visiblemente harta de los debiluchos hombres, bebía sin pausa con la médium de género femenino, tarea que la cual ambas abordaban una absoluta seriedad y un digno silencio.

Geralt dio la vuelta a la mesa, tropezando, poniendo la espalda para golpes gratulatorios y la mejilla para los besos gratulatorios. Por fin se acercó al lugar donde junto al abandonado por Ciri Galahad se había sentado Jaskier. Galahad, mirando la copa del poeta, hablaba, y el poeta entrecerraba los ojos y fingía interés. Geralt se puso de pie detrás de ellos.

—Así que me subí a aquella barca —decía Galahad— y navegué hacia la niebla, aunque he de reconoceros, don Jaskier, que el corazón se me había congelado de miedo... Y os reconozco que entonces dudaba. Pensé: hé aquí mi final, moriré ciertamente en esta impenetrable niebla... Y entonces salió el sol, las aguas brillaron como... como oro... Y he aquí que ante mis ojos veo... Avalon. Porque esto es Avalón, ¿no es cierto?

—No —le corrigió Jaskier, al tiempo que llenaba la jarra—. Esto es Schwemmland, lo que se puede traducir como El Pantano. Bebe, Galahad.

—Y este castillo... ¿Acaso sea el castillo de Montsalvat?

—En absoluto. Esto es Rozrog. Jamás he oído hablar, hijo, del castillo de Montsalvat. Y si yo no he oído hablar de él eso quiere decir que no existe. ¡A la salud de los novios, hijo!

—Salud, don Jaskier. Mas el rey... ¿No es él el Rey Pescador?

—¿Herwig? Cierto, le gusta pescar. Antes le gustaba cazar, pero desde que le dejaron cojo en la batalla de Orth no puede montar a caballo. Pero no le llames Rey Pescador, Galahad, lo primero porque es una tontería y lo segundo porque puede poner triste a Herwig.

Galahad guardó silencio durante un buen rato, jugueteando con una copa medio vacía. Por fin dio un hondo suspiro, miró a su alrededor.

—Tenéis razón —susurró—. No es más que una leyenda. Un

cuento. Una fantasía. Hablando en plata: una mentira. En vez de Avalón, un simple Pantano. Y en ningún lugar la esperanza...

—Eh —el poeta le dio un codazo—, no te amorriñes, hijo. ¿Porqué esa jodida melancolía? Estás en un bodorrio, diviértete, bebe, canta. Eres joven, tienes toda la vida por delante.

—La vida —repitió el caballero pensativo—. ¿Cómo es eso, don Jaskier? ¿Algo comienza, algo termina?

Jaskier le lanzó una mirada rápida y atenta.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Pero si yo no lo sé, entonces nadie lo sabe. En conclusión: nada se termina y nada comienza.

—No entiendo.

—No necesitas entender.

Galahad reflexionó de nuevo, la frente se le arrugó.

—¿Y el Grial? —preguntó por fin—. ¿Qué pasa con el Grial?

—¿Qué es el Grial?

—Algo que se busca. —Galahad posó sobre el poeta sus ojos soñadores—. Algo que es lo más importante. Algo sin lo que la vida pierde sentido. Algo sin lo que se es incompleto, inconcluso, imperfecto...

El poeta abrió los labios y miró al caballero con su famosa mirada, una mirada en la que la arrogancia se mezclaba con una alegre simpatía.

—Toda la tarde —dijo— has estado sentado junto a tu Grial, cordero.

**XIV**

Hacia la medianoche, cuando los invitados comenzaron a bastarse por sí solos, y Geralt y Yennefer, libres del ceremonial, pudieron mirarse tranquilamente a los ojos, las puertas se abrieron con un estampido y entró en la sala el bandolero Vissing, conocido comúnmente por el pseudónimo de Paf-Paf. Paf-Paf medía unos dos metros, tenía una barba hasta la cintura y la nariz de la forma y el color de un boniato. El bandolero llevaba a un hombro su famosa maza Pajita y al otro un enorme saco.

Geralt y Yennefer conocían a Paf-Paf desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había pensado en invitarlo. Se trataba evidentemente de obra de Jaskier.

—Bienvenido, Vissing —dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por acordarte de nosotros. Toma asiento.

El bandolero hizo una distinguida reverencia, apoyándose en Pajita.

—Muchos años de felicidad y un montón de crios —anunció con fuerte voz—. Eso es lo que sus deseo, amigos. ¡Cien años de felicidad, qué coño digo, doscientos, joder, doscientos! Ah, cuan contento estoy, Geralt y vos, doña Yennefer. Me daba a mí siempre que sus ibais a acabar casando, y eso aun cuando andabais to el día de gresca y sus ladrabais lo mismito, lo mismito que, mejorando lo presente, los perros. La puta, pero qué digo yo...

—Bienvenido, bienvenido, Vissing —dijo el brujo mientras servía vino en la jarra más grande que había por los alrededores—. Bebe a nuestra salud. ¿De dónde vienes? Corría el rumor que estabas en la trena.

—Y he salido. —Paf-Paf bebió con gusto, dio un hondo suspiro—. He salido por, joder, cómo cono lo llaman, ah, sí, caución. Y aquí, amigos, hay un regalillo para vusotros. Tomar.

—¿Qué es? —murmuró Geralt, mirando el gran saco en el que algo se movía.

—Lo agarré por el camino —dijo Paf-Paf—. Lo pesqué en el güerto ése, ande está la moza ésa en pelotas, toa de piedra labra. Sabéis, ésa que está toa caga de palomas...

—¿Qué hay en ese saco?

—Un diablo, por así decirlo. Lo agarré pa vosotros, como regalo. ¿Tenéis aquí una casa de fieras, no? Pues lo disecáis y lo llenáis de paja, y así se asombrarán vuestros güéspedes. Vaya un ganao listo, el tal diablo, ya sus digo. Va y dice que se llama Schuttenbach.

FIN


End file.
